Amor ao quanto tu obrigas
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: Quando tudo parecia impossivel, quando parecia que o seu irmão não a deixaria sossegada ela consegue, e quem será aquele rapaz irritante que está sempre a ir encontro a ela que a suja sempre e a faz irrtar. Uma fic S&S,E&T,M&Y,T&N, entre outros...... Read
1. Finalmente!

O grupo CCS não me pertence como eu gostaria que sim, mas não. Pertence ao Clamp. Eu sou uma fã tresloucada sem nada melhor que fazer.

Amor ao quanto tu obrigas

Finalmente

Ao final de 18 longos anos finalmente Sakura Kinomoto, a Sakura é uma jovem com os mais belos olhos verdes alguma vez vistos com um longo cabelo castanho para o acobreado e nem era baixa nem alta, vai começar algo sem a supervisão do seu irmão. Não é que ela não gostasse dele, ou de ser protegida por ele, pois ela amava-o, é só que ele era super-protector, quase que a sufocava de tanta protecção, usava sempre a desculpa de ser mais velho do que ela e por isso mesmo, ele ter razão. O único problema e que Toya Kinomoto, o Toya era muito mais alto que a Sakura visto medir cerca de 1.83 e ela medir 1.68, tem olhos castanhos chocolate e cabelo preto como a sua mãe, só era 10 minutos mais velho que Sakura.

Desde o Jardim infantil que estiveram sempre juntos na mesma turma, sempre tiveram o mesmo grupo de amigos e claro todos os rapazes que tentasse se aproximar dela fugia de medo do seu querido irmão. Agora isso já não vai acontecer, porque eles vão estudar na universidade de Tóquio, mas em cursos completamente diferentes. Enquanto Toya vai tirar Gestão de Empresas de modo a que um dia possa gerir bem as empresas da família, que neste momento são controladas pela sua tia Sonomi. Sakura vai tirar Enfermagem, ela quer prestar cuidados aos outros ajudá-los de todas as maneiras possíveis quando as pessoas mais precisarem. Apesar de ambas as faculdades estarem localizadas no mesmo campus da universidade de Tóquio (N.A: Não sei se é assim que ela se chama, se não for digam) não iram dividir a mesma casa, e esta e razão principal para a felicidade da Sakura.

"Nem penses Sakura! Achas mesmo que iria deixar-te morar sozinha naquela cidade? Tu vais morar comigo e com o Yukito!" – disse o Toya, Yukito era um dos melhores amigos do Toya o único que conseguia reter os ataques super protectores para com a Sakura e o Yukito rapaz que o Toya não se importava que estivesse a menos de 1 metro de distância da sua irmã, era ele e os rapazes que ele conhecia e que já namoravam.

"Nem morta, isso vai acontecer! Já chega! Eu quero, e vou morar com a Tomoyo e com outras raparigas! Eu vou! E não há nada que tu possas fazer para me impedir!" – Sakura disse, ela já não suportava esta discussão e teimosa como era não iria deixar prevalecer a vontade do seu irmão.

Esta discussão já durava há duas semanas, e parecia não ter fim, faltava ainda um mês para o inicio das actividades lectivas e quanto menos tempo faltava mais as discussões se intensificavam. A Sakura queria ir morar com a sua melhor amiga e prima, com amigas de escola e raparigas iria conhecer em menos de um mês, era um dos seu muitos sonhos e desejos, e ela teimosa como era iria realizá-lo. Já tinham tudo organizado desde a autorização dos pais, á casa onde iriam ficar e com quantas raparigas iriam ficar, só faltava mesmo era irem de vez para lá, pois a maior parte da sua roupa e objecto pessoais já se encontravam, na fraternidade que iria ser a sua casa durante os próximos 4 anos.

"Sabes se continuares a insistir em que eu vá morar contigo, o mais provável de acontecer é eu ir fazer o curso noutra universidade!" – disse a Sakura.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" – perguntou o Toya.

"Eu recebi as respostas ás bolsas de estudo a que eu concorri a Londres, Nova Iorque, Lisboa, etc., e estou tentada em aceitar".

"Mas não vais mesmo!"

"Isso é uma decisão..."

"Só dela, e não tua Toya deixa a tua irmã decidir o que quer, o que acha melhor para ela" – Fujitaka Kinomoto, Fujitaka já tinha perdido a cor dos cabelos que já foram com os de sua filha agora eram meio acinzentados, usava óculos e tinha um ar meigo e sábio mas quando queria e tinha que ser sabia impor o respeito principalmente ao Toya, tinha a mesma cor de olhos que o seu filho, era tão alto como ele e apesar de tudo era um arqueólogo renomeado, adorava o seu trabalho mas principalmente os seus filhos e a sua adorada esposa e falecida Nadeshiko que falecera quando as crianças tinham apenas 3 anos, interrompe a conversa já farto desse assunto – "o que a tua irmã precisa já tem, é a minha autorização para o que quer que ela queira fazer, e tu não tens nada a ver com isso, é a vida dela e é uma decisão que ela terá que tomar sozinha! Estamos entendidos!"

"Mas pai ela é só um crianç... "– Toya tenta argumentar.

"Quando é que vais perceber que tu e ela nasceram no mesmo dia, no mesmo mês e no mesmo ano?"

"Mas eu continuo a ser ..."

"O mais velho!" – dizem a Sakura e o seu pai em conjunto, interrompendo o que o Toya estava a dizer.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que possas viver a vida da tua irmã, pois isso cabe-lhe só a ela. Só ela pode dizer o que quer e quando o quer fazer, e não tu nem eu!" – continuou o Fujitaka.

"Está bem, está bem, mas se depois ela voltar a chorar porque foi magoada, não digam que eu não avisei!" – diz o Toya, com um ar de vencido.

"Não te preocupes, que eu não volto a chorar!" – termina a Sakura com um sorriso vencedor na cara.

'Mas se tu pensas que eu não vou andar de olho em ti estás muito mal enganada' – pensa o Toya.

"Deixa-a sossegada, eu não a quero ouvi-la queixar-se que tu não a deixas respirar. Estamos entendidos?" – diz Fujitaka num sussurro, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do Toya.

"Mas como ..."

"Eu sabia o que tu estavas a pensar?" – Toya afirma com a cabeça, ao qual Fujitaka simplesmente responde – "Tu és meu filho e eu conheço-te!"

A Sakura nem se apercebeu desta pequena troca de palavras, porque ela estava tão feliz, finalmente iria poder fazer o que quisesse sem o irmão estar a observá-la de tão de perto. " É claro que o Toya não vai desistir assim tão facilmente, mas eu estando num prédio e ele noutro ele não vai ter tanto tempo para me controlar os movimentos! Finalmente um pouco de paz e sossego, sem o meu guarda-costas/ irmão a olhar sempre por mim!". A Sakura por vezes podia parecer ingénua mas na verdade e, certas situações não o era.

Sakura entretanto lembrou-se que iria partir em breve de férias e ainda não tinha nada pronto. E os seus saltos e gritos de felicidade transformaram-se em saltos e gritos de pânico. O seu pai e irmão reparam.

"Então kaijuu (monstro), o que se passa já não basta causares um tremor de terra quando estas feliz agora porque entraste em pânico? Não me digas que já te arrependeste de ires morar com a Tomoyo? Tão depressa!" – Disse-lhe o Toya com um tom de gozo.

"Quantas vezes é que eu já te disse que não sou um KAIJUU!" – dizendo isto pisa-lhe o pé.

"Ouch! Escusavas de ter feito isso não achas?" – Argumentou o Toya.

"Não, não acho. Acho é que está na hora de me deixares de chamar kaijuu."

"Prontos está bem. Mas porque estás com ar de que o mundo vai acabar?"

"Bom é que... "– começou a Sakura – "esqueci-me de preparar as coisas para a viagem de amanhã" – terminou num sussurro.

"Hã, Não percebi muito bem o que disseste, mas espero que não tenha sido que ainda não preparaste as tuas coisas para a viagem."

Todos os anos desde já algum tempo depois das férias que passavam com o pai iam um tempo só com os amigos antes do começo das aulas acampar para uma vila conhecida por poucos à beira mar. Este ano algo ia ser diferente pois o Toya iria ter que trabalhar part-time nas empresa da família, as empresas Daidoudji (n.a: acho que é assim que se escreve mas não tenho a certeza se não for corrijam-me) para ter experiência quando terminasse o curso e tomasse o lugar da sua tia, visto que a sua prima iria tirar um curso de moda e design ao mesmo tempo um de canto e música, ninguém sabe como ela iria fazer os dois cursos ao mesmo tempo mas de alguma forma seria. Mas até ao começo das aulas ainda haveria muito tempo para a Sakura e a Tomoyo se divertirem e o Toya trabalhar (hehehehehe).

"Mas como é que ainda não arrumaste as tuas coisas, este ano nem fomos de férias com o pai! Eu há mais de uma semana que tenho as minhas coisas arrumadas" – disse-lhe o Toya. – "Realmente mas também com o tamanho de roupas que um kaijuu como tu tem que levar que mais seria de se esperar" – termina o Toya com um sorriso maldoso.

"É que com a mudança par a casa em que vou morar, esqueci-me completamente..."

"Tu és completamente impossível não sei como é que consegues viver assim. E como pensas conseguir viver sozinha?"

"É muito simples basta lembrar-me que tudo vai terminar bem". : - P – diz-lhe a Sakura. – "E vou conseguir desenvencilhar-me muito bem, muito obrigada!"

"Tu no meio dessa confusão toda não te esqueceste que este ano só vou ficar duas semanas, pois a tia Sonomi está cada vez mais a precisar de ajuda pois a empresa tem tantas sucursais, em toda a Ásia. E além disso vamos tentar abrir uma nova." – diz ele todo orgulhoso – "Na China."

"Isso quer dizer que as empresas estão bem até tu ficares com o controlo delas! Até lá posso ficar descansada!" – disse a Sakura sarcasticamente, já farta de o ouvir dizer que os pacientes vão fugir dela por ser uma "kaijuu".

"O que queres dizer com isso, propriamente?"

'Pode ser que só por estas férias algum rapaz queira conversar comigo, mas também isso agora não importa eu quero é divertir-me' pensa a Sakura enquanto engole uma gargalhada.

"Estás-te a rir de quê? Pode-se saber?"

- "Nada. Absolutamente nada!" – diz a Sakura com um sorriso nada convincente e um pouco corada.

O Fujitaka ria-se discretamente, mas já previa que iria iniciar-se uma nova discussão decide intervir. Era como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da Sakura.

"E quem é que vai com vocês este ano?"

"Bem vamos todos, visto ser provavelmente o último ano em que estamos todos juntos, já que uns vão fazer a faculdade fora... "– começa a Sakura.

"...Outros simplesmente ficam connosco mas em cursos diferentes, mas mesmo assim não vai ser a mesma coisa. Cada um vai para um curso diferente tirando eu e o Yukito." – terminou o Toya.

"Então temos que aproveitar este ano ao máximo como uma boa despedida para todos até para ti maninho. Onii-chan!" – diz a Sakura num meloso quando diz "onii-chan".

"O que queres dizer com isso?" – pergunta o Toya um tanto ou quanto chateado e aborrecido com o tom de voz que ela usou.

"Só quero dizer o que realmente disse. Que este ano é provavelmente o último ano que sairemos juntos para algo. Pois depois das férias tu eu irei directa para a casa em que vou morar. Lembras-te disso não?" – pergunta-lhe com quem não disse nada de errado.

"Sim, mas eu tinha esperança que ..."

"A tua irmã voltasse contigo de férias, e passasse o resto das férias trancada em casa – interveio o pai deles antes que se gerasse outra discussão (N.a: já reparam como o Toya e a Sakura discutem devido a ele ser super protector).2

2Sabes Toya, eu sei que ainda vamos ter 2 semanas pela frente mas depois eu vou lá ficar durante o resto do mês, e de lá vou quase directa para a casa onde vou morar durante os próximos quatro anos."

"Eu sei disso! Mas eu ainda tinha esperança que voltasses comigo..." – disse um Toya num tom exasperado.

"Como eu estava a dizer eu só volto a Tomoeda para me despedir da Tia Sonomi, do avô, do pai e de ti. Do pai pois caso te esqueças ele nessa altura estará de partida para uma nova escavação e não sabe quanto tempo esta vai durar."

"Mas mudando de assunto" – disse o Fujitaka – "Sakura se ainda não tens as malas prontas não achas que está na altura das ires arranjar, especialmente se ainda quiseres ir comprar algo ao centro comercial. E não te esqueças que o Yukito e a Tomoyo vem buscar-vos de manhã cedo."

"Eu não tenho problema nenhum com isso. E tu kaijuu?"

"Também não e já te disse para parares de me chamar kaijuu."

No dia seguinte

"ding dong"

"Viste eu não disse kaijuu, eles já chegaram e tu nem comeste ou acabaste de te arranjar!" – disse-lhe o Toya.

"Desta vez chamares-me kaijuu passa. E ajudava se saísses da minha frente e fosses abrir a porta, pode ser que já tivesse pronta." – disse uma Sakura furiosa.

O Toya vai á porta, enquanto a Sakura termina o seu pequeno-almoço. Entretanto ouve o Toya dizer que estão quase prontos só estão com os mesmo imprevistos de última hora como todos os anos.

"Ou seja, a Sakura adormeceu de novo" – disse a Tomoyo Daidoudji num tom divertido, a Tomoyo ao contrário da Sakura não tinha o cabelo longo e sim curto apesar de já o ter usado longo, agora era ao nível do pescoço, o cabelo era de um tom peto para o lilás, com uns olhos violetas uma cor rara, era da mesma altura que a Sakura, era a sua melhor amiga e prima.

"Não sejas má Tomoyo tu sabes que a Sakura é alérgica a levantar-se cedo. E se ela não chega atrasada, não é a nossa Sakurinha!" – continuou o Yukito Tsukishiro, Yukito era da mesma altura que o Toya usa óculos e os seus olhos são prateados para o azulado, o cabelo é cinza, é o melhor amigo do Toya, usando também um tom divertido. Como a Sakura e a Tomoyo eram melhores amigos desde sempre e o único rapaz a ter permissão de se chegar ao pé da Sakura sem nunca ter lutar ou explicar as suas intenções pelo Toya. Isto deve explicar que a Sakura ao contrário de todas as suas amigas nunca teve um namorado, mas teve o seu primeiro beijo com um amigo que conheceu nas férias de Verão, ela só se lembra do beijo dele, de como se sentiu e de cor eram os seus olhos, os olhos eram azuis como o azul do céu é à meia-noite nas noites de lua cheia, ela nem se lembra qual é o nome dele.

Ficaram todos a rirem-se da amiga querida e passados alguns minutos, finalmente aparece uma Sakura com falta de ar.

Sakura P.d.V (ponto de vista)

Prontos está visto que estou atrasada e sou novamente alvo de gozação, porque é que isto só acontece comigo e nunca com os outros.

A culpa é toda do Toya, mas finalmente isso vai chegar ao fim pois a partir destas férias eu serei uma mulher, prontos uma teenager, universitária completamente independente da garra do autoritário do meu querido irmãozinho.

De volta ao ponto de vista Normal.

"Estou pronta! O que vos aconteceu?" – perguntou achando estranho estarem todos vermelhos e com falta de ar, sem saber que a razão era de rirem dela.

"Bem é que ..."- tenta a Tomoyo, mas ao ver a cara da Sakura de poucos amigos pois tinha percebido que a razão de tanto riso era ela, muda de ideias pois já tinha sido muito difícil de convence-la a ir pois por ela neste momento estaria em Toquio a organizar o seu quarto para o começo das aulas. Decidiu-se por dizer aquilo que todos estavam a pensar – "Finalmente estás pronta! Finalmente podemos ir! Finalmente as férias vão começar... "– disse com uma enorme alegria na voz e aos pulos.

Saíram todos da casa dos Kinomoto, depois de se despedirem do SrºKinomoto.

Entraram no carro e deram inicio á viagem.

"Tomoyo..." – começa o Toya que ia a dirigir, iam fazer a viagem por turnos, pois apesar de não ser muito distante preferem assim, claro que a última é a Sakura.

"Sim, Toya ... "– diz a Tomoyo com um tom de voz meio entediante, pois o Toya vai fazer a pergunta que sempre faz.

"Vamos todos não é?" – pergunta o Toya, e aí está ela, pois o Toya não gosta muito de fazer amigos novos, não pensem que é por ele não, é pela Sakura para ela não ter novos rapazes a andarem atrás dela e assim o Toya não se ter que se preocupar nem com ela nem com a Tomoyo. O Toya deve sofrer do Síndrome da super protecção, que proteger tudo e todos.

"Sim vai o Yamazaki, a Naoko, A Chiaharu, a Rika, o Ken, O Timmy, entre outros. Os de sempre."

"Mas vão só esses?" – pergunta com um tom meio desconfiado, e olha para a Sakura que está com uma cara esperançosa com a possibilidade de conhecer novas pessoas.

"Como é que sabes?" – perguntam o yukito e a Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu ando sempre bem informado, e gosto de saber de tudo para depois não ter surpresas desagradáveis. Não é, Sakurinha?" – diz o Toya dando ênfase ao "Sakurinha", como quem diz estou de olho em ti.

Ah! Está bem! Chato! – resmungou num murmúrio a Sakura.

Mas esses só chegam daqui a duas semanas! – diz a Tomoyo com esperança de ajudar a Sakura e a si mesma, pois sabe como o seu primo é.

Sakura, vê lá o que vais aprontar por lá pois nem eu nem o Yukito vamos lá estar.

Era só o que me faltava – murmurou a Sakura já chateada com o rumo que a conversa estava a levar.

O que disseste? (.)

Nada, absolutamente nada!

Please R&R Não sejam mauzinhos.

Esta é a minha primeira fica e era para ter sido publicada há algum tempo, mas quis deixá-la normal na medida dos possíveis. Pois quero um dia conseguir escrever com uma das autoras de fic favoritas as A. C. Lennox, Miaka Hiiragizawa e Yoruki Hiiragizawa.

Próximos capítulos em breve!


	2. Adeus!

Quero agradecer a quem leu e reviu o meu texto e a quem só leu.

2- Adeus

Finalmente tinham chegado ao seu destino, era uma aldeia quase que reservada só para os jovens, bem no Sul do Japão, se eras jovem e estavas no Japão para te divertires de certeza que estarias lá.

Estacionaram o carro e dirigiram-se ao hotel onde ficariam hospedados. Não era bem o hotel a que estaríamos habituados, eram mais casas familiares onde ficariam alojados para o resto das férias.

Na casa que iriam ficar que estava mais para mansão do que para casa. Ao entrarem reparam que o Yamazaki e a Chiaharu já tinha chegado à algum tempo pois já estavam os dois agarrados, quer dizer a Chiaharu já estava a torcer o pescoço do Yamazaki uma vez mais. Mas quando se estavam a aproximar dos dois, o Yamazaki sussurrou algo ao ouvido da sua namorada, que imediatamente lhe largou o pescoço e deixou-o dar-lhe um beijo, a Sakura ao presenciar esta situação ficou um pouco desconfortável, não é que já não tivesse dado um beijo pois já tinha dado mas ela era mais nova, mas os colegas e amigos por vezes estavam sempre aos beijos, era quase um hábito ela já deveria saber disso, mas simplesmente não conseguia habituar-se a essa situação de ser a única rapariga que em toda a sua vida só deu três beijos e todos há mesma pessoa, os de carinho entre amigos e família não contam.

Ponto de Vista da Sakura

E lá estão eles outra vez. Sempre me disseram que o é demais enjoa, mas eles nunca enjoam.

O Yamazaki das duas uma ou disse uma mentira ou estava a olhar para outra pessoa, e nem sequer reparou que a Chiaharu estava ao pé, para o poder estrangular á vontade. Depois deve ter-lhe dito algumas palavras doces, daquelas que eu o vi a treinar e a ler em livros, e pronto as pazes estão feitas. E eu como sempre sinto-me a mais como se não pertencesse, como se fosse um bicho raro só por ter dado três míseros beijos aquele rapaz que nunca consigo me lembrar do nome, só do momento dos beijos e da cor dos olhos (n.a: quem tiver dúvidas eu disse no primeiro capítulo e a mais á frente eu revelo quem é e qual a importância para a história).

Ponto de vista Normal

"cough, cough" – a Tomoyo aclarou a voz e depois disse – "Olá! Já chegámos!"

O casal assustou-se com a saudação dos amigos recém-chegados, rapidamente se recompôs do susto.

"Olá! Estão aí á muito tempo?" – perguntou a Chiaharu um pouco vermelha, de mais uma vez ter sido apanhada num situação embaraçosa com o seu namorado.

"Não chegámos, agorinha. Foi só o tempo de mudares a mudança de matar o Yamazaki para beijares e abraçares o Yamazaki!" – respondeu a Sakura depois de ter conseguido vencer o seu "desconforto" e ao tentar engolir o riso, mas muito mal. – "Já chegou mais alguém, sem serem vocês pombinhos?"

S-sim, já che-chegaram quase todos só falta a Naoko e a Rika! Importam-se de pararem de rir, não tem piada!" – Disse a Chiaharu bem mais vermelha devido aos amigos estarem a rir-se dela e da situação em que foi encontrada.

"Tem piada sim pois somos nós que vimos a situação e não tu!" – disse uma Rika ofegante de tanto se rir – "E quem é falta?"

"Ninguém falta já chegámos todos!" – disse o Yamazaki, falando pela primeira vez.

"Vocês sabem quem é que vai ficar até o começo das aulas?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Sim" – disse a Naoko – "este ano ficamos poucos"

"Bem o Ken e o Timmy tem que estar daqui a duas semanas a voltar para Inglaterra, o Toya e o Yukito vão voltar para Tomoeda para ajudarem nas empresas da vossa família, seria de esperar que vocês este ano pudessem ficar todo o ano?" – disse a Rika

"Não dá digamos que temos uma transição económica ser tratada, uma nova filial vai ser aberta neste momento estamos em negociações com uma das maiores corporações da zona e a tia Sonomi acha que está na altura de eu e o Yukito estarmos mais presentes, eu porque futuramente vou substituí-la e o Yuki porque só ele sabe explicar as últimas invenções. " – respondeu o Toya.

"Bem se é assim, o resto ficam também só estas duas semanas para a despedida pois ainda tem que terminar de arranjar onde vão ficar e como é que é tudo por lá pois só nós oito é ficamos a estudar em Tóquio." – respondeu o Yamazaki.

"Assim sendo só ficamos nós cinco." – disse a Chiaharu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha de tão feliz que finalmente iriam conseguir desencalhar a Sakura e a Naoko, especialmente sem o Toya por perto.

"Ok! É bom saber, para podermos planejar tudo ao mínimo detalhe." – disse a Tomoyo ao aperceber-se do sorriso da Chiaharu.

O Yamazaki aproveitou a deixa e ergue o seu tão conhecido dedo que diz preparem-se pois vou dizer-vos algo que não sabiam. E começa – "Vocês sabiam que á alguns séculos atrás planejar não era uma palavra e sim um acto de extrema importância que só se aplicavaaaaa..."

"Já chega de mentiras Yamazaki! Tu prometeste" – disse-lhe a Chiaharu enquanto lhe puxava uma orelha.

" e sabiam que..." - começa o Yamazaki, mas a Chiaharu aperta-lhe a orelha com mais força – "querida, isso dói muito...2

"Esse Yamazaki, não muda" – disse o Toya – "Nem sei como conseguiu convencer a Chiaharu a namorar com ele"

"Posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa" – perguntou uma voz que eles já não ouviam desde o ano anterior.

"Pode sim senhorita Mizuki! Nós queríamos dar entrada se fosse possível" – Disseram todos entre risos ao verem a cara da velha amiga. A senhorita Mizuki, já tinha uma certa idade mas continuava a ter um charme de uma jovem nos seus vinte anos. O seu cabelo embora ainda se mantenha comprido perdeu um pouco da cor viva que tinha, agora era mais escuro, e os seus olhos mostravam mais sabedoria mas o seu sorriso parecia o de uma criança que sabe o que tudo mas não quer dizer.

"Oh! Olá crianças! Já me estava a perguntar quando é que vocês chegariam" – disse com um sorriso. – bem deixa-me adivinhar o Toya e o Yukito só ficam durante 2 semanas como a maior parte do grupo, mas as meninas ficam durante todo o mês e meio?"

"Isso mesmo" – respondeu a Tomoyo.

"Bem então os quartos são os mesmos, a única excepção é que este ano depois das duas semanas a Sakura e a Tomoyo vão ter ao lado delas um quarto ocupado por duas primas também é a primeira vez que elas vêm, vocês poderiam-lhes mostrar o sítio seria um enorme favor que me faziam." – disse a senhorita Mizuki.

"Claro que sim" – respondem em conjunto a Sakura e a Tomoyo com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – "Será um prazer para nós!"

"Obrigado! Aqui tem as chaves dos vossos quartos, está tudo como vocês gostam, e esperam que gostem da estadia connosco"

"E não gostamos sempre?"

Deixaram os seis a sala de entrada e dirigiram-se os seis para o seu quarto. O Yukito e o Toya partilhavam o mesmo quarto, assim como a Naoko e a Rika, a Sakura e a Tomoyo, para pouparem mais umas moedas, par puderem gastar em gelados e roupa, as raparigas pelo menos. Os rapazes é para material informático essencialmente.

Passou-se uma semana desde a sua chegada, e faltava uma semana para a partida de todos, então decidiram organizarem quase todos os dias, jogos e festas para poderem se despedir em grande.

Nesta primeira semana fizeram de tudo um pouco fizeram jogos tipo, caça ao tesouro, quem se conhece melhor, apanhada. Em relação ás festas eram temáticas, o tema era á escolha de quem ganhasse o jogo.

Nessa noite quem tinha ganho o jogo foi a Sakura e era uma festa havaiana. Onde tinham que ir de biquini ou de calções de banho. O local da festa estava todo organizado para a festa. E então a festa começou, todos estavam vestidos a rigor, ou deverei dizer despidos. A Rika usava um biquini azul marinho e uma canga azul, a Chiharu ia com um biquini verde e uma canga esverdeada, a Naoko levava um biquini estampado com as cores amarelo, vermelho e laranja e com uma canga do mesmo tom, a Tomoyo levava um biquini lilás com uma canga roxa com peónias estampadas a branco, e a Sakura leva um biquini rosa com uma canga branca com pequenas sakuras estampadas em rosa. Os rapazes vestiam todos o mesmo tipo de calção de banho pelo joelho e todos da mesma cor preto.

A festa foi bestial todos dançaram e divertiram-se ao máximo, o Toya não ligou muito á Sakura nem aos rapazes que metiam conversa com ela. Apesar de se sentir triste por não ter um namorado ela não queria um que só se interessasse pelo seu corpo, e da festa acabou por aproveitar quase nada, na opinião das suas amigas, mas...

Ponto de Vista da Sakura:

Porque é tão importante para elas que eu encontre alguém, sim eu sei que sonho muitas vezes com isso, mas é isso mesmo é só sonhar, eu não quero isso para já muito menos com rapazes como aqueles que devem ter um problema qualquer para não me olharem nos olhos.

Sinceramente que raiva que esses cabeças no ar me dão. Só me apetece é bater-lhes...

Neste momento apetece-me é aproveitar a calma das ondas do mar e deixar a sua música fluir para dentro do meu corpo.

Lá vem elas outra vez para me apresentarem outro palhaço.

Ponto de Vista Normal

"Então Sakura na primeira oportunidade que tens desapareces, e nós feita loucas á tua procura!" – diz a Chiaharu um pouco aborrecida.

"Vocês estavam á minha procura para quê?" – perguntou uma Sakura tanto ou mais aborrecida que as suas amigas.

"Oh, era só para te apresentar-mos mais umas pessoas! Sabes para teres mais amigos" - disse a Naoko – "Por favor, ajuda-me, salva-me!" – sussurrou-lhe de maneira a que só a Sakura pudesse ouvir.

"Disseste alguma coisa Naoko é que nós não ouvimos muito bem!" – disse a Rika.

"Não ela, não disse nada, agora vamos lá, apresentem lá essa pessoa que vocês acham que eu quero conhecer!" – disse a Sakura.

"Obrigado" – agradeceu a Naoko.

As festas eram mais ou menos sempre assim, ora era a Sakura a refugiar-se e a esconder-se ou era a Naoko. Mas por mais que elas se escondem-se as sua amigas nunca desistiam de lhes arranjar um par para uma dança. Elas Chegaram até a desaparecerem juntas, a dançarem juntas e cada uma olhava pela as costas das outras caso as suas "queridas amigas" viessem tentar arranjar-lhes mais uns amigos.

O mais espantoso destes amigos é que no dia seguinte lembravam-se vagamente de as conhecer, e então quando elas estavam na praia, ou a fazer qualquer actividade, eles apareciam sabe-se lá bem de onde.

"Ok! vocês tinham razão, eles são chatos e não tem nem dois dedos de conversa interessante! Não voltamos a repetir a graça! Agora por Kami-Sama tirem-nos daqui!" – disse a Tomoyo enquanto tentava manter longe os rapazes que tinham apresentado ontem á Sakura e á Naoko, eles não descolavam.

"Prometem não voltar a fazê-lo?" – perguntou a Naoko com um ar sério, como se a vida delas dependesse disso.

"Não voltamos, nós prometemos! Agora se não se importam tirem-nos de trás de nós" – disse a Chiharu farta de fugir daqueles rapazes.

"Oh, está bem!" – disse a Sakura num tom triste – "TOYA!"

"O que foi?" – perguntou o Toya.

"Estes rapazes não nos deixam em paz!" – disse a Sakura com um ar inocente – "Estão nos a importunar!"

"HEY! DEIXEM A MINHA IRMÃ EM PAZ!" – os rapazes olharam todos para ele, e assustaram-se ao verem como ele está vermelho, não sabendo se era devido ao calor que estava nesse dia ou de raiva, decidiram fugir.

"EPA NÃO TE PREOCUPES QUE NÃO VOLTAMOS AQUI" – gritaram alguns deles, pois ele estavam alojados numa casa do outro lado da praia.

"Contente Sakura?" – perguntou o Toya.

"Sim muito obrigado maninho!"

Por mais estranho que pareça as meninas durante o resto dessa semana descansaram nem quiseram saber dos próprios namorados de tão aborrecidas que estavam com a situação embaraçosa que passaram.

As duas primeiras semanas de férias chegaram assim ao fim, e com elas o grupo de 20 amigos (n.a: eu sei que só falam poucos mas não me lembrei de muitos nomes) iria se despedir para sempre, este seria o último dia em que eles entrariam numa sala onde todos estivessem presente.

"Bem a partir de amanhã seremos menos por um bom tempo, pois nem todos vão cursar na Universidade de Tóquio" – começou a Sakura, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Mas vocês não se podem esquecer de nós nem do tempo que passámos juntos! E se tiveram algum problema não evitem em ligar, pois nós estamos a um telefonema de distância!" – continuou a Tomoyo no mesmo estado em que a Sakura e todas as outras meninas estavam.

"Sabiam que os telefonemas começaram, há muito tempo atras, mas antes eram feitos com fumo, e tudo começou quando uma cozinheira que cozinhava para o Rei..." – começou o Yamazaki a tentar levantar a moral do grupo.

"Cala a boca Takashi" – disse a Chiaharu, enquanto estrangulava o seu namorado lágrima ciam-lhe pelos olhos.

"Eu acho que falo por todos quando digo que vocês foram os melhores amigos que nós poderíamos ter pedido para os longos anos que passámos longe do nosso país!" – disse o Ken – "Vocês acolheram-nos e não se importaram com a nossa maneira e costumes! Mas Por Favor não chorem! Eu não quero que a nossa...a minha (ao ver que os outros lhe faziam sinal que apoiavam as suas palavras)... a nossa partida seja mais uma festa e não algo triste" – disse um pouco emocionado – "Quero agradecer a todos! E Toya fogo tu não deste espaço para ninguém se aproximar da Sakura, o que queres que ela seja, FREIRA?" – perguntou um pouco incrédulo, mas fazendo todos rir.

"Claro que sim!"

"HEY, eu não vou ser freira, nem sonhes com isso!"

"Bem é melhor nós despedirmos já pois amanhã temos que voltar bem cedo, não é Toya?" – disse o Timmy de maneira sarcástica.

"Sim é verdade!" – bufou o Toya.

Despediram-se todos uns dos outros, uns dizendo até qualquer dia pois não tinham dia certo para o reencontro talvez nunca mais se reencontrassem, outros até ao início das aulas em Tóquio.

E assim cada um foi para o seu destino, seis ficariam ainda de férias, os restantes voltariam ou para Tomoeda, o Toya e o Yukito, ou para o seu país de origem a fim de prepararem a sua ida para a faculdade.

Aqui está mais um capitulo, por favor REVIEW, digam se gostaram.


	3. Prazer!

Obrigado a todos que leram a minha fic, e por me encorajarem a continuar a seguir em frente.

Eu sei que todos os leitores querem ver a entrada do Syaoran, e peço desculpa mas ele só vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, este trás outras surpresas muito interessantes, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista. OHOHOHOH!

3- Prazer!

No dia seguinte à partida da maioria do grupo das nossas personagens favoritas, a Sakura e a Tomoyo estavam muito bem a descansar quando de repente, acordaram sobressaltadas, com um grito no quarto ao lado.

"AH! ISTO É TÃO GIRO!" – dizia uma voz feminina, que pela maneira que disse notava-se que estava exaltada.

Só eram 10 da manhã e já havia alguém naquela casa com tanta energia, parecia mentira. A Sakura e a Tomoyo deram um salto nas suas camas pois assustaram-se com grito. Não se assustaram por ser um grito mas por elas estarem tão cansadas. Estavam cansadas porquê? Pois no dia anterior, melhor dizendo na noite anterior, tinham ficado acordadas até tarde a falar do que ainda tinham que fazer e organizar antes do início das aulas e como seriam as pessoas com quem partilhariam a casa, e que estariam nas suas aulas.

"FALA MAIS BAIXO!" – disse outra voz feminina num tom bem furioso, olha a ironia manda-a falar mais baixo mas também está a gritar – "Já reparaste que ainda ninguém se levantou! Eles não são como nós, eles não tiveram que acordar extremamente cedo para chegar aqui!"

"Oh, Meyling! Não sejas desmancha prazeres como o rabugento do teu irmão! Tu sabes perfeitamente que viemos para aqui para nos divertirmos antes de voltarmos para casa e começarmos a faculdade. Nós viemos para FESTA!" – disse de novo a primeira rapariga, e pela maneira que disse parecia que estava a fazer beicinho.

"Está bem! Mas tu podias ser um pouco mais como o teu, calmo e sereno, como um verdadeiro inglês deve ser, e não doido como tu!" – disse a rapariga cujo o nome era Meyling.

"O que queres dizer com isso "verdadeiro inglês", eu sou inglesa sim senho..." – a primeira rapariga estava a dizer mas foi cortada pela Sr.ª Mizuki.

"Eu sei que este é p vosso primeiro ano de férias aqui, que não conhecem as regras da casa, mas por favor falem mais baixo! Os outros hóspedes pelas últimas duas semanas não dormiram nada de jeito e estão a aproveitar hoje!" – disse a Sr.ª Mizuki, com um tom de voz bastante intimidador , por outras palavras um tom de voz sério, que faz com que todos a respeitem. A Sr.ª Mizuki pode ter um ar doce e calmo, mas quando se trata dos seus hóspedes, ela simplesmente torna-se uma pessoa bastante séria.

"Peço imensas desculpas pelo nosso comportamento" – disse a rapariga que tinha sido interrompida pela Sr.ª Mizuki, espantosamente, ela disse-o de uma forma calma e bem-educada – "Mas nós estamos muitos entusiasmadas com estas férias, são as nossas primeiras férias sem a nossa família por perto"

"Está bem mas não voltem a repetir!" – passado um pouco a Sr.ª Mizuki voltou a falar – " As regras são muitos simples. 1- tem que se divertir; 2- fazer amigos; 3- não incomodar de manhã; 4- terem as melhores férias da vossa vida para regressarem no próximo ano! São só essas de compreensão simples, certo? Antes que me esqueça, não se preocupem em não conhecerem ninguém nem nada na cidade (n.a: esta cidade está mais para aldeia do que para cidade), as vossas vizinhas do lado vão mostrar-vos tudo, e se vocês gostarem delas de certeza que se darão bem com o resto do grupo de amigos delas! Mas por agora deixem-nas descansar pois ontem tiveram um dia muito agitado! Estamos entendidas?"

"Nós percebemos as regras e compreendemos! Só temos é uma dúvida. Quando é que as vamos conhecer?" – perguntou a Meyling.

Antes da Sr.ª Mizuki poder responder ouviu-se a porta do quarto ao lado abrir, e a sair duas jovens que aparentavam ser da mesma idade que as novas hóspedes. A Sakura e a Tomoyo ainda estavam com as suas camisas de dormir, rosa e violeta respectivamente, e vinham a esfregar os olhos como um sinal que acabaram de despertar.

"Não precisam de esperar muito." – disse a Sr.ª Mizuki – "Aí vêm elas!"

"Bom dia!" – disseram a Sakura e a Tomoyo enquanto tentavam disfarçar o sono que sentiam.

"Olá queridas! Já chegaram as novas hóspedes!" – com isto as duas raparigas ensonadas despertaram logo com possibilidade de terem novas pessoas com quem se possam divertir, e tornarem-se amigas.

"Olá!" – disseram as outras duas raparigas meio tímidas nem pareciam as pessoas que ainda à pouco estavam aos berros.

"Bem eu vou deixar-vos sós para que se possam conhecer melhor! Sakura, Tomoyo não acham que depois é melhor mudarem de roupa, o teu irmão e primo não iria gostar de saber que vocês andaram pelos corredores só com uma camisola. Pois não?" – perguntou a Sr.ª Mizuki com um sorriso enigmático, mas divertido com a expressão embaraçosa com a Sakura e a Tomoyo ficaram.

"Claro que ele não iria gostar!" – disse a Sakura. – "Olá, chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto, mas podem-me chamar de Sakura ou Kura , esta é a minha prima Tomoyo Daiidodji."

"Podem chamar-me Tomoyo ou se preferirem Tommy como todos fazem!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Ai que nomes e diminutivos mais giros! Eu sou a Nakuru Hiiragizawa, e podem me chamar de Nakuru ou Naki!" – disse a rapariga que elas identificaram como a que gritava.

Nakuru era mais alta que elas uns centímetros, tinha o cabelo castanho com algumas madeixas avermelhadas, a parte de trás do seu cabelo era até ao meio das costas e a parte da frente até aos ombros, os olhos eram um castanho avermelhado, dava para reparar que não gostava de fazer as coisas normalmente, preferia tudo diferente, notava-se pelo corte de cabelo. Era bastante extrovertida e por vezes falava alto demais.

"Não liguem à minha prima, chamo-me Meyling Li, podem chamar-me Meyling ou Meymey, mas não me chamem Ling, pois eu simplesmente odeio! –Prazer em conhecê-las" – disse a segunda rapariga que elas pelo som da voz já tinham reconhecido com a que se chamava Meyling.

Meyling era da altura da Sakura e da Tomoyo, tinha o cabelo preto e dava para reparar que era ao nível da sua cintura apesar de estar preso numa espécie de tranças redondas. Os seus olhos era vermelhos como dois rubis, e a sua pele ao contrário de clara com a sua prima era um pouco bronzeada. Pelo seu olhar e a maneira como se apresentou dava para reparar que apesar ser séria era bem divertida e que estava ali para isso mesmo, mas isto elas tinham ouvido através da parede do quarto.

"Vocês também são primas que fixe! Mas espera um pouco..." – disse a Tomoyo – "nós ficámos de vos mostrar as redondezas não foi?"

Ambas afirmaram que sim com a cabeça. A Sakura reparou no brilho que aparecia nos olhos da Tomoyo e como ela estava excitada para lhes mostrar tudo, pois ela começou a andar para as escadas.

"Tomoyo, onde é que vais?" – perguntou a Sakura que ainda não se tinha mexido do lugar como as novas amigas.

"Bem eu estava a pensar mostrar-lhes a cidade contigo mas parece que tu não queres?" – disse num tom triste, sabia que isso iria convencer a Sakura, mas desta vez o problema não era esse.

"Claro que eu quero..." – disse a Sakura, mas continuou rapidamente ao ver que a sua prima começava a andar novamente – "... Eu só não quero ir de pijama, tu queres isso? Que tal nós irmos mudar de roupa enquanto elas descansam um pouco organizam a suas coisas e depois vamos?"

"Ah, pois esqueci-me da parte do pijama...eheheheh" – disse a Tomoyo com as bochechas avermelhadas.

"Nós achamos uma boa ideia se não for muito incómodo!" – disseram entre gargalhadas as primas, pois a cena que viram á sua frente era simplesmente muito divertida.

"Não incomodam nada. E vocês só por acaso não se estão a rir de mim pois não?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Não é de ti, mas sim da situação em si!" – disse a Meyling

"Mas não te preocupes isso também nos acontece ás vezes!" – disse a Nakuru.

"Bem assim sendo vamos nos mudar. Até já meninas!" – disse a Sakura.

Cada uma delas foi para o seu próprio quarto arranjar-se, mas claro como sempre conversavam entre si e trocavam opiniões.

Quarto da Sakura e da Tomoyo

"Tommy gostei mesmo delas, sei lá fizeram-me lembrar nós duas!" –disse a Sakura enquanto vestia um vestido de verão por cima do seu biquini rosa.

"Tens razão parece que nestas férias vamo-nos divertir muito, e não seremos tão poucos" – disse a Tomoyo enquanto vestia um top roxo com uns calções pelos joelhos brancos por cima do seu biquini branco (n.a: não estranhem se as cores do biquinis mudarem pois nós raparigas nunca temos um biquini só de uma cor).

"Tens razão mal posso esperar para saber tudo sobre ela e apresentá-las aos outros!" – disse a Sakura enquanto calçava umas chinelas brancas.

"Sim a Naoko e a Rika vão bombardeá-las com questões e histórias!" –disse a Tomoyo colocando um chapéu – "Está pronta?"

"Sim! Vamos"

Quarto da Meyling e da Nakuru

"Viste eu disse-te que íamos conhecer pessoas simpáticas e normais, principalmente estando longe da família, podemos estar á vontade!" – disse a Meyling

"Sim tens razão, eu realmente este ano só queria nas féria estar longe de tudo, dos negócios, e conhecer pessoas novas, e aquelas duas pareceram-me fenomenais!"

"E parecem que tem cá mais uns quantos amigos, vamo-nos divertir muito enquanto os rapazes estão em negócios" – disse a Meyling com um sorriso demoníaco, a Nakuru riu-se da expressão da sua prima.

"Bem vamos indo, já que temos tudo arrumado!"

"Sim vamos não queremos deixá-las á espera pois não! Apesar disso ser algo que tu farias!"

"Ei! Já chega não!" – disse a Nakuru como se tivesse sido ofendida, ao saírem do quarto ás gargalhadas, encontram as suas vizinhas também a saírem do seu quarto ás gargalhadas.

Olharam umas para as outras, e, desataram a rir. Passado uns momentos, pois de tanto rir precisaram de recuperar o fôlego.

"Bem vamos?" – perguntou a Sakura

"Sim, estamos desejosas de conhecer a cidade!" – respondeu a Meyling

A Sakura olhou com uma cara estranha para a Tomoyo, á qual a Tomoyo correspondeu como "Do que elas estão a falar?", ambas estavam como uma cara que não passou despercebida ás novas amigas.

"O que foi dissemos algo de errado?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Não é bem isso?" – disse a Tomoyo – "Como é vocês chegaram até aqui? Vieram a conduzir?"

"Não, viemos de táxi. Mas porque perguntam?" – disse a Meyling. A Sakura olha para a Tomoyo como percebendo algo – "Hey, algo que não nos estão a dizer o quê?"

"Não se chateiem connosco, como vieram de táxi provavelmente a dormir," – disse a Sakura a isso elas afirmaram com a cabeça – "então realmente não viram o tamanho da "cidade" (a Sakura usou fez as aspas com os dedos enquanto o dizia), pois não é muito grande, na verdade é pequena."

"Kura assim estás a confundi-las mais vale mostrar-lhes e elas depois tiram as sua próprias conclusões!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Okay!"

Eles dirigiram-se á porta. E a primeira coisa que se viram foi a praia, e ao fundo á direita uma espécie de bosque que dava par um monte, e no topo do monte, era possível ver uma estrutura como um templo ou uma igreja.

"É linda a praia!"- exclamou a Meyling, ela nunca tinha visto uma praia que parecesse tão deserta tão paradisíaca.

"É, não é?" – concordou a Sakura – "Eu adoro este sítio! É tão calmo!"

"Bem explicando tudo muito bem!" – começou a Tomoyo – "Como podem ver a praia estende-se desde o bosque até aonde os vossos olhos conseguirem alcançar, estão a ver o penhasco!" - a isto elas afirmaram que sim – " a praia vai até depois dele, é muito divertido andar ao longo da praia, não é verdade Sakura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo de maneira a dar dois sentidos á pergunta que fez.

"Sim é delicioso!"- respondeu a Sakura quase caindo na armadilha da sua prima, a Nakuru e a Meyling estavam á espera da resposta da Sakura, pois tinham reparado no brilho nos olhos da Tomoyo, com quem descobre algo que estava á espera de saber á muito tempo – "Principalmente sozinha, ou com os amigos!"

"Ah não, assim não vale Sakura! Porque não admites que vais passear com alguns rapazes!"

"Porque isso seria mentir, e tu sabes que eu sou péssima a mentir." – disse a Sakura sarcasticamente – "Mas como a Tomoyo, estava a dizer, e escusam-se de rir..."

"Nós estamo-nos a rir foi da maneira como disseste, e acho que senão te importares hei de ir contigo nessas caminhadas" – disse a Meyling.

"Viste a Meyling compreende-me e pensar que nem a minha melhor amiga me compreende!" –disse a Sakura num acto teatral a imitar uma dor como se fosse uma punhalada no peito – "É claro que podes vir, e podemos aproveitar o passeio para ficarmos mais amigas ainda!"

"Que bom é que eu adoro andar a pé, mas nunca tive ninguém que o gostasse de fazer como eu, e a minha prima praia, só mesmo para estar deitada ao sol!"

"Hey que mal tem isso, eu adoro estar a deitada ao sol!" – disse uma Tomoyo meio que chateada.

"Que bom assim, enquanto a Meymey dá os passeios com a Sakura ficamos as duas ao sol, mas vocês não disseram que tinham outros amigos?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Sim temos quatro a Naoko e a Rika adoram ficar sentadas á beira-mar, e o Yamazaki e a Chiaharu como namoram, geralmente ou ela o está a estrangular ou estão aos beijos" – respondeu a Tomoyo.

"A estrangulá-lo?" - perguntou a Meyling.

"Sim, é... depois vêm e vão se rir como nós fazemos, pois eles são o casal mais divertido que há!" – disse a Sakura – "Vocês conseguem ver em cima do monte, aquele edifício?"

"Yep!" – respondeu a Nakuru.

"Aquele edifício, é uma mistura entre templo e igreja, é o lugar mais sossegado, de toda a terra!"

"Mas tu não te atreves lá a entrar, não é verdade, Kura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Tu sabes que sim!" – ao ver a cara de interrogação das novas amigas a Sakura explica – "É que dizem que está assombrado, e eu... ahem...cough..tenho...cough...medodefantasmas!"

"O quê?" – perguntou a Meyling que não conseguiu entender nada do que a nossa Sakura disse.

"É que ela ainda tem medo de fantasma! – disse a Tomoyo com uma ar de 'coitadinha da Sakura' – "Foi o irmão dela. O Toya é que é o responsável por ela ainda ter medo de fantasmas. Ele sempre lhe pregava partidas relacionadas com fantasmas e espíritos, que ela nem consegue ver um filme de terror. E este é o maior segredo e medo de Sakura Kinomoto!" – disse a Tomoyo como se tivesse a falar para o mundo todo orgulhosa da sua conclusão.

"Não há mal nenhum disso, e os espíritos não fazem mal nenhum não precisa ter medo!" – disse a Meyling.

"Eu sei, mas mudando de assunto que este já me está a dar calafrios" – disse a Sakura com a voz meio a tremer - "Bem da cidade o que há mais para mostrar..." –começou a pensar – "É claro por este lado..."

E dirigiram-se para o lado esquerdo onde depois de andarem uns 10 minutos a pé, encontram o centro da cidade que tinha um centro comercial com lojas de roupa, um cinema. Havia ainda uns bares e umas discotecas, todos pertenciam ao mesmo dono, então variavam o dia em que abriam. (n.a: esquisito não)

"Tu dizes que os bares e as discotecas pertencem á mesma pessoa?" – perguntou a Nakuru incrédula.

"Sim, como podem ver a cidade, é na realidade uma aldeia, então não valia a pena os bares e as discotecas terem outros donos porque isso só ia dar confusão. E quem no seu perfeito juízo é que queria trazer confusão para aqui?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Depois se continuarmos para a esquerda vamos encontrar mais umas casa como a da Sr.ª Mizuki, mas pertencentes a outras pessoas."- disse a Sakura – "Antes que me esqueça vocês escolheram a melhor casa para ficarem, é calma sossegada e divertida..."

"E melhor que tudo isso pertence à Sr.ª Mizuki, e isso basta!" – terminou a Tomoyo o raciocínio da Sakura – "Quando as vossas férias terminarem vão descobrir do que estamos a falar!"

"Bem que vos soa irmos almoçar?" – perguntou a Meyling.

"Acho uma óptima ideia. Venham connosco está na hora de serem apresentadas ao resto do grupo e de nos falarem um pouco sobre vocês." – disse a Tomoyo

"É que nós não vos perguntámos nada pois já sabíamos que o resto da malta também quer saber! vocês não se importam pois não?"

"Não é claro que não! Digam por onde é que nós vamos logo atrás!" – disse a Nakuru.

Voltaram á casa da Sr.ª Mizuki, para almoçarem pelo caminha falaram mais um pouco entre si, e de como elas achavam a aldeia pequena, muito pequena mas bastante acolhedora.

Ao chegarem reparam que o seu grupo já estava sentado então foram ter com ele e fizeram as devidas apresentações.

"Oi malta, obrigada por esperarem por nós por almoçar!" – disse a Tomoyo – "Queremos apresentar-vos as pessoas com quem passámos a manhã, e que estão hospedadas no quarto ao lado do nosso."

"Não há problema, já que somos poucos preferimos esperar. E onde estão os novos membros do grupo?" – perguntou a Naoko completamente entusiasmada por conhecer pessoas novas.

"Ai vêm elas com a Sakura!" – disse a Tomoyo, todos olharam para onde vinha a Sakura e viram duas raparigas da mesma idade que eles – "Bem Nakuru e Meyling, estes são a Mihara Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Sasaki Rika e Ynagisawa Naoko (n.a: acho que é assim que se escreve o último nome da Naoko, se não for corrijam-me please).

"Prazer em conhecer-vos a todos." –disse a Nakuru

"Bem malta estas são Hiiragizawa Nakuru e Li Meyling, façam-nas sentir bem!" – disse a Sakura.

"Sempre e podes-me chamar de Rika!"

"Naoko!"

"Chiharu e o meu namorado de Yamazaki, pois é assim que todos o conhecem."

"Está bem mas só se nos chamarem de Nakuru e Meyling!" – disse a Nakuru.

"Bem mas falem-nos sobre vocês!" – disse a Naoko com um brilho de curiosidade nos óculos – "Nakuru o teu nome é japonês e o teu Meyling chinês, não é verdade?"

"Sim" – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu começo!" – disse a Nakuru, ignorando o "Eu já sabia da sua prima" e as gargalhadas dos restantes. – "Bem já sabem o meu nome não é verdade bem eu tenho 19 anos e um irmão mais novo com 18 anos. O meu último nome é japonês, mas como já devem ter reparado eu tenho sotaque inglês, isto é porque o meu pai era japonês e a minha mãe inglesa. Sou prima da Meyling, e ela é a minha melhor amiga. E antes que digam algo sobre mim, eu realmente sou o que aparento ser, não sou nada calma nem serena, como certas pessoa gostavam que eu fosse" – ao dizer isso olha para a sua prima, este olhar só foi percebido e entendido pela Sakura e a Tomoyo, que escutaram a conversa entre as duas de manhã – "eu na verdade sou muito extrovertida e adoro divertir-me é uma das coisas que faço melhor."

"Finalmente chegou a minha vez. Nakuru não te esqueceste de dizer nada tipo, cartão de crédito, quando deixaste de usar chucha..."

"Muito engraçada, ahahaha, olha para mim a rir!" – disse a Nakuru, pela primeira vez apercebeu-se que os outros na sua mesa se riam, mas sendo ela a Nakuru Hiiragizawa, a única existente, não se chateou, riu-se com eles.

"Como a Nakuru também tenho um irmão mas no nosso caso somos gémeos, eu sou a mais velha!"

"Sortuda!" - sussurrou a Sakura, mas a Meyling ouviu-a e olhou para ela como se fosse fazer uma pergunta.

"É que a nossa Sakura também tem um irmão gémeo, mas ela é a mais nova!" – explicou a Chiharu, a Meyling percebeu imediatamente tudo.

"Mas mesmo assim ele quase não me deixa fazer nada, mas mudando de assunto porque falar dele, faz-me lembrar de negócios, e da família e nós viemos para relaxar não foi Naki?"- disse a Meyling, a sua prima afirmou com a cabeça - "Bem eu tenho 18 anos, e sou chinesa, e ante que perguntem sim pertenço a clã Li tal como a Nakuru, mas eu sou descendente directa do primeiro Li, a Nakuru é a minha melhor amiga, e basicamente eu sou como a Nakuru, mas mais séria. E Espero que nos demos todos bem." – disse sorrindo.

"Ai que giro, primas clãs, tens que me contar tudo, sobre isso!" – disse a Naoko – "E depois se não te importares deixas-me escrever um livro sobre isso."

"É que a Naoko quer ser escritora, e geralmente usas as nossas vidas como exemplo, mas geralmente as histórias são de terror." – disse a Rika – "Ainda havemos de a convencer a escrever outro género de coisa!"

"Eu só o farei no dia que a Kura ler um livro meu, mas olhando para a cara dela" – disse a Naoko, a Sakura estava com uma cara bastante assustada – "Isso vai ser teoricamente impossível!"

"Vocês sabiam que as histórias primeiramente eram só par os reis, depois começaram a ficar assustadoras, pois foi na altura da guerra... –começou o Yamazaki, mas antes de poder dizer alguma coisa a Chiharu já lhe estava apertar o pescoço.

"Chega de dizeres mentiras!" – disse a Chiharu enquanto o arrastava para fora da sala de jantar – "Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu namorado!"

"Era a isto que vocês diziam que eles eram o casal mais divertido!" –exclamou a Nakuru, enquanto todas se riam.

"Sim é que eles ora estão aos beijos como foi durante o almoço ora a Chiharu os está a estrangular!" – disse a Sakura.

"Isso acontece por duas razões." – disse a Naoko.

"Ora é por ele contar mentiras..."- continuou a Tomoyo

"Ora é por olhar para outras raparigas, mas tudo termina sempre bem graças á Sakura!" – terminou a Rika.

"Como graças á Sakura, não estou a perceber?" – disse a Meyling.

"É que eu emprestei-lhe uns livros de poemas românticos, e sempre que eles estão assim, ele diz-lhe uma frase ou um poema inteiro, ela acalma logo" – disse a Sakura com um ar divertido – "Mas se as nossa contas estiverem certas os poemas estão a acabar e depois é vê-lo correr para a biblioteca mais próxima!"- com isto começaram-se a rir – "Vocês riem-se mas não foram vocês que foram acordadas ás 3 da manhã para o safar de uma situação dessas pois não?"

"Realmente a Kura é única, agora se nos dão licença nós vamos dar uma volta!" – disseram a Rika e a Naoko ao levantarem-se

"Força! Até já!" – disseram as restante quatro.

"Sabes Sakura eu tenho a sensação que te conheço de algo lado mas não sei de onde?" – disse a Nakuru – "Já alguma vez foste a Inglaterra ou á China!"

"Não, deve ser mesmo só impressão. Se não for mais tarde ou mais cedo vais-te lembrar e depois dizes-me.

Durante esse mês em que passaram todos juntos, para além de irem à praia todos juntos, aos bares, ás discotecas, ás compras, nasceu uma amizade muito forte entre todos, era como se fossem amigos à muito tempo, como se fossem como se os conhecessem desde a infância.

A Sakura andava todos os dias a pé com a Meyling, tinha finalmente encontrado alguém que gostasse de andar a pé tanto quanto ela, e ambas faziam corridas entre si, divertiam-se imenso, ao mostrarem como eram atléticas, cada uma pensava para si que a outra iria tirar o curso de Educação Física, não podiam estar mais erradas. Apesar de todo o tempo que passaram juntas nunca se lembraram de perguntar que curso é que iam fazer e em que faculdade o iriam fazer.

O que acontecia com a Sakura e A Meyling, a amizade em crescimento, também acontecia com Nakuru e a Tomoyo, enquanto esperavam que as suas melhores amigas viessem dos seus longos passeios á beira-mar, conversavam entre si sobre tudo, desde as suas melhores amigos, a eventos ocorridos na infância de cada uma delas e das suas melhores amigas, desde moda a música livros tudo. Mas ao contrário das outras duas, elas sabiam perfeitamente o que cada uma ia cursar, a Nakuru iria fazer música, e a Tomoyo (n.a: como os leitores já sabem mas eu não me importo de repetir) música e design, só não sabiam em que faculdade é que cada uma iria fazer. Então decidiram trocar correspondência para saber como eram as aulas da outra.

E assim com os novos membros do grupo o mês foi passando, todos tinham que dar noticias aos seus familiares, especialmente a Sakura e a Meyling aos seus irmãos, que apesar de estarem a tratar de negócios relativamente a cada uma das firmas que um dia seria deles, ainda tinham tempo para as ouvir, e queriam ouvi-las. Para não ficarem muito preocupados que algo tenha acontecido ás suas irmãs.

Há medida que o tempo vai passado o grupo vai-se conhecendo melhor, e a Sakura, a Tomoyo, estão desejosas de apresentar o Yukito e o Toya, á Nakuru e á Meyling, e elas os seus queridos irmãos.

"Sabem acho que vocês se vão dar bem com os nosso irmãos, tem sei lá umas parecenças e ao mesmo tempo diferenças que vai gerar muita risada se um dia os conhecerem" –dizia a Nakuru excitada com a possibilidade de eles se conhecerem.

"Sim e vocês o meu irmão e o melhor amigo dele!" – disse a Sakura.

"E claro que vamos conhecê-lo, apesar de amanhã voltarmos para casa e começarmos a faculdade para a outra semana, não quer dizer que nos deixemos de falar!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Concordo plenamente." – disse a Meyling – "E antes que nos esqueçamos, aqui está o nosso contacto de Hong Kong!"

"E aqui está o nosso de Tomoeda!" – disse a Sakura.

Nessa noite todos se despediram mais cedo, pois no dia seguinte a viagem ia ser longa, e todos menos a Meyling e a Nakuru, iriam conduzir. Foram para cama, e simplesmente adormeceram, na expectativa de voltar as suas novas amigas, o mais cedo que possível. (n.a: nem elas sabem o quanto).

No dia seguinte as primeiras a voltarem para casa foi a Sakura e Tomoyo, forma no carro da Sakura, um Beetle 1.6 Cabrio, preto, o Toya e o Yukito voltaram de comboio, pois não queriam eles mais nada levarem o carro da Sakura. Na verdade este ano era a vez deles voltarem para casa de transportes alternativos. Elas despediram-se da Sr.ª Mizuki, e pela primeira vez não disseram "Até para o ano!" pois elas não sabiam se para o ano regressariam, e a Sr.ª Mizuki sabia disso, sabia que as suas queridas flores, se voltassem, não seria pelo mesmo tempo, pois já não estavam mais na secundária e não tinha o mesmo tempo de férias daqui para a frente.

Depois delas partirem foi a vez da Meyling e da Nakuru, esperam pelo táxi, agradeceram por tudo a Sr.ª Mizuki, e disseram que o que Sakura e a Tomoyo lhes haviam dito era verdade. Que a melhor coisa de se estar hospedado naquela casa, era a Sr.ª Mizuki. A Sr.ª Mizuki agradeceu o elogio, e disse-lhe s que as tinha adorado lá ter, que o seu jardim tinha ganho mais duas lindíssimas flore, e que as esperava assim que fosse possível. Elas disseram que para a próxima iriam tentar trazer os seus irmãos.

Depois foi a Naoko e a Rika que se forma embora, como uma cara triste, como quem está preste a chorar. A Sr.ª Mizuki relembrou-lhes que na sua casa só havia 4 regras, e a mais importante era divertirem-se, mesmo durante as despedidas, por mais triste que sejam, haveria sempre o amanhã. Depois disto dirigiram-se ao Peugeot 206 Azul da Rika, e voltaram para Tomoeda.

Os últimos a irem embora foram a Chiharu e o Yamazaki, pois partilhavam os dois o mesmo quarto e preferiram terminar as férias, abraçadinhos um ao outro, depois de mais um briga, as pazes sabem sempre bem. Despediram-se da Sr.ª Mizuki, e ela ao casal, disse-lhes para aproveitarem a companhia um do outro, para o Yamazaki aproveitar a namorada que tem pois como ela à poucas, contar menos histórias e mentiras, e para a Chiharu, ter mais calma com o Yamazaki, não o estrangular tantas vezes, senão qualquer dia o ele não teria pescoço e sim uma linha de tanto ela o apertar. E assim foram eles, no Renault Clio (n.a: último modelo) de volta a Tomoeda.

Espero que tenham gostado do terceiro capítulo. Eu sei que ficou um pouco longo, se o próximo também ficar assim tentarei dividi-lo em dois, para não se tornar tão chato de se ler.

Já sabem leiam e revisem, digam-me o que acharam, para eu saber onde posso melhorar.

Vejo-vos no próximo capítulo "Tu por aqui?".

Beijos até à próxima!


	4. O Alojamento! Parte1

Peço desculpas pela demora na publicação deste capítulo ter demorado tanto, mas tenho tido frequências na faculdade e entre estudar e escrever a fic tenho que estudar.

Quero agradecer a todos que leram a minha fic. E espero que estejam todos a gostar.

Peço desculpa mas vou dividir este capítulo em duas partes, pois existe muita descrição. Espero que me perdoem e gostem do capítulo

4- O Alojamento!

1ª Parte

Assim que chegaram a Tomoeda, a Sakura deixou a Tomoyo à entrada da sua mansão.

"Então encontramo-nos aqui amanhã às 9 em ponto. Certo?" – confirmou a Tomoyo.

"Sim. Mas tu vais levar o teu carro ou nem por isso?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Claro que vou achas que o resto das minhas coisas e das tuas iam caber no teu carro?"

"Não. Só perguntei. E que carro é que vais levar?"

"Não sei. Logo vejo amanhã!"

"Oh, está bem. Dá beijos meus à tia Sonomi. Até amanhã!"

"Tchau!"

Depois de dizerem adeus e de terem tirado as malas da Tomoyo do carro da Sakura, esta dirigiu-se para casa. Para a última noite em algum tempo que iria passar em sua casa, com o seu pai e irmão.

Estacionou o carro na garagem, tirou as malas e dirigiu-se à entrada de sua casa. Pensava que estaria sozinha, mas surpresa, surpresa:

"SURPRESA!" – gritaram todos os presentes na casa. O seu pai, a sua tia, o seu irmão, a Tomoyo, o Yukito e todos os seus outros colegas e amigos.

A Sakura estava complemente surpresa, pasmada, pois para começar tinha acabado de deixar a Tomoyo em casa, e como é que a Naoko, A Rika, O Yamazaki e a Chiharu tinham chegado primeiro do que ela. O seu pai e irmão deviam estar a trabalhar tal como a sua tia. Mas estavam todos ali, para uma festa.

"Mas como é..." – ela nem tinha palavras para se expressar.

"Bem eu estou aqui, primeiro que tu porque sabia perfeitamente que ias parar no parque" – disse a Tomoyo – "Onde treinaste todas as tuas habilidades como desportista, onde ajudaste a primeira pessoa, e onde tomaste a decisão sobre que curso ias fazer. Também foi onde nos vimos pela primeira vez!"

"Tu conheces-me bem demais!" – disse enquanto corava.

"E nós chegámos primeiro que tu, pois sabemos perfeitamente que a senhorita Kinomoto pára sempre a meio das viagens, para se despedir da praia, mesmo quando ias de comboio fazia-nos sair a todos, ou saías e nós tínhamos que ir atrás. Digamos que é uma tradição que tu fazes desde que vamos para lá de férias!" – disse a Naoko, como quem conta um história, a Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Nós decidimos tirar o dia de folga para nos despedirmos em condições das mais belas flores do nosso jardim!" – disse o avô de Sakura, o Sr. Amaya (n.a: acho que é assim que se escreve), indicando a Sakura e a Tomoyo. Agora eram ambas a corar.

"Ai, assim deixam-nos sem graça!" – disseram as duas.

"Vocês duas são as primeiras a irem embora de Tomoeda, então decidimos darmo-vos uma festa surpresa! Para as DUAS!" – Disse a mãe da Tomoyo

"Como? Ficou combinado que era só para a Sakura!" – declarou a Tomoyo num tom magoado por lhe terem escondido algo tão importante.

"Se soubesses deixava de ser surpresa não é querida?"

"Sim, mas...!" – começou a fazer beicinho

"Agora já sabes como me sinto quando me faziam as festas surpresas!" – disse a Sakura, olhou directamente para a Tomoyo, pois a sua querida prima tinha a mania de o fazer.

"Pronto. Já entendi-te. Mas isto é uma festa certo?" – disse a Tomoyo, todos acenaram que sim – "Uma festa de despedia?" – mais uma vez eles acenaram – "Mas não vai ser nossa vocês também se vão embora, mais dia menos dia..."

"Eu concordo com a Moyo, (n.a: eu sei que no capítulo anterior disse Tommy, mas este nome é para os amigos para a família era Moyo, e também vai ser para outra pessoa) esta festa é para todos nós que nos vamos mudar para longe quer seja a estudar quer seja para trabalhar!" – disse a Sakura

"ENTÃO VAMOS FESTEJAR!" – disse o Toya.

Depois disso todos festejaram. Ao início estavam todos juntos, os adultos e os jovens, mas passado algum tempo começaram-se a formar grupos. Os familiares foram para um lado falar dos negócios da família e da próxima expedição arqueológica do pai da Sakura.

Os jovens por outro lado falaram de tudo desde o fim das férias, do início da faculdade, das saudades que iam sentir de tudo. Era meia noite e começaram todos a irem-se embora, os últimos a irem foram o avô da Sakura, a sua tia e a Tomoyo.

"Parece que vocês as duas vão iniciar uma nova etapa das vossas vidas. Longe de nós sem que possamos estar para vos ajudar se for possível!" – disse o seu avô, estavam na sala de estar e o Toya começou franzir o sobrolho – "Sim e tu também Toya, Também começar uma nova etapa!"

"Mas sabes perfeitamente que para a tua prima e irmã vai ser diferente, elas sempre nos tiveram com elas, e tu também a protegê-las!" – disse o pai dele.

"Mas agora elas vão começar algo sozinhas, e apesar de tu estares lá não vai ser a mesma coisa. Para começar elas vão morar sozinhas." – disse a mãe da Tomoyo

"Podiam muito morar comigo!" – murmurou para que ninguém ouvisse.

"Podiam, mas não vão. E eu acho muito bem. Tu ao longo dos tempos protegeste-as demais. Agora elas vão-se desenvencilhar sozinhas e vão se sair muito bem, vão nos fazer sentir orgulhosos." – disse o avô delas, e olhou directamente para o Toya como quem diz "Eu apoio a decisão delas de morarem sozinhas!". A este olhar o Toya simplesmente suspirou pois apercebeu-se que ninguém na família o iria ajudar a ficar a morar com a sua irmã e prima.

"E apesar de irem todos para a mesma cidade para a mesma faculdade, não vão ter os mesmos horários, nem as mesmas disciplinas. Os edifícios são afastados. Por isso é que nós estamo-lhes a dizer para terem cuidado, fazerem o que achem certo." – disse outra vez o pai da Sakura.

"Pois nós vamos sempre apoiar as vossas decisões." – disse a mãe da Tomoyo – "E para a vossa despedida compramo-vos uma prenda. Também tínhamos pensado igual para ti Toya, mas prenda que lhes demos, onde vais morar não aceitam."

"Não aceitam o quê?" – perguntou a Sakura curiosa.

"Aqui está para vocês abram e vejam se gostam!" – disse o avô, e deu á Tomoyo uma prenda com buracos e um laço roxo, e á Sakura com um laço rosa.

Elas abriram cuidadosamente as caixas, pois quando lhes pegaram pareciam que se podiam partir. Quando abriram a caixa pode-se ouvir:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TÃO GIROS! SÃO TÃO KAAAAWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!" – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo com uma voz bem melosa, ao verem o que está no interior da caixa.

Eram dois gatinhos, no máximo tinham 1 mês de vida. O da Tomoyo era todo preto, como um puma, e tinha os olhos meio esverdeados. Já o da Sakura era amarelo, com um tigre, e tinha os olhos para o dourado. Cada um tinha uma coleira de uma cor. O da Tomoyo era azul turquesa, e da Sakura era vermelha.

"Hey, porque eu não tive direito a um animal de estimação. A ideia foi minha!" – Perguntou o Toya.

"Porque onde vais morar não admitem animais, e nós também não te estamos a ver a cuidar de gatos recém nascidos. Por isso optámos por te dar antes outra coisa." – disse o avô – "Isto!" – e entregou-lhe uma caixa.

Dentro da caixa estava uma placa dourada, com o nome dele, e por baixo Presidente.

"Não entendo?" – disse o Toya, enquanto olhava para a sua tia com olhos cheios de pontos de interrogação.

"Na verdade é muito simples." – explicou ela – "Mesmo sem teres tirado o curso ainda fizeste um óptimo trabalho no último negócio, e já algum tempo eu e o avô tínhamos tomado uma decisão!"

"Que quando acabasses o curso a empresa passaria ser gerida por ti! Mas até lá é a tua tia!" – disse o avô, o Toya estava completamente estático. Ele não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos e ouvidos transmitiam – "Sim, podes acreditar. É verdade."

"Obrigado. Muito obrigado." – disse o Toya e depois virou-se para a sua irmã e prima – "Então mostrengas que nome é que vão dar aos bichos de pelúcia?"

"Nós não somos Kaijuus!" – e antes que ele desse conta foi pisado nos dois pés, ele estava sentado entre as duas.

"Aiiiiiii, isso dói!"

"Nós sabemos!"

"Eu vou chamar o meu de Kero!" – disse a Sakura

"E eu de SpinnelSun!" – disse a Tomoyo.

Depois disto forma-se embora. O dia seguinte para as duas iria ser bem longo. Iriam fazer uma viagem de (n.a: vamos supor que Tóquio fica a 5 horas de distância de Tomoeda) 5 horas para Tóquio, cada uma no seu carro. Pela primeira vez iriam viajar sozinhas, uma ia seguir a outra mas mesmo assim não seria mesma coisa de ter companhia.

A Sakura subiu ao seu quarto e lá encontrou alguns acessórios para Kero, como brinquedos, cama, comida, etc.. Ela terminou de arrumar as coisas que faltam e deitou-se para descansar o próximo dia iria ser excitante.

No dia seguinte milagrosamente a Sakura conseguiu acordar a tempo, coisa que deixou o seu irmão completamente aterrorizado, das duas uma ou tinham-lhe trocado a irmã ou o céu iria cair. Mas sendo ele esperto ele não fez nenhum comentário para não ficar com o pé inchado.

A Sakura arrumou as suas coisas no seu carro, o seu gato ia no banco ao lado dela numa caixa própria para viagem. Ela despediu-se do seu irmão e do seu pai. O seu pai no dia seguinte e partir para mais uma escavação arqueológica e não tinha data de regresso. O Toya em dois dias iria também para Tóquio juntamente com resto dos amigos. Elas eram as primeiras porque já tinham tudo pronto.

Mal se acabou de despedir, entrou no carro e dirigiu-se a casa da sua prima. A Tomoyo ainda estava a arrumar as coisas na mala do seu carro mas já não tinha espaço, ainda bem que o carro da Sakura ainda tinha algum espaço. Mal as malas dos carros estavam arrumadas, os gatos bem confortáveis. Despediram-se do seu avô e tia/mãe, tia da Sakura e mãe da Tomoyo, o avô ficou na casa da sua filha pois já era muito tarde para ele voltar.

Elas então fizeram-se á estrada a Sakura ia frente pois conhecia melhor o caminho, de todas as vezes que tinham ido a Tóquio levar alguns pertences era sempre ela que conduzia, a Tomoyo só lhe dizia que direcção tomar. Elas saíram de Tomoeda depois de passarem á frente da escola primária e da escola secundária de Seijuu, do parque do Rei Pinguim, elas estavam a caminho de Tóquio e de uma nova vida.

Dirigiram-se para a auto-estrada, e ao fim de duas paragens para abastecerem e descansarem um pouco, avistaram a cidade de Tóquio eram duas e meia da tarde. Pararam num restaurante tipo Telepizza, encomendaram uma pizza para levar e dirigiram-se para a sua nova casa.

A casa estava localizada perto da faculdade mas afastada do centro da cidade, era de quatro andares, tinha um jardim pequeno. A casa tinha um alpendre descoberto, e de frente para a casa em cada andar excepto o primeiro podia ver-se três janelas, a residência ainda não tinha nome pois só quando todas as moradoras chegassem é que lhe iriam dar um nome. A Sakura e a Tomoyo já tinham escolhido o quarto que iriam ficar como todas as moradoras. Elas ficaram com no segundo andar com uma das janelas do canto. Quem visse de fora era na janela da esquerda.

Descarregaram o carro e foram-se sentar na sala a comer. A sala era no primeiro andar tinha uma mesa de jantar, uma televisão e uma aparelhagem, sofás e uma mesa de café. Tinha umas estantes comuns livros de interesse comum, e alguns objectos de cada uma das moradoras.

Elas estavam sentadas no sofá a comer calmamente quando acabaram levaram as bebidas e a caixa da pizza para o lixo, na cozinha. A cozinha estava bem preparada com microondas, fogão, forno, frigorifico, etc., existia uma mesa na cozinha e o caixote do lixo.

Isto era o que encontrava no primeiro andar, neste andar existia ainda um escritório/ biblioteca, com uma mesa enorme para o estudo e 2 computadores, apesar de todas as moradoras terem os seus próprios nos seus quartos podiam lhes acontecer algo e assim já não se podiam queixar de não terem.

Os restantes dos andares eram sempre os mesmos, três quartos dois virados para a frente (correspondiam ás janelas dos cantos) e voltado para trás, a janela do meio que se via de fora era do corredor.

Levaram as suas coisas para o seu quarto e arrumaram tudo. Os quartos eram espaçosos. Tinham duas camas de solteira, duas secretárias, e algumas prateleiras, as prateleiras ainda estavam vazias, a secretária já tinha os seus portáteis, tinham uma espécie de quadro do tecto até ao chão que ocupava uma das paredes do quarto, onde elas tinham fotos, recados, entre outras coisas. O roupeiro era como se fosse um segundo quarto, elas escolheram este quarto pois era o que tinha o melhor roupeiro, e com a quantidade de roupa que elas tinham dava jeito ser assim.

As camas já estavam escolhidas uma tinha uma colcha azul com flores lilases e outra verde com flores rosa. A primeira coisa que fizeram quando chegaram aos seus quartos, isto é depois de terem trazido o resto das suas coisa para cima, foi libertar os seus gatos, mas o mais impressionante é que eles sabiam onde era a cama da sua donas, e dirigiram-se para lá, mas como eram muito pequeninos elas tiveram que os colocar lá em cima das suas camas.

Durante o dia seguinte elas andaram ás compras de alimentos e outras coisas que faltavam na casa. Quando chegaram reparam que a porta estava aberta, e elas lembravam-se de a ter fechado. A Sakura fechou-a mas como pode ser um pouco distraída a Tomoyo confirmou.

"Eu fechei a porta não fechei?" – perguntou.

"Sim!" – veio a resposta

"Então porque está aberta?"

"Não sei vamos ver!"

"A Naoko, a Chiharu, a Rika e o resto das moradoras só chegam amanhã. Não era o que as mensagens no gravador diziam?" – disse a Sakura um pouco receosa de entrar.

"Sim. Mas então o que fazemos, pode ser um ladrão, chama-mos a polícia?"

"não podemos os telemóveis ficaram a carregar. A única maneira é entrarmos e apanhá-los de surpresa, com todas as aulas de defesa pessoal que tivemos. Achas que conseguimos?"

"Claaa-ro qu -e s-i-m!" – disse a Tomoyo de maneira confiante mas a sua voz traiu-a pois mostrava o medo que senti-a – "Vamos?" – a Sakura afirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

Se tivessem olhado ao redor da casa tiram visto um carro estacionado ao pé da casa, com a mala cheia de malas. Mas num momento como aquele elas não pensaram nisso, pensaram simplesmente que lhes estavam a assaltar a casa.

Entraram pé ante pé, sem fazerem muito barulho. E viram a descer as escadas duas figuras uma mais alta que a outra. Elas não pensaram duas vezes, atacaram-nas, a Sakura conseguiu dominar um dos "Ladrões" o mais alto, já a Tomoyo foi ao contrário foi a "Ladrão" que a prendeu.

"Quem são vocês e o que querem da nossa casa?" – perguntou a Sakura na voz mais firme e corajosa que conseguiu, mas saiu um pouco rouca.

"Nós moramos aqui!" – disse uma voz feminina – "Agora solta a minha prima, ou ela vai-se arrepender!" – mencionando a Tomoyo.

A apesar desta voz estar tremida com medo do que possa acontecer à suposta prima, a Sakura reconheceu-a imediatamente.

"Meyling o que estás a fazer aqui?" – perguntou a Sakura libertando dos seus braços a prima.

"Sakura?" – perguntou a Meyling, e também largou a Tomoyo – "Isso pergunto-te eu.

"Perguntei primeiro."

"Está bem." – agora a Tomoyo e a prima, também conhecida como Nakuru, estavam de pé, e dirigiram-se todas para a sala. – "Nós vimos estudar em Tóquio. Agora é a tu vez de responderes à pergunte?"

"Não é óbvio nós também."

"ISTO VAI SER TÂO KAWAII!" – gritou a Tomoyo

"Tu podias-me ter dito que vinhas estudar em Tóquio, assim nós já sabíamos que vos podíamos encontrar!" – disse a Nakuru

"Pois tu também!" –começaram-se a rir com a situação que tinha acabado de acontecer – "Parece que vamos ser colegas de turma!" – disse a Tomoyo

"Foi a minha família que nos disse se quiséssemos fazer a faculdade fora do país tira que ser no Japão e os nosso irmãos tinham que vir connosco. Vai ser chato tê-los sempre a telefonar e a ver como estamos." – disse a Meyling enquanto suspirava já de aborrecimento.

"Não te preocupes com isso agora. Em que quarto é vão ficar?" – perguntou a Sakura, neste momento estavam sentadas na sala, a conversar.

"No primeiro quarto do segundo andar. Vocês estão em qual?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"No último desse mesmo andar!" – disse a Tomoyo – "Kura é melhor irmos descarregar o carro, antes que a comida se estrague."

"É verdade!" – bateu com a mão na testa

"E nós vamos terminar de tirar as coisas do nosso carro, isto é se ninguém as roubou!"

"Meymey porque dizes isso?"

"Porque deixaste a mala do carro aberta, não te lembras!" – mal a Meyling disse isto, a Nakuru desapareceu e deixou para trás uma nuvem de fumo.

Elas saíram atrás da Nakuru. A Meyling para ajudá-la a Sakura e a Tomoyo para irem retirar o que tinham comprado no supermercado. Depois de terem arrumado tudo nos devidos lugares na cozinha, dirigiram-se ao segundo andar ao quarto da Meyling e da Tomoyo.

Bateram á porta e esperam a resposta.

"Entrem, e não liguem á desarrumação!" – disse a Meyling.

"Não há problema!" – disse a Tomoyo, e prontificou-se logo a ajudar – se quiserem nós damos uma ajuda?"

"Faziam isso?" – perguntou a Nakuru com os olhos marejados tipo anime, de agradecida

"Claro, vamos por as mão ao trabalho!" – disse a Sakura – "não temos nada para fazer, e assim é mais rápido. Vamos conversando!" – deu um dos seus mais doces sorrisos.

Em menos de duas horas tinham tudo arrumado, elas demoraram mais tempo pois só agora é que a Meyling e a Nakuru tinham trazido todas as suas coisas ao contrário delas. No roupeiro estavam as roupas todas, tinham quase tantas como a Sakura e a Tomoyo. Nas secretárias estavam os seus portáteis, nas estantes não existia ainda nada. No placar igual ao do seu quarto estavam fotos de membros da família e amigos, entre outras coisas. As colchas dava para ver perfeitamente de quem era a cama. A da Nakuru era um rosa choque com estrelas vermelhas, e da Meyling era vermelha com flores douradas.

Nessa noite elas ficaram lá por casa quem cozinhou foi a Tomoyo, e falaram como foi a viagem delas, a festa surpresa que a Tomoyo e a Sakura receberam, a discussão que a Nakuru e a Meyling tiveram com os seus irmãos, estes tal como o Toya queria que elas fossem morar com eles.

"Sinceramente, eles vão morar numa casa cheia de outros moradores, e queriam-nos lá, quando a nossas mães ouviram a conversa, deram-nos razão, nós irmos morar com eles!" – disse a Meyling completamente irritada – "Já basta antes da Faculdade!"

"Eu compreendo-te perfeitamente, não é Moyo?"

"Yep, devias ter visto o irmão da Sakura, eles durante duas semanas só discutiram isso. E anteontem ele tentou fazer com o nosso avô fosse contra. Mas felizmente para nós..." – elas estavam a olhar com um ar estranho – "Sim eu disse bem nós, o Toya não é só assim com a Sakura é também comigo, mas comigo é um pouco mais suave, um pouco. Mas como eu estava a dizer o nosso avô ajudou-nos muito com a mudança."

Depois de mais uns minutos foram-se deitar. No dia seguinte iam chegar o resto da moradoras.

Eram meio dia quando chegaram a Naoko, a Rika e a Chiaharu, e as restantes das moradoras, uma era prima da Chiharu, chamava-se Mihara Kaho, e outras duas moradoras chamadas Michiyo Gabrielle e Tao Akizuki (n.a: não liguem aos nomes, estas três últimas personagens ainda não sei se lhes vou grande acção).

A Chiharu iria ficar no segundo andar com a sua prima (n.a: não liguem nesta fic serem quase todos primos) no quarto por baixo do da Sakura e as Tomoyo, nesse andar iriam ficar dois andares vazios, no terceiro andar iria ficar um quarto vazio o do meio, e no quarto andar a Naoko iria ficar no mesmo quarto que a Rika no último, e as Gabrielle e a Akizuki no primeiro, nesse andar ficaria mais um quarto vago. No total ao todo haveria quatro quartos vazio (n.a: não me lembrei de mais nomes para preencher os quartos, sorry).

Durante o resto do dia foi para se conhecerem melhor e decidirem que nome é que iriam dar á casa (n.a: a todos os leitores eu peço ajuda neste ponto, eu não sei que nome lhe hei de dar, por favor ajuda) e arrumarem o resto da casa, darem todas o seu toque pessoal. Nessa noite quem cozinhou foi a Gabrielle fez um prato típico francês (ela era meio francesa meio japonesa).

Depois de jantar sentaram-se na sala a falar mais um pouco sobre si, descobriram que das três novas amigas todas tinham um namorado ou um tipo de namorado, mas que tinham ficado em faculdades perto da cidade Tóquio, e que iriam visitá-los ou recebê-los se as outras moradoras não se importarem.

"Por mim estão à vontade, afinal temos quartos vagos, e dar-lhes uso não fará mal nenhum!" – disse a Sakura

"Eu concordo com a Sakura!" – disse a Meyling.

E todas as outras concordaram pois namorar á distância era complicado e eles virem ter com elas e terem que pagar um quarto numa pensão era caro demais, mais o transporte e as despesas da faculdade.

Depois disto foram dormir. Só ficaram a Meyling, a Nakuru, a Sakura e a Tomoyo, mais um pouco a Tomoyo estava curiosa para saber onde estavam alojados os irmãos das novas amigas.

"Posso –vos fazer uma pergunta sem querer ser indiscreta?" – a Sakura pela maneira como ela falou já sabia que ia perguntar uma pergunta um tanto ao quanto pessoal.

"Já fizeste, mas faz lá outra!" – disse a Nakuru com uma voz de quem está a gozar.

"Era sobre onde os vossos irmão estão alojados?"

"Eles estão perto daqui numa casa como a nossa, acho fica a umas quatro ou cinco casa de distância!" – disse a Meyling

"Uh-oh!" – murmurou a Sakura.

"Uh-oh porquê?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"Porque eles vão ficar hospedados na mesma casa se eu não me engano que o meu primo, do Yukito e do namorado da Chiharu!" – disse a Tomoyo – "E se eles descobrirem que estamos todas juntas, se eles super protectivos, junta-se mais o Toya, haveremos de ter um sempre um cão de guarda por aqui!"

"Tens razão Uh-oh! Mas vamos esperar pelo melhor!" – disse a Nakuru enquanto bocejava – "Até amanhã vou dormir estou cansada!"

E uma após outra retiram-se para os seus quartos, em menos de dois dias começariam as aulas e tudo se complicaria um pouco.

As aulas que a Sakura tanto esperava iriam começar, ela estava ansiosa deitada na sua cama, não conseguia dormir, levantou-se com o Kero e veio para fora da casa sentou-se num baloiço que existia no alpendre e começou a olhar para o céu.

"Sabes Kero, estou com estranha impressão que algo vai acontecer, nem sei se vou gostar, mas é o mais provável. Achas que eu estou um pouco doida?" – ela perguntou ao seu gato

Como resposta ele aconchegou-se mais ao seu colo e ela interpretou isso como que tudo iria correr bem.

"Tens razão. Tudo vai correr bem. Não vale pena sofrer por antecipação! Vamos para dentro que está frio!" – disse a Sakura, pois só tinha vestido uma t-shirt e uns calções.

Assim ela voltou para dentro para o seu quarto, deitou-se na sua cama e adormeceu, agradeceu à sua mãe por lhe ter dado a vida a ela e ao seu irmão, e por sempre ter-lhe ensinado a seguir em frente, pois apesar de ter morrido cedo essa foi uma das importantes lições que Kinomoto Nadeshiko lhe ensinou!

Eu sei perfeitamente que vos prometi que o Syaoran iria entrar neste capítulo, por favor não me matem, não me esfolem. No próximo que é continuação deste ele vai entrar, e grande parte do capítulo vai ser dedicado a ele e ao Eriol.

Mas nesse capítulo tal como vos pedi ajuda neste para o nome da Residência das meninas, preciso de ajuda para mais dois nomes para a residência deles, e o nome da residência dos rapazes.

Vou tentar publicar o mais depressa possível.

Revisem!

Até lá.

Xau.


	5. O Alojamento! Parte2

Eu avisei que ia demorar um pouco até voltar a colocar um novo capítulo por várias razões. Tenho as frequências da faculdade, e da escola de línguas a aproximarem-se, tenho trabalhos para fazer e apresentar com datas limite, e não tenho conseguido aceder direito á minha pagina do fanfiction. Por isso peço imensas desculpas se demorar mais do que era esperado.

Quero agradecer a quem leu e reviu a o capítulo anterior e espero que gostem deste também.

Leila – se te lembrares de algum nome eu fico á espera. E espero que este capítulo valha a pena, pela espera.

littledark - espero que gostes do capítulo, este tem Syaoran até dizer chega.

5- O Alojamento

2ª Parte

No dia em que a Nakuru e a Meyling chegaram. A algumas casa de distância, saíam dentro de um BMW Z4 verde e de um Audi TT azul (n.a: por favor não me matem eu n percebo nada de carros, mas estou a tentar.). Estavam estacionados á frente de uma casa de quatro andares.

"Tens a certeza que é esta?" – pergunta o rapaz que sai do carro verde.

"Sim é esta." – diz o rapaz que sai do carro azul.

"Eriol, tu disseste isso pelo menos nas outras três casas desde que as deixámos"

"Não sejas chato. É esta olha o número da porta."

"Tens razão. Anda descarregamos primeiro o teu depois o meu."

"Não achas que devíamos ter ficado a ajudá-las?"

"Não elas já são crescidinhas!"

O rapaz que conduzia o carro verde era Li Syaoran, estava-se a mudar para Tóquio para tirar o curso em gestão de empresas. Ele tem um cabelo castanho e completamente despenteado, tem os olhos cor de âmbar. Uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele é alto e bem constituído, tem os músculos todos no sítio.

Ao seu lado encontrava-se o seu primo e melhor amigo, Hiiragizawa Eriol, ao contrário do seu primo tinha sempre um sorriso na cara, sorriso este que irritava muito o Syaoran., era um sorriso de quem sabe algo e não quer contar. Tinha um olhos azuis meia-noite protegidos por uns óculos de aro fino, o seu cabelo era azul e apesar de estar um pouco melhor que o do seu primo também estava despenteado. Tinha a mesma constituição física que o seu primo.

Começaram a descarregar os carro e a levar as coisa para o interior da casa. A casa tinha três andares. Na entrada ao contrário do alpendre da casa das meninas era coberto com três degraus. Depois de se entrar na casa tem-se acesso a um hall ao fundo existe um escada que dá acesso aos quartos. Nesse andar à esquerda está situada a cozinha, com um fogão e forno, frigorifico e microondas, uma mesa de cozinha ao centro, e alguns móveis onde estavam guardados os pratos, copos e talheres. À direita estava a sal de estar com sofás, uma mesa de café que tinha uma playstation ligada ao televisor plasma, existia ainda a um canto da sala uma mesa de jantar e no outro um mesa de snooker, existiam umas estantes, com alguns livros sobre artes marciais, desportos variados.

No lado oposto às escadas situa-se o escritório onde existem 4 computadores e varias estantes com alguns livros, secretárias e cadeiras e outro sofá.

Nos outros andares ficavam os quartos, três por andar, e estavam dispostos com na casa das meninas. (n.a: eu sei que as casa são muito parecidas, mas foram cedidas pela universidade só diferencia o número de andares, desculpem ser assim)

O quarto deles era no segundo andar, o último quarto. Lá encontraram as suas camas, secretárias e roupeiros (n.a: pois como são rapazes tem um problema de arrumação logo precisam de mais espaço, eu disse que o quarto deles era maior?).

"É melhor começarmos a arrumar as nossa coisas, pois iremos demorar uma eternidade?" – disse o Eriol com uma cara a mostrar cansaço.

"Lembra-me novamente porque trouxemos tantas malas!" – pediu o Syaoran, desesperado, ao ver a quantidade de coisas que tinham para arrumar.

"Porque as nossas irmãs disseram que iríamos precisar dessas coisas todas e mais vale prevenir do que remediar...blablabla..." – disse o Eriol num tom monótono – "a conversa de sempre!"

"Mas como vamos conseguir arrumar isso tudo..." – apontou para as suas bagagens – "neste quarto?"

"Não me digas que já vais querer desistir tão cedo? Queres chamá-las?"

"Não, estás doido, faziam-nos a vida negra!"

"Ok! É melhor meter-mos mãos á obra e começarmos!"

Começaram pelo lado do Eriol, desfizeram as malas, arrumaram os livros, as roupas, o portátil, tudo. Fizeram o mesmo no lado do Syaoran. Apesar de serem rapazes até que fizeram um bom trabalho.

O Eriol tinha a cama mais perto da porta do quarto, tinha um edredon azul com uns traços a preto que mostrava o símbolo da lua e do sol. Já a cama do Syaoran tinha um edredon verde com o símbolo yin yan. Os roupeiros estavam na medida dos possíveis bem arrumados, os sapatos todos no mesmo sítio. Nas secretárias estavam os portáteis, nas estantes já se encontravam alguns cadernos e dossiês mas estes possuíam contratos que tinham que ser assinados pela empresa Li.

Quando terminaram já era de noite. Queriam ir comer algo, pensaram em ligar ás suas irmãs.

"E se telefonássemos á Ling e á Naki para virem jantar connosco?" - perguntou o Eriol.

"Estás doido?"

"Não, era só para termos companhia!"

"Tu não reparaste quando as deixámos lá de manhã, estava um carro estacionado á frente da casa. Já lá devem estar outras moradoras...Se é que me entendes?"

"Sim já te entendi, pensando melhor. Porque não pedimos uma pizza e comemos por aqui?"

"Acho uma óptima ideia!" – disse o Syaoran com um sorriso vitorioso, não era todas as vezes que conseguia fazer o que queria com o Eriol.

Eles pediram uma pizza e enquanto ela não chegava foram tomar um banho, para ficarem mais frescos, o dia tinha sido cansativo. O primeiro a terminar tinha sido o Eriol.

Ding Dong (n.a: eu sei que é um toque de campainha foleiro mas não me lembrei de mais nenhum)

"Aqui está a sua pizza!" – disse o entregador. O Eriol pagou e fechou a porta, encaminhou-se para a sala onde o Syaoran já se encontrava sentado no sofá a ver as noticias do dia.

"Já chegou, vamos comer?" – perguntou o Eriol.

"Sim, estava só a ver se falavam alguma coisa sobre o negócio que tratámos nas férias. Mas não falam. Paciência!"

"Pois, mais valia termos ido ter com elas..." – disse o Eriol enquanto tira uma fatia de pizza dentro da caixa.

"Poorque?" – engole a comida que tinha na boca – "Porquê?"

"Lembras-te da conversa das nossas irmãs assim que chegaram de viagem..."

_Flashback_

_O Syaoran e o Eriol encontravam-se a reler mais uma vez o contrato para ver se estava tudo certo. Apesar de já estar assinado eles queriam ter a certeza._

_Nesse preciso momento chegavam as suas irmãs, isto é chegava a irmã mais velha do Eriol e uma das irmãs do Syaoran, elas tentavam não fazer barulho não queriam que eles soubessem que elas já tinham chegado._

_Eles saíram do escritório e deram de cara com elas apanharam um valente susto, e elas começaram-se a rir que nem doidas._

"_Quantas vezes é preciso dizer que não venham assim...!" – disse o Syaoran irritado_

"_Desculpa maninho mas pensava que ficavas contente de me ver ao fim de um mês...!" – disse a Meyling enquanto tentava-se mostrar desgostosa com a atitude do se irmão._

"_Ling não é isso...!" – disse o Eriol mas a Meyling interrompeu-o, a Nakuru pensou **"**_Aí vem bomba!"

"_Eriol quantas vez é que já te disse não me chames Ling. Tu sabes que eu odeia essa miúda depois de ter estragado o meu namoro de dois anos!" – disse a Meyling com os olhos a brilhar de raiva._

"_Mas digam-nos como foi a viagem..." – perguntou o Syaoran ao saber que esse assunto ia dar bronca._

"_Foi boa fizemos novas amigas, que vocês iriam adorar!" – disse a Nakuru_

"_Como todas as outras, não?" – perguntou o Eriol incrédulo, todos os anos era o mesmo, elas iam de férias, eles iam ter com elas e conheciam um monte de miúdas que só estavam interessados neles pelo dinheiro ou aparência._

"_Não, não eram como as outras. Eram completamente diferentes. Para começar na volta nem olhariam para vocês, nem para o vosso dinheiro!"_

"_Mas só falaram com essas miúdas?" – perguntou o Syaoran apesar de já saber a resposta._

"_Sim!" – disse a Meyling, os rapazes estão admirados – "Estão espantados com o quê? Há muito tempo que não conhecíamos umas raparigas tão divertidas e simpáticas, vocês iriam adorá-las."_

"_Sim, é uma pena não terem ido ter connosco, na volta ficariam apaixonados por elas...!"_

_Fim do Flashback_

"Lembras-te que elas contaram á família toda sobre como elas eram, que iriam fazer, o que fizeram...!" – disse o Syaoran

"Sim, não se calavam. Queriam que nós a força toda as conhecêssemos, até parece que iríamos ter algo com elas... Era o que mais faltava!" – disse o Eriol

"Até parece que já não estão fartas das sua amigas ficarem com o coração partido, sempre que nos são apresentadas!"

"Nós temos mais que nos preocupar. Como os negócios da família..."

"Não quer dizer que não olhamos para raparigas, só não queremos é nenhum compromisso...!

Ficaram nesta conversa durante mais umas horas, nem sabiam eles o quanto errados estavam (n.a: neste capítulo ainda não nenhum encontro entre os nossos casais favoritos). Já passava da uma da manhã quando decidiram ir para a cama, no dia seguinte chegariam mais uns quantos moradores, e depois começariam as actividades lectivas.

No dia seguinte

Enquanto o Syaoran e p Eriol dormiram chegaram os restantes ocupantes da casa eram na atura meio dia, dormiram até muito tarde pois não noite anterior tinham ficado acordados até tarde.

O Syaoran acorda sobressaltado com barulhos esquisitos no primeiro andar (n.a: o de entrada).

"Eriol... Acorda!" – disse

"Vá lá mãe só mais cinco minutos!" – responde enquanto se vira para o outro lado e põe a almofada a tapar a sua cabeça.

"Acorda...!" – disse num tom cada vez mais alto

"Oh, mãe só são mais uns minutinhos...!"

"Pá, eu não sou a tua mãe ou te levantas imediatamente ou vais- te arrepender!" – disse num tom ameaçador, aquele que só o Syaoran pode fazer.

"Hã, o que se passa..." – disse enquanto esfregava os olhos - "Porque me acordaste."

"Cala-te e ouve com atenção!" – calaram-se e ouviram barulhos como que alguém a falar e a arrastar as coisa

"Eu tranquei a porta antes de nos virmos deitar... Então quem é que está lá em baixo?"

"Não sei mas vamos ver..."

Saem do quarto ainda com a sua roupa de dormir, boxers azuis e verdes (n.a: conseguem adivinhar de quem são os boxers, certo?) sem fazerem barulho algum. Chegam ás escadas e descem-nas pé ante pé. Quanto chegam ao fim vem um monte de malas á entrada da porta e duas figuras.

"Já só falta o carro do Yamazaki para ser descarregado!" – disse uma voz.

"Sim vamos lá então!" – disse uma segunda voz, saíram da casa passados alguns momentos voltaram a entrar cada um com duas malas em cada braço e uma mochila ás costas, eram seguidos por outros dois rapazes.

"Fogo Yamazaki porque tiveste que trazer tantas coisas?" – perguntou a primeira voz.

"A Chiharu matava-me se eu ao fim de uma semana tivesse que voltar a Tomoeda para ir buscar alguma coisa, então foi ela que me fez as malas!" – respondeu uma terceira voz.

"Pois e todos nós sabemos como tu tens medo da Chiharu!" – disse uma quarta voz.

"Calem-se que estão ali dois vultos!" – sussurrou a primeira voz para os outros três, o Syaoran e o Eriol pensavam que já tinham ouvido essa voz em algum lado – "Quem são vocês e o que querem?"

"Isso queríamos nós saber!" – disse Syaoran, apesar de estar escuro olhava furiosamente para os outros (n.a: eles não se conseguiam ver muito bem, falta de luminosidade).

O Eriol acendeu a luz do corredor de entrada. E todos olharam uns para os outros. Dois rapazes de boxers ao pé das escadas fitavam quatro rapazes de malas e bagagens na porta de entrada.

"Pensava que não te veria tão cedo!" – disse a primeira voz directamente ao Syaoran (n.a: de quem será essa voz...)

"Pois é Toya, nem eu! Vimo-nos quando pela a última vez á dois três dias atrás!"

"Mais ao menos isso!" – dirigem-se um para o outro e dão um aperto de mão como amigos que já não se viam há imenso tempo (n.a: o que acham desta amizade entre os dois...)

"Yukito também cá estás...que estúpida observação a minha, onde um está o outro também!"

"O mesmo se aplica a ti e ao Eriol..." – disse o Yukito

"Eu o que eu fiz para merecer comentário tão brusco!" – disse com um sorriso enigmático, quase de gozo.

Os outros dois entreolhavam-se mas não diziam nada. Eles simplesmente não compreendiam o que está a passar.

"Ahem..." - fez o Yamazaki para ser notado pelos outros.

"Desculpa lá Yamazaki." – disse o Yukito.

"Bem Eriol, Syaoran estes são o Takashi Yamazaki e o primo dele o Kay Yamazaki" – disse o Toya (n.a: eu sei que nesta história á muitos primos, mas eu não sei que nome daria ao suposto primo do Yamazaki). O Kay era da mesma altura que o Yamazaki tinha o cabelo azul claro e olhos turquesa, tinha a mesma tendência que o Yamazaki para contar histórias. – "Takashi, Kay estes são o Syaoran Li e O Eriol Hiragiizawa também são primos."

"Prazer em conhecê-los!" – disseram o Eriol e Syaoran ao mesmo tempo.

"Igualmente."

"Como se conheceram?" – perguntou o Yamazaki curioso.

"Em negócios!" - respondeu o Syaoran, depois olhou para a cara dos demais para ver se tinham entendido.

"Está tudo dito. Não precisas dizer mais nada."

"Mas tu sabes..." – disse o Eriol surpreendido, mas foi cortado.

"Sim nós sabemos digamos que o nunca ninguém no nosso grupo de amigos teve segredos uns para os outros. Por isso sabemos tudo sobre os negócios." – disse o Kay – "Foram vocês com quem eles tiveram a tratar de negócios durante as férias. (n.a: eu sei que não pus esta personagem na praia com os outros, mas isso era porque... digamos que ele estava a trabalhar).

"Sim, foram eles!" – respondeu o Toya

"Por isso é que vocês trabalharam como eu durante as férias!"

Conversaram durante mais um tempo antes de cada um se dirigir par o seu quarto para arrumarem as coisas.

O Toya e o Yukito ficariam com o quarto por baixo do quarto do Syaoran e Eriol. Demoraram menos tempo a arrumar as sua coisas apesar de terem criados que lhes arrumassem as coisas eles nunca deixaram que ela s o fizessem pois um dia em que morassem sozinhos teriam que se desenvencilhar sozinhos. Era sempre o que o avô do Toya lhes dizia. O quarto tinha a mesma disposição dos outros a única diferença era a cor do edredons. O do Toya era preto e o do Yukito cinzento.

O quarto Yamazaki e o Kay ficavam no mesmo andar que o quarto do Toya e do Yukito, só que era o primeiro do corredor, de igual modo arrumaram as sua coisas, demoraram mais tempo pois não conseguiam decidir quem ficavam com o quê. Depois de algumas horas tinham tudo pronto, no quarto deles mais uma vez o que era diferente era a cor do edredon. O do Kay era azul celeste (n.a: eu sei que é uma cor demasiado viva para um rapaz, mas não me lembrei mais nenhuma) e o do Yamazaki era amarela com montes de letras e números espalhados por ela.

Quando terminaram já eram seis da tarde, quase hora de jantar. Estavam a decidir o que fazer para o jantar (n.a: mas como é normal numa casa só de homens) mas como ainda ninguém tinha ido ás compras, comprar o que quer que seja então mandaram vir uma pizzas.

Quando as pizzas chegaram enterteram-se a falar entre si, a conhecerem-se melhor a falar dos cursos que escolheram e porquê.

"Bem nós os quatro é fácil de dizer o porquê do nosso curso!" – disse o Yukito

"Sim tomar conta das empresas Daidoudji e Li, não deve ser coisa fácil. Mas pelo que nos contaram vocês já tem experiência." – disse o Kay

"Pois mas a experiência não é tudo." – disse o Syaoran. – "E tu Kay porque está a tirar o curso de professor?"

"Ah, isso eu sei responder." – disse o Yukito

"Pois eu também!" – disse o Toya

"Já que vocês acham que sabem digam-me!"

"Bem tu gostas de ensinar coisas a crianças..." – disse o Toya.

"Se é assim estás na área certa!" – disse o Syaoran

"Mas não é só por isso ele começou por ter esse interesse por ter uma queda pela a irmã do Toya..." – disse o Yukito, segurando o Toya que tinha se levantado para lhe torcer o pescoço.

"COMO! ISSO EU NÂO SABIA!" – gritou o Toya

"Syaoran e Eriol como reparaste durante as negociações o Toya é demasiado protector da sua irmã. Ela não pode dar um passo sem ele saber." – disse o Yamazaki

"Calma Toya, tu sabes perfeitamente que agora gosto e quero só para mim é a Naoko!"

"Pois é verdade esqueci-me! Eheheh" – disse meio sem graça

"Quem te manda ser assim tão impulsivo, já é altura de deixares a tua irmã sossegada no seu canto!" – disse o Yukito

"Quem é a Naoko?" – perguntou o Eriol

"É uma amiga nossa que tem uma adoração por historias de terror e coisas paranormais. Ela tem um jeitinho único de ser." – disse o Kay enquanto libertava um suspiro

"Esse ai não tem jeito." – disse o Yamazaki.

"Olha quem fala tu e a Chiharu ao início eram bem piores." – disse o Toya. Riram-se todos. Pois já tinham explicado como tinha sido o início da relação entre a Chiharu e o Yamazaki.

A pizza chegou entretanto e eles continuaram a falar sobre os cursos.

"Mas mais fácil de saber porque decidimos tirar Gestão de Empresas. O Yamazaki, é ainda mais fácil!" – disse o Toya.

"Porque dizes isso?" – perguntou

"Bem o Yamazaki no grupo é o que conta histórias...!" – disse o Yukito mas foi interrompido pelo Yamazaki, com o dedo indicador esticado. Comentou para os outros – "Lá vamos outra vez!"

"Vocês sabiam que há muito tempo atrás não existiam nenhum tipo de histórias elas foram inventadas por o homem que estava condenado á forca..." – foi interrompido pelo seu telemóvel

"_Boa noite amor!"_ – disse a Chiharu do outro lado da linha

"Olá!"

"_O que estavas a fazer, não era a contar uma mentira pois não?"_ – ouviram-se as risadas das meninas do outro lado da linha

"Não, claro que não!" – inconscientemente levou a mão ao pescoço para ter a certeza que ela não o estaca a apertar.

"_Está bem! Até amanhã!"_

"Até amanhã!"

"_Amo-te!"_

"Também te amo!"

E desligou o telefone, e suspirou de alívio. Olhou para os outros e eles estavam-se a rir com as mãos na barriga.

"Que foi, nunca viram!" – disse ele com um tom chateado.

"Não é isso. Porque passaste a mão no pescoço?" - perguntou o Eriol, curioso.

"É que quando o meu querido primo conta essas histórias ao lado da namorada ela estrangula-o!" – disse o Kay

"É por isso que ele vai tirar o curso de História e Arqueologia para a Chiharu não poder dizer que são mentiras!" – disse o Toya a tentar recuperar o fôlego.

" Hei, eu curto muito a minha vida, eu não a quero deixar viúva antes do tempo, nem que ela vá para a cadeia devido a isso. Amo-a demais para isso. Prefiro tirar este curso ao perdê-la."

Conversaram durante mais algum tempo fizeram algumas competições de jogos de vídeo (n.a: se esta fic tivesse magia vocês sabem quem é que ganhava certo?). O Yamazaki e o Kay foram os primeiros a irem-se deitar estavam cansados demais.

O Yukito e Toya ainda ficaram mais um tempo na conversa com eles.

"Mas Toya se tu és tão protector com a tua irmã porque não estás com ela agora?" – perguntou o Eriol

"Mas isso era exactamente o que ele queria, para ela e para a sua prima! Tê-las a morar aqui com ele!"

"Mas elas são teimosas demais. A minha família ficaram todos contra a minha opinião e a favor delas."

"É melhor mudarmos de assunto porque senão ele vai ligar para a casa onde elas estão a morar!" – disse o Yukito – "e as vossas irmãs..."

"Sim nós também somos muito protectores em relação a elas mas não conseguimos sequer tocar no assunto delas morarem connosco!" – disse o Eriol desanimado.

E então contaram como inúmeras vezes até por telefone tentaram, mas elas conseguiram sempre mudar de assunto, sem lhes dar tempo. Com aquelas duas juntas era impossível levarem a deles avante. No caso do Toya também tinha sido assim ao início. Então ele contou-lhes como decidiu tentar uma de cada vez mas mesmo assim foi inútil. Elas eram teimosas, ouviam os seus argumentos, mas não os aceitavam.

Depois disso foram-se deitar. O dia seguinte iria ser muito complicado. O dia seguinte iriam começar as actividades lectivas.

Depois de dar umas reviravoltas na cama o Syaoran levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a janela de modo ao olhar o reflexo da lua. Ele estava com um pressentimento esquisito. Algo que iria acontecer, que não seria bom inicialmente mas que depois iria ser a melhor coisa que alguma vez lhe aconteceria (n.a: todos sabem o que vai acontecer certo.)

"_Pára de pensar asneiras, pressentimentos intuitivos isso é coisas de miúdas. Tu estás é nervoso com o começo do curso aqui no Japão. Só saías de Hong Kong com o Eriol em negócios nada mais."_ – pensou ele.

Depois de olhar mais uma vez para a lua. Deitou-se novamente e desta vez adormeceu só para acordar no dia seguinte.

N.a: Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. As frequências estão a chegar e tenho escrito os capítulos aos poucos espero que todos os meus leitores tenham gostado.

No próximo capítulo vai haver um pouco de Syaoran e Sakura, o capítulo ainda está em construção e nem ainda tem nome.

Mas até lá.

Leia e revisem.

Beijos e abraços

Musette Fujiwara


	6. Começou!

Meus queridos leitores peço imensas desculpas pelas demoras eu pensava publicar mais cedo mas eu tenho dois projectos em progresso um em inglês e outro na minha língua materna, por isso demorou um pouco mais do que esperado. Mas espero que este capitulo tenha valido a pena esperar.

Mannu Slytherin – espero que gostes deste capítulo tu impulsionaste-me a terminá-lo hoje por isso espero que tenha valido a pena.

lunamc – adorei que tivesses lido a minha história fico contente que tenhas gostado da minha fic e que continues a ler.

littledark – ainda bem que gostaste da parte do Yamazaki e da Chiharu

Leila – eu sei que me pediste para ser mais rápida mas não deu. Sim frequências é mesma coisa que testes a única diferença é que são da faculdade. Durante o resto do mês também vou estar cheia de frequências mas vou tentar postar o mais depressa possível.

6 – Começou

Faltava só um dia para o começo das aulas na Universidade de Tóquio. Todos estavam nervosos e não conseguiam fazer nada direito. Todos como quem diz quase todos demonstravam os nervos. Isto acontecia tanto na casa dos rapazes como nas raparigas.

Uns sabiam esconder melhor que outros, o Eriol com o seu sorriso enigmático, o Syaoran com o seu olhar sério, o Yukito sempre a comer, o Yamazaki só a contar mentiras e o Kay, bem o Kay era aquele que se notava os nervos melhor que em todos, pois não parava quieto que já estava a irritar os outros moradores. Ora estava a ler um livro, ora a folhear uma revista, ora via televisão.

"Kay pela última vez pára com isso..." – disse o Toya, ele simplesmente olhava para o ar a sua irmã ainda não lhe tinha telefonado e ele estava a ver se conseguia aguentar até ela o fazer. – "Estás-me a irritar!"

"Fogo, nem aqui uma pessoa pode estar nervosa á vontade..."

O Toya tinha feito a sua irmã prometer no dia anterior que ela lhe ligaria de manhã já estava no final da tarde e ela sem dizer uma só palavra. _"Sakura onde é que te meteste!"_

"Se estás tão preocupado com ela porque não lhe ligas tu mesmo?" – sugeriu o Eriol

"Porque eu prometi-lhe que não o faria!" – disse ele.

"Então aguenta..." – disse o Syaoran – "Tu sabes que as más noticias voam, na volta ela deve ter saído para tratar de algum assunto de última hora..."

"Se calhar tens razão.

Entretanto na República Flores de Primavera (n.a: nome é um tanto foleiro, não?)

As raparigas estavam na mesma pilha de nervos, bem a Sakura, a Meyling, a Tomoyo e a Nakuru tinham saído de manhã bem cedo para darem uma volta pela cidade, foram á faculdade para buscarem os horários das outras, e foram ás compras. A Sakura estava a precisar de umas calças e umas camisolas, a Meyling de calças e tops, a Nakuru de saias e vestidos e a Tomoyo precisa de umas saias e camisas. Depois de várias horas passadas no centro comercial, elas voltaram para casa eram por volta das onze da noite (n.a: não adoram aqueles dias em vão ás compras um dia inteiro. Eu adoro, mas pena só o posso fazer uma vez por ano ).

"Boa noite chegámos!" – gritou a Nakuru da porta de entrada carregada com os seus sacos.

Mas quando reparou as suas mais novas amigas estavam na mesma posição que as tinham deixado bem cedo nessa manhã, bem tirando a Naoko, ela de manhã tinha só um livro á sua frente agora eram uns quinze, a Chiharu e a Rika estavam a ver televisão, volta e meia uma mudava de canal, a Kaho ainda estava ao telefone com o seu namorado, a Gabrielle e a Tao estavam as duas a falar com alguém através do computador.

"Já tem os horários para a amanhã?" – perguntou a Rika tirando os olhos da televisão.

"Sim estão aqui!" – a Sakura foi distribuir os horários pelas restantes moradoras. Assim que receberam o horário começaram a ficar pálidas e uma por uma foram para o seu quarto murmurando boas noites.

A Nakuru, a Meyling e a Tomoyo tinham ido para os seus quartos para arrumarem as roupas. Só a Meyling voltou a descer para ajudar a Sakura a dar um jeito á casa pois estava numa bagunça. Desligaram a televisão, arrumaram a louça, desligaram os computadores e colocaram os livros no lugar. Eram meia noite e meia quando terminaram, de um momento para o outro a Sakura lembrou-se de algo muito importante.

"HOEEEE!" – ela gritou baixo.

"Ahm, o que foi por que gritaste?" - exclamou a Meyling assustada.

"Não acredito eu esqueci-me...Como é que eu fui-me esquecer logo disso!"

"Esqueceste-te do quê?" - perguntou Meyling um pouco preocupada e curiosa.

"De lhe telefonar. Ele vai-me matar"

"Quem?"

"O meu irmão!" – dito isto ela correu para o telefone e telefonou para a casa onde ele estava a ficar.

Na Casa do rapazes toca o telefone.

Ring...Ring

Vão ao mesmo tempo três rapazes ao telefone (n.a: cada quarto tinha um)

"Estou sim...Não sabe que horas são?" – disseram o Yukito, Kay e o ... Eriol (n.a: pensavam que era o Syaoran, mas prometo que entre eles os dois algo de muito emocionante vai acontecer neste capitulo).

"_São dez para a uma, e peço imensas desculpas eu queria falar com o Toya."_

"Ah, es tu Kura, eu vou-lhe passar." – disse o Yukito.

"Adeus Kura!" – disse o Kay

"_Tchau Kay"_

"Adeus miss!" – disse o Eriol.

"_Adeus!"_ – ela disse num fio de voz.

Na República flores da primavera

"Adeus!" – ela disse num fio de voz

"Bem Sakura, eu vou-me deitar. Não fiques a pé até muito tarde."

"Boa noite, e não vou ficar."

"_Estou sim...Sakura...Onde estiveste o dia todo?" – perguntou o seu irmão._

"Eu disse-te ontem que ia ás compras de roupa mal tivesse a possibilidade de o fazer..."

"_Ah pois foi, mas porque só me estas a ligar a esta hora?"_

"Porque tive a dar um jeito á casa e depois lembrei-me.

"_Tudo bem! Depois falamo-nos amanhã, precisas de boleia para a escola?"_

"Não. Beijos. E se não te ligar não fiques preocupado. Tu sabes que as más noticias voam."

"_Sim disseram-me isso hoje. Adeus. Toma cuidado. Kaijuu !"_

"Eu não sou uma Kaijuu!"

Ela desligou e encolheu-se no sofá acabou por dormir ali mesmo. O dia tinha sido muito cansativo.

Dia seguinte Residência dos rapazes

O despertador começou a tocar nos quartos dos residentes um por um começaram-se a levantar, quer dizer ainda existiam três pessoas na cama. O Kay, o Toya e o Eriol.

"AHHHHHHHH!" – gritou o Kay

"Sabias que era assim que dantes acordavam os membros da realeza!" – disse o Yamazaki, com um dedo esticado a fugir do seu primo, com um balde na outra mão. Fechou a porta e disse – "Tens 10 minutos para estares pronto, senão deixo-te aqui.

"Okay. Vou já!"

O Yamazaki vestia umas calças de ganga azuis escuras com uma camisola branca, com as letras estampadas nas costas CM. Usava sapatos de vela.

"Hey Toya acorda!"

"Só mais cinco minutos!"

"Ok! Mas tu não vais gostar de ver a Sakura com um rapaz aqui á porta aos beijos!" – teve efeito imediato.

"SAKURA! TU ESTÁS TÂO DE CASTIGO!" – gritou o Toya levantando-se e indo até á porta do quarto, quase atropelando o Yukito no processo.

"Calma Toya, respira. Lembras-te como isso se faz?"

"Sim, agora onde está ela?" – disse o Toya já ao pé das escadas.

O Syaoran vinha a subir as escadas para ir acordar o Eriol quando vê e ouve o que o Toya está a dizer.

"Onde é que é o fogo?"

"A minha irmã está aos beijos com um bacano qualquer."

"Mas não está nenhuma rapariga ali fora!"

"Como não o Yuki acabou de dizer..." – ele cala-se quando ouve o Yukito a rir que nem um maluco.

"Bem senão precisam mais de mim eu vou tentar acordar o lorde Eriol."

"Yuki, não teve piada. Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu não suporto a ideia dela com alguém!"

"Pois mas é melhor, ela não vai ficar solteira para sempre e também acho que é melhor ires-te arranjar senão vais chegar tarde."

"Está bem."

O Yukito usava umas calças de ganga azuis com tons para o preto, com uma camisola cinzenta com uma lua nas costas, usava uns ténis cinzentos. Ele foi atrás do Toya pois precisava de arrumar a sua mala para as aulas. O Toya vestiu uma calças pretas de ganga com uma camisola preta a dizer atrás "I'm a big brother!", os seus ténis eram pretos.

"Eriol, está na hora...Vamos!" – disse o Syaoran no seu quarto. Ele já estava vestido. Ele usava umas calças de ganga pretas, uma camisola verde escura com um dragão preto nas costas, usava uns ténis adidas pretos.

"Ahm, que foi?"

"Está na ora de irmos, arranja-te ou vais chegar tarde. Como é que ainda estás com sono." – continuou vendo-o levantar-se muito devagar.

"Ontem telefonaram para o Toya e eu acordei, depois não consegui mais adormecer."

"Arranja-te estou á tua espera!"

"Não queres saber como ela tinha uma voz melodiosa..."

"Não despacha-te..."

O Eriol vestia uma roupa parecida com a do Syaoran a única diferença é que ele usava uma camisola azul com um dragão vermelho.

Quando ele desce para tomar o pequeno-almoço só encontra lá o Syaoran.

"Onde foram todos?"

"Onde é que achas que eles foram?" – perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Duh...Se te estou a perguntar a ti é porque não sei!"

"Eles já se foram todos...Estavas á espera do quê que eles ficassem á espera de sua majestade..." – ele debochou.

"Podiam ter esperado..."

"Mas não esperam por isso despacha-te...Se não vou-me embora sem ti..."

"Okay, deixa-me só beber um copo de leite..."

Entretanto na República das Flores de Primavera

Levantaram-se todas a tempo para não chegarem tarde, para se arranjarem, para comerem com calma...todas quer dizer, excepto a Sakura. Ela ainda dormia quando as suas colegas de quarto começam a ir para a universidade.

"Sakura...está na hora..." – disse a Tomoyo tentando acordá-la.

"Grumph...só mais cinco minutos Moyo..." – disse a Sakura virando-se para o outro lado.

"Sakura, neste momento são 7h30, as aulas começam ás 8h15." – disse a Tomoyo.

"QUÊ!" – exclamou a Sakura saltando da cama. Em menos de 5 minutos arranjou-se, quer dizer agarrou numa roupa qualquer e vestiu-a, eram umas bermudas pretas, e um top branco que dizia "Flower Power" (n.a: eu sei que é muito lamecha mas nem toda a sua roupa é assim, ela dá para todos os estilos), com uns ténis simples pretos. – "Estou pronta!" – ela disse enquanto descia as escadas para o rés-do-chão.

"Ainda bem...Toma bebe isto!" – disse a Tomoyo, entregando-lhe um copo de sumo de laranja. A Tomoyo usava um vestido de Verão violeta com umas sandálias brancas.

"Bem vamos que já estamos atrasadas...Levamos que carro?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"O teu. Claro é o mais Kawaii!"

"E quem conduz?" – ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta, era sempre o mesmo.

"Tu claro se queremos chegar a horas, tens que ser tu porque tens mais prática a bater tempos..."

"Está bem...Tens tudo?"

"Sim... E tu Kura?"

"Sim também tenho tudo. Então vamos..." – ela disse dirigindo-se para a porta.

Entraram no carro e a Sakura começou a conduzir á frente dela vinha um carro verde (n.a: conseguem imaginar quem é?).

"Grande carro..." – disse ela.

"Sim, já viste...Mas..."

"São muito lentos para ter um carro como aquele..."

"O que vais fazer..."

"O que achas...?"

"Já não era sem tempo...Força nisso Kura..."

Dito isto a Sakura começa a acelerar e a ultrapassar o carro.

"Ei Syaoran... Não é por nada mas acho que vais ser ultrapassado por um Beetle..." – disse o Eriol com uma cara preocupada, pois sabia como o seu querido primo odiava ser ultrapassado, principalmente por aquele tipo de carro...por ser um carro de miúda.

"Paciência não estou para me chatear... Hoje não... Talvez outro dia" – disse ele

"Pois estás é como medo..." – disse o Eriol.

"Não estou não...Agora cala-te senão vais o resto do caminho a pé..."

"Está bem..." – disse resignado.

Elas prepararam-se para ultrapassá-los e assim o fizeram, quando passaram para a frente deles disse-lhes adeus... E partiu...

"Já viste bem aquilo...Ainda gozam connosco onde está o meu querido primo que odeia ser gozado..." – perguntou o Eriol ironicamente, olha de soslaio para o lado e vê bem a figura do Syaoran. Ele agarrava o volante uma força desnecessária, a cara dele contorcia-se de raiva.

"Eriol...por favor cala-te..." – isto foi tudo o que ele disse e pela primeira vez, o Eriol assim o fez.

"Está bem..."

No carro da Sakura

"Kura porque fizeste isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"O adeus..."

"Ah! Tomoyo vais-me dizer que não foi engraçado..."

"Sim foi, mas eu olhei e vi a cara que o condutor fez e não gostei mesmo nada..."

"Não te preocupes...Olha já chegámos..."

A Sakura estacionou o carro no primeiro espaço que encontrou ainda era um pouco distante do campus mas pelo menos assim tinha a certeza que tinha lugar. Elas saíram do carro e dirigiram-se para o campus.

O Syaoran chegaram entretanto e conseguiram arranjar lugar mais perto do campus, eles nem sequer repararam no carro dela, bem o Syaoran não reparou.

"Syaoran, importas-te de fazer melhor cara, não me interessa se amanhã estás assim mas pelo menos hoje no primeiro dia poderias sorrir um pouco mais.

"Está bem..." – ele deu-lhe um sorriso com os lábios todos esticados do género que nos assusta só de ver – "Assim, está melhor?"

"Tu és um caso perdido...Espera só até a Mey ver-te assim..."

"Ganhaste...Está melhor" – ele não estava a sorrir mas as feições do seu rosto estavam mais suaves.

"Sim muito melhor...Mas é melhor despacharmo-nos para não chegarmos tarde ás aulas."

(n.a: Eu acho que ainda não expliquei como é a faculdade, pelo menos na minha imaginação ela é assim. Espero que gostem?)

A área que a Universidade ocupava era imensa...mais parecia uma cidade dentro da própria cidade de Tóquio. Estava dividida por diversos edifícios que pertenciam os diferentes cursos, mas havia disciplinas que eram dadas no mesmo prédio.

Na parte exterior do campus havia um parque de estacionamento onde cabiam pelo menos mil carros e quinhentas motas (n.a: eu acho que exagerei um pouco, não acham?). Depois de se entrar no campus percebe-se como ele está organizado, os prédios disponham-se em circulo deixando um espaço livre ao centro onde geralmente os alunos se sentavam debaixo de árvores, ou jogavam futebol no campo de jogos...O campus não era plano, o campo de jogos ficava numa zona mais baixa (n.a: tipo como era na escola da Sakura no anime. Sabem como é?).

Quando se entra no campus o primeiro edifício que se vê á direita é o de História, depois vem o de Direito, depois vem o de Moda, logo a seguir o de Música, a Biblioteca, o de Literatura, o de Economia, o de Enfermagem, o Ginásio, o de Educação, e o Refeitório e novamente a entrada do campus.

A Tomoyo quando chegou ao seu edifício e reparou que a Nakuru estava sentada nas escadas. Quando a Nakuru viu a Tomoyo, levantou-se e acenou, para ela se despachar.

"Naki desculpa o atraso, mas..."

"Eu sei...A Kura não mudou desde as férias."

"Nope, nem vai mudar..."

"Mas vamos pois as aulas de música e as de designe á tarde, acho que estás com um horário muito puxado...mas foi a tu escolha."

Dirigiram-se para as suas salas.

No outro lado do campus

Via-se uma pessoa a correr até ao prédio da enfermagem, tinha os cabelos cor de mel ao vento. Estava a atrasada como sempre.

"_Porque raios o edifício tinha que ser tão longe"_ – pensava a Sakura.

À porta do edifício de Enfermagem encontrava-se a Chiharu e a Meyling, a última já estava a ficar impaciente.

"Mas de quem é que estamos á espera?"

"Calma que já vais ver..." – olhou para a entrada do campus e viu a silhueta da Sakura a correr, aquela silhueta que todos os seus amigos já conheciam de cor. – "Está a chegar!"

"Quem..." – ela nunca conseguiu acabar o que ia a dizer pois sentiu um vulto aproximar-se das suas costas.

"Chiharu obrigado por teres ficado á minha espera."

"De nada Kura." - a Meyling olhou para trás e viu uma Sakura ofegante, quando a Sakura olhou para a Meyling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. – "O que estás aqui a fazer? Vou ter aulas"

"Meninas acalmem-se!" – disse a Chiharu.

"Que bom estamos as três no mesmo curso." – disse a Sakura.

"Sim Kura mas eu não tou na mesma aula que vocês!" – disse a Chiharu com um tom triste.

"Mas como?" – perguntou a Meyling.

"Simples, eu tenho um horário diferente do vosso."

"Oh..." – disse a Sakura.

"Mas é melhor apressarmo-nos..." – disse a Chiharu.

E elas dirigiram-se cada uma para as suas aulas, pois não queria chegar tarde.

Com o Syaoran e o Eriol

"Despacha-te..." – disse o Syaoran

"Sim..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – ouviram um grito e reconheceram uma das vozes.

"O que a Ling está a gritar a esta hora da manhã?" – perguntou o Syaoran.

"Não sei mas também não é agora que vamos descobrir, não é verdade."

Já tinham passado a fachada do edifício de Enfermagem e só viram três vultos a entrar, reconheceram um deles pelo cabelo preto, o outro pelas tranças acharam que deveria ser a namorada do Yamazaki, o terceiro deixou o Syaoran e O Eriol intrigados.

"Também já entraram e não vou atrás dela para saber o que lhe acontece!"

"Sim tens toda a razão..."

Com o Toya e o Yuki

Estavam a falar alegremente quando ouviram.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Não foi a Sakura que gritou...?" – perguntou o Yukito

"Sim foi, vamos ver o que aconteceu..."

Quando estavam a ir para lá viram o Eriol e o Syaoran a chegar.

"Vocês por acaso não viram se no prédio ao lado havia alguma rapariga em apuros, pois não?"

"Não vimos foi a minha irmã a entrar com duas miúdas dentro do prédio."

"Não deve ter sido nada..." – disse o Yukito

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou o Eriol, enquanto todos se dirigiam para onde iriam ter aulas.

"Eu ouvi a minha irmã gritar juntamente com outra voz que eu não conhecia. E fiquei preocupado."

"Não fiques...O ahhhhhh, era da minha irmã...devem-se ter assustado com algo." – disse o Syaoran.

"Assim estou mais descansado." – disse o Toya.

Já estavam todos nas salas, esperava-os um longo dia e em todas as salas as aulas começavam da mesma forma.

"Olá, bom dia e bem-vindos ao curso de Enfermagem/Designe/Arqueologia e História/ Gestão de Empresas/ Literatura/ Educação." – diziam os professores responsáveis pelo curso.

"Finalmente, começou!" – eram o que alguns diziam – "Tinha que começar tão cedo?" – perguntavam outros.

"Mas se pensam que por ser o primeiro dia, vamos ser brandos, estão muito mal enganados." – isto foi ouvido em todos os cursos

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" – todos os alunos resmungaram.

"Estamos só a brincar hoje vão ter contacto com o que iram aprender durante a duração do curso." – isto foi ouvido em todos os cursos excepto no de Enfermagem.

""Vocês começaram hoje com aulas a sério e com trabalhos, pois o curso é muito teórico e prático e quanto mais depressa a teoria estiver despachada mais depressa poderão se transformar em Enfermeiras e em Enfermeiros."

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eu sei o que estão a passar mas tem 4600 horas de aulas para fazer em 4 anos e se perdermos muito tempo, vocês não conseguiram ser os melhores."

E assim o dia se passou. Eram 4 horas e começavam todos a regressar a casa. Bem nem todos. O Eriol, o Syaoran, a Sakura e a Tomoyo ainda estavam lá. A Tomoyo estava a terminar as aulas de designe, a Sakura estava a fazer uma pesquisa para os trabalhos que tinha para fazer até a semana seguinte, o Eriol e o Syaoran estavam também a pesquisar sobre uns assuntos de Direito por isso estavam no edifício de Direito.

A Sakura recebeu uma mensagem que dizia: _Tou pronta. Ao pé do carro. Qnd tiveres pronta vem cá ter_. Era da Tomoyo.

Ela começou a arrumar as suas coisas devagar.

A Tomoyo quando mandou a mensagem ainda estava no campus, vinha a olhar para um dos muitos desenhos que tinha feito numa das suas aulas quando foi de encontro a alguém.

"Peço imensas desculpas..." – disse ela, enquanto apanhava os papeis.

"Não há problema. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Miss..."

"Daidoudji Tomoyo."

"Muito prazer." – ele disse ajudando-a a levantar – "Hiiragizawa Eriol." – olhos azuis prenderam-se a ametista. – "Espero não a estar a atrasar."

"Nada disso, eu estava ir para o carro da minha prima enquanto ela termina o que está a fazer."

"Que coincidência eu também..."

"Sabe uma vez uma sábia senhora disse-me. As coincidências não existem só o inevitável!"

"E tem muitíssima razão. Posso acompanhá-la ao seu carro."

E assim forma os dois, conversaram o caminho todo sobre vários assuntos, a Tomoyo estava tão abismada pelos olhos do Eriol que nem reparou que o seu último nome era o mesmo que o da Nakuru. Nem ele reparou que ela tinha o último nome da empresa com a qual teve a negociar nas férias.

Na biblioteca a Sakura estava de saída com todos os livros e cadernos. Iria pelo lado dos edifícios, pois seria mais rápido e ela não queria deixar a Tomoyo muito tempo á espera. Ao passar pelo edifício de direito, alguém que vinha a sair do edifício e a ler um livro.

Eles não reparam um no outro.

E acabarm por chocar um num outro com alguma violência foram livros e papéis para todos os lados, e as duas pessoas caíram, frente a frente. (n.a: estão preparados...Espero que sim).

Olharam para cima e esmeraldas felizes encontraram âmbares frias, mas por mais que tentassem não conseguiam desviar o olhar.

"Peço desculpas, estava com pressa e não vi para onde ia..." – disse ela quando conseguiu quebrar o contacto visual e começou a apanhar as suas coisas do chão.

"Está desculpada, mas eu também não vinha a olhar..." – disse ele friamente, enquanto se levantava com o seu livro na mão.

"Não há problema..."

"Há sim...Agora quem é me vai limpar as calças novas..." – disse ele sarcasticamente com um sorriso maldoso na cara.

"Como!"

"Isso que ouviste..."

"Só podes estar a brincar..."

"Mas não estou tu vieste contra mim, então tu limpas..."

"Tu saíste do prédio sem olhar tu limpas, além do mais são tuas...Boa tarde..." – e com isso ela dirigiu-se a ele para continuar os eu caminho.

"_Eu vou agarrá-la e fazer com que ela limpe..." – _pensou ele

"_Syaoran deixa de bobagens ..."_ – respondeu-lhe a sua mente.

Quando a Sakura passa por ele, ele está completamente paralisado no sítio, mas depois simultaneamente viraram-se um para o outro, olhos semicerrados, pela mesma razão raiva. Ela por aquilo que ele lhe disse e, ele por aquilo que pensou fazer, nunca num milhão de anos lhe apeteceu agarrar tanto alguém.

"Antes que digas mais alguma coisa, nem tás muito sujo..." – disse ela ironicamente, para mascarar a raiva que estava a sentir naquele momento daquele sujeito. – "Mas talvez devesses era lavar a boca..."

E com isso ela começou a correr em direcção á saída do campus, pois ela sabia pela a sua postura que ele viria atrás dela para fazê-la engolir as sua palavras, por isso em mesmo ela correu até chegar ao seu carro.

"Moyo entra nesse carro que eu estou com pressa." – a Tomoyo percebeu, e nem teve tempo de dizer adeus ao Eriol.

"Saki o que se passa?" – perguntou a Tomoyo ao ver a sua amiga vermelha de raiva.

"Nada, simplesmente nada."

"Não pode ter sido nada, senão tu não estarias nesse estado."

"Queres saber o que foi, houve um bacano que teve a lata de me dizer que lhe tinha que limpar a roupa pois nós chocámos um no outro...Consegues acreditar nisso..." – ela disse, estacionando o carro á porta de casa.

"Não, mas não pode ser por isso que estás chateada. Diz-me ele era giro..." – com isto a Sakura saiu do carro directa ao seu quarto, e não disse mais nada durante o resto do dia.

Entretanto

O Eriol apressou-se a ir ter ao carro do Syaoran, algo lhe dizia que aquela reacção daquela amiga da Tomoyo tinha algo haver com o seu adorável primo.

Quando ele estava a chegar ao carro viu o Syaoran a andar direito ao carro com fumo a sair pelas orelhas.

"Yo, Syaoran o que se passou contigo para estares nesse estado?" –perguntou o Eriol enquanto entrava dentro do carro.

"Nada, simplesmente nada..."

"Pois para mim esse nada é uma miúda com cabelo comprido cor de mel e olhos verdes esmeralda..."

"Como é que sabes?"

"Simples acabei de ver um furacão como esse a passar por mim..."

"Pois mas eu não fiz nada, ela deitou-me ao chão eu só disse para ela me limpar a roupa não vejo nada de mal nisso..."

"Pois..."- disse o Eriol enquanto tentava engolir o riso.

"E tu sabes o que ela me disse...hem sabes?"

"Eu não tava lá por isso como é que vou saber..." – disse ele sarcasticamente.

"Disse que eu deveria lavar era a minha boca..."

Nisto o Eriol não aguentou mais e desatou a rir.

"Estás-te a rir do quê, não tem piada, mas ela vai ver só, vou fazer a vida dela num inferno, vai desejar nunca ter-me conhecido.

"Pois, isso quero eu ver...Tu não estavas era á espera que uma miúda não caísse aos teus pés e literalmente te mandasse bugiar..."

"Eriol...CALA-TE!" – disse o Syaoran estacionando o carro entrando em casa como um furacão e a bater com os pés.

Dentro de casa o Toya diz para os outros.

"E pensava eu que a minha irmã era o único Kaijuu existente afinal á outro como ela... Quais são as hipóteses disso acontecer!" – desataram todos a rir com isto...

N.a: Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera eu tentei fazer o encontro dele semelhante... Não é bem amor á primeira vista mas vai ser divertido na mesma espero...

No meu próximo capítulo vai ser recheado de encontros amorosos e encontrões...

Espero que gostem...

Aviso desde já que se eu não postar até 23 de Junho o novo capítulo só virar em Julho pois as frequências estão a apertar e estão masi perto, e eu tenho que estudar muito.

Beijos

Musette.


	7. Encontrões e Encontros!

Oi eu estou de volta com mais um capítulo, desculpem-me pelo atraso, mas para vos compensar fi-lo extra grande e com montes de situações divertidas, muitos encontros e encontrões... Espero que gostem do fundo coração...

Leila – obrigado pela review, e as frequência correram-me muito bem, este capítulo demorou mais tempo para ficar perfeito.

Gaby – Ainda bem que gostas da fic, e espero que continues a ler...

Mannu Slytherin – Neste capítulo á mais emoções entre o Syaoran e a Sakura, tal como entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo entre outros. Sim o Syaoran é mal-humorado mas também muito brincalhão e por isso mesmo a Sakura vai-lhe ensinar uma lição, as coisas entre os dois aquecem neste capítulo mas só no próximo é que vai pegar fogo. O Eriol e a Tomoyo ainda só se falam devido aos seus primos mas talvez para o capítulo 9 ou 10 vai começar a rolar um clima. O Toya chamou kaijuu ao Syaoran, pela maneira como ele entrou dentro da casa. Mal posso esperar para ler o teu próximo capítulo da tua fic. E espere que gostes deste.

Aggie18 – Ainda bem que gostas da fic, esta é a minha primeira portuguesa, mas daqui a pouco vou começar outra. E sim o Syaoran vai visitar a sua irmã, mas vai sair de lá molhado... Ups... Lê para ver do que eu estou a falar.

Littledark – Mas isso é o que é giro eles discutirem, aprenderem a voar... Lê e vê se gostas.

Mais uma vez rogo-vos que me perdoem pelo atraso, mas foi um tanto complicado, escrever este capítulo, entre a falta de tempo e os bloqueios de ideias...

7-Encontrões e Encontros

N a casa dos rapazes

"Eriol, o que se passa com o Syaoran?" – perguntou o Toya.

"Não sei...Mas acho que se chateou com alguém da Universidade..." – disse o Eriol tentando engolir o riso.

"Juro-te que quando entrou me fez lembrar a minha irmã..." – ele disse (n.a: espero que agora esteja mais claro a quem ele se estava a referir.) E com isto ele retirou-se para o seu quarto

"Tu sabes mais do que dizes." – disse o Yukito num tom sério (n.a: Yué entra em acção)

"Não sei n-"

"Sabes sim...E sabes até com quem é que ele se chateou. E porquê!"

"Sei, foi uma rapariga no campus. Embateram de frente os dois, ele sujou as calças preferidas e disse-lhe para elas as lavar, mas segundo ele disse-me que ela o tinha mandado levar a boca..." – desata a rir, o Yukito junta-se a ele.

"Sei quem possa ter feito isso...Mas só depois de muito irritada..." – ele falou para si mesmo mas alto suficiente para o Eriol ouvir – "Nahh, é impossível ter sido ela..."

"Ela quem perguntou o Eriol curioso..."

"Uma pessoa que eu conheço... E tu não estás assim tão feliz porque o teu primo levou uma resposta torta de uma rapariga...pois não?"

"Não, eu vi um anjo, e estava a ter um conversa agradável com ela até um demónio de olhos verdes a apressar..." – ele foi interrompido por uma arfada do Yukito .

"Tu disseste olhos verdes?"

"Sim" – entretanto entra o Kay.

"Olhos verdes...Devem estar a falar da Sakura..." – e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o Yukito lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero para ele se calar. O Kay fez melhor que isso. Ele retirou-se para o seu quarto.

"Não sei o nome dela mas parecia um furacão... E eu nunca vi o Syaoran tão chateado por miúda alguma..."

"Ela só por acaso não tinha cabelo castanho para o tom de mel, pois não?"

"Sim, tu conhece-la?"

"Sim é a Sakura, sabes a irmã do Toya..."

"Isto é mais sério do que eu pensava. Diz-me uma coisa ela não interfere nos negócios, pois não?" – o Eriol estava com medo que o descuido do seu primo poria em risco o contracto entre Li Corp e a Daidoudji Industry.

"Nada disso...Ela só o faz quando nos vê cansados...E obriga-nos a relaxar, como futura enfermeira..."

"E o anjo que estava com ela só podia ser..." – ele bateu com a mão na testa.

"Para estar com ela só podia ser a sua prima, e se estiveres a pensar a filha da Sonomi... Acertaste. Onde está uma geralmente está a outra..."

"Pelo menos fiz boa figura..."

"Eriol um aviso para ti e para o Syaoran, tenham cuidado para o Toya não descobrir que vocês conhecem a sua prima e irmã... Ele é super protectivo com elas..."

"Aviso anotado, agora é melhor eu subir e tentar acalmá-lo antes que ele decida ir falar com a irmã...E aí sim teríamos um problema..."

"Porquê?"

"A única que o pode mandar abaixo ou trabalhar até ao nível de raiva..."- ouviu-se um som oco vindo dos andares de cima, e os moradores a virem ver o que se passa – "que ele está!" – virando-se para os moradores – "Não se preocupem isto é normal...Deixem-me só ir lá acima antes que ele parta alguma coisa."

Mal ele acabou de dizer isso já estava a subir as escadas, com medo do que poderia estar a acontecer, a última vez que o tinha visto assim tão furioso, fora quando eram pequenos e não os queriam deixar frequentar uma escola normal, como todos os filhos dos amigos dos seus pais. _"Verdade seja dita tu sempre foste muito nervoso!" _– pensou o Eriol.

Os restantes moradores voltaram a fazer o que estavam a fazer em alguns Dias iriam receber dois novos moradores. (n.a: devo já avisar que no início só lhes vou dar um pouco de importância para algumas situações que vão ocorrer, se entretanto vocês gostarem do personagens posso tentar dar-lhes mais relevo.) Que iriam chegar algures nos próximos dias.

Na República Flores de Primavera

Um furacão entra com olhos verdes para o encarnado de tanta raiva que estava.

"Oi Sakura, já chegast-" – dizia a Nakuru antes de a Chiaharu, Naoko e a Rika saltaram para cima dela de maneira a taparem-lhe a boca, prevenindo que ela diga algo de errado.

"Shiuu, não digas nada. Olha para os olhos dela." – disse a Rika muito baixinho para a Sakura não ouvir.

A Meyling estava por perto e ia falar com a Sakura mas percebeu que havia algo de errado e esperou que lhe dissessem o quê.

A Sakura subiu as escadas ouvia-se os seus pés a bater no chão a casa quase estremecia, entrar no quarto, a porta a bater.

E quando elas pensavam que tudo estava bem.

"Meninas preparem-se..." – disse a Tomoyo, todas perceberam. Excepto a Nakuru, a Gabrielle, a Akizuki e a Meyling. E ouviu-se de repente um som que deve ter acordado os mortos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUEM É QUE ELE PENSA QUE É? QUE RAIVA!" – ela contou até 10 respirando sossegadamente, como tinha aprendido nas aulas de yoga.

Voltou a descer as escadas, e foi para a sala. Ao passar pela porta de entrada onde estavam todas as suas colegas de casa.

"Boa tarde meninas, está um lindo dia não!" – exclamou ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Boa tarde..." – responderam as suas amigas mais antigas. A Meyling foi a única que reagiu pois não entendia o que se tinha passado.

"Sakura, posso te fazer um pergunta?"

"Já fizeste, mas faz outra..."

"Bem...Eu queria saber..." – mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a Tomoyo interrompeu-a.

"Hei Kura, podias-me ir comprar-me hmmm, hmmmm, umas...umas pilhas..."

"Huh...Está bem Tommy..." – saiu para ir comprar as pilhas á Tomoyo. _"Que pedido mais estranho!"_

Depois dela ter saído quatro pares de olhos estavam pregados na Tomoyo, com um ar escandalizado.

"Tomoyo, nós temos montes de pilhas...Porque mandaste a Sakura comprar mais?" – perguntou a Gabrielle

"Porque a Meyling iria fazer uma pergunta á Sakura!" – disse a Chiharu.

"E que mal tem uma pergunta?" – perguntou a Kaho.

"Muito, depois do que se passou." – disse Naoko endireitando os óculos na cara.

"O que se passou...?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"O quê tu não viste que ela estava mais calma, e a Meyling iria provocar uma tempestade." – disse a Rika num tom de voz bem doce e tão característico dela.

"Eu mas porquê? Eu só ia perguntar o que se tinha passado?" – perguntou a Meyling incrédula

"Pois isso mesmo." – disse a Tomoyo – "Isto é normal. Ela por vezes irrita-se mutio facilmente. E hoje deve ter um desse dias. Alguém eu não sei certo veio contra ela no campus. Ela foi com tudo ao chão e ele ainda teve a lata de a mandar limpar. A nossa Sakurinha pode parecer muito doce, e é de facto. Mas quando a mostarda lhe chega ao nariz, cuidado ela é uma bomba."

"Perceberam agora o porquê de nos atirarmos para cima de ti Nakuru, e da Tomoyo ter feito a aquele pedido estapafúrdio?" – perguntou a Rika. Elas abanaram a cabeça.

"Sim, mas mesmo assim..." – disse ela

"Naki, ela não te faz lembrar uma certa pessoa...A única diferença é que ela consegue controlar-se sem partir nada..."

"Tens razão..." – ela começou a rir-se sozinha.

"Quem?" – perguntou curiosa a Tomoyo.

"O meu querido e doce maninho, um dia ainda o vão conhecer..."

"Se calhar ainda faziam um belo par eles os dois." – disse a Tomoyo

"Pois, ambos têm génios fortes..." – disse a Meyling

"Ambos são teimosos..." – disse a Nakuru.

"E ambos estão solteiros." – terminou a Tomoyo.

"Uh-huh... A Tomoyo acabou de entrar no modo de arranjar um encontro para a Sakura!" – disse a Naoko

"Protejam-se ..." – disse a Chiharu com um tom de brincadeira mas cara séria. A Nakuru e a Meyling não perceberam mas...

"Isto vai ser tão KAWAII, eu já posso vê-los a entrar na igreja ela vestida de branco, e os filhos devem ser lindos, e eu é claro vou ser madrinha dos filhos e do casamento..." – dizia ela, a Naoko, a Rika e a Chiharu já estavam habituadas por isso esperaram que a Tomoyo se acalmasse, mas isso seria durante mais uns 10 minutos até chegar aos bisnetos da Sakura. Já a Nakuru e a Meyling estavam surpreendidas como ela conseguia falar tanto, tão rápido e sem respirar. Elas queriam interromper mas não sabiam como, isso também não foi necessário.

"Vais ser a madrinha do casamento de quem?" – perguntou a Sakura tinha acabado de chegar.

"Do casamento da Sakura, vou fazer os vestidos, decorar a igreja, o salão para onde iram na lua de mel..."

"Eu não sabia que eu me ia casar!" – disse a Sakura, depois apercebeu-se o que se estava a passar, as outras meninas só olhavam apara as duas, a Tomoyo ainda não tinha reparado na Sakura pois estava no mundo da fantasia com os seus olhos com estrelas – "Nem penses Tomoyo, eu não vou sair com quem tu estás a planear!"

"Mas porquê Kura? Tu estás solteira ele está..." – disse ela reconhecendo a sua presença.

"Pois e a última vez foi quem... Ah sim o Pierre que só falava de moda, e antes desse o Michael que tinha mãos a mais... Nem penses Tomoyo. E estou a falar a sério. Ou páras com isso ou eu mudo de casa..." – ela ameaçou, verdade seja dita desde os 14 anos ter tido mais coisa menos coisa que 15893 encontros era dose, com uma média de 156 encontros por semana, e 69 por fim de semana, também reagiríamos assim.

"Mas desta vez é a última..."

"E não foi o que tu disseste depois do John, e depois do Timmy, e do Michel, até ao Pierre. Tomoyo já chega... Eu sei que a Naoko ficou bem... Mas comigo nunca funciona... Porque em vez de preocupares tanto com a minha vida amorosa... Não te preocupas com a tua?"

"Mas Kura tu és a minha prima e eu preocupo-me contigo... Além do mais eu já vi quem quero namorar...UPS!" – a Tomoyo colocou as mãos na boca

"Mas que bomba esta que ouvi..." – disse a Sakura com um sorriso evidente que vai fazer a Tomoyo passar por tudo o que ela lhe fez.

"Eu não ouvi bomba nenhuma... Vocês não ouviram pois não?" – perguntou ás outras que estavam na sala, mas estavam todas demasiado chocadas com a confissão da Tomoyo para dizerem o que seja o que for – "Ó MEU DEUS o que fui eu fazer..."

"Ouvimos sim... Tu estás a gostar de alguém... AHHHHHH!" – disse a Nakuru empolgada com a notícia.

"Moyo como ele é?" – perguntou a Chiharu

"Donde é?" – perguntou a Meyling

"O que faz?" – perguntou a Rika

"Como o conheceste?" - perguntou a Naoko

"Conta-nos tudo..." – disse a Sakura.

"Meninas já chega...!"

"Não, não chega!" – disse a Rika e pela primeira vez ela falou mais alto do que é normal – "Quando eu sai pela primeira vez com o Terada tu quiseste saber tudo. Quando a Naoko começou com o Kay foi a mesma coisa e com Yamazaki e a Chiharu. Agora é a nossa vez."

"Prontos escusas de ser assim Tão bruta..." – disse ela um pouco estupefacta com a reacção da Rika, mas não foi só todas ficaram a olhar para ela.

"O que foi agora ela vai falar..." – disse certa que tinha dado resultado. Mas esqueceram-se que estavam a falar da Tomoyo.

"Bem ele é alto..." – e entretanto desapareceu da sala...

"Mas onde ela foi?" – perguntou a Meyling

"Rika, tu já sabes que a Tomoyo esquiva-se com uma facilidade extrema... Mas havemos de conseguir fazê-la falar. Temos é que lhe dar tempo. Nós já sabemos o quão tímida ela é." – disse a Sakura.

"Sim mais cedo ou mais tarde ela irá nos contar." – disse a Chiharu.

"Moyo já podes entrar nós não vamos tentar nada contra o rapaz alto e misterioso..." – disse a Sakura, e passado uns segundos a cabeça da Tomoyo apareceu na ombreira da porta da sala. (n.a: embora não existam portas tem uma entrada).

"Prometem?" – ela perguntou entrando devagar na sala.

"E nós alguma vez não cumprimos algo que dizemos...?" – disse a Naoko.

"Nós cumprimos tudo o que dizemos... Não somos como... digamos... TU..." – disse a Chiharu e todas começaram-se a rir, bem todas excepto a Tomoyo.

"Ei... Isso não é justo..."

"Mas tu és assim, é da tua natureza..." – disse a Rika – "Tal como a natureza da Gabrielle é ficar a olhar para o ar durante horas a fio a pensar no namorado e em tudo o resto, a Akizuki é estar horas a olhar a fotografia do namorado e tirar fotografias, a da Kaho limpar tudo, como é que tu tens fôlego para isso ainda me vais explicar um dia..."

"Eu simplesmente tenho."

"Tal como a natureza da Chiharu é detectar mentiras á distância, a da Rika ser meiga com todos, a da Naoko interessada em todos os géneros de livros..." – disse a Sakura – " a da Nakuru ser empolgada e da Meyling é ser barulhenta..."

"Ei eu não sou barulhenta... Só falo alto demais..."

"E é a tua natureza ser sempre alegre, ingénua mas por vezes quando a mostarda te chega ao nariz viras uma fera..." – disse a Tomoyo

"Ei isso não é muito simpático..." – disse a Sakura emburrada

"Não, não é mas é a verdade..." – disseram todas...

"Bem esta na hora de ir jantar... E dormir..." – disse a Gabrielle.

Assim elas foram jantar, e rapidamente retiraram-se todas, excepto a Sakura, digamos que para um primeiro dia tudo correu-lhe ao contrário. Finalmente o sono chegou e ela adormeceu no sofá da sala.

No dia seguinte todos nas duas casa estão com pressa para não chegarem tarde. Bem todos quer dizer a Sakura ainda estava no sofá e a Tomoyo andava que nem louca á procura dela, e em vez de ser o Syaoran a acordar o Eriol foi ao contrário...

Na República dos rapazes

"Eriol, nós estamos no ir!" – disse o Kay

"Queres boleia?" – perguntou o Yamazaki.

"Não, eu tenho que o acordar..." – disse ele – "Vá lá Syaoran... ou acordas ou eu vou chamar a tua irmã..."

"Já nem se pode dormir... Prontos já estou de pé!" – disse ele, levantando-se devagar.

"Estou lá embaixo á tua espera."

"O.k.!"

O mesmo se passava na Residência Flores da Primavera

"Alguma de vocês viu a Sakura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Não. Porquê?" – perguntou a Rika.

"A cama dela não estava desfeita, e não a encontrou em lado nenhum."

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII" – gritou a Sakura

"Tomoyo encontrei a bela adormecida..." – disse a Meyling que se tinha sentado em cima dela para ver um pouco de televisão antes de sair.

"Ah Sakura finalmente..." – disse ela exasperada

"Mou... Tomoyo estavas tão preocupada com o quê... Eu estava aqui a dormir até que se sentaram em cima das minhas costelas..." – disse ela – meio estabanada por ter acordado naquele preciso momento – "Mas já agora aqui é onde mesmo?"

"Sakura tu não dormiste no quarto... Como é que é?" – disse a Tomoyo

"Eu não sou assim tão pesada!" – disse a Meyling

"Não és foi só sitio onde te sentaste... Onde é que estou?"

"Tu está falar a sério?" – perguntou a Meyling, ela só acenou.

"Tu adormeceste na sala, estás no sofá..." – disse a Tomoyo

"Estou?"

"Sim... agora despacha-te senão chegamos atrasadas..."

"Está bem... Está bem..."

"Bem Moyo nós vamos indo... Até já..." – disse a Nakuru.

"Até..." – a Tomoyo subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto para encontrar a Sakura quase pronta – "Bem isso é que foi rápido."

"Tu disseste para me despachar e foi o que fiz... Bem vamos...?"

"Sim..."

Elas foram para o carro e reparam que o mesmo carro que tinham ultrapassado ontem, estava a passar pela entrada da sua casa. Mas desta vez ela conseguiu ver de relance o condutor. E o que viu fez-lhe querer repetir a proeza do dia anterior. O sorriso sereno que ela trazia no rosto tornou-se algo demoníaco, a Tomoyo olhou de relance para ela, e pensou _"Aqui vamos nós outra vez!"_

"Saki... olha para mim..." – disse a Tomoyo com um fio de voz.

"Sim Tommy...?" – ela olhou para a Tomoyo com um brilho diferente nos olhos e o sorriso demoníaco nos lábios...

"O que vais fazer?"

"O mesmo de ontem mas desta vez vai-me dar mais prazer..." – ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso, prende o longo cabelo e coloca os óculos de sol e faz-se á estrada.

No BMW Z4

"Syaoran ai vem o Beetle novamente..." – disse o Eriol vendo pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Nada de nada... Vou deixar-me estar na minha... Não me apetece chatear logo de manhã!" – disse ele.

"Tu é que sabes"

A Sakura vinha na medida dos possíveis de devagar... a velocidade média... está bem ela vinha a acelerar mas com segurança... A estrada dava para dois carros.

"Tomoyo chega o teu banco um para trás..."

"Está bem mas tem cuidado..."

"Não te preocupes..."

A Sakura começou a pôr-se em posição de ultrapassá-lo. Quando estava mesmo ao lado da janela do condutor ela simplesmente...

"Ei lerdo... Volta a aprender a conduzir..." – e arrancou em seguida...

No carro deles

"Ah lerdo gostei..." – disse o Eriol a rir-se que nem um doido.

"Cala a boca Eriol!" – agora sim o Syaoran estava chateado tanto que começou a acelerar para lhes passar á frente.

No carro delas

Elas estavam a chegar á porta do parque de estacionamento quando ela reparou que ele vinha a acelerar.

"O que ele pensa que está a fazer... De mim ele não ganha."

Então começou uma mini corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro ao parque. E depois quem arranjava lugar primeiro. A Sakura não conseguiu entrar por milésimos de segundos.

"Gaita... Ah mas aquele lerdo paga-mas..." – murmurava ela para si mesma.

"Agora quem é que é o lerdo..."

Mas como tudo na vida ás vezes ganha-se outras perde-se. No parque haviam dois lugares perto um do outro com um carro a separá-los. O Syaoran e a Sakura queriam metê-lo no primeiro espaço pios era o que estava mais perto da entrada do campus, mas azar o dele a Sakura abriu a curva e entrou certinha no lugar, passando de raspão á frente do carro dele. Não lhe dando outro remédio além de estacionar no outr lugar.

"Tomoyo se eu fosse a ti eu corria, bem rápido." – aconselhou a Sakura

"Nem penses que eu vou te deixar com aquele louco principalmente contigo assim vestida." – a Sakura não usava as suas habituais calças ao invés usava uma mini-saia e um top com uma camisa por cima. Uns ténis básicos, e a mochila com o material escolar.

"Brigado miga..." – ela disse.

No carro deles

"Eriol despacha-te eu quero ver quem é que teve a audácia de nos ultrapassar, chamar-me lerdo..."

"Eu já percebi o que tu queres... Vamos!" – ele disse saindo do carro.

Eles saíram do seu carro, estavam-se a dirigr para o carro delas quando viram a Sakura a sair lá de dentro.

"Oh não. Ela não!" – disse o Syaoran com a raiva novamente a tomar conta dele.

"Oh... Já vi quem é. Foi quem te mandou lavar a boca!" – o Eriol disse no gozo, mas o Syaoran já tinha os dentes cerrados, e os olhos também.

A Sakura pelo canto do olho reparou neles á entrada do campus e fez um sinal á Tomoyo que ela entendeu perfeitamente. O Eriol reparou neste gesto e depois da conversa que teve com o Yukito sobre ela, decidiu acalmar os ânimos.

Elas começaram a andar lentamente até que passaram por eles, e a Tomoyo sabia exactamente o que fazer. Devagar pôs-se do outro lado da prima, para ficar mais perto deles.

"Bom dia Miss Daidoujii!" – disse o Eriol, isto surpreendeu o Syaoran que arregalou os olhos e ficou a olhar para o Eriol como se ele tivesse duas cabeças em vez de uma.

"Bom dia Sr. Hiragiizawa!" – disse a Tomoyo, apesar de também surpreendida a Sakura foi mais discreta, mas ao ver a cara do Syaoran, não pode deixar de repara nos olhos dele _"Que olhos mais bonitos..."_ – pensou ela, depressa saiu desse estado e começou a andar para o edifício onde iria ter aulas foi pelo meu do campus.

A Tomoyo e o Eriol continuaram a conversar até o Syaoran se aperceber que a pessoa que ele queria confrontar não estava ali. Olhou para o campus e viu-a andar até ao seu edifício lentamente como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Imediatamente começou a segui-la de longe até se aproximar o bastante dela.

"Bem pelo menos consegui arranjar-lhe tempo!" – disse a Tomoyo suspirando.

"Pois mas ele bem determinado nunca o vi assim."

"Eu nem sequer o conheço mas se ele pensa que vai lidar facilmente com ela está muito mal enganado... Espera e vê!" – ela disse e começou a andar.

"Mas tu não vais ver..."

"Não eu já sei como é que vai acabar. Ele deve tentar alcançá-la ela vai desviar rapidamente. Ele agarra-lhe o braço o que vai ser um grande erro pois ele vai aprender a voar. Ela facilmente vai para as aulas. E eu também. Gostei muito de falar contigo. Até outro dia." – ela despediu-se e dirigiu-se para o seu edifício.

O Eriol fez o mesmo mas seguiu de longe o Syaoran, para ver o que acontecia para se certificar se o que a Tomoyo disse era verdade se assim fosse teria mais um trunfo para chatear o seu adorado primo.

Com a Sakura e o Syaoran

A Sakura andava calmamente ainda tinha tempo para chegar ao edifício. Ela olha para trás vê-lo a chegar cada vez mais perto.

"Oh não... Bem a Moyo conseguiu-me algum tempo agora é só continuar!" – murmurou ela.

"Ei espera aí!" – ele disse tentando agarrá-la, ela desviou-se para o lado oposto.

"Não sabes que é feio agarrar sem autorização prévia?"

"Sim, mas também é feio fazer o que tu fizeste ontem e agorinha mesmo." – ele disse agarrando-lhe o braço.

"Tu vais-te arrepender de me teres tocado." – disse ela.

"Ai vou porquê?"

"Porque nunca um rapaz me tocou sem a minha autorização sem aprender uma lição."

"Ai que lição uma menina com um corpo tão frágil pode me ensinar. Como arranhar?" - ele perguntou a gozar com ela.

"Não que tal voar..."

O Eriol estava a chegar ao pé deles e estava completamente pasmado a ver que o que a Tomoyo dizia era verdade, mas o Syaoran não era como os outros, ele era mais forte do que muitos outros que ela já tinha ensinado a voar. _"Mas meter-se com uma miúda de manhã depois do que ele lhe vez ontem é errado..." – _pensou ele. _"Vamos lá Kinomoto mostra-me do que és capaz."_

Ela agarrou a camisa dele, e pode sentir os músculos dele. _"Ele trabalha o físico, bem trabalhado... Sakura concentra-te... Lembra-te usa o peso dele a teu favor..."_ – ela pensou. E foi o que fez ela agarrou e tirou com toda a sua força, ele saiu a voara mas não par muito longe.

"Aprende uma coisa... Pede licença antes de tocar... LERDO!" – ela caminhou.

Ele ficou pasmo a olhar para as costas dela enquanto ela pegava na sua mochila e continuava o seu caminho para o seu edifício.

O Eriol estava ao pé do Syaoran e tal como estava pasmo com aquela rapariga que aparentava ser tão frágil.

"Syaoran... Tu aprendeste a voar... Espantoso..." – ele disse – "Mas aquele movimento é-me familiar" – disse ele para si mesmo.

"Está calado..." – disse ele levantando-se.

"Mas diz-me só uma coisa agora que aprendeste a voar... vais adoptar algum nome..." – disse ele a gozar come ele – "Tipo o Lobo Voador..."

"Eriol estou a avisar-te."

"Pronto já não está cá quem falou..." – ele disse para ele próprio.

Este dia iria ser maravilhoso... Pelo menos para a Sakura ela ficou muito bem disposta depois de ter ensinado mais uma pessoa a voar, mas para o Syaoran não ia ser assim. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha feito o que aquela miúda lhe fez, mas não era o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior o que estava a irritar, nem o incidente do parque de estacionamento, nem ela lhe responder, mas sim o facto que ele aprendeu a voar pelas mãos duma miúda, ele que estuda artes marciais desde que se lembra foi batido por uma miúda. Isso é que lhe deixou tão irritado. Mas tanto que ele nem deu conta de ter chegado ao seu edifício, nem a viu a falar com o Toya, nem sequer teve com atenção nas aulas. E á ida para casa quem teve que levar o carro foi o Eriol, pois senão teriam um acidente com certeza.

Para a Sakura o dia não podia ter corrido melhor, até a conversa que teve com o seu irmão, ele chamou-a de kaijuu vezes sem conta sem ela dizer nada, não replicar. Ela não deu conta pelo dia passar.

Na República Flores da Primavera

"Ai que dia mais bom..." – disse a Sakura assim que entrou na casa.

"Que bom humor... O que te aconteceu...?" – perguntou a Meyling. A Nakuru estava tão entretida a ver televisão que nem deu pela entrada do resto da moradoras.

"Venham comigo e eu conto-vos." – todas seguiram-na para o escritório.

"Bem ..." – começou a Gabrielle – "Conta-nos..."

"Okay, não stressem." – disse ela – "Eu hoje estou de bom humor porque tive a minha vingança do paspalho de ontem... Ele aprendeu a voar..."

"Eu sabia..."

"Mas fizeste o voar como?" – perguntou a Meyling. E a Sakura contou tudo do principio como se tinha passado desde o dia anterior até á chegada a casa.

Na sala de estar

Ring Ring

O telefone tocou mesmo ao lado da Nakuru, que saltou com o susto do toque estridente.

"Estou sim?" – ela perguntou timidamente

"_Estou, eu queria falar com a Sakura!" – _disse uma voz do outro lado da linha

"Ela ainda não chegou, mas posso saber quem fala?"

"_É o irmão dela, o Toya Kinomoto"_

"Ah és tu que gosta de chateá-la tanto, pobrezinha dela." – disse a Nakuru com pena da Sakura

"_Mas eu só o faço porque gosto imenso dela, mas já agora quem fala?"_ – ele perguntou, já nem lhe interessava o motivo pelo qual tinha ligado, quem quer seja do outro lado da linha parece ser carinhosa e simpática.

"Que bom que essa é a razão, eu chamo-me Nakuru Hiragiizawa, mas todos me chamam de Naki." – ela disse – "Mas o Sr. Kinomoto..."

"_É Toya, Nakuru. Sr. Kinomoto é o meu pai."_ – ele disse.

"Mas como eu ia dizer Sr.Kino- quer dizer Toya, porque está tão preocupado com a Sakura?"

"_É que ela hoje estava tão estranha na escola, e também não nos falamos á algum tempo então estou preocupado."_

"Isso é muito compreensível..."

Eles conversaram a tarde toda sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e imaginários, gostos de música, que curso estavam a fazer, e aí por diante.

No lado exterior da casa

Encontravam-se dois rapazes dentro de um BMW Z4 verde, um deles achava errado o que iriam fazer mas não podia ir contra as vontades do seu querido primo depois da vergonha que a Sakura lhe fez passar no campus hoje de manhã.

"Syao, eu tenho que perguntar tens a certeza que é isto que queres fazer?"

"Eriol, pergunta-me isso outra vez e não terás hipótese de ter filhos."

"Mas vê bem o carro dela rosa papel de rebuçado, está tão lindo..." - disse ele mas ao olhar para o Syaoran – "Prontos já não está cá quem falou!"

"Vamos!" – ele disse e saíram do carro, foram á bagageira do carro e tiraram sprays de tinta preta e foram até ao carro dela que por sorte não estava á frente da casa. Mesmo assim foram cuidadosos para não serem vistos.

Quando chegaram ao pé do carro da Sakura, agitaram as latas e começaram a desenhar e a escrever, o Eriol não o queria fazer, mas preferia enfrentar a fúria da Sakura do que a do Syaoran. O Bettle da Sakura deixou de ser tão rosa, era mais preto do que rosa, com desenhos e rabiscos e frases.

"Bora Eriol, já está pronto..."

"Sim vamos... Pobre dela..."

"Não tenhas pena até ficou uma bela obra de arte..."

Dentro da casa

As raparigas estavam todas a trocar experiências e a rirem-se do rapaz que aprendeu a voar pelas mãos da Sakura...

Enquanto isso a Nakuru continuava ao telefone.

"_Olha tu amanhã estás livre ao almoço?"_ – o coração dela batia tão rápido que ela tinha medo que ele ouvisse.

"Sim, porquê?"

"_Queres almoçar comigo?"_

"Okay."

"_Até amanhã..."_

"Até..."

Desligaram os dois, a Nakuru ficou simplesmente a olhar para o ar com o olhar mais sonhador do mundo, nem se deu conta que todas estavam a entrar na sala, e ouviram-na a suspirar.

"Então Nakuru o que se passa?" – perguntou a Gabrielle

"Naki..." – chamou a Tomoyo

"NAKURU HIRAGIIZAWA... VÊM JÀ AQUI!" – gritou a Meyling imitando perfeitamente a voz da mãe dela.

"Ãhm... Sim mãe estou a ir!" – ela disse, mas entretanto olhou ao seu redor quando ouvi gargalhadas sem fim – "Ah Mey, não é justo!"

"O que não é justo?" – perguntou a Sakura que não tinha entendido o porquê da reacção da Nakuru.

"Sempre que eu estou a pensar ou distraída ela usa o tom de voz da minha mãe ou da mãe dela, e diga-se de passagem vocês não querem enfrentar a fúria delas."

"Mas Naki tu estavas... Tão engraçada a suspirar para o ar, não ouviste ninguém a chamar... O que se passa?" – perguntou a Meyling

"Nada tirando que amanhã não almoço com vocês... Agora vou para o meu quarto até amanhã... lalalalalala..." – ouviram-na a cantar todo o caminho para o quarto.

"Sakura..." – chamou a Tomoyo

"Diz..."

"Tu tiraste as tuas coisas do carro quando chegámos?"

"Nope, esqueci-me. Alguém faz-me companhia?" – ela perguntou e a Tomoyo e a Meyling ofereceram-se para a ajudá-la. Afinal de contas o material escolar que ela trazia não era só para ela mas para todas que estavam a cursar Enfermagem.

Exterior da casa

"Sakura tu sabes que é perigoso deixares o carro tão longe. Não sabes?" – perguntou a Meyling

"Sim, mas não havia mais lugares."

"Mey leva a Sakura para dentro agora." – disse a Tomoyo que já tinha visto o estado do carro dela.

"Porquê Tommy?" – perguntou a Sakura

"Não faças perguntas vai..." – mas era tarde demais.

"AHHHHHH... O meu carro... " – começaram-lhe a cair lágrimas dos olhos, e a Meyling só teve tempo de agarrá-la antes que ela caísse ao chão. Com grito da Sakura todas as meninas vieram cá ver o que se passava, ouviram-se suspiros de susto das amigas delas, e depois todos a tentarem acalmá-la.

Depois de calma a Sakura foi ver o estado do carro.

"Tomoyo leva as minhas coisas para dentro, e vocês também podem ir, não se preocupem. Eu estou bem."

"Tens a certeza?" – perguntou a Rika.

"Sim, vão!" – ela disse dando um sorriso triste.

"O que foi que te fizeram!" – ela disse andando ao redor do seu carro até que chegou a um lado e leu _"**Eu posso ser lerdo... Mas o teu carro está...**_" e era tudo. – "Eu mato-o. Tu vais morrer quem quer que seja."

Ela voltou para casa telefonou para o mecânico que lhe arranjou o carro todo e explicou-lhe a situação, ele iria buscar o carro no dia seguinte bem cedo, e está claro ela iria levantar-se.

No dia seguinte

Nem foi preciso o despertador tocar, ela já estava acordada e vestida quando ele tocou a Tomoyo teve o susto da sua vida.

"Sakura?"

"Sim Moyo, eu tive que acordar. Para entregar a chave. Para irmos cedo e eu não ter que ver quem me fez aquilo ao carro."

"Está bem... Mas tu como estás..."

"Sabes o problema foi só o choque de ver o carro naquele estado. De resto estou bem. Ele estava mesmo a precisar de ir á oficina."

"Okay... Até já."

Ela desceu as escadas passou pela cozinha e saiu de casa. Lá fora já estava o Tsubasa.

"Olá..." – ela disse.

"Oi, é impressão minha ou ..."

"É exactamente isso que está a pensar. Mas consegues fazer alguma coisa?"

"Claro que sim, mas a cor neste momento não tenho e a fábrica que a faz só a produz de seis em seis meses, e chegar e não chegar. Talvez só tenhas o carro pronto no final do semestre." – ele disse

"Tsu... Tanto tempo."

"É o melhor que posso fazer, aliás para ser simpático vou melhorá-lo o sistema de som."

"Está bem, mas eu no fim do semestre preciso dele."

"Eu prometo, e eu nunca te faltei a nenhuma promessa."

"Eu sei. Toma as chaves e o livrete."

"Tchau miúda e toma conta de ti..."

"Tchau Tsu."

"Tchau Tsu..." – gritou a Tomoyo da janela do quarto.

"Tchau Tommy."

Ele foi-se embora levando o carro dela. Ela entrou dentro de casa e foi tomar os eu pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia meninas." – ela disse

"Sakura tu estás doente?" – perguntou a Naoko.

"Não só tive que entregar o carro ao Tsubasa, para ele mo arranjar. E visto estarem todas aqui, eu aviso já que o meu carro está inutilizável até ao final do semestre." – ela disse

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou a Meyling, a Nakuru estava na cozinha mas continuava a pensar no Toya e como ele seria.

"Porque o carro dela tem uma cor especial que só é feita de seis em seis meses, o mecânico não tinha nada em stock, então ela vai ter que esperar." – disse a Chiharu.

"Bem Sakura eu levo o meu carro hoje." – disse a Tomoyo – "Vamos?"

"Sim."

E pela primeira de muitas vezes todas as moradoras saíram ao mesmo tempo de casa e dirigiram-se para a Universidade.

Na República dos rapazes

Levantaram-se todos e começaram-se a arranjar, e forma mesmo todos sem excepção.

O Syaoran foi ao quarto para acordar o Eriol e qual não foi o seu espanto de o ver já acordado e quase pronto.

"Meu o que te aconteceu para acordares tão cedo?"

"Simples, sentimento de culpa..."

"Ah não estejas assim, vais ver que aquilo em pouco tempo está pronto para nova pintura."

"Sim tu é que sabes... Mas os meus sentimentos são claros..."

"Se vais ficar amuado com isso é melhor despachares-te por que eu vou-me embora."

"Estou a ir..."

Entrada do campus

A Tomoyo estacionou o seu violeta Smart for four, num lugar ao lado dos carros das suas colegas, e saiu com Sakura. Quando estavam a chegar á entrada do campus o Eriol e o Syaoran vinham do outro lado, mas mais perto.

O Eriol fez sinal ao Syaoran para parar, ele assim o fez, de facto ele até agradeceu internamente _"Agora quer só ver o que ela vai-me dizer..." – _ele pensou, a Sakura e a Tomoyo viram isto e só com troca de olhares decidiram o que iriam fazer. _"Se ele pensa que eu lhe vou dizer algo agora está muito mal enganado..." – _disse a Sakura.

Quando elas chegaram ao pé deles foi uma situação cómica de ser vista. A Tomoyo pára e a Sakura mostra que vai parar.

"Bom dia..." – disse o Syaoran, mal ele acabou de dizer já a Sakura ia a caminho do seu edifício juntamente com a Chiharu que vinha mesmo atrás delas. – "Que bicho é que lhe mordeu..."

"Queres mesmo saber?" – perguntou a Meyling.

"Olá... Ling..." – disse ele – "Sim gostava de saber."

"Que pena, mas não te vou contar." – disse ela e foi atrás da Sakura e da Chiharu, o Syaoran foi atrás da sua irmã para tentar saber o porquê dela estar assim. Mas ela simplesmente ignora-o e entra no seu prédio.

"Bom dia Miss Daidoudjii..."

"Bom dia Sr. Hiiragizawa...2

"Poderia-me explicar o que se passou coma sua amiga."

"Ah sim, pintaram-lhe o carro de preto deram-lhe cabo da pintura."

"Mas segundo sei isso arranja-se facilmente?"

"Oh sim, arranja-se se for a pintura base, mas a Sakura vai ficar sem o carro até ao final do semestre, que é quando o mecânico receberá a tinta e poderá aplicar. É que sabe senhor Hiragiizawa esta tinta só fabricada de seis em seis meses e demora pelo menos três meses a chegar á oficina e depois tem que ser bem aplicada e tudo mais. Percebe agora o que se passa com ela?" – ela disse olhando para a cara dele no final, e viu o pálido – "O senhor sente-se bem?"

"Oh sim... não se preocupe... Agora preciso de ir... até outro dia..."

"Adeus..." – ele estava completamente aterrorizado, nunca uma partida lhe pesou tanto na consciência _"Syaoran quando te apanhar vais desejar estar morto..."_

Mal ele entrou no edifício viu o Syaoran a falar com alguns colegas e decidiu falar do assunto mais tarde, pois o Eriol não era daqueles que agia sem pensar.

Hora de Almoço

A Nakuru estava nervosa, ansiosa e temerosa com o que iria acontecer durante o almoço com o irmão da Sakura.

Ela estava tão distraída, como sempre que nem reparou que alguém se aproximava por de trás dela.

"Nakuru?" – ele perguntou incerto.

"Sim..." – ela virou-se o que viu deixou-a pasmada, ela viu os mais lindos olhos chocolate que alguma vez tinha visto. O Toya por seu lado viu uns olhos cheios de fogo, uns olhos de cor castanha avermelhada que lhe fazia lembrar alguém.

"Prazer, eu sou..."

"Toya..."

"Sim..."

"Que bom que és tu... Eu estava com ..."

"Receio eu também... Mas vamos almoçar..." – ele ofereceu-lhe o braço e foram os dois almoçar num restaurante perto do campus.

Eles foram almoçar e passaram a tarde juntos, não faltaram ás aulas pois não as tinham nesse dia. _"Ele é tão simpático, não parece nada o que a Sakura dizia dele." – _ela pensou, _"Ela tem tanta vida, com o seu sorriso consegue-me fazer esquecer de tudo ao meu redor!" – _ele pensou.

Enquanto o Toya e a Nakuru estavam num encontro, o resto estava nas repúblicas ou nas aulas.

República dos rapazes

"Yo Syaoran preciso falar contigo." – disse o Eriol

"Espera estou a terminar..."

"AGORA!"

"Está bem, mas é melhor isto ser importante."

"Acredita é... Lembraste o que fizemos ao Beetle?"

"Sim foi genial..."

"Lembraste dos sentimentos de culpa..."

"Se é para falar disso outra vez vou-me embora."

"Não vais até eu acabar de falar!" – ele disse num tom ameaçador o Syaoran nunca tinha visto o seu primo tão sério – "Tu disseste que demoraria pouco tempo até ela ter o carro arranjado, não é verdade?"

"Sim o que é que isso tem haver com a conversa..."

"Oh tem tudo haver, tal como tem a ver com a questão dela te ignorar e a tua irmã fazer o mesmo!" – o Syaoran não estava perceber nada do discurso do Eriol – "Tu és mesmo burro. Tu sabes ao certo quando ela vai ter o carro de volta?"

"Talvez daqui a 15 dias..."

"Não tenta outra vez..."

"Daqui a três semanas, no máximo um mês..." – ele disse confiante

"Enganas-te, ela só vai ter o carro com ela no final do semestre!"

"Como é que sabes? Isso é treta a pintura de um carro não demora assim tanto."

"Pois mas a cor do carro dela não se encontra como muita facilidade e o mecânico não tem nenhuma desse tipo de tinta guardada, e não sabe quando a vai receber talvez só daqui a 5 meses e depois leva um mês a ser aplicada com perfeição. E quem me disse foi a melhor amiga dela, e eu fui falar com a tua irmã e ela confirmou. Por isso estás a ver o resultado da tua brincadeira."

"Oh meu Deus, agora como é que eu vou resolver isto..."

"Seria bom que começasses com um pedido de desculpas, quem sabe ela não te desculpasse." – e com isto ele foi para o escritório.

"_Gaita, eu e o meu brilhante plano, deu em asneira... Mas agora vou ter que engolir o meu orgulho e desculpar-me..."_ o Syaoran ficou o resto do dia fechado no seu quarto a pensar em como resolveria esta situação.

Na República Flores da Primavera

Estavam todas na cozinha ou na sala a preparar o jantar ou a pôr a mesa, quando a Nakuru chegou.

"Bons olhos te vejam..." – disse a Chiharu – "O almoço transformou-se em lanche."

"Sim e em jantar também... Aiii aiiii" – ela disse enquanto ia para o quarto preparar-se para o seu segundo encontro com o Toya.

"Tomoyo, eu continuo o jantar mas vai ajudá-la a arranjar-se para este encontro." – disse a Sakura

E assim o resto da noite foi passado de maneiras diferentes a Nakuru e o Toya foram em mais um encontro super romântico, o Eriol estava com sentimentos de culpa tal como o seu primo, a Sakura, a Meyling e a Chiharu estavam ocupadas a fazer os trabalhos e a estudar, a Tomoyo estava a fazer um vestido para a Sakura usar.

E o tempo foi passando assim, a Nakuru saía todos os dias, a Tomoyo ajudava-a a escolher a roupa e a fazer novas roupas mas não só para a Sakura como algumas peças para as outras meninas. O Eriol depois de ver o primo falhar um monte de vezes a pedir desculpa para a Sakura decidiu ajudá-lo afinal de contas ele também participou, mas essa tarefa seria difícil, pois a Sakura ignorava-os tanto que até fazia impressão até as suas amigas notavam. Tinham-se passado três meses desde o incidente do carro e a situação mantinha-se.

"Sakura vamos?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Sim..." – ela disse mais alegre do que esteve nos últimos meses

"O que se passa?"

"O que queres dizer?"

"A tua alegria..."

"Oh isso, o Tsubasa telefonou-me já recebeu a tinta, e vai começar a aplicá-la..."

"Que bom..."

"Sim, hoje sou capaz de tudo, nada me vai tirar a alegria." – disse ela enquanto andava para a entrada do campus

"Nada mesmo?"

"Nada!"

"Nem mesmo, eles..." – a Tomoyo apontou para o Syaoran e o Eriol

"Nem mesmo eles, ela disse." – e quando passou por eles.

"Bom dia" – disseram os dois, mas já sabiam que só ouviriam uma resposta.

"Bom dia!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Bom dia. Hoje está um lindo dia não acham?" – disse a Sakura com um sorriso antes de se ir embora.

"Eu acho que hoje conseguirás o perdão dela!" – disse a Tomoyo antes de seguir o seu caminho – "Adeus..."

"Mas o que estás á espera...?" – perguntou o Eriol

"Ãhm... Ah simm... Já estou a caminho." – ele vou a correr atrás dela.

"Este Syaoran nunca aprende."

Em pouco tempo ele conseguiu apanhá-la, mas não sabia como chamar a sua atenção. Podia chamá-la mas não sabia o seu nome (n.a: ao fim de três meses a tentar pedir-lhe desculpa nunca lhe passou plea cabeça perguntar ao Eriol ou mesmo á Tomoyo qual era o nome dela.), podia agarrar-lhe o braço mas isso podia resultar em voar novamente, ou podia dizer-lhe que lhe devia umas calças lavadas.

Decidiu pelo mais seguro. _"Bem aqui vai nada..."_ – ele disse para si. E agarrou-lhe o braço, fazendo a virar-se para si. Fechou os olhos á espera de voar mais uma vez.

"Querias alguma coisa?" – ela perguntou olhando para ele – "E porque tens os olhos fechados?"

"Não me vais ensinar a voar... outra vez?"

"E porque eu faria isso?"

"É que eu agarrei-te no braço..."

"E..."

"Da última vez..."

"Sim eu sei, mas da última vez dormi mal... E provavelmente tu não sabes o meu nome... E só querias chamar a minha atenção!"

"Sim, eu sei que tu sabes que fui eu que pintei o teu carro..." – é agora ela vai-me matar, mas como não veio nada – "Mas eu não sabia que iria demorar até ao final do semestre para ele ficar pronto. Por isso, eu quero-te pedir desculpas."

"Não há problema, foi só uma partida..." – ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – "Sem ressentimentos..." – ela disse. _"Eu posso ter-te perdoado, mas isso não quer dizer que isto fique assim..._" – ela pensou.

"Óptimo..." – ele disse ainda estabanado com o beijo que recebeu, ele estava á espera num estalo nunca um beijo. E ela foi para o seu edifício.

Mais tarde nesse dia na República das flores

"MEYLING...!" – gritou a Nakuru mal entrou dentro de casa. Com o grito da Nakuru ouviram-se vários sons na casa, como coisas a partiram-se, pessoas a caírem e alguém a descer as escadas de cu...

"Nakuru...Au..."

"Então Sakura o que te aconteceu...?" – perguntou a Nakuru ao vê-la sentada no final da escadas

"Tu..."

"Mas o que eu fiz?" – ela perguntou sem saber muito bem

"Tu gritaste o meu nome tão alto que a casa tremeu, coisas caíram e partiram-se a pobre da Sakura que vinha descer as escadas desequilibrou-se e acabou por cair... Por falar nisso estás bem Sakura..."

"Formidável, como alguém pode estar depois de descer escadas de cu... Fogo isto dói..."

"Desculpa Sakurinha, mas foi sem querer... "

"Está tudo bem, mas porque chamaste a Mey aos gritos?"

"Bem Mey querida priminha?" – ela começou

"Diz o que me queres pedir..."

"Podias vir comigo hoje no encontro, por favor... è que hoje faz três meses que começámos a sair e eu estou com receio do que ele está planear, ele disse-me que tinha uma surpresa."

"Eu não sei..." – disse ela indecisa

"Por favor..."

"Oh está bem que mal é que me irá fazer." - disse ela sabendo que não haveria maneira de sair daquela situação.

"Que bom... Agora vamos pedir ajuda á Tomoyo com a nossa roupa..." – a Nakuru disse correndo escada acima com a Meyling sendo arrastada atrás dela.

"Kura... SOCORROOOOO!"

"Não á nada que eu possa fazer..." – ela disse-lhe mas seguiu-as escada acima – "A não ser dar-te o meu apoio."

República dos Rapazes

"Ei Yuki fazias-me um favor?"

"Diz Toya..."

"Eu hoje vou pedir oficialmente a Nakuru para ser a minha namorada, mas estou receoso de estar sozinho com ela..."

"Não precisas de dizer mais nada, eu vou contigo..."

"Obrigado, Yuki to não te vais arrepender."

Eles foram-se arranjar para o encontro a quatro, eles iriam-se encontrar no restaurante. Quando estavam prontos para sair, os restantes moradores...

"Ei Toya ouvi que finalmente vais-lhe pedir..." – disse o Kay

"Ao final de três meses já não era sem tempo..." – disse o Eriol

"Importam-se de calar..." – disse o Toya

"Sabias que a palavra calar, realmente queria dizer continuem num reino muito longínquo..." – disse o Yamazaki

"Que mal é que eu fiz..." – disse o Toya

"Tu não fizeste nada, a não ser saíres com a mesma rapariga três meses sem nada mais acontecer..." – disse o Syaoran – "Por isso nós desejamo-te boa sorte e que não te engasgues no pedido..."

"Obrigado..."

"Bem está na hora de irmos..." - disse o Yukito

Na República Flores da Primavera

Depois de horas de preparação a Nakuru e a Meyling estavam prontas para o seu encontro a quatro. Estavam divinais. A Meyling usava umas calças de ganga pretas desbotadas nos bolsos e na parte de trás, com uma acentuação de ferrugem, usava um top vermelho com uma camisa branca por cima, e um casaco do mesmo tipo das calças, para terminar usava uns ténis pretos, o cabelo estava preso num semi rabo de cavalo com madeixas a emoldurarem-lhe a cara. Como maquilhagem usava sombra vermelha e lápis preto. A Nakuru usava um vestido simples preto, com umas sandálias pretas, o cabelo estava a solto e como maquilhagem usava tons claros para lhe iluminarem os olhos.

"Tomoyo..." – disse a Sakura – "Eu acho que elas estão prontas para o encontro."

"Sim tens toda a razão..."

"Bem Nakuru e Meyling divirtam-se..." – disse a Chiharu

"E não voltem muito tarde..." – disse a Naoko

"Mas levem a chave..." – disse a Rika, e assim elas foram no carro da Nakuru para o restaurante.

Restaurante Chez de Passion (n.a: desculpa pela falta de originalidade e pelo nome tão lamecha...)

Os rapazes chegaram primeiro, estacionaram o carro e foram entrando no restaurante para não perderem a reserva.

"Boa noite..." – disse um empregado medindo a roupa deles de alto a baixo.

"Boa noite" – disse o Yukito, que reparou que o Toya estava quase pronto para esganar o empregado, não por ser empregado, mas por simplesmente lançar-lhes aquele olhar de desdenho.

"Os senhores sabem que o restaurante só aceita reservas..." – disse ele mais uma vez.

"Sim Kotake eles sabem..." – disse o gerente. – "Boa noite Toya e Yukito..."

"Boa noite..." – disse o Toya desta vez.

"Suponho que a reserva está feita em nome Kinomoto?" – disse o gerente. Ao ouvir o seu último nome Kotake o empregado apercebeu-se do que fez. – "Kotake se não te importas vai até ao meu gabinete e espera lá..."

"Mas..."

"Vai..."

"Deixa-me adivinhar vais despedi-lo..."

"Não credo Toya vou colocá-lo noutro local... Agora sigam-me. Vejo que reservaste a mesa para quatro"

" Sim estamos á espera de alguém." – disse o Toya

"E esse alguém seria a tua adorável irmã!"

"Não, e eu já te disse a minha irmã não é para o teu bico..."

"Ok, quando as senhoritas chegarem eu trago-as cá. Até já."

"Até..." – disse o Yukito com o seu sorriso – "Toya acalma-te... Tu sabes que todos gostam da Sakura..."

"Eu sei..." – ele afundou-se na sua cadeira um pouco nervoso.

A Meyling e a Nakuru estavam na porta da frente do restaurante.

"Naki, vamos entrar?"

"Não ainda não..." – disse ela.

"Anda nada vai-te acontecer, tu já foste a montes de encontros come ele antes, não já?"

"Sim...mas..."

"E correu tudo bem então porque este iria correr mal?"

"Ah não sei..."

"Vamos..." – disse a Meyling entrando no restaurante, trazendo consigo a Nakuru. – "Onde ele está..."

"Ali ao pé da janela..." – ela disse num fio de voz.

"Anda tu tens que me apresentar..."

"Está bem..."

De um momento para o outro a cara do Toya iluminou-se com um sorriso o Yukito reparou nisso e ia a perguntar quando...

"Toya o que se passa..."

"Ela chegou..." – foi só o que ele disse e levantou-se o Yukito fez o mesmo. – "Boa noite Nakuru..." – ele disse beijando-lhe a mão

"Boa noite Toya..." – ela disse enquanto corava com a atitude dele -"Esta a minha prima Li Meyling..."

"Boa Noite Miss Li..." – ele disse enquanto beijava a mão dela também com um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Miss Li isso são as minhas irmãs mais velhas. (n.a: peço desculpa por não vos ter dito no capítulo três mas o número de irmãs do Syaoran é mesmo aumentando só com a irmã gémea. Ele é o irmão mais novo de cinco irmãs com uma gémea. Perceberam?) Chame-me de Meyling"

"Muito prazer Meyling. Nakuru este é um amigo meu Tsukishiro Yukito."

"Muito prazer..." – disse a Nakuru, enquanto o Yukito beijava a sua mão.

"O prazer é todo meu, principalmente porque a senhorita fez o Toya ser menos chato..." – ele disse.

"Chama-me de Nakuru, eu e a minha prima não gostamos de formalidades."

"Está bem... Muito prazer em conhecê-la Meyling!" – disse o Yukito olhando para a Meyling e entrou em transe _"Que olhos mais cheios de paixão parecem pedras preciosas, e o cabelo... o que eu não dava para vê-lo solto... Mas o que estou a pensar e porque o meu coração está a bater tão depressa_" – ele pensou.

"O prazer é todo meu Sr. Tsukishiro..." – ela disse olhando intensamente para ele _"Que serenidade que ele demonstra, e tem um ar tão íntegro... de certeza que os olhos deles são cheios de mistérios que eu gostava de desvendar... Meyling acalma-te..." – _ela pensou.

"É Yukito, Meyling."

"Certo...Sr. Tsu- Yukito..."

"Bem vamo-nos sentar..." – perguntou o Toya indicando a mesa com a mão.

"Sim..." – disse a Nakuru

O início do jantar foi um pouco embaraçoso pois ninguém dizia nada, então o Yukito e a Meyling começaram a falar de vários temas e passado algum tempo o Toya e a Nakuru juntaram-se á conversa. Quem olhasse de fora a situação acharia que eram dois casais de amigos que se conhecem á anos e estão juntos á anos.

O Yukito e a Meyling raramente conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro, era como se algo os fizesse fazer isso. Falavam sobre bastantes assuntos e de vez enquanto davam atenção ao Toya e á Nakuru, para não se embaraçarem neste que seria o primeiro encontro deles. _"O primeiro de muitos..."- _pensaram os dois.

O Toya e a Nakuru falavam pouco concordando de vez enquando ou davam as suas opiniões, mas raramente tiravam os olhos um do outro tentando saber o que se passava, a razão por tanto nervosismo.

(n.a: Eu sei que não me estou a focar muito neste encontros mas esta história é para ser em torno da Sakura e do Syaoran, estes relacionamentos são para futuros capítulos e situações que iram suceder... Desculpem?)

"Bem está na hora de irmos..." – disse o Toya. Guiando-os para o exterior do restaurante.

"Meyling se me permitires eu gostava de te levar a casa." – pediu o Yukito. _"Por favor diz que sim, sim, sim, sim..." – _pensou ele.

"Pode ser. Nakuru não te importas pois não?" – perguntou a Meyling. _"Por favor diz que não, não, não..."_ – pensou a Meyling

"Claro que não, mas Yukito toma conta dela."

"Não te preocupes, vamos?" – ele disse.

"Sim vamos..." – ele deu-lhe o braço e levou-a até ao carro da Nakuru.

"Toya encontramo-nos lá."

"Okay." – eles foram devagar, para o Yukito dar tempo a Toya e falar um pouco com a Meyling.

"Bem Nakuru vamos?" – perguntou o Toya

"Sim. Não tinhas dito que tinhas uma surpresa para mim?" – ela perguntou nervosa.

"Não é tanto uma surpresa é mais um pediso."

"Então qal é..."

"Eu digo-te quando eu te levar á porta de casa, para o Yuki não ficar muito tempo á espera!"

"Oh está bem."

Carro do Yukito e da Meyling

"ahem... ah..." – disse o Yukito, bem gaguejou. Tantos anos a dar conselhos aos seus amigos como falar com uma rapariga, e agora quando ele mais precisa não consegue, ele olha de lado para ela e encontra os seus olhos.

"Sim...?" – ela perguntou, agradecendo estar escuro para ele não conseguir ver o seu rosto corado, como uma menina de escola quando se apaixona por alguém.

"Bem eu gostaria de saber que gostei muito da tua companhia."

"Obrigada...Eu também gostei muito da tua companhia..." – eles estavam a chegar á república.

"Eu acompanho-te á porta."

"Não é necessário... Mas obrigado."

"Eu insisto."

"Oh está bem." – e ambos saíram do carro.

"ahem... Meyling..."

"Sim..."

"Eu gostava de saber se gostarias de voltar a sair comigo outra vez?"

"Adoraria..."

Entretanto com a Nakuru e o Toya

A viagem foi de carro foi feita em silêncio nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa até começarem a ver a casa. Dizer que eles estavam nervosos era ser simpática.

"Toya (glup) Eu adorei o jantar de hoje e conhecer o teu melhor amigo."

"Eu do jantar o que adorei foi a tua companhia... Obrigado por teres vindo."

"O prazer foi todo meu..." – ela disse saindo do carro com as mãos dadas com ele.

"Bem eu já algum tempo que tenho andado para te perguntar..." – eles pararam no meio do jardim de entrada.

"Sim..." – ela disse na expectativa de algo maravilhoso sair dele.

"Nakuru... Aceitas namorar comigo?" – ele disse

"..." – ela olhou para os olhos chocolate dele, e aproximou-se dele, diminuindo a distância entre os dois, esticou-se e beijou-o suavemente, ela queria fazê-lo á já algum tempo.

"Então queres..." – ele disse com um suspiro depois de se separarem.

"..." – ela voltou a beijá-lo, eles só não sabiam é que todas as moradoras da casa estavam á janela a observar tal como o Yukito e a Meyling do alpendre

"Eu vou considerar isso um sim..." – e voltou a beijá-lo

"E devias..."

"Ei quem diria que o meu querido maninho tinha isso tudo nele... Ei Toya não sabia que ficavas nervoso com tanta facilidade..." – a Sakura gritou da janela do seu quarto, ao ouvir a voz da sua irmã

"Sakizinha onde estás... eu mato-te KAIJUU..."

"Oh Toya não te zangues com ela, mas foi tão KAWAII ver-te derretido..."

"TOMO... já chega..."

"Ahahahahahahah..." – foi risada total, bem pelo menos entre as meninas que vieram de Tomoeda, pois nunca pensaram que o Toya pudesse corar tanto

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWW..." – foi o que o resto fez ao ver os beijos ternurentos que eles trocaram...

"Yuki vamos..."

"Sim... Adeus Meyling... até amanhã..." – ele disse ao seu ouvido, mas graças aos seu céus ninguém reparou...

"Adeus Naki amanhã venho-te buscar para almoçarmos..." – e deu-lhe um último beijo...

"Adeus Toya..."

O Toya e o Yukito voltaram para casa os dois com um olhar sonhador no rosto, mal chegaram á república repararam que os rapazes ainda estavam de pé á espera deles para saberem ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas entre eles estavam dois bem nervosos, um escondia o nervosismo por detrás do seu sorriso enigmático o outro não conseguia. Conversaram a noite toda sobre o que aconteceu, e tiveram que explicar tudo aos irmãos das raparigas com quem saíram.

A Nakuru e a Meyling quando entraram dentro de casa ouviram um corrupio para a sala de estar e viram que estavam todas instaladas para ouvir todos os pormenores do jantar, e vinda de carro, pedido, beijos e tudo. Na parte dos beijos ouviram-se dois "EWWWWW" e "pormenores a mais, nós somos da família...", mas divertiram-se todas imenso, acabando uma após outra a adormecer na sala, as últimas duas foram a Tomoyo e a Sakura.

"Sabes Tomoyo eu também quero algo assim para mim..."

"Assim como?"

"Oras tu sabes do que estou a falar, um rapaz para tomar conta de mim..."

"Eu também... Mas quem sabe a nossa hora não está a chegar..."

"Sim quem sabe..."

E com isto adormeceram.

No dia seguinte

Foram acordando uma a uma e se levantando das posições erradas em que dormiram.

"Ah... Dói-me tudo..." – queixou-se a Gabrielle quando já estavam todas sentadas na mesa da cozinha

"Não sejas piegas..." – disse a Chiharu irritada, a Gabrielle ainda não se tinha parado de queixar desde que acordou.

"Mas dói-me mesmo..." – as suas queixas estavam a deixar todas irritadas, mas nenhuma estava o suficiente como a Sakura que estava tão bem a dormir quando ela a acordou com um grito estridente de dores...

"Cala-te... Fogo nunca ouvi ninguém queixar-se tanto por causa de uma dorzinha de NADA... Caso não tenhas reparado estamos todas assim cheias de dores, mas não nos ouves queixar... Pois não?..." – gritou a Sakura

"Mas que bicho é que te mordeu?" – perguntou ela.

"Não foi só a mim, se olhares á volta estamos todas assim... Importaste de te calar..."

"Já não está aqui quem falou..." – ela disse levantando-se da mesa.

"Precisavas ser tão directa?" – perguntou a Akizuki

"A Sakura tem razão..." – disse a Rika. – "A Gabrielle desde os últimos dois meses só se sabe queixar, é o pó está mal limpo, a comida não presta, a minha roupa não tá lavada... e a lista continua... Não me digas que não reparaste."

"Mas é porque o namorado dela não lhe tem ligado... Mas vocês tem razão isso não é desculpa para nada..."

"Pois, ela tem é que ter calma moramos todas cá em casa e se de cada vez que uma tiver um problema agir assim, isto de uma casa passa a manicómio..." – disse a Kaho

"Nós não estamos a dizer que não podemos soltar as frustrações, bem todas se lembram da Sakura..." – disse a Naoko

"Ei... eu estou aqui sabem..."

"Como eu estava a dizer, cada um liberta as frustrações da maneira que achar melhor, mas carregar e atirar e fazer com que os outros fiquem frustrados com os seus problemas não é algo aconselhado..."

"Sim eu sei..."

"Então se sabes, tu que a conheces melhor que nós explica-lhe..." – disse a Tomoyo com um sorriso, a Tao olhou para todas e estavam todas com o mesmo sorriso doce, que compreendiam a Gabrielle

"Está bem eu vou falar com ela agora." – e saiu da cozinha.

"Bem meninas, vamo-nos arranjar?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Está bem..."

Esse dia todas tinham algo para fazer a Tomoyo iria ás compras, a Tao e a Gabrielle iriam limpar o pó e lavar o chão, a Naoko iria sair com o Kay, a Chiharu com o Yamazaki, a Nakuru com o Toya, a Meyling iria sair com o Yukito e a Sakura sendo a mais flexível e equilibrada iria lave todas as janelas da casa.

E o dia passou assim, uns em saídas românticas e outros em limpezas, bem algo melhor iria iluminar aquele sábado, algo que poderia mudar os acontecimentos normais de segunda feira.

Ao chegar o fim da tarde a Sakura veio cá fora despejar o último balde de água, azar dos azares alguns salpicos acertaram nos pés de alguém.

"Tem cuidado com o que fazes?" – disse uma voz. Ela olhou para cima e disse.

"AH és tu... o que foi vais dissolver como um bruxo por um pouco de água?"

"Não, mas mesmo assim deves ter cuidado..."

"Não tu é que deves ter cuidado, pois estou na casa onde moro a fazer limpezas e chegas aqui sem pedir permissão... Sabias que isso é invasão de propriedade..."

"Mas... Eu estou á..."

"Não quero saber conseguiste deixar-me irritada... Com Licença..." – ela disse e entrou... _"Que miúda doida..." – _ele pensou. – _"Mas onde diabos está a Meyling, ela disse-me que vinha ter aqui comigo."_. Mas a Meyling estava quase a chegar, vinha a andar calmamente com o Yukito.

Carro do Yukito

"Bem Mey ainda bem que me convenceste a andarmos a pé. Á muito tempo que não o fazia..." – ele disse encostando-se á porta do carro.

"Nem, eu ainda bem que me acompanhaste..."

"Então até segunda..."

"Ah é verdade quase que me esquecia segunda eu vou estar no Hospital Central de Tóquio com a Sakura..."

"Oh... Então vemo-nos á noite... Se não te importares é claro..."

"Claro que não, vai ser um prazer..."

"Óptimo... Até amanhã Mey..." – ele deu-lhe um beijo na cara, entrou no carro e partiu.

"Até..." – ela disse num suspiro. Escusado será dizer que por momentos ela ficou sem reacção.

De volta á casa

A Sakura entrou dentro de casa a correr subiu ao primeiro andar foi á casa de banho encher dois baldes com água fria, e dirigiu-se para a janela donde ele estava mesmo por baixo ela mete os dois baldes ao lado dela, e abre a janela.

"_A miúda é doida só pode ser o que eu disse para merecer isto..." – _ele pensava,

"Psst..." – ele ouviu olhou para os lados e nada – "Psst..." – ele ouviu mais uma vez e nada – "Ei... Aqui em cima..."

Grande erro dele de olhar para cima. Ele levantou a cabeça muito lentamente, e viu-a á janela com os olhos a brilhar como uma criança que se prepara para fazer uma traquinice, ela por sua vez vê o seu olhar curioso e decide esclarecer.

SPLASH

"Ahahahahahah..." – ela riu-se ás bandeiras despregadas. Enquanto ele ficava todo molhado...

"Não teve piada... Isto não se..." - ele tentava dizer tentando enxaguar a sua roupa que nem prestou a atenção ao que ela fazia na janela.

SPLASH

"AHAHAHAHAHAH..." – ela riu-se ainda mais alto

"Mas o que se passa contigo..." – ele disse extremamente irritado

"Agora sim estás perdoado... Achavas que eu ia deixar barato o serviço que fizeste ao meu carro nem num milhão de anos... Agora estamos empatados..."

"Mas isto é..." – mas ela já tinha entrado dentro de casa. (n.a: neste capitulo ainda não acabei de ser má para o Syaoran... Não sei o que se passa comigo deve ser por tantas histórias que a Sakura é que sofre tudo... Se não gostarem digam...)

"Syaoran, não achas que és velho de mais para andares encharcado no meio da rua?" – disse a Meyling tentando suprimir o riso

"Ei... Isto foi uma colega tua que é doida, molhou-me com água com detergente os pés e depois molhou-me mais ainda..."

"Syao... Tu não vais querer que eu acredite que uma colega minha iria molhar-te de propósito só porque lhe apeteceu... Ou vais?"

"Sim... Ling eu estou a ser sincero..."

"Syao morde aqui a ver se eu deixo... Eu conheço-te, tu fizeste alguma..."

"Não fiz... aaaaatchoo..." – ele espirrou.

"É melhor ires para casa..."

"Está bem Ling..." – e ele foi para casa

"E toma cuidado..." – ela disse-lhe ao entrar dentro de casa. Passado um pouco. – "SAKURA..."

"Ei escusas de gritar eu estou aqui!" – ela disse saindo da cozinha.

"Desculpa não sabia..." – ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando ouviu pés a correrem pelas escadas abaixo e a porta da rua abrir-se.

"O QUE ACONTECEU?" – perguntaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

"Olá mano..." – disse a Sakura.

"Oh... É verdade desculpa Toya... Adorei o encontro..." – ela disse enquanto o beijava na ombreira da porta...

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!" – disseram todas...

"Adeus Nakuru... Eu depois telefono-te" – ele disse e também se foi embora

"MEYLING O QUE ACONTECEU?" – voltaram todas a perguntar, a Sakura estava a tentar sair de fininho, pé ante pé entre a confusão que se gerou

"Sakura onde pensas que vais?"

"Ah Mey eu ia só á cozinha..."

"Mas não vais mesmo... Importaste de me explicar o porquê de dares banho ao meu irmão?"

"Ela fez o quê ao Syao?" – a Meyling olhou para a Nakuru e a Sakura mais uma vez tentou sair dali.

"Ela atirou-lhe com dois baldes água fria para cima, ele ficou que nem um pinto..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." – riram-se todas ao tentar imaginar a Sakura a fazer uma maldade dessas, a Sakura estava ainda a andar devagarinho para sair dali...

"Nem mais um passo, Sakura!" – disse a Meyling, e a Sakura parou nesse instante no sítio e virou-se para ela.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" – ela perguntou com o sorriso mais inocente que ela conseguiu... Todas ficaram a olhar para a Sakura com se lhe tivessem nascido duas cabeças.

"Sakura, tu não fizeste isso pois não?" – perguntou a Rika.

"É claro que ela fez." – disse a Tomoyo que reconheceu o brilho de satisfação nos olhos da Sakura – "Não foi...?"

"Mey, desculpa ele sei que ele é teu irmão mas ele estava a pedi-las..." – ela disse – "mas sinceramente não me arrependo..."

"Eu sei que não depois do que ele fez ao teu carro é compreensível..." – ela disse com um brilho, a Sakura respirou de alívio – "Mas o que eu quero saber é se tu por acaso tiraste alguma foto dele?"

"Sim..." – ela disse retirando uma máquina fotográfica do bolso das calças... – "Mas não estás chateada?"

"Não..."

"Sakura..." – disse a Nakuru – "Eu quero ver essas fotos, e ela não está chateada pela seguinte razão que tu de todas as miúdas que o meu querido primo já conheceu foste a única que o enfrentou..." – ela disse a segurar o riso

"Ah, está bem... Quem quiser ver vá para a sala de estar que eu vou lá acima buscar os cabos..." – ela saiu a correr, todas as meninas foram para a sala para verem, bem todas excepto a Nakuru, a Meyling e a Tomoyo.

"Ainda achas que eles farão um belo par?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Sim... Vais ver?" – disse a Meyling

"Mas eu tenho medo que ela se magoe..."

"Não vai porque ele não vai deixar, o Syaoran tal como a Sakura nunca teve um relacionamento sério só uns namoricos porque todas só se interessavam pela aparência dele... Então a Sakura dá-lhe que pensar..." – disse a Nakuru.

"Mas..." – continuou a Tomoyo

"Nós conhecemo-lo, sabemos com ele pensa e como ele age..." – disse a Meyling

"Eu também sei como ela é... esperemos que isto resulte pelo melhor..." – disse e dirigiram-se para a sala, a Sakura regressou logo a seguir e ligou a máquina ao vídeo.

"Ei essa máquina é minha..." – disse a Tomoyo

"E quem diria que tua máquina dava para capturar mais imagens para além de mim..." – disse a Sakura, a Rika, a Chiharu, a Naoko, a Kaho e a Meyling e a Nakuru que tinham reparado neste vício da Tomoyo quando estavam de férias com elas... O resto da noite foi passado todas a rirem-se ás bandeiras despregadas com as imagens do Syaoran.

Na República dos Rapazes

O Yukito chegou á república e sentou-se, na sala ao pé do Eriol, do Takashi e do Kay.

"Parece que o encontro correu-te bem..." – disse o Kay

"Sim..." – disse o Yukito

"Acho que pela primeira vez o Yukito está apaixonado..." – disse o Yamazaki. Entretanto a porta abre-se com violência e fecha-se com mais violência ainda, eles ouviram passos na direcção donde estavam. Nenhum deles se virou para trás para ver quem tinha entrado.

"Syaoran, a porta não te fez mal nenhum..." – disse o Eriol

"A quem é que estás a chamar Syaoran?" – perguntou o Toya

"Oh desculpa Toya mas com a força com que fechaste a parte parecias ele..." – disse o Kay – "Não é Yukito?"

"Ah... Sim..."

"EU estou lixado..." – ele disse

"Não me digas que a Naki já te aborreceu assim tanto..." – perguntou o Eriol com um tom divertido.

"Não, não foi a Naki, foi a Kura e as amigas delas... Deixaram-me embaraçado..."

"Não me digas Toya que tu ficaste envergonhado... Essa foi a primeira vez..." – disse o Yukito acordando dos seus pensamentos.

"Pois é Yuki... Mas já agora onde está o Li?" – perguntou o Toya, o Syaoran não levou o carro quando foi visitar a irmã, preferiu ir a pé. Entretanto ouviu-se.

SLAM

BUM

"Agora sim é ele!" – disse o Eriol, quase que a porta se partiu, mas o mais estranho foi o som que ouviram, o som que os fez virar a todos a cabeça para a porta, eles ouviram passos vagarosos, gotas de água a caírem no chão e dentes a tiritar... Mal viram o Syaoran ele enviou-lhes o seu famoso olhar _ABRES A BOCA MORRES_

"Syaoran o que te aconteceu?" – perguntou o Eriol

"Cala a-aaaaatchoooo boca!" – disse o Syaoran

"Mas o que te aconteceu que eu saiba não está a chover?" – perguntou o Kay

"Simples eu tive um encontro imediato com dois baldes de água..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH..." – começaram-se todos a rir

"Ei aaaaaaaatchoooo não tem piada..."

"Pois não, não tem piada... É hilariante..." – disse o Kay – "Quem iria pensar que o grande Li Syaoran podia ficar tão parecido com um pinto...?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..."

"Syaoran..." – disse o Eriol – "É melhor ires mudar de roupa antes que piores..."

"Está bem..." – ele levantou-se e foi para o quarto onde por azar a janela estava aberta e entrou uma corrente de ar, e o resto é história ele nem teve tempo de trocar de roupa desmaiou em cima da cama. Na sala os rapazes ainda ficaram a conversar e a gozar com a situação dele. Passado duas horas decidiram ir-se deitar o Eriol foi último.

"Syaoran... Como te sentes?" – perguntou o Eriol entrando dentro de quarto – "Estás parvo nem fechaste a janela..." – ele foi fechar a janela, acendeu a luz e só então reparou que ele estava deitado em cima da sua cama ainda com as roupas molhadas – "Syaoran..." – ele tentou acordá-lo – "Syaoran... Syaoran... SYAORAN..."

"Hum..." – ele começou-se a virar na cama – "O que foi...?"

"Assustaste-me... Vamos tiraste essas roupas JÁ!" – mas o Eriol teve que o ajudar pois o Syaoran não estava a conseguir mexer-se.

"Obrigado meu... Agora deixa-me dormir..."

"Ouve-me com atenção eu sei que tu não gostas de hospitais, por isso eu vou-te dar um dia para melhorares, se não o fizeres segunda vais ao hospital... Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim agora deixa-me dormir." – ele disse.

O dia seguinte em ambas as casa foi passado sossegadamente. As raparigas passaram o dia estudar, pois já tinham bastante matéria aglomerada. A Chiharu, a Meyling e a Sakura estavam a rever o que teriam que fazer no dia seguinte no hospital. A Nakuru estava a escrever uma partitura, a Tomoyo estava a fazer uns últimos ajustes nas roupas que a Sakura, a Meyling e a Chiharu iriam vestir no dia seguinte. Os rapazes por sua vez faziam turnos para olhar pelo Syaoran e estudavam. Mas estavam mais preocupados com ele, a febre não descia e ele não queria ir para o hospital mas ele sabia que se não melhorasse até ao dia seguinte o Eriol iria levá-lo para o hospital.

No dia Seguinte

A Sakura, a Meyling e a Chiharu foram as primeiras a sair de casa pois primeiro teriam que ir falar com a enfermeira-chefe para saber onde iriam ficar juntamente com outras das suas colegas. Por sorte ficaram as três juntas na sala das injecções...

República dos rapazes

"Syaoran..." – chamou o Eriol

"Diz..." – ele disse ainda deitado na cama.

"Como te sentes...?" – ele perguntou, o Syaoran lembrou-se do trato que tinham feito, e nada no mundo o faria entrar num hospital, não depois que o seu pai morreu num hospital...

"Estou óptimo para outro dia de aulas..." – ele disse vestindo-se devagar, pois movimentos rápidos faziam-no ficar tonto. – "Bem vamos?"

"Sim... Se não te importas eu hoje levo o carro..."

"Por mim tudo bem..."

Que dia divertido que aquele foi para o Syaoran, ele parecia um autêntico zombie... Estava distraído e se não fosse o Eriol a guiá-lo o dia todo ele teria ido contra tudo o que se pusesse no seu caminho

"Estás óptimo uma ova..." – ele disse verdadeiramente chateado

"Estou sim... Olha para mim..." – e ele tenta andar.

"Tu estás zonzo, Syaoran não te esforces..."

"Eu não estou zonzo só agradecia é que o mundo parasse de girar..."

"Olha vamos para casa sim?" – disse o Eriol com um plano na sua mente.

"Está bem..."

Hospital Central de Tóquio

A Sakura, a Meyling e a Chiharu tiveram o dia todo a dar injecções sem parar, mas ficaram boas naquilo aprenderam diversas técnicas. E quando uma professora e enfermeira foi inspeccionar e perguntar aos utentes se tinham gostado eles todos disseram que sim.

O Eriol levou o Syaoran para dentro do hospital pelas emergências, e tratou de tudo na recepção, ele seria chamado nos próximos instantes. O que foi interessante é que ele estava tão em baixo que nem reparou que estava num hospital.

"Sr. Li Syaoran entre no consultório número 8..." – disse uma voz nos altifalantes.

"Syaoran anda vamos..." – disse o Eriol a guiar o seu primo até ao consultório. Bateu á porta.

"Entre..."

"Peço desculpa Dr. Tong. Este é o meu primo Li Syaoran e eu sou o Hiiragizawa Eriol o primo dele. Eu sei que não é muito normal ele precisar de mim aqui mas..."

"Eu compreendo Sr. Hiiragizawa... Qual é o problema?" – o Eriol explicou tudo, desde as correntes de ar, as febres altas e as tonturas durante todo o dia. – "Eu preciso de examiná-lo, será que isso vai ser um problema..."

"Acredite que sim..." – o Eriol sentou o Syaoran na maca e tirou-lhe a camisa (n.a: estranho ele não dar conta...) quando o médico lhe encostou o estetoscópio nas costas, ele recuperou parcialmente os sentidos. Olhou ao seu redor. _"Onde é raio eu estou... Hiiragizawa para onde é que tu me trouxeste..._"_ – _ele pensou depois quando viu a bata branca e ouviu **Inspire e expire** apercebeu-se o que o maníaco do seu primo tinha feito.

"Tire essa coisa das minhas costas..." – ele disse num tom ameaçador, bem o mais ameaçador que ele conseguia... dadas as circunstâncias.

"Meu jovem não se exalte, já tinha terminado pode-se vestir..." – ele disse com a maior calma do mundo. - "Bem o senhor está com o início de uma pneumonia, tem que descansar durante três dias, e durante o resto da semana não pode fazer esforços."

"É só Dr.?" – perguntou o Eriol

"Claro que é só, Eriol... Esse lunático e tu maníaco não me vão fazer experiências... Eriol eu quero sair daqui."

"Sr. Li acalma-se que eu ainda não acabei, o senhor precisa de levar 5 mg de penicilina, neste instante antes que a sua situação se agrave."

"Mas eu não quero levar..."

"Bem a escolha é sua, ou leva ou tem de ficar internado..."

"Onde tenho que me dirigir...?"

"Ao segundo andar do lado esquerdo... E entrega este papel quando a sua senha for chamada..."

"Obrigado doutor..." – disse o Eriol depois do Syaoran ter saído pela porta do consultório.

"De nada cuide do seu primo..."

"Eu não falo contigo..." – disse o Syaoran depois de ter entrado no elevador.

"Porquê?"

"Porque tu trouxeste-me para um hospital, tu sabes que eu não entro... num..."

"Eu sei... mas foi por uma boa causa... Eu estava preocupado contigo..."

"Eu sei..."

"Anda vamos nos despachar com isto para poderes descansar..."

"Está bem..." – eles tiraram uma senha e sentaram-se ao pé dos outros utentes.

"Syaoran acalma-te levar uma injecção não custa nada..." – disse o Eriol

"E não custa mesmo meu rapaz..." – disse uma senhora – "Hoje estão aí três estudantes de enfermagem e ela são umas queridas a dar injecção..."

"Obrigado..."

"Senha 269" – disse uma voz pelo altifalante.

"Syaoran é a tua vez... e tu não vais querer que esteja lá a ver-te levares uma injecção, pois não?"

"Claro que não..."

O Syaoran entrou pelas portas e não estava lá ninguém, ficou nervoso ao olhar para aquele ambiente.

"Ponha a receita em cima do balcão que já aí vou..." – disse uma voz por detrás dele.

"Oh sim está bem..." – ele pôs a receita no balcão e sentou-se na maca um pouco nervoso. A enfermeira prepara injecção.

"Tenha calma isto é só uma picadinha de nada..." – ela disse

"Eu tenho pânico a tudo relacionado a hospitais... Aliás eu não entro em um á pelo menos 13 anos..." – ele disse.

"Bem esperemos que não precise vir tão cedo, mas se o senhor não levar a injecção a sua doença pode piorar, tire a manga esquerda da camisa... E agora olhe para mim olhos nos olhos..." – mais valia a Sakura não ter dito isso

"TU... Eu estou aqui por tua culpa..." - ele levantou-se de repente e mexeu o braço esquerdo ele não reparou na agulha tão perto do braço dele... e ... Espetou sozinho e dizer que doeu é pouco – "AAAAIIIIIIII"

"Eu disse para estares sossegado, agora pára se não é pior..." – ela disse preocupada – "Olha para os meus olhos..." – ela disse calmamente enquanto terminava de dar o conteúdo da injecção, eles olhavam-se com um furor, uma mistura de raiva e de atracção ao mesmo tempo, e o mais interessante é que não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro... A Sakura foi a primeira a sair do transe. Ela lentamente tirou a seringa pôs-lhe um penso - "Já se pode ir embora..." – ele ainda estava perdido nos seus olhos e nos seus movimentos _"Que olhos tão profundos como o fundo do oceano que segredos esconderam..." – _ele pensava – "A qualquer momento dava jeito..." – ela disse acordando-o dos seus pensamentos...

"Obrigado... E espero não te ver tão cedo..." – ele disse

"Igualmente..." – ela respondeu virando costas enquanto ele saía furioso, mas num fundo aquelas palavras magoaram-nos numa maneira que eles nem sabiam porquê. _"O que se passa comigo?" – _pensaram os dois

"Sakura está tudo bem?" – perguntou a Meyling.

"Sim Meymey, tive só que dar uma injecção de penicilina ao teu irmão..."

"O Syaoran esteve aqui?"

"Sim..."

"Inacreditável... faz ..."

"13 anos que ele não entra num hospital... ele disse-me..." – ela disse – "Bem vamos embora?"

"Sim, vamos buscar a Chiharu e voltar para casa."

Na sala de espera

"Vamos Eriol..." – disse o Syaoran a esfregar o braço.

"O que se passa, qual é a razão dessa cara tão enfurecida...? Não me digas que a enfermeira não era jeitosa...?

"Era... De facto era perfeita, e não me importava de voltar a vê-la..."

"Então o que se passa?"

"O que se passa é que a enfermeira, ou deverei antes dizer estudante de enfermagem que me curou foi também a causadora da minha doença!" – e com isto eles forma-se embora. Mal chegaram a casa o Syaoran foi logo para o quarto, ele não estava afim de falar com quer que seja, ele só queria descansar não só para se recuperar mas para pensar no sentimento perturbador que lhe causa mais aflição que a doença em cima, uma dor que lhe incomodava mais profundamente. E com a chegada de mais um estudante á casa não iria conseguir. Todos compreenderam a situação do Syaoran e decidiram deixá-lo descansar.

Na República Flores da Primavera

As três entraram estafadas e foi um alívio ver que não teriam que fazer o jantar nem nenhuma tarefa, a Meyling foi tomar banho pois ainda tinha um encontro com o Yukito a Chiharu sentou-se no sofá a descansar e milagrosamente, mal o telefone tocou ela atendeu era o Yamazaki para saber tudo sobre o seu dia. A Sakura não tinha ninguém com quem sair, nem com quem falar, foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na sua cama a pensar no seu dia. Ela para além de estafada, sentia-se também culpada pela brincadeira parva que causou o Syaoran a voltar a entrar num hospital, mas não era isso que a estava a incomodar, o que realmente a incomodava era uma dor incómoda no seu coração... Nada a nível da saúde, mas essa dor apareceu depois dele ter dito as últimas palavras.

"Kura como foi o teu dia?"

"Bom... Tommy..."

"Estás bem?"

"Sim..."

"Posso fazer alguma coisa por ti?"

"Não Tommy, eu só quero descansar... Está bem?"

"Está... descansa... Tchau... Kura... vem SpinnelSun." – a Tomoyo saiu do quarto a tempo de ver a Sakura a aconchegar-se ao Kero e adormecer.

"_Sakura ti voltaste estranha hoje! O que se passa contigo priminha?"_ – pensava a Tomoyo enquanto fechava a porta do quarto ficando imerso na escuridão.

**N.a: Finalmente é o fim deste capítulo... Uff 57 páginas é dose... Espero que tenham paciência para as ler... Dêem-me a vossa opinião sobre o que acham que vai acontecer a seguir... no próximo capítulo que vou chamar de **

"Encontro e Ciúmes" Beijos 

**Musette Fujiwara**

- "Syaoran and vamos..." - d


	8. Nota de autor

Nota de Autor:

Bem eu nem tenho desculpa para não ter colocado mais cedo um capítulo mas eu realmente não tenho o tempo para o fazer, ele está escrito no meu caderno, mas tempo para o passar para o computador é que me está a faltar, por isso esperem mais um pouco, eu nem sei ao certo quanto mais tempo será mas esperem que assim que eu conseguir... Ele sairá...


	9. Tratamento e Recuperação!

Ana Lúcia – Desculpa não ter postado á tanto tempo...

Shiory e Naru – que bom uma leitora nova... Ainda bem que gostaste da história...

Leila – Finalmente alguém que me compreende... Espero não ter que passar por outra crise de falta de tempo como esta, mas nunca se sabe...

Mannu Slytherin – Grande review... Adorei... Não pensei que era miragem só que é bom ter-te de volta a leres e a deixares uma review na minha história... Eu sei que foi comprido, estava inspirada e também foi para compensar o tempo que não postei nada tirando aquela nota horrível, eu pensava que nunca iria postar uma coisa tão horrível... E para compensar não postar vou comentar um poiuco a tua review... Pois é Toya é muito indeciso, que por vezes até irrita, eu lembrei-me disso ao rever CCS na época que ele tenta falar com o Yukito custava alguma coisa dizer a verdade... E claro que eu iria por a Nakuru para o seu par, nada contra o par original, mas eu gosto mais ver a extravagante Nakuru com o Toya... Mas é real, tu já viste a quantidade de fics, que não sabe explicar como a Tomoyo fica... Em relação ao Eriol, eu precisava de arranjar maneira do Syaoran chegar atrasado, e nada melhor que o seu primo irritante... Claro que sim... Rosa é a minha cor preferida, mas o melhor é que só eu sei qual a marca do carro dela... É um Beetle 1.6 cabrio... Claro que sim mas ainda não sei como o irei fazer... O Syaoran tinha que aprender de algum modo que a Sakura não é uma pessoa como as outras, ela é diferente... EU sei que não gostas do Yukito, mas fazer o quê, não tinha ninguém melhor para colocar... Não ninguém merece mas também quem mandou ele ser tão atrevido... A razão que o pai dele morreu vai ser explicada na altura em que ela for morar para a República do irmão... E os sentimentos vão ser ainda muito trabalhados.

Lunamc – Eu acho que ele foi muito exagerado... Obrigado pelo review...

8- Tratamento e Recuperação

A noite para a Sakura e para o Syaoran passou muito devagar, mas por razões completamente diferentes ela sentia remorsos porque a brincadeira dela tinha tido repercussões gravíssimas pondo em risco a sua saúde. Ele por sua vez estava em baixo, envergonhado pelas suas acções que levaram ao seu estado de saúde.

Casa das flores da Primavera

"A Sakura anda esquisita desde que chegou ontem do hospital. Porquê?" – perguntou a Gabrielle – "Não foi por eu ter agido daquela maneira quando ele me disse algumas verdades. Pois não?"

"Não. Pois não Moyo?" – perguntou a Rika.

"Não, acho que não. Porque perguntas?"

"Porque ela tem andado tão estranha, não parece a mesma. Anda triste!"

"Ah isso..." – disse a Tomoyo meio sem graça, sem saber bem o que responder

"Não te preocupes mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai passar-lhe. Mas asseguro-te que tu não tens nada a ver com isso!" – disse a Meiling.

"Fico mais descansada" – e saiu.

"Realmente é muito preocupante o estado em que se encontra a Sakura. Parece que ela perdeu toda a sua alegria e a casa está como ela triste..."

"Não te preocupes Rika, ela voltará a ser a mesma eventualmente..." – disse a Tomoyo – "Bem eu vou ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa! Teh já!"

"Se ela precisar pede!"

"Faz-lhe um chá!"

"Está bem..." – disse a Meiling

Quarto da Sakura/ Sakura PDV

Merda para mim e para as minhas acções impensadas. Só causamos problemas e desta vez foi bem sério. Quando é que eu aprendo.

Eu sei que todas na casa já repararam no meu estado, mas não sei o que fazer, não só em relação a ele mas também ainda não contei á Mei.

Fim do PDV

"Sakura o que se passa contigo?" – perguntou a Tomoyo mal entrou no quarto

"Nada... O que queres dizer?"

"Eu conheço-te e sei que não estás bem, estás fechada neste quarto só sais para ires para o hospital ou para a universidade. E não sou a única a reparar. Já todas o fizeram até mesmo a desligada da Gabrielle!"

"A sério?"

"Sim. Diz-me o que se passa contigo?"

"Não se passa nada..."

"Sakura já chega. Eu conheço-te e tu estás a precisar de desabafar... Então como vai ser..."

"Está bem! Se queres mesmo saber... Lembras-te do que eu fiz ao irmão da Mei?"

"Sim... quem é que não se lembra!"

"Bem ele teve o inicio de uma pneumonia, e quem lhe deu a injecção fui eu... E para piorar a situação fui má ao dá-la, mas pior que isso mostrei-me insensível á sua doença. Sinto-me tão culpada!" – disse ela a chorar

"Não te sintas..." – disse a Meiling, a Sakura e a Tomoyo apanharam um susto -"Desculpem não vos queria assustar!"

"O que querias dizer com isso..." – perguntou a Sakura

"Que a culpa não foi só tua, eu já sabia do seu estado de saúde, antes mesmo de tu o veres, o meu primo disse-me no domingo como ele tava. E ele só piorou porque quando chegou a casa adormeceu com a janela aberta e não quis ir ao hospital. Ele não vai lá desde que o nosso pai moreu. Digamos que a culpa é repartida!"

"Isso é bom saber, mas mesmo assim não melhora muito!"

"O que queres dizer?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Que eu ainda me sinto mal pelo que se passou, eu fui muito má..."

Tem calma. Tudo se vai resolver! Bebe este chá e descansa porque tu estás numa pilha de nervos!" – disse a Meiling. Pousando o tabuleiro

"Sim Saki descansa..." –disse a Tomoyo saindo com a Tomoyo

"Sim eu farei isso, depois de fazer uma coisa!" – ela disse, ela tirou um papel e caneta e começou a escrever.

Li 

_Esta é a carta mais complicada que eu escrevi até hoje, não pelo facto de ser para ti ou por não saber o que escrever mas sim porque me custa imenso fazê-lo._

_Eu quero-te pedir desculpa por todo o sofrimento que te causei devido aos baldes de água, foi algo muito estúpido da minha parte, não medi as consequências e tu acabaste por contrair uma doença muito séria._

_Espero que me perdoes o sucedido do fundo do meu coração, eu já não sei o que mais fazer._

_Desejo-te as melhoras e se precisares de alguma coisa não hesites em pedir._

_Atenciosamente_

_Kinomoto Sakura_

"Prontos está escrita, envio-a amanhã com uns doces e pratos caseiros para ele melhorar..." – disse ela – "Como amanhã tenho o dia livre, fico em casa e preparo tudo e vou lá entregar, quando ele estiver sozinho!" – ela disse antes de adormecer

No dia seguinte

"Nós estamos todas de saída!" – disse a Tomoyo

"OK! Até logo" - disse a Sakura com um sorriso no rosto

"Vais ficar bem. Certo?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"Sim, não se preocupem até logo!" – ela disse despedindo-se de todas elas, mal elas saíram com os seus carros, ela correu para a cozinha e começou a sua maratona de culinária. Ela fez bolos, bolachas, preparou sacos de chás, fez sopas, pratos especiais, depois colocou tudo dentro de uma cesta sem esquecer do mel e da carta é claro.

Ela vestiu uns calções até ao joelho, uma camisola e os seus ténis preferidos. Vestiu um casaco e dirigiu-se para a república do seu irmão Foi aí que a Meiling disse que ele morava.

República dos rapazes

"Syaoran tens a certeza que podes ficar sozinho?" – perguntou o Eriol pela enésima vez.

"Sim não te preocupes. Eu vou ficar sossegadinho sem me mexer. Agora vai-te embora antes que eu me aborreça a sério!"

"Está bem até logo..."

Depois de ele ter saído, ele enrolou-se num cobertor e deitou-se no sofá da sala, ele iria ficar pelo menos 7 horas sozinho mais valia ter a televisão a fazer-lhe companhia.

No lado exterior da casa encontrava-se a Sakura. Ela viu quando o Eriol saiu, e viu que só restava o carro do Syaoran estacionado

"É agora ou nunca!" – ela disse para si mesma.

Ela respirou fundo. Dirigiu-se para a porta e bateu.

O Syaoran levantou-se do sofá com alguma dificuldade visto ter-se deitado á pouco tempo e vinha a resmungar com que quer que fosse á porta.

"Eriol se és tu, considera-te um homem morto!"

"Não é o Eriol..." – disse a Sakura numa voz muito doce. Ele abriu a porta e ficou admiradocom quem viu. De facto ela era a última pessoa que esperava ver.

"Tu o que estás aqui a fazer? Vieste ver o resultado?"

"Não eu vim tomar conta de ti..." – ela disse num fio de voz.

"Como?" – ele perguntou incrédulo

"Eu vim para te ajudar na recuperação. Então como vai ser. Queres a minha ajuda ou não? Estou disposta a ficar a tomar conta de ti enquanto tiveres sozinho até puderes voltar á escola!"

"Está bem..."

"óptimo... Agora vai-te deitar, E descansa que eu trato de tudo!"

Ele viu-a entrar com uma cesta e dirigir-se para a cozinha. Ele por sua vez foi-se deitar.

Passado um tempo ela veio ver como é que ele estava.

Ele dormia profundamente, ela ajeitou-lhe os cobertores, e tirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos.

"Parece um anjo. Pena que não seja sempre assim!" – ao tocar na sua testa sentiu que ele estava com um pouco de febre.

"Ei..." – ela disse devagarinho depois de ter ido buscar o Paracetamol e ter preparado um copo de leite morno com mel.

"O que foi?" – ele disse esfregando o sono dos olhos e sentou-se, só depois reparou o quão próximo estavam um do outro.

"Toma. Bebe tudo até ao fim e toma este comprimido antes que a febre piore!"

"Está bem" – ele fez o que ela disse, e enquanto ele bebia ela dava um jeito nas almofadas para ficar mais confortável.

"Agora descansa e se precisares de alguma coisa é só chamares..."

"Como te chamo?"

"Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto... e antes de perguntares sim sou a irmã do Toya. Mas por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não lhe digas que estou a tomar conta de ti!" – ele apenas acenou afirmativamente

Passado algum tempo ela voltou com o almoço dele numa bandeja.

"Ei... Li..." – ela disse sentando-se á beira da sua cama

"Chama-me pelo o meu nome!"

"Está bem, mas ajudava saber o teu nome!"

"Syaoran..."

"Está bem, Syaoran aqui está o teu almoço..."

"Isto está muito bom Sakura..." - ele olhou para ela – "Posso chamar-te assim?"

"Podes, aliás eu odeio formalidades..."

"Isto está melhor que o da minha mãe! Onde aprendeste a cozinhar e a fazer algo tão bom na cozinha!"

"Obrigado, a receita é minha, aprendi sozinha!"

"É a primeira vez que sei de uma rapariga que cozinha e faz algo tão bom e que aprendeu sozinha..."

"Simples eu tive necessidade de o fazer. A minha mãe morreu tinha eu 7 anos. E sem ela por perto tive que me desenrascar para tomar conta do meu pai e do meu irmão!"

"Ah percebo, então é essa a razão!" – ele disse começando a comer uma das fatias de bolo que ela lhe tinha trazido.

"Razão? Que razão?"

"Para seres tão madura..."

"Mas eu nem sempre o sou, isto fez-me apenas observar o mundo com outros olhos e aceitar de bom grado o que me está reservado e compreender quando estou errada e tentar remediar a situação!"

"Mesmo assim tu és da mesma idade que a minha irmã. E são tão diferentes..."

"Isso é bom, espero eu?"

"Sim muito bom..." – ele disse sorrindo, ela corou por momentos, posou o tabuleiro na mesa e ajudou-o a deitar-se de novo na sua cama.

"Agora tens que descansar... essa doença exige muito de ti..."

"Como é que sabes?" – ele estava corado pela proximidade em que se encontravam, ele conseguia delinear os contornos perfeitos da sua cara, e ele tinha uma vontade enorme de acariciar a sua pele – "O que estou eu para aqui a pensar! "_**Em tocar-lhe!** _ _"Bolas tu outra vez!"_ _"**Toca-lhe!"** _ Não eu tenho que me controlar..."

"Primeiro estou em enfermagem, é do conhecimento geral, e a minha mãe..."

"Não precisas de me contar se não quiseres!" – ele disse observando as suas feições do rosto a tornarem-se séria e tristes.

"Não está tudo bem... Eu e a minha mãe tivemos pneumonia e infelizmente ela não sobreviveu, eu durante uns tempos tive que ficar parada!" – uma lágrima deslizou pela sua face, ele reparou nisso e aproveitou o momento para a limpar e ao mesmo tempo apara lhe acariciar o rosto.

"Tal como eu pensava, é suave como a seda!" – ela colocou a sua mão por cima da dele como que agradecendo o gesto de conforto.

"Estive internada no hospital e a última vez que a vi foi quando as duas demos entrada no hospital eu só soube que ela tinha falecido um mês depois... Por isso eu sei como esta doença é muito exigente!" – ela disse sorrindo – "E eu não posso deixar que essa doença te leve como levou a minha mãe apesar de ter sido detectada a tempo..." – ela pensou – "Agora descansa!"

"Está bem eu faço-o por ti! Porque eu estou a causar-te tanto trabalho!"

"Não estás... Volto já..."

"Teh já..." – a Sakura saiu do quarto, mas por alguma razão desconhecida ela queria ficar mais um pouco ao pé dele – "Sakura o que está tu a pensar."

Ele por outro lado sabia que devia descansar mas não conseguia. Ele já tinha reparado o quanto ela era linda, e na sua personalidade competitiva, no seu lado brincalhão e até no seu lado violento mas agora ele conheceu um outro lado, o lado sério e triste devido ao quanto amadureceu em pequena para tomar conta do pai e do irmão depois da morte da mãe. Mas mesmo assim tem uma vontade de viver e ser feliz como nunca viu antes.

"Ela é admirável. É bonita por fora e preciosa por dentro. Eu simplesmente a ... Li Syaoran no que diabos estás a pensar... Tem juízo..."

"Ainda estás assim? Eu pensava que te tinha dito para descansares?"

"E disseste, mas isso não quer dizer que me sinta cansado. Além do mais é aborrecido estar aqui sem fazer nada... Mais valia ver a tinta secar..."

"Ei eu sei que é mau... Eu faço-te companhia... Mas tens que descansar..."

"Está bem, mas eu descansar não me impede que fale, pois não?"

"Não claro que não. Então queres falar do quê?"

"Não sei... Conta-me mais coisas sobre ti..."

"Eu não um assunto muito interessante..."

"Anda lá não custa nada..."

"Oh... Tá bem... Mas em contrapartida também tens que me falar sobre ti... Então que queres saber?"

"Feito... Onde conheceste a minha irmã?"

"Bem ela mora na minha residência, mas nós conhecemo-nos nas férias juntamente com a tua prima Nakuru. Digamos que a tua irmã foi um desafio e óptima amiga e companheira para praticar desporto!"

"Ah sim, de certo que queres saber onde eu conheci o teu irmão?"

"Nem por isso!"

"Como?"

"Eu sei que tu és um Li, um Li como Li da Li Corp, empresa com a qual o meu irmão teve em conversações e chegaram a acordo. Não é verdade?"

"Sim. Mas como é que tu sabes?"

"Eu posso estar em Enfermagem, mas sei miro sobre empresas e negócios digamos que a minha família queria isso. Mas eu queria algo mais entusiasmante. O que eu quero saber é qual foi a impressão que ele te deu?"

"Para os negócios é excelente prepara tudo meticulosamente, mas deixa muito a desejar no que se refere a relações humanas. Principalmente quando o assunto és tu!"

"Ah, sim então ele já te mostrou esse lado dele..."

"Sim, mas eu sempre pensei que fosses mais nova nunca da mesma idade!"

"Nós somos gémeos, se é isso que estás a questionar, e como ele nasceu mais cedo, ele intitula-se como o mais velho e tenta mandar em tudo o que eu faço..."

"Mas tu não deixas está visto?"

"Não porque eu sei lidar com ele, mas se ele sabe que eu tou a tomar conta de ti ele passa-se e..."

"Não te preocupes... Eu não tenho medo do teu irmão..." – ele olha para a cara dela – "Mas se te deixa mais descansada eu não lhe digo nada..."

"Obrigada... Isso significa muito para mim. Diz-me como foi viver com 5 irmãs na mesma casa toda a tua vida?"

"Não contando com todas as minhas tias e as minhas primas... ei não tem piada!!!" – ele disse-lhe quando a ouviu rir – "É uma experiência que não aconselho a ninguém desde os gritos. Opiniões sobre moda, a ser sua cobaia, aconteceu-me de tudo... Essa foi uma das razões pela qual eu me vim embora para estudar aqui..."

"Coitadinho de ti... Eu venho já, vou-te trazer o lanche..." – ela saiu com um sorriso na cara – "Não sei porquê mas ele mexe comigo!" – ela pensou.

Ele ficou a olhar por onde ela tinha saído – "Ela mexe comigo, não sei porque mas sinto-me á vontade para lhe contar tudo..."

"Já estou de volta..."

"E trouxe-te o lanche. O chá é de cerejeira com bolo..."

"Tem bom aspecto..."

"Obrigado... Olha está a ficar tarde e eu tenho que ir!"

"Já?"

"sim, tenho que ir antes que chegue alguém..."

"Oh!"

"Mas não te preocupes que amanhã eu volto... Pa continuar a tomar conta de ti. Mas tens de prometer que descansas..."

"Eu prometo..."

"Lindo menino, mais uma coisa diz ao teu primo que o teu jantar está dentro de uma panela no frigorifico e se quiseres beber alguma coisa é só fazer chá. E á bolos suficientes para todos, especialmente para ti!"

"Mas tu fizeste isso tudo por mim..."

"Sim, além disso eu conheço o apetite dos meu amigos, por isso fiz mais para tu teres... E diz que foi a tua irmã que te trouxe tudo!"

"Okay..."

"Até amanhã Syaoran!" – ela disse-lhe. Ela voltou a dizer o meu nome..." – ele pensou. A Sakura deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Até... Sakura..." – ele adormeceu antes dela ter saído do quarto. Ela voltou atrás e aconchegou-o

Casa Flores da Primavera

"Sakura..." – chamou a Naoko mal entrou em casa.

"Sakura..." – chamou a Kaho

"Parece que ela não está em casa... realmente ela anda muito estranha ultimamente, mas quando é que ela não foi estranha...?" – perguntou a Gabrielle, a Michyo reparou no olhar assassino que a Tomoyo, a Chiharu e a Meiling lhes estavam a mandar e puxou-a para fora dali – "E, Michy não me puxes com tanta força..."

"Cala-te e anda para o quarto!"

Elas subiram apressadamente as escadas, bem a Michyo subiu as escadas a Gabrielle foi arrastada.

"Bem agora já se podem acalmar, não?" – disse a Rika que tentava segura a Tomoyo

"Sim vá lá Chiharu...2 – pediu a Naoko.

"Ela deve estar a chegar..." – disse a Nakuru. Que segurava a prima.

"Estamos mais calmas não é meninas..." – disse a Tomoyo entre dentes enquanto respirava profundamente.

"Sim estamos mais calmas agora!" – disse a Chiharu.

"Por isso importam-se de nos soltar?"

"Oh desculpem é que vocês estavam quase a saltar para cima da Gabrielle!" – disse a Naoko.

"Desculpem-nos por tentarmos evitar um homicídio!" – disse a Nakuru.

"Mas para a próxima vez nós não o faremos!" – disse a Rika.

"Desculpem, mas a Gabrielle anda a tirar-nos do sério!" – disse a Meiling.

"Sim como se ela fosse perfeita... aquela loira oxigenada (n.a: para quem não conhece a Gabrielle é tipo uma rapariga loira que pensa que pode tudo, que manda em todos, e que todos a veneram... Sabem o tipo?) Por isso é que o namorado não lhe liga nenhuma! Nem sei como é que ela tem um!" – disse a Chiharu - "A sorte dela foi a Michyo levá-la daqui para fora!" – continuou ela enquanto a Naoko e a Rika a levavam para a cozinha para ver se ela se acalmava – "Ei... Parem eu sei caminha sozinha!"

"Mas afinal onde está a Sakura?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"Não sei mas estou a ficar preocupada com este súbdito desaparecimento dela. Ela nunca fez nada deste género!" – disse a Tomoyo

"Eu sei onde ela está!" – disse a Meiling.

"Sabes?" – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Não sei bem mas tenho um palpite!"

"Tens um palpite sobre o quê?" – perguntou a Sakura entrando dentro de casa.

"SAKURA ONDE É QUE TU ESTAVAS?" – gritou a Tomoyo abraçando-a.

"Moyo (cof) não (cof) c-on-si-go (cof) r-es-pi-rar!" – disse a Sakura tentando respirar.

"Desculpa. Mas agora responde-me onde estiveste!"

"Foste vê-lo. Não foste?" – disse a Meiling tendo a certeza que as suas suspeitas estavam certas.

"Não só... mas fui também tomar conta dele... E amanhã volto lá!"

"Quem é _ele_? Tomar conta de quem? – perguntou a Tomoyo furiosa pois não sabia de quem estavam a falar.

"É tão divertido ficar sem saber d que se está a falar. Não é Moyo?"

"Do que estão vocês para aí a queixarem-se?"

"De vocês!" – disse a Tomoyo – "Importam-se de nos explicar!"

"Está bem mas tu já devias saber!"

"Saber o quê?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"Saber onde ela estava de quem ela esteve a tomar conta..." – disse a Meiling

"Moyo acalma-te okay. Eu estive a tomar conta do irmão da Mei. Já percebeste!?"

"AH tu foste tomar conta do Shô-Shô... Que bonitinho... realmente vocês os dois..." – disse a Nakuru com olhar sonhador.

"Nós dois o quê?" – perguntou a Sakura zangada.

"Vocês os dois são tão parecidos..." – disse a Nakuru – "Vocês fariam era uma belo casal..." – disse ela no seu pensamento (na: a Nakuru é louca mas não é suicida)

"Eu já sabia que o irias fazer. Como é que ele está?"

"Agora. Está melhor... Deixei-lhe também já o jantar pronto. Assim o teu primo escusa de estar a queimar comida."

"Mas eles não iram achar estranho?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Não eu disse-lhe para ele dizer que tiha sido a Mei a pedir a uma pessoa para o levar! Não faz mal pois não?"

"Não... Eu falei com a professora Matasumi..." – disse a Meiling – " ela é a nossa professora coordenadora!!" – disse ela para a Nakuru e para a Tomoyo

"O que falaste com ela?"

"que não irias ás aulas nos próximos dias..."

"E ela aceitou?"

"Não propriamente... eu tive que lhe dizer a razão de tu faltares!"

"Tu o quê?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Então Meio que foi o que disseste?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Que estavas a tomar conta de uma pessoa que foi diagnosticado o inicio de uma pneumonia!"

"E ela aceitou isso bem?" – perguntou a Sakura

"Não, ela perguntou se era o teu irmão!"

"Como, mas o Toya não está doente!?" – disse a Nakuru indignada

"Eu sei... e eu não podia dizer para o começar ele não iria nisso... Depois ela iria falar com o coordenador dele!"

"Então o que disseste?" – perguntou a Tomoyo a quem era estranho a Meiling estar com tantos rodeios. Havia algo ali que ela estava com receio de contar.

"Disse que estavas a tomar conta do meu irmão."

"E ela não te perguntou porque estava eu e não tu a tomar conta dele, visto ele ser o teu irmão?" – disse a Sakura. A Meiling começou a ficar com falta de ar pois não estava á espera daquela pergunta.

"Eu disse-lhe que ainda não estava habituada a cuidar dos outros como tu e que ele era o teu nammmmm!" – a última palavra a Nakuru e a Tomoyo não perceberam, mas a Sakura nem ligou para isso.

"E ela aceitou?"

"Sim, o tempo que ele tiver em recuperação tu podes estar com ele!"

"Brigado Mei, por tratares de tudo. Agora vou fazer o jantar que hoje é a minha vez..." – ela já tinha saído mas voltou a entrar – "Meu quê?"

"Ãhm?" – ela fez-se de desentendida.

"Tu disseste meu qualquer coisa que eu não compreendi!"

"Não foi nada de importante..."

"Ah, então está bem!" – a Meiling quando a ouviu sair respirou de alívio. Estava quase a subir as escadas quando...

"Ai..." – disse ela quando a Tomoyo e a Nakuru lhe seguraram nos braços para ela não ir mais longe – "Ei isso dói... Importam-se de me..." – ela olhou para elas e calou-se ao ver o olhar inquisidor da Tomoyo e o curioso da Nakuru – "sim?"

"Nem venhas com esse sim! Eu conheço-te Li Rae Meiling!" – disse a Nakuru

"O que querias dizer o quê dele? Pelo que eu saiba ele não é nada dela?"

"Pois... eheheheheh..." – disse ela desviando os olhos

"O que fizeste Meiling?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Eu não fiz nada... Porque pensas que eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Porque tu estás com ar culpado!" – disse a Nakuru – "Eu sei como tu és!"

"E é melhor contar-nos o nada agora do que depois quando esse nada for descoberto, tu estás sozinha. Nesse problema!!" – disse Tomoyo dando-lhe um sorriso maldoso – "Para resolvê-lo com a Sakura!"

"Está bem... eu disse que ela esta a tomar conta do seu n..." – disse ela olhando para os seus sapato como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"O seu n quê?" – disse a Nakuru

"Desembucha de uma vez..." – disse a Tomoyo ficando impaciente

"Disseste que era o seu namorado?" – perguntou a Nakuru tentando adivinhar o que o n significado

"Não, se fosse namorado s prof Matsumi não permitiria!"

"Então só pode ser..." – a Tomoyo e a Nakuru, disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo – "Não me digas!"

"Essa era a única maneira dela deixar. Para ela eles são noivos!!"

"Eu não posso acreditar..." – disse a Nakuru

"Que tu fizeste isso... Conta essa história direito!" – disse a Tomoyo

"Ela tinha que ter uma ligação forte com ele, e namorado não era suficiente, então eu disse que eles estavam noivos!"

"E ela não desconfiou nem nada, principalmente por ela já os viu discutir! Todo os campus já os viu discutir!" – disse a Tomoyo

"Pois aí é que está, eu tinha-me esquecido desse pequeno pormenor. A sorte é que ambos são temperamentais. Disse que eles estavam chateados por uma parvoíce e que isso está sempre a acontecer!"

"E ela não achou isso um pouco estranho?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Sim eu tive que contar uma história sobre o relacionamento deles."

"E ela acreditou?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"Que história foi essa?"

"Ao inicio não, mas depois de lhe contar a história sim. A história que contei foi esta, mas só vos conto se me ajudarem a mantê-la!"

"Depende..." – disse a Nakuru.

"Mas é provável que o façamos!"

"Assim sendo eu conto. Como já sabem que eu disse á professora Matasumi que eles estão noivos, mas tive que elaborar pois ela já os tinha visto discutir. Então eu disse-lhe que ele já se conheciam desde o inicio da adolescência e começaram a namorar numas férias de Verão e continuaram a fazê-lo á distância!"

"Ah, que bonitinho!" – disse a Nakuru emocionada como se estivesse a ler um romance.

"E como funcionou o namoro deles á distância?" – perguntou a Tomoyo completamente absorvida pela história.

"Funcionou ás mil maravilhas. Eles foram feitos um para o outro, e com a distância ao invés de se afastarem aproximaram-se. No último Verão ele pediu-a em casamento!"

"Como?" – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo

"Isso não é importante!"

"Como não é importante!!" – disse a Nakuru

"Tu por acaso já conheceste a Sakura, tudo é importante. Principalmente os detalhes!"

"Se vocês ficam felizes com isso!"

"SIM!"

"Bem, ele tinha voltado e surpreendeu-a no local onde ela estava a passar férias. Ela não estava á espera de encontrá-lo ali, visto ele ter dito que este ano não poderia vir... Ela tinha ficado desolada!"

"è a cara da Sakura ficar desse jeito..." – disse a Tomoyo

"Shiuu..." – disse a Nakuru

"Ela estava a passear uma noite á beira mar e vê alguém a caminhar na sua direcção. Tenta ver melhor quem seria aquela pessoa e reconhece-o, correu para os seus braços e abraçou-o, depois ele desfez o abraço ao mesmo tempo que se ajoelhou. E fez a pergunta. Ela aceitou na hora!"

"Ah..." – as duas suspiraram.

"Mas se eles estão assim tão apaixonados como é que eles estão sempre a discutir?" – perguntou a Tomoyo depois de regressar á realidade.

"Sim ai é que está... Vocês já reparam como eles reagem quando estão na presença um do outro?"

"Sim, então se estiverem a falar com alguém do sexo oposto parece que vão rebentar como uma bomba!" – disse a Tomoyo

"Exacto, então a razão para essas discussões é o facto de ambos serem muito orgulhosos, teimosos, temperamentais e ciumentos!"

"Mas essa é a razão porque está ela a tomar conta dele, se no dia antes de ela lhe atirar com os baldes de água. A Sra. Matasumi viu-os discutir não viu?" – perguntou a Tomoyo

"Sim, eu sei, eu lembro-me. E a razão foi ciúmes, bem pelo menos foi isso que eu disse á professora, e é o que ela pensa ser verdade... Assim quando eu lhe contei tudo isto e ela compreendeu e disse que a Sakura podia tomar conta do meu irmão!"

"Só há um pequeno senão!" – disse a Nakuru.

"Qual?"

"Eu também não estou a ver!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"O que vai acontecer quando eles voltarem ás aulas?"

"Ah... Não nos precisamos de preocupar com isso ela não cai perguntar á Sakura nada!"

"Como não lhe vai perguntar nada?"

"De certeza que lhe vai dizer algo sobre como ficou admirada dela ter tomar conta do noivo e como é raro encontrar jovens que com noivos!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Simples eu pedi-lhe para guardar segredo. Pois poucas pessoas sabem que eles estão noivos."

"E ela acreditou nisso?" – perguntou a Nakuru

"sim, eu contei-lhes que eles estão a guardar segredo até estarem prontos para assumir o seu relacionamento. Pois é a primeira vez que estão tanto tempo juntos!"

"Aii..." – suspirava a Tomoyo

"Foi essa a sua reacção, ela ficou emocionada com a bonita história deles... E prometeu que guardava segredo. Assim quando eles regressarem ás aulas, só lhe vão perguntar como foi a experiência a ela, e a ele se melhorou!!"

"Espero bem que sim ou estaremos numa grande alhada!" – disse a Tomoyo

"Estaremos??? AH, que bom que vocês vão-me ajudar... agora só falta uma coisa!"

"o quê?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Arranjar uma forma de os juntar..." – disse a Tomoyo – "Não é verdade?"

"É..."

"Mas a questão é como?" – disse a Nakuru.

"Eu acho que o simples plano de ciúmes irá resultar perfeitamente. Não acham?"

"Sim, aliás eles já o demonstram sentir algo um pelo outro... com tantas brigas e pedidos de desculpa..." – disse a Tomoyo.

"E agora com ela a tomar conta dele e ele deixar... significa... que só temos é que introduzir alguns elementos chave!" – disse a Meiling

"óptimo... Eles nunca mais se iram querer ver-se afastados!" – disse a Nakuru.

"Espero bem que sim..." – disse a Tomoyo

República dos rapazes

"Eu não posso acreditar!" – disse o Eriol

"Não acreditas em quê?" – perguntou o Syaoran.

"Que a Ling, tomou conta de ti..."

"Mas tomou..." – disse ele um pouco nervoso, o seu primo sempre conseguiu ler como um livro aberto – "Ela está a tirar Enfermagem não está?"

"Sim, mas deixar de ir á escola para tomar conta de ti... duvido... Ainda por cima fez uma comida tão apetitosa, nem parece dela... Visto que ela nem sabe fritar um ovo!"

"Eu já te disse mil vezes o que aconteceu..."

"Explica-me mais uma vez para ver se eu consigo compreender o que ocorreu...2

"E-la..." – ele respirou fundo – "Ela pediu a uma colega para lhe fazer isto tudo e a colega fez em demasia..."

"É mesmo algo da kaijuu" – disse o Toya

"Como?" – perguntou o Eriol e o Syaoran

"Estes bolos foram feitos pela Sakura!" – disse o Kay

"Como é que sabem?" – perguntou o Eriol

"Simples á anos que comemos coisas feitas por ela, e sabemos como ficam..." – disse o Yukito – "Ela tem mãos de fada... Sortudo de quem ficar com ela..." – disse o Yukito em voz baixa só para o Syaoran ouvir. O Syaoran olhou para ele e corou pelo o que ele disse.

"Ok... não se fala mais nisso... Mas que ela cozinha bem... ela cozinha..." – disse o Syaoran terminando a conversa.

"Vocês sabiam que cozinhar é algo que foi inventado num país chamado Cozinhal... e era um jogo..." – disse o Yamazaki, mas interrompeu a sua história ao sentir o seu telemóvel vibrar – "estou!"

"**PÁRA DE MENTIR!!!"** – gritava a Chiharu, nem estava em alta voz e parecia que ela estava bem ao lado deles, o Yamazaki instintivamente levou as mãos ao pescoço e respirou de alívio, os outros riram-se da sua atitude, ele tentou desligar – _"Não te atrevas a desliga!" – _ela disse num tom que dava medo á morte – "**É SÓ MENTIRAS... TUDO MENTIRAS..."**

"Amorzinho..." – ele tentou interromper.

"**ESTÁ CALADO... PÁRA DE MENTIR!" – **ele começou a sair do quarto e disse "até já" para os outros só com os lábios.

"Pobre dele... é sempre a mesma coisa!" – disse o Kay – "Ela nunca o deixa escapar..."

"É como se ela tivesse um radar que capta todas as suas mentiras..." – disse o Toya

"Bem é melhor irmos descansar... Amanhã será um novo dia..." – saíram todos menos o Yukito e o Syaoran

"Toma bem conta dela!"

"Hã?"

"Eu sei quem cá esteve foi a Sakura e não a tua irmã!!" – o Syaoran começou a ficar nervoso

"Não quem teve cá foi a minha irmã..."

"Então explica-me como eu a vi a sair do campus e até almoçou comigo, se teve contigo o dia todo!" – o Syaoran fico sem palavras – "Toma bem conta dela... Ela é única..."

"Ela quem?" – ele continuou a fazer-se desentendido.

"Tu sabes bem de quem eu estou a falar. Da Sakura. Ela é única. Ela é muito especial e por mais forte que pareça isso é só um escudo, no fundo ela necessita de alguém que tome conta dela..."

"Mas porque me estás a dizer isso a mim?"

"Simples, porque eu sei que tu vais tomar bem conta dela!"

"Mas eu só comecei a conhecê-la hoje, eu nem fazia ideia que ela e a mãe dela tinha tido pneumonia, e que a mãe dela tinha falecido disso..."

"Ela falou-te da mãe?"

"Sim... até chorou... Mas porque estás tão admirado?"

"A Sakura desde que descobriu que a mãe tinha falecido não tocou nesse assunto com ninguém és o primeiro em 10 anos a quem ela fala sobre isso, e o primeiro desde sempre que presencia ela chorar, sem ser o Toya ou a Tomoyo, mas eles são família não contam. Por isso toma bem conta dela. Leva o tempo que precisares para conhecê-la!"

"É o que nós estamos a fazer..."

"Óptimo... e não lhe digas nada da nossa conversa..."

"Eu não digo... Boa noite..." – o Yukito foi-se deitar.

Syaoran PDV

Eu já sabia que eras especial e complexa mas não sabia até que ponto. A Sakura é a mulher ideal... mas donde é isto veio?

_Do teu coração! Tu sabes bem, que gostas dela e não vale a pena negá-lo_

Não vou negar nem vou confirma, eu nem sei ao certo o que sinto por ela... Aargh... Agora falo sozinho... Eu nunca fiz isto antes... O que ela me está a fazer... Estou a ficar doido...

Não é doido... mas louco por ela! 

AARGH CALA-TE!!!! – gritou ele na sua mente. Ele deitou-se no sofá... e adormeceu.

Fim de PDV

No dia seguinte

"Sakura até logo..." – disseram todas ao sair.

"...diverte-te..." – disse a Tomoyo

"...não faças nada que eu não fizesse..." – disse a Nakuru

"... toma cuidado para não ficares doente!" – disse a Meiling com um sorriso nada inocente

"Ei o que querem dizer com isso?"

"Nada!" – disseram as três.

"Só..."

"...que..."

"...aproveitasses..."

"... a sua companhia!" – voltaram a dizer ao mesmo tempo que suspiraram sonhadoramente

"Ei... não é nada disso!" – disse ela

"Claro..."

"...que..."

"... não é!" – e foram-se embora

"Não é, mas eu não me importava que fosse" – ela bateu em si mesma . "Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar depois de tudo o que lhe fiz e ele a mim... Nem vale a pena tentar nada... Com ele a morar com Toya... ele iria descobrir e o mais certo seria exterminá-lo a ele e internar-me de vez num convento no meio do Árctico..." – ela disse enquanto se arranjava para ir ter come ele, quero dizer, para ir tomar conta dele.

Ela vestiu uma calaças verdes com um top branco e uma camisola branca por cima. Pegou na mala e saiu para ir ter á casa dele.

República dos Rapazes

"Syaoran..." – chamou o Eriol

"Shiuu..." – disse o Yukito – "Ele está a dormir, deixa-o descansar!"

"Está bem... Vamos?" – perguntou o Eriol

Vão andando que já lá vou ter!"

"Tens a certeza Yuki?" – perguntou o Toya

"Sim depois eu levo o meu carro! Até já!"

"Até..."

Após terem todos saído.

Knock Knock

O Yukito foi até á porta e abriu-a.

"Olá Syaoran..."

"Olá Sakura..." – disse ele, a Sakura ao ouvir a sua voz assustou-se

"Yukito... O que estás aqui a fazer? O Toya?" - ela começou a perguntar cheia de medo

"Tava á tua espera e tem calma que ele já saiu!"

"Estavas? Para quê?"

"Acho melhor entrarmos!"

"Oh sim está bem..." – ela entrou, ele guiou-a até á sala, onde o Syaoran se encontrava a dormir, ela foi até ele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado – "Ele está bem, não está?" Passou bem a noite? Comeu tudo? Descansou? Tomou os remédios?"

"Ei... calma, não faças tantas perguntas..."

"Respostas rápido!" – ela ordenou olhando fixamente para a cara do Syaoran, para o ar angelical que ele possuí naquele exacto momento!"

"Sim, sim, sim, sim e sim... Isto responde a todas as tuas perguntas?" – ele ficou contente ao ver a maneira como a Sakura olhava apara ele – "É bom ver-te preocupada com alguém novo... Já não era sem tempo que voltasses a tomar conta de alguém... tirando nós e a tua família..."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Tu olhas para ele de maneira diferente!"

"Yuki... É só impressão tua... eu fui culpada... Fiz uma partida que não devia e ele ficou assim..."

"Tu estás em negação..."

"Não estou não, agora não devias estar nas aulas?"

"Estou a caminho... Só te queria dizer pa tomares bem conta dele..."

"Eu tomo dá um beijo á Mei..." – ele corou e saiu a correr da casa ela riu baixinho.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele durante mas algum tempo, ela gostava de ver como a sua cara era, os olhos amendoados que apesar de estarem fechados ela sabia que escondiam uma cor âmbar fervorosa mas ao mesmo tempo doce, o seu nariz que se enquadrava bem na perfeita moldura que era a sua cara, os seus lábio nem muito fino nem muito grossos, simplesmente perfeitos, e os cabelos rebeldes que lhe caiam sobre o rosto enquanto dormia.

A Sakura levantou uma mão e passou-a sobre a sua face, começou a acariciar a sua bochecha, ela queria fazer aquele carinho há já algum tempo, mas só tinha admitido isso ontem.

O Syaoran estava a ter um sonho incrível (n.a: eu não vou descrever o sonho muito pormenorizadamente, talvez num próximo). Ao inicio ele estava num local escuro sem luz alguma, apesar de ele já ter sonhado com escuridão antes, nunca foi como agora, geralmente, ele conseguia ver-se a si próprio mas desta vez ele só via escuro, e isso fazia-o sentir-se triste e só.

Mas passado algum tempo, ele começou a conseguir ver-se e depois, sentiu-se observado e finalmente entrou alguém que irradiava luz, esse alguém iluminou tudo, ajoelhou-se á sua frente e acariciou-lhe a face. Ele olhou para a figura angelical e o que viu deslumbrou-o, o anjo tinha cabelo cor de mel e duas belas esmeraldas olhavam para ele, e nos sus lábios reinava o mais belo sorriso de todos.

"Sakura!" – ele balbuciou. Ela por outro lado congelou no sitio, pensava que tinha sido apanhada, mas ela não conseguia parar de lhe fazer festas.

"Sim!" – ela sentou o mexer-se debaixo da sua mão... mas... não foi o suficientemente rápida e ele apanhou-a, pôs a sua mão sobre a dela e deixou-a ficar lá, abriu lentamente os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi ela!

"Bom dia!" – ele disse sorrindo. era a primeira vez que lhe dava um sorriso verdadeiro.

"Bom dia..." – ela também lhe sorriu, com o seu sorriso ela iluminou o seu mundo.

"Estás aqui á muito?"

"Não á coisa de uma hora..."

"Oh... e ... eu estava a dormir!"

"Tu precisas de recuperar as forças!"

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não é algo que eu goste de fazer, especialmente se estiverem pessoas ao pé de mim..."

"Ah desculpa... eu vou-me embora... Vou tratar do teu pequeno almoço para tu poderes descansar..." – ela levanta-se e prepara-se para ir para a cozinha mas ele segura-lhe o pulso, não a deixando ir, ao tocarem-se eles sentem um formigueiro espalhar-se pelo corpo.

"Não vás... fica aqui comigo..."

"Tu tens que tomar o pequeno almoço"

"Então levam-me contigo!"

"Mas..."

"Ou ficas ou eu vou! Decide-te!"

"Anda..." - ela ajudou-o a levantar-se e a encaminhar-se para a cozinha – "Então o que vais querer para comer?"

"Não sei que tal torradas e leite?"

"Está bem!" – ela começou a tirar tudo o que iria precisar. O leite, o pão, as canecas, o leite e colocou tudo em cima da mesa!

Depois aqueceu o leite, torrou o pão e sentou-se ao pé dele, durante tudo isso ele não tirou os olhos dela. Observou todos os movimentos, todos eles eram como movimentos de um anjo.

"_Ela parece um anjo... o anjo do meu sonho!"_

"Toma" – ela disse ao passar-lhe o copo de leite com uma colher de mel.

"Obrigado... isto está muito bom! O que é?"

"É um segredo... É para as pessoas se sentirem bem melhor! Não te sentes melhor?"

"Sim..." – ele disse _"Mas é por estares aqui!"_

"Que bom! Como te sentes?"

"Estou melhor acho que amanhã já podemos regressar ás aulas!"

"Nem penses nisso... O médico indicou três dias de repouso absoluto e é exactamente isso que vai ser... Não me digas que eu estar aqui contigo é assim tão aborrecido?"

"Não claro que não, é só que..."

"... tu não gostas de faltar ás aulas!"

"Como sabias?"

"Porque eu também sou assim!"

"Então porque não estás nas aulas?"

"Porque tu és mais importante... Donde é que isto saiu?" 

"Porque tu precisavas de alguém que tomasse conta de ti... mas se quiseres eu vou-me embora!"

"Não por favor fica..." – ele disse agarrando-lhe o pulso – "Eu não gosto de estar sozinho!" – ele justificou _"E a tua companhia é agradável!"_

"Está bem eu fico... deixa-me arrumar a cozinha e depois já te levo para o teu quarto para poderes descansar..."

"Mas..."

"Nem mas nem meio mas, tu vais descansar hoje, e amanhã já podes ficar na sala..." – ele ia falar – "Por favor..."

"Oh está bem..."

Enquanto ela arrumava a cozinha e pensava no que iria fazer para o almoço dele. Ia conversando com ele sobre diversos assuntos. Depois da cozinha toda arrumada levou-o para o quarto onde ele iria descansar, deitou-o na cama e aconchegou-o.

"Ah, assim não vale, eu assim vou acabar por adormecer!"

"E isso é mau porquê?"

"Porque não vou aproveitar a tua companhia!" – mas ele apercebeu-se o que disse e fechou a boca.

"Se eu ficar aqui contigo tu descansas?"

"Sim..." – ele disse depois de ter pensado um bocado.

"Então está bem..." – ela voltou a aconchegá-lo e sentou-se no chão ao lado da sua cama. Ela tinha os joelhos e olhava ternamente para ele, uma das suas mãos estava a agarrar o seu braço e a outra a mão, estavam ambos em silêncio simplesmente aproveitando a companhia um do outro. E quem iria que a Sakura seria a primeira a adormecer.

"Oh adormeceu..." – ele olhou para a posição que ela se encontrava – "... ela vai ficar dorida senão mudar de posição!"

E foi o que ele fez sem movimentos bruscos, ele conseguiu puxá-la para a cama, e fê-la deitar ao seu lado, ele não sabia muito bem porque o fez, mas tê-la ao seu lado, ali deitado mesmo ao seu lado, sentiu-a a sua pulsação aumentar, a sua temperatura subiu e começou a tremer.

"Não me digas que a febre está a subir... Agora de todos os momentos deveria era ter descansado como ela me disse..." – ele deitou-se para baixo, ao lado da Sakura e adormeceu com os braços ao seu redor... E pela primeira vez á muito tempo conseguiu descansar. A Sakura acordou e estava desorientada pois não reconheceu nada á sua volta, mas depois entrou em pânico pois reparou onde estava a dormir e como a situação era comprometedora, ela não sabia como reagir. Deixou-se ficar até que olhou para o relógio e viu que eram horas de fazer o almoço. (n.a: eram 14h30).

Muito devagar para não o acordar levantou-se e saiu do quarto. A expressão no rosto do Syaoran mudou de pacifica para preocupada.

Passado um pouco de tempo a Sakura voltou com o seu almoço e um copo de sumo de laranja natural para lhe dar energias e vitaminas, e +ara sobremesa trouxe-lhe bolo de chocolate surpresa.

Ela posou o tabuleiro em cima da cadeira e sentou-se à beira da cama _"Ele realmente parece um anjo quando dorme..."_ – ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ele começou a despertar.

"Bom dia flor do dia... Está mais para boa tarde!"

"Boa tarde!"

"Vamos almoçar... e se comeres tudo prometo que amanhã sendo o último dia que tens que estar fechado em casa, faço-te um prato fenomenal..."

"Está bem, eu vou ver se cumpres a promessa..."

"Não te preocupes eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas..."

Ele começou a comer e num instante tinha terminado de comer.

"Estavas com fome..."

"Um pouco..."

"Queres mais alguma coisa...? Que tal um pedaço de bolo?"

"Pode ser..."

"Então eu venho já..."

"E tu não comes?"

"Não, não preciso..."

"Não precisas? É claro que precisas..."

"Eu já comi... – ela mentiu.

"Não mintas, vais trazer dois pedaços de bolo grandes para nós os dois e vais comer tudo. E não adianta refilar..."

"Está bem..."

Ela foi buscar o que ele tinha pedido, mas acabou por trazer o bolo inteiro e dois pratos.

"Agora come tudo para não ficares doente..."

"Está bem..."

"Viste linda menina, nem sei porque o teu irmão te chama de kaijuu..."

"Eu não posso acreditar... aquele desgraçado até aqui tinha que me chamar por esse nome ridículo..."

"Mas se não levares a mal porque é que ele te chama isso?"

"Porque quando eramos pequenos eu era temida... mais ou menos... eu sempre fui alegre e hiperactiva mas se se metiam com o meu irmão eu batia em todos, mesmo em rapazes mais velhos, parecia um autêntico kaijuu... Dai a alcunha ter ficado, isso e o facto de eu ser muito barulhenta quando estou extremamente alegre..."

"Ei qual é o mal disso eu aposto que a Mei é pior do que tu e nunca ninguém se atreveu a chamá-la disso... pois caso contrário estaríamos melhores mortos, se não fosse isso ela tratava desse detalhe por ela própria..."

"Pois só que eu para os meus amigos era simpática, e nunca me chateei por causa do nome. Todos eventualmente se esqueceram, excepto o meu irmão!"

"Tadinha de ti... ter o Toya para irmão... deve ser dose..."

"Eu conheço algo pior!"

"O quê?"

"Ser meu namorado... O Toya faz com que eles esqueçam que eu existo... ou mata-os de susto!"

"Ah... não sabia que tinhas namorado..." – ele disse que meio triste.

"E não tenho... Não ouviste o que eu disse, ele nunca permitiu que eu tivesse um, o mais perto que eles estavam de mim era convidarem-me para sair e se tivesse muita sorte tinham direito a mais um encontro depois não..."

"Isso é que é mau, mas és capaz de ter razão!"

"Ei olha que horas são... eu tenho que me ir embora antes que eles cheguem..."

"Ok... Tenho pena mas sei que é pelo melhor..."

"É pois... Teh amanhã!2 – ela beijou-lhe a bochecha e saiu do quarto dele, sentindo receio e saudade, receio pois algo lhe dizia que a sua vida ia mudar e com saudades porque o dia seguinte seria a última vez que tomaria conta dele.

Saiu da casa e fez-se ao caminho de sua casa mesmo a tempo pois os restantes habitantes da casa chegaram nesse preciso momento.

"_Uff, esta foi por pouco... Se o Toya me apanha estou morta. Mas não vale a pena sofrer por antecipação... Amanhã será o último dia que estarei com ele, farei de tudo para ser o seu melhor dia!"_ – ela pensou decidida que o dia seguinte iria ser memorável. Não só para ela mas para ela também.

No dia seguinte

"Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida a Sakura levantou-se cedo, não pelo despertador ter tocado antes da hora, nem por ter sido acordada. Simplesmente porque não tinha mais sono. Ela levantou-se, arranjou-se e saiu de casa.

Deixou um bilhete á Tomoyo para ela não se preocupar.

Em vez de se dirigir logo para casa dele. Foi primeiro dar uma volta. Tinha uns ingredientes para comprar.

Comprou-os todos e algumas flores. Peónias e sakuras.

Foi para casa dele e pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se bem consigo própria.

Quando chegou viu que os carros não estavam lá e que era seguro entrar. Bateu á própria e quem lhe abriu foi o Syaoran.

"Estava a ver que não vinhas?"

"Eu disse que vinha, tinha só que comprar umas coisitas..." – ela disse olhando para as mãos – "... podias-me ajudar!"

"Oh claro... mas trouxeste tantas coisas porquê?"

"Porque quero fazer-te uma especialidade minha!"

"Uma especialidade? Hum... mal posso esperar!" – ele disse pousando as coisas na mesa de cozinha."

"Deixa-me ver como é que tu estás hoje?" – ela disse colocando a sua mão na testa dela para medir a febre e de facto não tinha mais – "Muito bem, estou a ver que estás bem melhor... Estou muito contente por ti..."

"Tive uma grande enfermeira!" – ele disse e acrescentou na sua mente _"E gira também..."_

"Eu não fiz mais do que qualquer outra pessoa fizesse..." – ela disse corando.

"A questão não é essa... A questão é que foste tu!"

"Oh, deixa-te disso..."

"Então o que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Que tal se eu começasse a fazer a minha especialidade?"

"Está bem, mas só se eu puder fazer-te companhia!"

"Claro que sim passa-me essa jarra!"

"Para quê?"

"Já vais ver!" – ela disse retirando as flores de um dos sacos.

"Peónias, as minhas favoritas."

"E Sakuras, as minhas!" – ela disse começando a separá-las e a fazer um arranjo, pôs água na jarra dentro da jarra e as flores – "E voilá!"

"Uau... É lindo não sabia que tinhas tanto jeito... Onde aprendeste?"

"Com... A minha mãe... apesar de ser trapalhona e desastrada havia muitas coisas para as quais tinha jeito. Esta era uma delas!" – ela disse com uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe pela cara. Ele levantou-se abraçou-a e limpou-lhe a lágrima.

"Não chores, ela não queria isso!"

"Eu sei, mas ás vezes é difícil..." – ela disse deixando-se abraçar por ele.

"Shiuu... Tem calma... Não chores... Eu estou aqui para ti!"

"Obrigado... mas eu fico bem!" – ela disse desencostando-se.

Começou a cozinhar. Começou pela sobremesa... A surpresa de chocolate e mel, deixou o Syaoran rapar a tigela!

"Isto está mesmo bom..."

"Ainda bem que gostas... Agora deixa-me continuar!"

"Mas isto não chega para o nosso almoço..."

"Não?"

"Não..."

E ela continuou a cozinhar. Enquanto isso o Syaoran não tirava os olhos dela, observava todos os seus movimentos e a perícia com que ela os fazia, ele percebeu que quando ela cozinhava ou fazia qualquer coisa que ela se empenhava a sério.

"Está quase pronto!"

"Que bom... vou por a mesa!"

"Obrigado!"

"Não precisas de agradecer tu tiveste a manhã toda a cozinhar, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer!"

"Obrigada na mesma..." – ela foi fazer a salada.

Ding Dong

Tocaram á campainha.

"Eu vou lá!" – disse o Syaoran.

"Está bem, eu vou pondo o comer na mesa! Não te demores muito!" (n.a: Parecem ou não parecem casados?)

"Okay, já ai vou ter contigo!" – ele disse abrindo a porta com um sorriso, sorriso este que desapareceu mal viu quem era – "Rae Xiang?" – ele disse com a cara completamente fechada.

"Sim não estás contente por me ver?" – ele disse sarcasticamente, tentando entrar.

"Não..." – barrando-lhe a entrada

"Então que beldade tens aqui para teres deixado Hong Kong tão repentinamente? Não pode ter sido a tua irmã ou a tua irmã, deve ser alguém bem melhor!" – ele disse com uns olhos cheios de luxúria e um sorriso maldoso.

"Ninguém que te interesse!" – ele disse continuando sem se mover da frente da entrada da porta.

"Então não me vais deixar entrar na minha nova casa?"

"Não! Como?"

"Sim eu venho morar para aqui!"

Deixem-me apresentar-vos Rae Xiang, é o herdeiro do Clã dos Era, um clã rival dos Li. O que mais gosta de fazer é irritar o Syaoran e faz de tudo para lhe fazer ciúmes, mas é ao contrário ele é que sente inveja dele, porque o Syaoran sempre foi o melhor em tudo que ele queria, no desporto, nos negócios, em tudo.

Ele era da mesma altura que o Syaoran mas não tão bem constituído, tinha cabelo preto e olhos negros cheios de luxúria e maldade, quem o conhece nunca viu lá mais nada além disso.

"Podes até ter razão, mas não vais entrar aqui agora!"

"E porque não?"

"Porque só quando todos estiverem é que podem entrar novos moradores... Agora com licença tenho que ir..."

"Mas não é mesmo. Eu vou entrar e agora!"

"Quem é?" – perguntou a Sakura por detrás do Syaoran, o sorriso voltou á face do Syaoran e isso não passou despercebido ao Xiang.

"Eu sou um..."

"Um vendedor ambulante que não se vai embora!" – ele disse olhando para ela a Sakura nem sequer se interessou para saber quem era.

"Desapareça daqui **agora!"** – ela disse empurrando-o pela porta, ele agarrou-lhe no braço.

"Grande erro que cometeste!"

"Como?"

A Sakura tirou a mão do seu braço dizendo...

"Nunca mais me toque!" – e espetou-lhe um murro no estômago, agarrou nele e nas sua coisas e atirou-as porta fora – "E não voltes mais!" – ela disse fechando a porta – "Vamos almoçar?"

O Xiang ficou admirado com ela, não pela sua beleza mas pelo seu atrevimento de tratar assim um membro de um Clã de Hong Kong. _"Tu vais ser minha... seja lá como for!"_

Dentro da casa

"Isto está muito bom!"

"Ainda bem que gostas fi-lo especialmente para ti. Nem mesmo os meus amigos provaram este!"

Passaram o resto do dia juntos a conversarem e a divertirem-se. Mas como sempre, o que é bom acaba depressa.

"Bem tenho que ir..." – ela disse – "... adorei estes dias... Aqui contigo!"

"Eu também, mas... Como será amanhã e depois no campus?"

"Não sei mas logo se vê... vamos deixar anda!"

"Tens a certeza, que tudo vi ficar bem?"

"Sim! Dê por onde der, tudo vai dar certo!" – ela disse beijando-lhe a face e indo-se embora, por alguma razão desconhecida para ambos essa despedida magoou-os um pouco demais para um simples começo de uma nova amizade!

"**Tudo vai dar certo!" – **este foi o pensamento dos dois... nesse final de tarde.

**N.a: Ei eu estou de volta e com mais um longo capítulo, eu sei que demorei demais mas peço desculpa com a faculdade, aulas, exames, trabalhos, e tudo o resto o tempo escasseia... Eu bem precisava de um dia com mais de 24 horas mas parece que isso é impossível...**

**Eu sei que este capítulo era para ser "Encontros e Ciúmes", mas como me disseram que eu fui má a provocar uma pneumonia ao Syaoran eu decidi dar uma prendinha de Natal a todos os meus leitores, espero que gostem...**

**Por Favor Revisem...**

**Musette...**


	10. O Fim de uma Amizade

RubbyMoon – Eu comecei a escrever sobre um assunto que se relaciona comigo, a escola. Tirar o curso de enfermagem, daí a Sakura estar ainda na escola. Acho que esta fic vai demorar a ser terminada pois será o tempo do meu curso. Ainda que estas a gostar. E espero que o português não seja muito mau de entender.

Gheishinha Kinomoto – Claro que o novo cara vai trazer confusão, mas é necessária para ver se o Syao e a Sakura finalmente se acertam… Ou talvez não? Em relação ao hentai ainda não sei não, eu não sou boa escrever isso ainda, já li. MAS de acordo como eu tenho a história planeada acho que dá sim… Não tenho a certeza se todos irão gostar… Isso logo se vê, mas se escrever ainda vai demorar algum tempo….

Leila – Desculpa a demora, de facto para mim é muito complicado escreve, estudar, trabalhar… e normalmente quem sai lesado é esta história principalmente porque nos últimos tempos tive um bloqueio para a escrever…

Saky-Li – Valeu pela review e claro que ela tinha que tomar conta dele, afinal ele ficou naquele estado devido à sua brincadeira. MAS terá sido só por isso que ela ficou com ele?

Lunamc – Já sei da nova fic, e já li também está genial. Adorei a tua review, mas nunca se sabe como é o Syao vai conseguir manter o Xiang afastado…? Isso tu terás que descobrir lendo o novo capítulo.

Flor de Mel – Ai que alegria a tua primeira vez aqui e já recebi uma review tua. Espero que fiques por cá. Continua a ler…

Lyra Stevens – em relação a ler a tua fic, quando eu tiver um tempinho eu Leio, em relação ao português de Portugal não te preocupes eu também sou Tuga. Fico à espera das próximas reviews para saber o que achaste. Eu tinha que fazer com que eles fossem irmãos gémeos para dar certo…

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee – eu sei que todas as outras são em inglês e quando eu tiver tempo eu irei traduzi-las. O primeiro não é com o Syaoran por que ele já foi… Em relação ao Syao ele está ocupado não pode ir com elas… Claro que o Syaoran tem que ser parecido com Toya desse modo quando a Sakura o conhecer vai ser ódio à 1ª vista. Sabes no momento do balde de água eu tive um dejá vu visto que eu já fiz isso, e lembrei-me da cena e achei propicia para a situação deles. Eu também odeio o Xiang, mas ele tem um propósito… E nas férias vou tentar…

_No último capítulo_

_Dentro da casa_

"_Isto está muito bom!"_

"_Ainda bem que gostas fi-lo especialmente para ti. Nem mesmo os meus amigos provaram este!"_

_Passaram o resto do dia juntos a conversarem e a divertirem-se. Mas como sempre, o que é bom acaba depressa._

"_Bem tenho que ir..." – ela disse – "... adorei estes dias... Aqui contigo!"_

"_Eu também, mas... Como será amanhã e depois no campus?"_

"_Não sei mas logo se vê... vamos deixar anda!"_

"_Tens a certeza, que tudo vi ficar bem?"_

"_Sim! Dê por onde der, tudo vai dar certo!" – ela disse beijando-lhe a face e indo-se embora, por alguma razão desconhecida para ambos essa despedida magoou-os um pouco demais para um simples começo de uma nova amizade!_

"_**Tudo vai dar certo!" – **__este foi o pensamento dos dois... nesse final de tarde._

_Agora o novo capítulo._

**9- Fim de uma amizade!**

Depois da Sakura ter feito de enfermeira do Syaoran as coisas entre eles não voltaram a ser as mesmas, bem pelo menos à frente de todos eram idênticas, as mesmas discussões, a mesma maneira de olharem e evitarem olhar. O Syaoran até voltou a aprender a voar. Tudo para despistar os outros de uma possível amizade o Syaoran não entendia o porquê, mas desde que pudesse conversar com a Sakura valia a pena. Até ter sido arremessado valeu a pena. Quando estavam sozinhos a conversa era outra apesar de isto só acontecer em raras ocasiões que eles próprios tornavam possível de acontecer.

Mas brevemente todo isso iria mudar alguém iria tornar tudo mais complicado.

Quando se falavam parecia que eram amigos desde que usavam fraldas, mas isto não acontecia sempre por vezes um deles dizia algo que não devia e instalava-se um silêncio desconfortável entre ambos, nunca sabiam como o resolver então durante alguns dias, por vezes chegavam a ser semanas, evitavam-se durante esse tempo como se um deles tivesse a peste.

Mas enquanto eles estavam nesta situação de evitar voltarem a falar, voltarem evitar, outros não conseguiam desgrudar uns dos outros. O Toya e a Nakuru desde que começaram a namorar era rara altura em que se via um sem o outro por perto, o mais impressionante é que pela primeira vez na vida, a Nakuru não pedinchava, não gritava, não se pendurava, não beliscava em ninguém, o Toya inclusive. Era impressionante como ela estava alma, quem estava completamente eufórico era o Toya que não saia do seu lado um só segundo por vezes nem tanto, ele já não ligava para saber da sua irmãzinha, de facto quando era ela que atendia despachava-a, todos estavam preocupados, chegaram a pensar que de tantos beijos que eles tinham trocado de corpos mas isso era impossível. Nesta situação toda só o Toya e a Nakuru não pareciam preocupados já que estavam no seu próprio mundo e claro pela primeira vez a Sakura sentia-se livre, mas isso não era o suficiente para se sentir feliz faltava uma peça… Uma peça imprescindível. Só não sabia dizer qual!

A Meilin e o Yukito continuaram a sair nas últimas semanas cada vez com mais frequência. Era impressionante como sairiam mais do que alguma vez o tiveram feito durante o resto das vidas deles, notava-se que entre eles estava a nascer algo bom e bonito, mas poucos eram os que sabiam da verdade, sobre quem era o rapaz que tinha conseguido cativar a atenção dela. Esta situação não era decisão do Yukito mas da Meilin, ela não queria que o irmão descobrisse a sua relação pois poderia enviá-la de volta para Hong Kong, para aquela casa onde ninguém podia viver livremente, onde ela por cada passo que desse haveria alguém a espreitar por cima do seu ombro. Mas isto não era o que ela mais temia, ela temia acabar por se tornar mais uma dona de casa, mulher de algum chinês idiota que caia nas boas graças da sua família proibindo-a de fazer o que ela realmente queria – trabalhar como enfermeira, ajudando os outros e viver um grande amor até ao fim dos seus dias, claro que quem iria escolhê-lo era ela.

Ela estava em mais um encontro com o Yukito , onde mais uma vez eles o faziam às escondidas quando…

"Obrigado mais uma vez por me teres convidado para sair!" – ela disse olhando para o chão de modo a esconder a suas bochechas vermelhas.

"De nada, é sempre um prazer sair principalmente na tua companhia! Mei?" – ele também tinha as faces ligeiramente vermelhas pois preparava-se para fazer algo realmente ousado.

"Hum!" – ela disse olhando para ele, directamente nos seus olhos. Quando ele olhou para ela ficou momentaneamente sem conseguir falar.

Teve que engolir em seco para ver se conseguia articular uma palavra – "É que eu queria fazer-te uma pergunta. Posso?"

"Diz!"

"Eu sei que já saímos à algum tempo e que –" – ela não o deixou continuar começou a ficar vermelha de vergonha por ter suposto que entre eles poderia existir algo mais, além de uma amizade. O seu coração encontrava-se bastante apertado que realmente chegava a doer.

"Yuki, se queres sair comigo basta dizeres –"

"Não é nada disso. O que eu quero dizer é que quero que tu sejas a minha namorada!" – ele disse seriamente, olhando-a nos olhos, após tê-la interrompido. Ela saiu disparada dentro do carro sem lhe dar uma resposta – "Mei o que se passa? Volta aqui!" – ele saiu a atrás dela, queria alcançá-la e saber do que tanto ela fugia. Enfim conseguiu alcançá-la ates que entrassem dentro do jardim da casa.

Ele forçou-a a olhar para ele, pois desde que a tinha agarrado ela mantinha-se de costas para ele, quando a voltou teve a viu a coisa mais terrível que alguma tinha presenciado, olhos vermelhos dela estavam mais resplandecentes como se tivessem um vidro que os fizessem brilhar, mas não era um brilho feliz, mas triste ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ele percebeu que ela estava a controlar-se para não chorar.

Quando ela lhe olhou nos olhos ele teve medo pois nunca tinha visto algo assim, tristeza misturada com raiva sob um tom vermelho que parecia um fogo arder.

"Achas que tem piada?" – ela perguntou seriamente controlando a voz e ao mesmo tempo a respiração para se acalmar – "Ouve bem senão queres sair mais comigo eu entendo não é a primeira vez que isto me acontece mas eu não vou cair no mesmo truque de aceitar um namoro, só por gozo e depois no fim eu é saio _magoada!_" – ao dizer as últimas palavra uma lágrima após outra começaram a escapar dos seus olhos por mais força que ela fizesse para não chorar ela não conseguia. Antes que ela conseguisse limpá-las, o Yukito foi mais rápido e limpou-lhas com um polegar e um sorriso terno nos lábios.

"Não é nada disso. Eu nunca te iria magoar!"

"Isso foi o que ele disse, e magoou-me!" – ela disse-lhe num sussurro como que só para ele ouvir. Evitando talvez deste modo a dor que sentia ao pensar nesse assunto. Desta vez a dor não veio.

"Mas eu não sou Assim! Eu não te vou magoar, por favor Mei dá-me uma oportunidade para te mostrar isso. Eu realmente quero-te ao meu lado!"

"Porquê?" – ela perguntou. Ela tinha a sua auto-estima muito em baixo mas que rapariga não tem, ela olhava para as outras e só via beleza, enquanto que olhava para ela e só se via como uma Maria rapaz que quer mais de vida do que um bom casamento e filhos.

"Porquê?" – ele repetiu incrédulo pela sua pergunta.

"Sim, porquê! Tu decerto podes arranjar alguém melhor, mais bonita, menos complicada e com uma família que te iria adorar! Porquê _eu?_" – ela perguntou novamente.

"Alguém melhor que tu é impossível!" – ele afirmou, finamente percebendo qual seria o motivo de ela estar tão relutante em aceitá-lo – "Tu és linda com um temperamento maravilhoso… E quem te disse que a tua família não me ia adorar!"

"Porque não?"

"Quando chegar a altura para tal logo veremos, mas iremos enfrentá-los juntos. Eu não te quero perder. Por favor dá-nos uma chance!"

"Tu tens a certeza do que está a fazer?"

"Tenho!"

"Ok, tudo bem…" – ela disse num tom enfadonho.

"Ei não soes assim tão entusiasmada que ainda –" – ele disse aborrecido pela falta de entusiasmo da parte dela num assunto tão importante para ele.

"Desculpa Yuki, é que eu e felicidade nunca nos misturámos principalmente com rapazes envolvido, nem o meu irmão nem a minha mãe iriam gostar disso!" – ela disse séria, já imaginando a reacção da sua família sobre este assunto.

"Mas tu mereces ser feliz, tal como eu. Vamos tentar. Eu gosto tanto de ti!" – ele disse sinceramente.

"Está bem. Mas não podemos dizer nada ao meu _irmão_!" – ela disse, ele olhou-a com tristeza – "Não penses que te quero esconder ou algo parecido por isso podes tirar essa cara!" – o Yukito agora olhava para ela com cara de cachorrinho abandonado – "É que o meu irmão se soubesse disto metia-me no primeiro avião de volta para Hong Kong e daí a minha mandava-me mais um ano para Timbuktu. E muito sinceramente não é dos programas mais divertidos!"

"Está bem eu concordo contigo, aliás Timbuktu é muito longe, eu teria que virar monge para estar ao pé de ti." – ele disse fazendo-a rir – "MAS vais ter que me dar um beijo antes de ires!"

"Mas… mas…" – ela não conseguiu acabar pois antes que o pudesse o Yukito já tinha a face dele próxima da dela e os seus lábios nos dela. Quando finalmente pararam para recuperar o fôlego ele abraçou-a e não a quis largar, estavam tão bem ali – "Yuki"

"Hum…" – ele perguntou mantendo a mesma posição, ela cabia perfeitamente nos seus braços, a sua cabeça repousava em cima do seu peito conseguia ouvir o bater descompensado do seu coração parecia que ia explodir. O Yukito por sua vez tinha a sua cabeça sobre a dela.

"Tenho que ir e tu também se não vão desconfiar."

"Só mais um!" – ele pedinchou antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Depois a Meilin soltou-se dele sentiu uma sensação de abandono e frio após tê-lo feito, entrou no jardim e dentro de casa.

"Então o menino Yukito encontrou uma namorada!" – uma voz disse por trás de si pregando-lhe um susto que o trouxe de volta do mundo das nuvens.

"AH!" – gritou ele com o susto – "Queres-me matar do coração? Há quanto tempo estás aí?"

"Há suficiente!" – ela respondeu de modo a que ele entendesse o significado daquelas palavras.

"Agora deste em espiar!" – ele perguntou com um brilho no olhar de quem quer implicar, alô que ela já está habituada.

"Eu não tenho os teus hábitos nem os do Toya!"

"Ei, isso não é justo…" – ele disse magoado pelo o que ela disse apesar de ambos saberem que é verdade – "Nós só nos preocupamos…"

"Guarda isso para quem acredita! E sabes que eu corro à noite. Ou não me digas que já te esqueceste? Vocês só estavam no local errado à hora errada!"

"Oh, mesmo assim…"

"Espero que cumpras a promessa!" – ela disse rapidamente antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

"Que promessa?"

"Não digas nada ao irmão da Mei. Mantém o segredo até ela querer!"

"Ah isso…"

"Sim isso, não penses que uma promessa dessas deve ser esquecida tão rapidamente, ou mesmo quebrada!"

"Eu sei e não o vou fazer. Tu conheces-me!"

"Caso não o faças. Yukito tens que te haver comigo!"

"Mas – "

"Tu sabes bem ao que me estou a referir!" – ela entrou no jardim e fez o mesmo percurso que a Meilin até entrar em casa.

Quando entrou na casa dirigiu-se para o seu quarto para tomar um banho. Todas estavam na sala ficaram na expectativa que ela se juntasse às demais, mas não foi isso que sucedeu elas ficaram a observar o local pelo qual ela desapareceu. Antes elas encontravam-se a ter uma conversa animada o ambiente após a sua entrada parecia um de um velório, ninguém dizia nada. Pois não sabiam o que dizer.

"Tommy o que se passa com ela?" – perguntou a Rika.

"È que ela tem andado muito estranha!" – notou a Chiharu, ela mostrava-se realmente preocupada.

"Nada não se passa nada! Pelo menos ela não me contou nada!" – disse a Tomoyo continuando a olhar para o local por onde a Sakura tinha desaparecido.

"Mas não é aquela altura do ano?" – perguntou a Naoko sem querer adiantar muito pois não sabia até onde a Nakuru e a Meilin sabiam da vida da Tomoyo e da Sakura.

"Qual altura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo não sabendo ao que ela se estava a referir.

"Tu sabes." – disse a Rika baixando a voz uma décimas – "Quando tu e ela tem aquelas _festas_!"

"Eu sei." – ela disse no seu tom de voz normal, não querendo saber quem ouvia a conversa, também nunca poderiam descobrir do que se tratava – "Talvez seja por isso que ela deve andar assim tão estranha…" – antes que ela terminasse a Meilin levantou-se silenciosamente para não interromper, e saiu da sala.

**Quarto da Sakura e da Tomoyo**

_**Ring**_

"Estou?" – ela atendeu o seu telemóvel que não parava de tocar, para além de já ter 30 chamadas não atendidas. "_Por favor este ano não…"_ implorou.

"_Sakura então?"_ – ela ouviu a voz do outro lado, a voz que não queria ouvir. A pessoa que lhe iria dificultar a vida até ao fim dela, ou até estar casada com alguém do seu agrado.

"Então o quê?" – ela perguntou friamente, sem emoção alguma na sua voz. Algo que aprendeu com os anos para não se magoar.

"_Tu sabes. Tu e a Tomoyo têm jantares e festas de negócios com a família. E já faltaram a um!"_ – disse a voz um pouco irritada por não as ter tido lá para mostrar como eram bonitas as moças daquela família.

"Vô tu prometeste!" – ela disse – "Tu prometeste que quando viéssemos para a faculdade não haveria mais desses jantares, ou festas ou o raio…"

"Sakura tento na língua!"

"Não quero saber, tu prometeste que não me irias mostrar nem à Tomoyo como objectos. Nós não o somos!" – ela disse chateada – "Estamos fartas de ser tratadas como tal!"

"_Bem se arranjasses um namo…"_ – ele disse, mas a Sakura sabia que mesmo que isso acontecesse ele não iria aceitar.

"Eu irei arranjá-lo quando eu quiser, tal como a Tommy o fará. Chega de _pressões!_" – ela acentuou na última palavra para ele perceber que já estavam fartas de serem pressionadas sobre aquele assunto.

"_Mas – "_

"Não! Tu não pressionas o Toya. Tu não pressionas o Yukito. Então _não_ nos pressiones!" – quem ouvisse a Sakura não iria acreditar, ela estava para lá de furiosa.

"Mas eles já escolheram. Eles não precisam de ajuda. Eu e o resto da família não queremos que escolham _mal!_"

"Vô chega. Eu não irei." – le disse ao mesmo tempo pensando - "_Para não te pores com ideias as férias do final deste semestre não vou regressar a casa se continuas com isto!" _

"_Mas Sakura é para o bem…"_

"Não quero saber se é para o bem da família ou da empresa. Isso é da competência do Toya, ele é que está a tirar o curso de gestão de empresas e é ele que vai ser o presidente!" – ela quase que gritou pelo telefone.

"Mas vocês tem a elegância…"

"Vô tu prometeste…" – ela disse num tom baixo e cansado dessa concversa que não ia a lado nenhum.

"Mas Sakurinha…"

"Não chega, eu não vou ouvir mais nada. Tou farta deste assunto. Para mim chega!"

Ela desligou o telemóvel. Ouvindo-se posteriormente um som seco.

_**Thump**_

Ela deixou cair o telemóvel no chão ao deitar-se na cama.

"Merda…" – ela praguejou, ao olhar para o lado reparou que não estava sozinha, na parede ao lado da porta encontrava-se uma figura que parecia estupefacta com o que assistira – "Oh, Mei…"

"Kura estás bem?" – ela disse aproximando-se lentamente pois com o que tinha acabado de ver com certeza que a Sakura queria partir alguma coisa, e ela não estava com vontade de ir para o hospital com um osso partido ou fora do lugar.

"Sim. Não te preocupes. Isto é normal!" – ela disse voltando ao seu estado normal de despreocupação e felicidade constante – "Deixa-me explicar-te desde que comecei a andar e a falar fluentemente. O meu avô fez questão que eu e a Tomoyo conhecemos futuros candidatos a nossos noivos, em festas de negócios." – ela explicou com um sorriso triste ao se lembrar da sua infância.

"Ah…" – ela disse compreendendo a situação que ela estava a descrever – "Também passaste por isso?"

"Sim!"

"Mas e o teu irmão?" – ela perguntou o que iria perguntar a seguir custou-lhe a sair – "E o Yukito?"

"O meu irmão como sendo o único herdeiro do sexo masculino baldava-se e todos achavam-se a sua atitude rebelde desde sempre como a coisa mais natural, visto que a Tommy e eu segurávamos as pontas. O Yukito, o Yukito já e outra história!"

"O que queres dizer?" – ela agora estava curiosa.

"Como achas que o conheci?" – ela disse voltando o rosto para ela o sorriso era o mesmo, os olhos dela agora também transpareciam uma tristeza que não deveria estar ali.

"Ele?" – ela perguntou não querendo acreditar.

"Foi o primeiro." – a Sakura olhou para ela e reparou que ela estava a ficar pálida – "Mas Mei não tens nada de te preocupar. Eu só quero que vocês –"

"Como é que sabes?" – ela perguntou percebendo que a Sakura tinha entrado em casa momentos depois de ela o ter feito – "Ele já te foi contar! Linguarudo, eu sabia que não podia confiar nele."

"Não é nada disso que tu estás a pensar." – ela disse interrompendo a Meilin – "Eu estava a chegar quando os vi, não te preocupes, ninguém vais saber. È que tal como tu eu sei como é passar o tempo em Timbuktu. Não quero lá voltar."

"Mas tu nunca deste um beijo?"

"Claro que sim, mas teria que ser num que o meu avô aprovasse." – ela disse com um sorriso amargo nos lábios – "Foi num verão em que eu e o meu irmão fomos para fora foi lá que o conheci. Não me lembro do nome, mas lembro-me como aconteceu!"

"Sakura…" – a Meilin chamou a sua atenção – "Eu preciso de saber a tua opinião?"

"Sobre?"

"Se devo ir em frente?"

"O que achas?"

"Que sim!"

"Então tas a pensar que te vou dizer o contrário? Nem penses mas ajudo-te a esconderes!"

"Obrigado…" – ela disse abraçando bem forte em agradecimento.

"De nada… Mas deixa-me respirar…"

"Desculpa!" – ela disse sem graça – "Se precisares de alguma coisa é só pedires!"

"Só uma coisa!"

"O quê?" – ela perguntou preocupada pela alteração do sorriso da Sakura.

"Não digas nada à Tomoyo sobre o que ouviste!"

"Está bem…" – ela disse levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Boa noite!"

Depois da Meilin sair a Sakura deitou-se na cama a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o inicio do semestre.

"_Sakura não penses nele! Sabes bem que iria ser complicado. Um bilhete de ida para o mosteiro em Timbuktu privilégio do Toya!"_

E com este pensamento ela adormeceu.

**Na republica dos rapazes**

"O Syaoran tem andado estranho!" – disse o Toya.

"Não tem nada. Esquece lá isso!" – disse o Eriol.

"Hiiraguizawa porque não lhes dizes?" – disse o Xiang com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

"Não te metas onde não és chamado!" – o Eriol ripostou a comentário, decidiu que estava na hora de fazer um também, colocando o seu sorriso enigmático – "Afinal tu só falas por ciúmes porque tu nunca o que ele tem ou irá ter no futuro. Não é verdade?"

"Mas hei de ter quem ele quer!" – ele disse baixinho.

"O que disseste?" – perguntou o Eriol a começar a ficar irritado com a sua presença.

"Nada, absolutamente nada!" – ele disse muito calmamente mas aquilo deixou o Eriol inquieto ao vê-lo sair assim.

"Eriol o que se passa?" – perguntou o Yukito ao vê-lo tão inquieto.

"Não é nada de especial." – ele respondeu não sabendo que desculpa dar – "Problemas relativos ao Clã Li. Ele tem jantares de negócios para estar nesta altura do ano onde tem que conhecer as pessoas certas…. Muita burocracia para o meu gosto!"

"Oh…" – disse o Toya – "Queres dizer que são jantares para escolher uma noiva futura?"

O Eriol não soube como responder a isto, sabia perfeitamente o que lhe iria acontecer se o primo soubesse que ele tinha estado a falar sobre este assunto e envolvia tortura. Mas ele não precisou de dizer mais nada pois foi salvo a tempo – "Olá Syaoran…"

O Syaoran nem sequer devolveu o cumprimento ficou apenas a observar do que se tratava e pelo estado em que o Eriol se encontrava já sabia o assunto que estavam a falar.

"Mas é isso?" – perguntou o Toya insistindo no assunto.

"Sim" – ele respondeu sabendo que o Eriol não o faria por respeito.

"A minha irmã passa pelo mesmo, até acho que ela gosta. Aliás foi assim que conheci o Yuki. Bem ela conheceu-o primeiro, estou-lhe grato por isso!" – ele disse com um sorriso.

"Nunca foste a um desses jantares, pois não?" – perguntou o Syaoran soltando um suspiro e abanando a cabeça, os seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados, como quem procura um sinal.

"Não!" – o Toya não entendeu a sua atitude.

"Então não sabes do que falas. Eriol, eu não estou para ninguém!"

"Syaoran qual é a desculpa que queres que eu dê à tia para não ires ao jantar daqui a duas semanas?"

"Tenho um encontro! Boa noite…" – e ele retirou-se para o seu quarto.

"Boas…" – os outros responderam, ele não reparou como eles o olhavam de modo estranho pensando cada um para si de uma maneira diferente. O Yukito estava meio nervoso desde a sua entrada mas compreendia-o perfeitamente, o Eriol estava com medo da reacção da sua tia quando ele lhe dissesse e o Toya estava incrédulo pensando talvez as festas que a sua irmã era obrigada a ir mais a sua prima não era aquilo que ele pensava ser.

No dia seguinte

Em ambas as casas já faltavam duas pessoas quando os restantes acordaram.

Casa Flores da Primavera

"**SAKURAAAAAA**!" – gritava a Tomoyo que nem uma louca pela casa toda.

"Tomoyo o que aconteceu?" – perguntou a Rika ao ouvir aquele grito

"A Sakura desapareceu!" – ela disse sem parar por um só momento a sua busca pela sua melhor amiga.

"**Como**?" – perguntaram todas que se encontravam no corredor (n.a: A Meilin, a Nakuru, a Chiharu, a Naoko, a Rika e a Michyo)

"A cama dela está feita, mas não sinal dela…" – ela disse continuando à procura com as outras atrás dela.

"O carro dela não está lá fora!" – disse a prima da Chiharu.

"**Oh Meu Deus**! Ela fugiu!" – a Tomoyo exclamou ao começar a entrar em pânico – "Outra vez não!"

"Outra vez?" – perguntaram a Meilin e a Nakuru.

"Sim!" – respondeu a Naoko – "Ela por vezes foge porque o irmão está ser muito chato!"

"Moyo respira…" – disse a Chiharu – "Ela provavelmente saiu mais cedo!"

"Impossível a Sakura não se levanta cedo!"

"Pois mas parece que o fez!" – disse a Nakuru

"Não pode ser!"

"Pode pelo bilhete que ela te deixou!" – disse a Meilin.

Bilhete, que bilhete?" – ela perguntou continuando na sua busca pela prima perdida.

"Este…" – disse a Meilin dando-lhe o bilhete para as mãos.

_Tomoyo,_

_Acalma-te eu tive que sair mais cedo._

_Beijos_

_Sakura_

**Entretanto**

"Por aqui tão cedo?" – uma voz perguntou

"Oh. Olá… Sim…" – uma segunda voz respondeu – "Não consegui dormir!"

"Nem eu!"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Problemas familiares…."

"Queres falar sobre isso?"

"Nã…" – pensou melhor – "Que mal pode fazer, pelo menos desabafo um pouco. E se eu te dissesse que a minha família, mais propriamente o meu avô, quer forçar-me a ir a um jantar de negócios…."

_**Ring**_

"Espera só um segundo…" – ela disse

"Já disse que não vou contigo, nem sequer vou ao jantar!" – disse a Sakura (n.a: para quem ainda não tinha descoberto uma das vozes é a Sakura)

"_Mas…"_

"Nem mas nem meio mas, não me voltes a incomodar…." – ela desligou – "**Aaarrrghhh**"

"Estás bem?"

"Mais ou menos, a situação é a seguinte o meu avô quer forçar-me a ser a acompanhante do filho de um dos seus sócios. E eu estou farta do mesmo!"

"Ah compreendo!"

"Compreendes?" – ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Sim acontece-me o mesmo, mas não é o meu avô. É com a minha mãe! Ela quer que eu encontre a esposa perfeita!"

"Pois mas tu tens sorte!"

"Como assim?" – perguntou o Syaoran não vendo sorte alguma na sua situação.

"Podes falar de outros assunto com outras pessoas e sair mais cedo. Eu só posso falar com quem acompanho, ou seja, sobre ele ou com outras mulheres que só falam de roupas."

"Mas porque só tu?" – ele lembrava-se que ela tinha uma prima e um irmão porque tinha que ser só ela a sofrer.

"Porque a Tomoyo é a cópia exacta da minha mãe, então é privilegiada só vai quando realmente é necessário, o meu irmão como vai controlar a empresa e é o único herdeiro do sexo masculino não precisa disto, aliás sempre que ele dizia que não ia o meu avô ficava radiante, pois tinha um neto com garra que sabia o que queria. Resto eu, eu tenho que aturar esta situação sem reclamar e parecer com que isso seja o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"

"E o Yukito?"

"O que ele tem?"

"Ele não é teu primo?" – o Syaoran tinha ficado com a impressão que eram primos.

"Não, ele foi o primeiro. O meu primeiro acompanhante, e pelas palavras do meu avô. Se eu não encontrar uma pessoa digna de mim e ele tiver disponível terei que me case com ele!"

"_Ouch_… A minha mãe não é assim tão má! Pelo menos comigo." – ele disse, só depois se apercebeu de algo – "Tu disseste o primeiro? Desculpa a intromissão mas quantos tiveste!"

"Já perdi a pelo menos uns _550_!" – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Tantos?" – ele não conseguia acreditar.

"Sim considerando que eu vou a estes jantares desde os meu 5 anos!"

"Tão cedo?"" – ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

"Sim, eu de acordo com a minha família era a única com graciosidade suficiente para cativar a atenção de todos!" – pelo tom de voz monótono o Syaoran percebeu que ela odiava isto. Ter que ser apresentada como um mero objecto.

"Eu só foi a partir dos 15 mas mesmo assim…"

"Eu sei como é as raparigas não te largam. Certo?" – ela disse tentando esconder a ponta de ciúmes que sentiu.

"Bem sim."

"Agora imagina isso mais dez que tu!"

"Deve ter sido – "

"Tortura, por isso é não vou a este. Bem este e aos outros até ter encontrado alguém que agrade a minha família!"

"Compreendo. Olha…" – ele disse fazendo com que ela parasse pois já estava a ir para o edifício onde iria ter aulas.

"Tenho que ir. Mas querias-me dizer algo?"

"Não esquece lá isso. Xau!" – ela despediu-se dele com um beijo na bochecha e saiu dali a correr. _"Bolas e eu que a ia convidar para sairmos!"_

Não muito longe dali o Xiang observava tudo escondido atrás de uma árvore, só não conseguiu ouvir o que diziam o ao outro mas os olhares e os gestos, ele percebeu.

"_Com que então é ela que tu queres! Eu vou tê-la primeiro que tu. Não deve ser muito difícil de a conseguir!"_ – ele pensou já saboreando a vitória.

O dia passou calmamente, sem nenhum inconveniente, bem excepto a sensação que Sakura teve que alguém a estava a observar, mas sempre que olhava não via ninguém.

"Mei, percebeste que a prof disse sobre…"

"O trabalho no bloco?"

"Não sobre a administração de terapêutica!"

"Ah isso, por acaso não!" – a Sakura estava com esperanças que ela tivesse percebido.

"Bolas o que eu vou fazer…."

"Mas como é que tu não entendeste. Tu estás sempre atenta!"

"Hoje não me consegui concentrar direito!"

"Em quem é que estavas a pensar?" – ela perguntou com os olhos a brilhar.

"Em ninguém. E é mais em quê do que em quem…" – ela reparou que a Meilin não estava a perceber nada da conversa – "Olha não ligues…"

"**Saaakiiiiii**!" – gritava a Tomoyo enquanto vinha a correr em direcção a elas.

"Diz Tomoyo…" – ela reparou que a Tomoyo estava vermelha e com as roupas um pouco desarranjadas.

"Olha… (puff)… preciso (puff) de uma coisa (puf) tua…" – ela disse com falta de ar.

"Respira e depois pede…" – ela reparou que a Tomoyo tinha parado por uns instantes e parecia que ia desmaiar com a falta de ar.

"Preciso do teu carro?"

"Para?" – todos sabiam que a Sakura não emprestava o seu carro muitas vezes, de facto eram mais as vezes em que não emprestava do que aquelas que emprestava.

"Para ir a uma exposição de arte…"

"Não precisas de dizer mais nada." – ela abriu a sua mochila, tirou as chaves e os documentos – "Toma está aqui tudo. Só não mo tragas com um arranhão se quer!"

"Não te preocupes… Brigada…" – ela saiu a correr novamente.

"Bem Mei. Vamos?"

"Sabes Sakura hoje não vou já para casa. Vou sair!"

"Não precisas de dizer mais nada. Diverte-te!"

"_Bolas como é que eu agora vou para casa? Lá terei que fazer uma longa caminhada. E logo hoje que calcei botas altas!"_

A Meilin também já tinha ido ter com o Yukito, por isso a Sakura encontrava-se a caminhar sozinha para a saída do campus.

"Oi…" – uma voz disse, a parecendo subitamente ao seu lado, ela ignorou-a. Não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém. Muito menos com um estranho.

"Anjo!" – ele continuou

"Flor…"

"Bone-"

"Importaste de não me incomodar, caso ainda não tenhas percebido eu não vou com elogios, nem a ser perseguida e menos gosto de tipos que derrubam o meu almoço com o propósito de me recompensarem com outros. E caso não tenhas reparado eu não aceitei porque tipos como tu repugnam-me!" – ela disse continuando andar. Ele continuou a segui-la como se ela não tivesse dito nada.

"Mas só queria ficar a conhecer-te melhor. È algum crime?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim quando eu não quero. Aliás por tua causa eu passaria o dia todo sem comer se não fossem os meus amigos. Se queres conhecer-me melhor arranja outra táctica, não pensando melhor não arranjes. Porque caso ainda não tenhas percebido, deixa-me esclarecer-te uma coisa eu não saio nem me dou com tipos como tu!" – ela virou-lhe as costas e continuou a andar. MAS sendo uma praga como ele é continuou a persegui-la.

"Eu não pude deixar de repara que costumas vir de carro e ir. Hoje vais a pé. Precisas de boleia?"

"Inacreditável. Qual é a parte do não é que não percebeste. **DESAPARECE**!" – ela disse gritando a última palavra.

"Hey! Sakura, vais a pé hoje?" – perguntou o Syaoran com um semblante fechado. Não gostava nada de com quem a Sakura estava acompanhada.

"Sim a Tomoyo precisou do meu carro, e a tua irmã teve algo para fazer!"

"Queres boleia?" – ele perguntou não gostando da forma como o Xiang estava a olhar para ela.

"Claro!" – ela disse sem hesitar, feliz por se ver livre da companhia daquele chato.

"Com ele vais?" – o Xiang disse indignado!"

"Sim afinal, eu já tomei conta dele. E foi graças a ele que não passei fome. Vamos Syao!" – ela disse segurando-o pela mão e puxando-o para o carro dele. O Syaoran apenas olhou friamente para ele e deixou-se levar.

"_Podes ter ganho uma batalha, mas a guerra ainda não terminou!"_

**No carro do Syaoran**

"Obrigado!" – ela disse olhando para ele ao aperceber-se que já tinham chegado à sua casa.

"De nada!"

"Não a sério obrigada, por tudo hoje. Aquela coisa passou o dia a seguir-me!"

"Tens a certeza?" – ele perguntou agarrando o volante com mais força que a necessária.

"Sim, bem mais ou menos. Mas sempre que olhava para trás ele aparecia. È um pouco arrepiante!" – ela disse ao sentir um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha só de se lembrar disso.

"Sakura, não te preocupes agora com isso! Mas tem cuidado!"

"Eu terei!" – ela disse saindo do carro. - "Obrigado mais uma vez por tudo, e agora também pela boleia."

"De nada!"

"Queres entrar?" – ela perguntou, ela não queria ficar sozinha agora.

"Eu gostaria imenso mas tenho que estudar!" – ele disse sendo sincero, mas arrependeu-se por não fazer o que o seu coração dizia ao ver o sorriso dela perder o brilho.

"Eu compreendo, aliás eu também tenho que estudar. Fica para a próxima!"

"Mas sabes que mais, eu por 5 minutos posso entrar." – ele disse ao sair do carro.

"Se tens que ir –"

"Não se fala mais nisso!" – ele deu a volta ao carro e juntos entraram no jardim e caminharam até ao alpendre onde ficaram sentados sem falarem nada, mas não era necessário. Pelo menos por enquanto, o Syaoran sabia que a Sakura não pedia nada a não ser que algo se passasse por isso ele esperou que ela começasse a falar.

Ele olhou para ela e reparou que a sua cara tinha um ar carregado, tinha atesta franzida e os olhos semi-cerrados. Estava preocupada.

"Sabes, não te devias preocupar tanto ainda ficas velha!" – ele disse fazendo-a olhar para ele, ela quase se tinha esquecido que ele estava ali. Quando viu o sorriso leve que ele tinha, devolveu o sorriso.

"Não consigo evitar!"

"Precisas de te distrair!" – ele disse.

"Quando encontrar alguém com quem o possa fazer eu tentarei!" – ela disse desviando o olhar para a entrada do jardim.

"Porque não tentas sozinha?"

"Porque estar sozinha é parte do problema!" – ela disse olhando novamente para ele.

"Parte do problema?" – ele perguntou curioso, ele sabia que a família dela queria que arranjasse alguém, mas ela estar sozinha ser um problema já era demais.

"Sim, a minha família acha que nunca irei encontrar bom para mim, pelo menos segundo os padrões deles. Eu já te contei! Para mim bastava que me fizesse feliz!" – ela disse com um sorriso pequeno desviando novamente o olhar – "Então se eu por um instante encontrar alguém que eles não achem merecedor. Irei ficar isolada num convento, até esquecer essa pessoa ou aceitar quem quer que seja que tenham escolhido para mim."

"Por isso estás sempre preocupada?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim. É também por isso que eu nunca deixo ninguém se aproximar. Desculpa!" – ela disse mantendo o olhar para a frente, ele reparou que ela estava com o olhar embaciado.

"Eu entendo!" – ele disse num tom de voz magoado. O seu sorriso diminui e ele olhou para a frente – "Aquela não é a Ling?"

"Quem?"

"A minha irmã?"

"Não é só impressão tua!"

"Parecia mesmo ela!" – de facto era a Meilin mas ela viu o irmão e pediu para irem dar mais uma volta.

"Estás a ter alucinações?"

"Pode ser…" – ele disse olhando para ela e depois voltou a desviar o olhar e desta vez o sorriso desapareceu completamente, não soube porquê mas teve a impressão que ela estava esconder algo.

"Entendes?"

"_Huh_?" – ele não estava a perceber onde ela queria chegar.

"Tu disseste que entendias!" – ela disse – "Entendes o quê?"

"Entendo o porquê de me teres mal tratado quando nos conhecemos. E que…" – ele cortou-se a ele próprio não querendo admitir o que se seguia, ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

"E que?" – ele levantou-se e estava de costas para ela.

"Não te preocupes a partir de agora eu vou manter a distância, para não te causar mais problemas do que aqueles que já tens!" – ele disse. Depois andou em direcção à saída do jardim da casa, não percebendo ao certo que sensação era aquela, que lhe estava a causar um mal-estar que nunca tinha sentido antes. Sinta um aperto no coração que não lhe estava a deixar respirar.

**Syaoran PDV**

Eu fiz o que tinha a fazer. Era o que ela me iria pedir a seguir. Pelo menos deste modo posso sair com o meu orgulho intacto.

Mas porque me sinto tão deprimido.

Porque sinto este aperto do peito? Deve ser um problema cardíaco…

_Mas tu nunca tiveste problemas cardíacos._

Não é que eu gostasse dela!

É só que….

Fim de PdV

A Sakura ficou a olhar para as costas dele, e não conseguiu dizer o que queria. Ela nem conseguiu sequer dizer alguma palavra que o impedisse de se ir embora assim. Sem sequer se aperceber lágrimas começavam se a juntar no canto dos seus olhos, e estes começaram a ficar embaciados.

**Sakura PDV**

Era isto que eu queria não era?

Que ele se afastasse antes que fosse tarde demais!

Ou seria só para se afastar, mas não de modo algum dizer adeus!

Mas ele escolheu por mim, ele não me deixou falar. Ele simplesmente tomou uma decisão que era a que eu queria!

Mas porque dói tanto.

Porque é que eu quero dizer que ele está enganado? Porque quero que ele esteja aqui comigo, mesmo que em silêncio.

Porque me apetece chorar?

Porque já é tarde demais.

**Fim de PDV**

Ela manteve-se sentada nas escadas do alpendre, aproximou os joelhos ao peito, abraçou-os e enterrou a cabeça. Quem olhasse pensaria que ela estava a descansar ou a dormir não fosse o estremecer continuo. Ela não sabe ao certo quanto tempo se manteve nessa posição.

_Porque dói tanto! Merda! Há anos que não chorava, não desde a morte da minha mãe desde a última vez que os vi nesse Verão!_

E continuou a chorar, quando pensava que já tinha chorado tudo novas lágrimas voltavam a correr, pelo seu rosto abaixado. Por alguma razão ela não colocou maquilhagem nessa manhã. Pelo menos não iria ter um olhar desesperado.

Parecia que ela iria ficar assim por muito tempo sozinha, mas ela não estava sozinha, dois pares de olhos observavam-na por detrás de uns arbustos, viram quando o Syaoran saiu a pisar duro, como se levasse o mundo ás costas. Eram a Meilin e o Yukito, que observavam à distância tudo, nenhum deles queria acreditar.

Não puderam sair logo porque o Syaoran ainda ficou um pouco sentado no seu carro, e o local onde estavam escondidos era mesmo à frente do carro.

"_Bolas. Eu queria convidá-la para sair!"_ – eles ouviram-no dizer. A Meilin viu como ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo deixando ainda mais despenteado.

"Ele está nervoso e chateado!" – comentou a Meilin num sussurro.

"Como sabes?"

"É o meu irmão!"

"_Porque me tive de envolver tanto! Syaoran acalma-te, ficar assim não vale a pena!"_ – ele disse para si mesmo e arrancou alta velocidade.

"Definitivamente ele está chateado!"

"Meilin porque não quiseste entrar?"

"Já te disse!" – ela levou os dedos aos lábios – "Em segredo!"

"Mas…"

"Anda daí…" – ela disse puxando-o pela mão. Ao entrarem no jardim reparam na Sakura sentada nas escadas com o rosto escondido pelos joelhos.

"Algo não está bem!" – disse a Meilin

"Não?" – o Yukito disse ao aperceber-se do leve estremecer da Sakura – "A Sakura a chorar?" – ele perguntou não querendo acreditar, era impossível o que ele estava a ver.

Aproximaram-se dela e foi o Yukito que lhe tocou de leve no ombro, sem sequer olhar quem tinha sido, ela removeu a sua mão bruscamente.

"Deixem-me em paz!" – ouviram-na dizer, numa voz rouca e abafada.

"Mas Sakura o que é que aquele anormal te fez. Ai!" – queixou-se o Yukito ao levar um murro do ombro da Meilin.

"É do meu irmão que estás…"

"Não" – a Sakura disse não aguentando ouvi-los mais – "Mei pára, e Yukito por mais que a minha família te considere um dos deles, por mais que eu te considere um irmão! Mas não te metas nos meus assuntos!"

"Mas Sakura…" – ele tentou argumentar, ela levantou lentamente e olhou para eles ainda com as lágrimas a cair pelo seu rosto. Eles puderam ver o estado em que ela se encontrava. O nariz vermelhos e as bochechas vermelhas, pelas bochechas caíam as lágrimas como pequenas pérolas, os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, e o verde pareciam esmeraldas liquidas, que a qualquer momento poderiam sair pelos olhos.

"Mas o quê?" – ela disse com uma voz amarga de tanta dor e solidão que estava a sentir naquele momento – "Consegues demover a minha família a deixar-me em _paz_? A deixar-me escolher o _meu próprio destino_? A escolher _quem amar e quando o faço_? Consegues fazer com que eu tenha amigos sem ter que me _preocupar_ com a porcaria do _bom-nome da família_ se eu sou vista com eles? Ou sem ter medo sequer de me aproximar demais e eles serem escorraçados por não serem dignos da minha família? Consegues fazer com que a minha família _aceite o que eu quero_, _quem_ eu quero, _quando eu quero_. Sem ter que estar constantemente em ter em conta o que iram dizer sobre mim!!! **Consegues fazer isso**?" – ela acentuou bem as últimas palavras.

"Não!"

"Sabes, só houve uma coisa que conseguiste mudar! E eu realmente espero que isso se mantenha!"

"O que foi?" – ele estava com medo que ela referisse ao possível casamento entre eles, pois não sabia qual a reacção que a Meilin iria ter.

"Não terei de me casar contigo!" – ela disse, ele estremeceu com isto e ficou à espera que a Meilin lhe batesse, mas ficou admirado quando não sentiu nada, olhou para ela e reparou pelo seu olhar sereno que ela já sabia – "Caso não encontre alguém que encaixe nos padrões da minha família. Tu não podes fazer nada para mudar a minha vida! **NADA**!"

"Eu compreendo!" – ele disse sinceramente, para ver se a conseguia acalmar.

"Será que compreendes mesmo?" – ela olhou para ele e reparou que apesar dele ser sincero ele não sabia do que ela se estava a referir, afinal ele simplesmente mais outro homem – "Não. Tu não compreendes. Aliás tu nem sabes do que eu estou a falar. A única que realmente capaz de entender é a Meilin!" – a Meilin sorriu tristemente a isto, pois lembrou-se mais uma vez porque a sua relação teria que ser mantida em segredo – "Ninguém jamais saberá a dor que passei, passo e que ainda está para chegar. Por isso nem tentes confortar-me. Não é de ti que eu preciso!" – ela começou a subir as escadas, olhou para trás antes de abri a porta – "Nem uma _palavra_ sobre isto ao _Toya_!" – e desapareceu por trás desta.

"Claro que não!" – ele disse depois de ela já ter desaparecido ele estava chocado com o que tinha acabado de presenciar, a Sakura era sempre tão calma a não ser que alguém a estivesse a incomodar.

"Yukito, eu vou atrás dela!" – a Meilin disse e começou a subir as escadas quando sentiu que ele lhe segurou o pulso.

"Mei é melhor…"

"Tu não percebes mesmo." – ela disse soltando o seu pulso – "Eu entendo-a. E o que ela acabou de passar foi com o meu irmão, só eu sei o quanto lhe custa a abrir-se com alguém. Eles neste momento estão os dois a sofrer, e eu não posso ir ter com o Syao pois ele nunca iria admitir, e ficaria ainda pior. A Sakura precisa de mim agora. Falamos amanhã!" – beijou-o rapidamente e entrou dentro de casa atrás dela.

O Yukito não teve outra solução a não ser ir-se embora. Mas pela primeira vez ele apercebeu-se um pouco da tormenta que a Sakura tem vindo a passar ao longo dos anos. Desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram, onde ela era sua menina e achava que o mundo era perfeito e cor-de-rosa.

"Sakura espera!" – a Meilin disse correndo atrás dela

_**Slam**_

Ela ouviu a porta do quarto da Sakura bater, e podia jurar que viu as paredes tremerem.

"**SAkura**!" – ela gritou do outro lado da porta enquanto batia nesta para entrar foi então que ouviu algo a partir-se.

_**CRASH**_

Ela já não quis saber das regras de etiqueta entrou no quarto de rompante, e viu o estado em que ela estava que nem notou pela sua entrada no quarto.

"Porque eu acabo sempre assim!" – ela perguntou a si mesma enquanto fazia festas no Kero – "Esta é a tua dona, patética, que não consegue ter amigo pois nunca são dignos. E eu gostava tanto dele!"

_**Click**_

Ela olhou para a porta ao ouvi-la fechar-se e viu a Meilin caminhar até ela.

"Mei, eu não estou com disposição!"

"Sakura o que se passa. Diz-me!" – ela pediu.

"Mei dói-me a mão, o coração, a alma!"

"Quanto aos últimos dois não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser emprestar-te o meu ombro para desabafares!" – ela disse num tom de voz suave para a aclamar.

"É tudo o que preciso!"

"À mão faço-te um penso antes que infecte!" – ela disse guiando para a casa de banho, lavou-lhe a ferida com água fria, a Sakura encolheu-se ao sentir a água na ferida, pois doía-lhe.

"É profunda!" – declarou a Meilin

"Eu sei." – disse a Sakura – "E tem um pedaço de vidro no interior!"

"Vai doer!"

"Podes tirar, eu estou preparada!"

A Meilin apesar de tudo tentou provocar a menor dor possível para retirar o bocado de vidro que a Sakura tinha espetado. Pressionou, a ferida, colocou uma gaze com betadine e colocou uma ligadura para segurar a gaze no sítio, finalmente colocou os adesivos. Depois de ter terminado, levou-a de volta até ao seu quarto, onde a sentou na cama, e foi fechar a porta. Indo sentar-se ao lado da Sakura.

"Então agora queres contar-me o que se tem passado contigo?"

"Mei…" – antes que a Sakura conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, deitou a cabeça sobre o colo da Meilin e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

"Isso, deita tudo cá para fora."

A Sakura continuou a chorar molhando as calças da Meilin, esta não quis saber, acariciou-lhe o cabelo, num movimento relaxante, não disse nada limitou-se a estar presente, quando a Sakura começou a contar ela continuou do mesmo modo ficando somente a ouvir.

**Entretanto**

Durante esse tempo o Syaoran já tinha chegado a casa e saído novamente com um saco debaixo do braço. Tinha ido a um ginásio para ver se conseguia livrar-se daquele sentimento que se estava a apoderar-se do seu coração e a deixá-lo lentamente louco.

Ele estava a descarregar toda essa energia num saco de areia quando alguém lhe segurou no saco.

"Ei puto!" – disse quem lhe tinha agarrado o saco, era maior que o Syaoran, de facto era o melhor lutador do ginásio – "Estás no meu lugar!"

O Syaoran não respondeu continuou a bater no saco, como se ele não tivesse ali.

"Não ouviste, esse é o meu lugar!"

"Não tem o teu nome escrito!"

"Pelos vistos, é a primeira vez que aqui vens treinar. Por isso deixa-me esclarecer-te uma coisa. Eu sou o campeão de pesos pesados. Esse é o meu lugar. Quando eu digo para saíres tu sais!"

"Lee, deixa-o em paz…" – disse o treinador e dono do ginásio.

"Não ele está no meu lugar!"

"Ele já destruiu cinco sacos, três deles novos. E se tu queres competir amanhã, não é querendo lutar com ele que o vais fazer!"

"Mas ele está no meu lugar!" – o Syaoran nem sequer parou acertar no saco uma só vez, sempre era melhor do que o fizesse em alguém. O Lee desta vez colocou-se bem atrás do saco para impedir que este mexesse e o Syaoran tivesse que parar. – "Não me ignores. Eu digo, mando e tu obedeces puto!"

O Syaoran já não tinha paciência para o ouvir, começou a ficar ainda mais irritado do que já estava. Acertou um em cheio no meio do saco fazendo o outro cair para trás com o impacto e o saco rebentar – "É todo teu!"

O Syaoran foi para outro saco ao pé da parede mais distante, ele não queria ser incomodado novamente, mas parecia que não estava com sorte. Ele continuou com a sua série de socos e pontapés quando o outro apareceu.

"Tu destruíste o meu saco!"

"Eu pago." – o Syaoran disse num tom de voz demasiado baixo para ser levado de ânimo leve – "Agora desaparece!"

"Não antes sem pedires desculpa pelo o que fizeste!" – o Syaoran virou-se lentamente para ele que estava encostado a uma parede, olhou-o directamente nos olhos, os olhos castanhos, quase pretos, do Lee ardiam de raiva por ter visto o seu saco ser usado e destruído como se não fosse nada olhavam para os olhos do Syaoran que não demonstravam nenhum tipo de sentimento, eram como espelhos para o Lee. Quanto mais o Syaoran olhava para ele mais, o Lee se encolhia, pois começou a ver a raiva deste a aumentar e tornar os olhos dele ainda mais ferozes, se ele não soubesse melhor ele diria que o Syaoran era um tigre e ele um pequeno coelho sem escapatória possível.

"Eu não te vou pedir desculpa. O saco serviu o seu propósito!"

"Puto estou-te avisar!" – ele disse com o pouco de coragem que conseguiu arranjar, apesar de ainda não ter conseguido deixar de estar colado à parede.

_**BAM**_

Ao lado da sua cabeça estava o punho do Syaoran, ele tinha o visto aproximar-se, e ficou com medo de ser atingido, enfiado na parede. Ele respirou de alivio pois não tinha sido atingido, mas sorriu vitorioso.

"Falhaste!"

"Não, isto foi só um aviso!" – ele disse ao retirar a mão dentro da parede – "Desaparece da minha frente ou para a próxima não falho!"

O Lee foi-se embora como se tivesse visto a morte a passar-lhe à frente dos olhos. O Syaoran continuou a descarregar a raiva que sentia devido à situação entre ele e a Sakura.

**Na Casa flores da primavera**

A Tomoyo chegou a casa e procurou pela para lhe entregar as chaves do seu carro, pois às vezes parecia que a prima gostava mais do carro do que dela. E também estava desejosa de lhe contar tudo o que tinha visto nessa tarde.

"Sakura tenho uma novidade para ti…" – ela disse ao entrar a correr dentro de casa com que uma criança à procura da mãe.

"Sakura nem sabes o que me aconteceu!" – ela continuou a dizer alto à medida que se aproximava do quarto.

A Meilin viu maçaneta girar lentamente, e a Tomoyo entrar de rompante sem reparar em nada.

"Sakura… Eu conhec…" – ela disse alegremente, mas quando reparou o estado em que o quarto estava parou, só depois reparou que a Meilin estava lá, ela ia perguntar o que se tinha passado quando reparou que a Sakura estava dormir com a cabeça no colo da Meilin, e esta continuava a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Viu também como a cara da Sakura estava vermelha, os seus olhos inchados e haviam traços de lágrimas no rosto dela.

"Moyo fala baixo!" – ordenou a Meilin continuando o que estava a fazer.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela perguntou num sussurro apontando para o estado do quarto.

"Não sou que devo contar mas ela!" – a Meilin fez sinal para a figura da Sakura que ainda se encontrava a dormir.

"Mas o que aconteceu aqui?" – a Tomoyo voltou a perguntar.

"Nada, absolutamente nada."

"Nada?" – ela não queria acreditar que o quarto estava em tal desordem por nada a Sakura gostava de ter tudo sempre organizado.

"Tirando que a Sakura…"

"Atirou com a moldura com a fotografia da família ao chão!" – disse a Tomoyo interrompendo a Meilin, ao reparar que no chão se encontra a foto, com a moldura partida, os vidros ao redor e alguma substância vermelha sobre uns quantos.

"Então foi isso que ela partiu!" – disse a Meilin pensativa, mas a Tomoyo não a ouviu, pois estava perdida nos seus pensamentos sobre porque razão a Sakura iria partir a moldura.

"Oh Meu Deus, como é que eu me pude esquecer. Merda!" – a Tomoyo praguejou quando finalmente percebeu a razão para a moldura estar partida.

"Não fales tão alto!" – a Meilin ralhou.

"Desculpa!" – ela disse baixando o tom da voz novamente – "O meu avô vai pagar! Ele tinha prometido que ia a deixar em paz. Não é justo!"

"O que se passa?" – perguntou a Meilin fazendo-se de desentendida.

"É o meu avô ele quer casar-nos à força!" – ela disse – "Mais á Sakura do que amim, e ele acredita em casamentos por amor!"

"Como é que isso é possível?

"Simples. Ele acredita em casamentos por amor, só não os nossos! Ele quer que nos casemos de acordo com o que é melhor para a família!" – ela disse imitando a voz dele – "Com ou sem amor!"

"Oh…" – disse a Meilin ao perceber que todas elas tinham que enfrentar isso pelo o bom-nome das suas famílias.

"Pois mas a Sakura, está numa situação pior que a minha!" – ela disse amargamente – "Sendo a filha da tia Nadeshiko anda nisto desde que começou a andar. E não lhe bastava isto, tem um irmão pior que a sarna, sempre atrás dela. Não a deixam ser feliz. Até fico admirada por ela ter querido ficar no Japão!"

"Talvez fosse para te proteger!"

"Não é talvez, eu sei que foi. Engraçado como antes de ter dez já tinha dez pretendentes, e agora a lista parece interminável. Apesar de tudo o que ela faz eles não desistem!"

"O que ela faz? Porque não desistem?"

"Oh, tu sabes o normal, desprezá-los, mostrar-se superior, que sabe mais que ele, que já viu melhores, que nunca iriam ter uma hipótese com ela, pisa-lhe os pés, entorna-lhes vinho, altera as suas bebidas, goza com eles…. E dizer que não à frente de toda a sociedade."

"Sim isso mesmos…" – acenou a Tomoyo com a cabeça – "Como é que sabias? Oh Sakura não te acordámos, pois não?"

"Não. Deduzo que já saibas!"

"Sim."

"E que não quero falar sobre isso!"

"Está bem!" – a Tomoyo sabia que não havia nada que fosse fazer a Sakura falar, ela já tinha dito o que queria sobre o assunto, e nada a faria voltar atrás. A Sakura saiu do quarto e entrou noutro, vazio e escuro, trancou a porta e continuou a chorar porque sabia que nunca iria ter a oportunidade de ser feliz.

"Moyo porque ela não tenta encontrar alguém que a faça feliz? E que ele seja feliz1" – a Meilin disse acrescentando mentalmente _"Tipo o meu irmão!"_

"Porque não interessa se é rico ou pobre. Tem que ser escolhido pelo o meu avô, tem que estar presente nas festas que ele dá em prol da sociedade…."

"Ou seja ela nunca…."

"Nunca, a menos que queira ser deserdada. Ela não que saber da herança mas ela nunca conseguirá ser feliz porque…"

"Porque?" – a Meilin perguntou curiosa porque razão se calou tão repentinamente.

"Porque sempre que ela fala com o meu avô sobre querer distância dessa vida, o meu avô simula algum tipo de problema de saúde. Fazendo a Sakura culpabilizar-se!"

"E ela nunca desconfiou?"

"Sim, mas ele não recupera miraculosamente. Demora sempre entre um a seis meses. Muito esperto!"

"Mas isso pode ser mesmo um problema de saúde!" – disse a Meilin, vendo o padrão, apercebendo-se daquilo que a Sakura já tinha visto.

"Mas não o é."

"Moyo…" – a Meilin tentou chamá-la à razão.

"Já disse que não é!"

"_Oh Meu Deus. Não é só o que ela diz. Ela está a negar, a Sakura está desesperada e agora o Syaoran… Oh Syao!"_ – a Meilin pensou – "Tomoyo mudando de assunto onde é que tiveste até esta horas?"

"Ahm…. Eu-eu…" – ela estava nervosa não sabia o que responder – "Tive com um amigo, não um colega, não um amigo. Isso tive com um amigo!"

"Ahm, o quê? Moyo tiveste com um amigo? Quem?" – perguntou a Sakura ao entrar novamente no quarto depois de se acalmar, e novamente aceitar a sua situação

"Sim." – ela disse num fio de voz.

"Que amigo?"

"Amh… Hum… não é bem um amigo. È um colega da faculdade…. Um colega muito simpático!"

"Só simpático?"

"Não ele entende muito de música."

"Tomoyo Madison Taylor Daidoudjii!" – a Tomoyo engoliu sem eco quando ouviu a Sakura usar o seu nome completo, ela estava em apuros.

"Esse é o teu nome?" – a Meilin disse tentando disfarçar o riso.

"Eu não quero saber o que ele sabe. Eu quero saber como ele é!"

"Mas o que ele sabe também é importante. Define a sua personalidade…."

"Isso é secundário!" – disse a Meilin

"Muito obrigado…. Ok, ele era alto, tinha ar de inteligente, um sorriso maravilhoso, bom como tudo!"

"Ah tanta informação sobre que acho que vou rebentar ficar com uma enxaqueca!" – disse a Sakura sarcasticamente.

"Muito engraçada que estás hoje. Sakura, eu não posso dizer mais sobre ele…." – ela disse nervosa – "Se eu não me lembro de mais!"

"Eu vou fingir que acredito…." – Sakura levantou-se do sítio onde estava sentada, e saiu novamente do quarto. Sentia novamente as lágrimas a juntarem-se ao canto dos olhos. _"Pensava que não tinha mais para chorar. Talvez sejam de felicidade pela Tomoyo estar a disfarçar ter encontrado alguém que a faça feliz. Ela tem pelo menos uma chance mínima. Eu pelo outro lado."_

Ela achou que dar uma volta lhe iria fazer bem, tentar desanuviar o que tinha passado, tentar esquecer…

**Sakura PDV**

Logo agora que tudo se estava a recompor, a minha vida voltou a complicar-se.

**Fim de PDV**

Entretanto

**Syaoran PDV**

Bolas…

Eu só gostava de entender o que se passou.

Eu só gostava de compreender o que se passa.

Olhei ao redor à procura de mais sacos para descarregar esta raiva que sinto, mas não à mais nenhum, estão todos desfeitos. Acho quês está na hora de ir.

"Está aqui o cheque. Acho que cobre todas as despesas!"

"Claro que sim. Sr. Li não quer pertencer à equipa de boxe?"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Não. Boxe não é o meu estilo!"

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sai dali.

Mais vale andar… poderei pensar em tudo o que aconteceu!

**Fim de PDV**

O Syaoran começou a ir para casa quando encontrou alguém no seu caminho. A pessoa que ele não queria ver nesse momento.

Com a Sakura

Ela continuava a andar, perdida nos seus pensamentos, tentando arranjar possíveis soluções para o seu problema quando…

"Oi…"

"Oh és _tu_!" – ela disse quando olhou para trás viu-o acompanhado por alguém que ainda não conhecia.

"Sim sou _eu_!"

A.N:

Estou de volta com mais uma capítulo.

Eu sei que esta história era supostamente para me acompanhar durante o meu curso, mas com exames, estágios não tenho tempo. Agora já estou no segundo ano, a repetir um semestre, e eles continuam no primeiro semestre prometo que no próximo capítulo chegarei ao final do semestre depois será as férias do Natal, que tentarei colocar no Natal. Depois será o segundo semestre com novas aventuras, onde me irei focar noutras personagens.

Fiquem desde já a saber que para o Syaoran e a Sakura ficarem como casal só será no segundo ano no segundo semestre.

Espero que continuem a acompanhar.

Por favor na **review **deixem ideias do que querem ver. Que casais querem que eu escreva mais. O que acham que vai acontecer?

O próximo capítulo será – _**encontro a quatro**_

Musette


	11. Encontro A Quatro!

Sakura – obrigado pela review… e não se preocupe que eu aviso quando voltar a postar um capítulo… e se não me engano já expliq

Sakura – obrigado pela review… e não se preocupe que eu aviso quando voltar a postar um capítulo… e se não me engano já expliquei tudo acerca da situação Sakura/Syaoran/Xiang… Mal posso esperar pelo seu próximo review…

Lunamc – Esse Lee não vai voltar a aparecer… Essa personagem foi baseada numa pessoa que eu conheço… um verdadeiro cobarde…. E se ele voltar a aparecer será para o Syaoran terminar com ele definitivamente. Claro que não há muitos como o Yuki, ele é único… Obrigado pela sua review….

No último capítulo

_O Syaoran começou a ir para casa quando encontrou alguém no seu caminho. A pessoa que ele não queria ver nesse momento._

_Com a Sakura_

_Ela continuava a andar, perdida nos seus pensamentos, tentando arranjar possíveis soluções para o seu problema quando…_

"_Oi…"_

"_Oh és __tu__!" – ela disse quando olhou para trás viu-o acompanhado por alguém que ainda não conhecia._

"_Sim sou __eu__!"_

**10 – Encontro a quatro!**

O Syaoran viu que era o Eriol e regressou a casa na companhia do seu primo.

"Então estás melhor?"

"Nem por isso…"

"Como te sentes?"

"Em duas palavras… Como uma _merda_."

"Não pode ser assim tão mau."

"Experimenta conhecer a miúda ideal, que te completa de uma forma que não achasses possível e depois …. puff ….ela não quer mais saber de ti ou do que tinham até ao momento…"

"Wow… mas Xiao o que precisas agora é saíres, conhecer novas pessoas…." – ele disse entusiasmado com a perspectiva de arranjar um encontro para o seu primo

"_Eriol_…" – ele disse com tom de aviso

"Eu não me vou exceder, será algo simples, não te preocupes… até já sei a quem pedir ajuda." – ele disse com um sorriso inocente, algo que fez o Syaoran parar de andar – "O que foi?"

"Eriol, a quem vais pedir ajuda propriamente…" – ele perguntou devagar

"Não te preocupes não vou chamar a tua irmã nem a minha, pois já sei que nunca aprovarias."

"Ainda bem que me conheces tão _bem…"_ – disse sarcasticamente.

"Okay… okay… Já percebi…. Que tal aquela?" – o Eriol disse apontando para uma rapariga que viu na rua.

"Eriol qual foi a parte de que _estou de rastos_ por uma miúda não percebestes…" – mas o Syaoran já estava a falar para o boneco e a ser arrastado pelo Eriol.

"Oi…" – o Eriol disse

"Oh és tu…."

"Sim sou eu…"

**Com a Sakura**

"O que é que queres?"

"Escusas de ficar tão aborrecida… Só te queria fazer uma _proposta_." – a pessoa acentuou demasiado a palavra proposta que a fez tremer com o que lá vinha. O sentido que estava a dar era duvidoso.

"Desembucha de uma vez não tenho o dia todo."

"Sais comigo e deixo-te em paz. Que tal?"

"_Um_ encontro?" – ela perguntou relutantemente.

"Sim."

"Não me voltas a incomodar?" – ela perguntou.

"Não, isto é, só se tu quiseres." – ele disse esperançoso com a possibilidade

"Duvido que isso aconteça…."

"Então concordas?"

"Para quando é que seria?"

"Próxima quinta, às 20 horas na porta da tua casa…. Então concordas…?"

"Okay…." – ela disse como se não tivesse nenhuma outra opção, este convite foi aceite para se ver livre de uma peste.

"Podias demonstrar um pouco de entusiasmo…"

"Já concordei não foi… agora desaparece." – ela seguiu o seu caminho.

**Com o Syaoran**

"O que é que queres?"

"Escusas de ficar tão aborrecida… Só te queria fazer uma proposta." - o Syaoran disse depois de ter sido empurrado pelo Eriol, ele sabia bem o que o seu amigo queria que ele fizesse.

"Desembucha de uma vez não tenho o dia todo."

"Sais comigo e deixo-te em paz. Que tal?" – era tudo o que ele se lembrava de perguntar para ela aceitar.

"_Um_ encontro?" – ela perguntou relutantemente.

"Sim."

"Não me voltas a incomodar?" – ela perguntou.

"Não, isto é, só se tu quiseres."

"Duvido que isso aconteça…."

"Então concordas?"

"Para quando é que seria?"

"Próxima quinta, às 20 horas na porta da tua casa…. Então concordas…?"

"Okay…."

"Podias demonstrar um pouco de entusiasmo…" – o Syaoran pensou que mal tinha feito ele a Deus para ter que aturar alguém com tão mau temperamento.

"Já concordei não foi… agora desaparece." – ela seguiu o seu caminho.

Quando estavam os dois sozinhos, o Syaoran virou-se para o Eriol, que pela sua postura percebeu que tinha metido a pata na poça – "_Muito obrigado_ Eriol…" – ele disse sarcasticamente – "Na quinta tenho que ir a um encontro que não me apetecia mesmo nada…"

"Não te preocupes isto é pelo melhor! Vais esquecê-la rapidamente." – ele disse convencido disso.

"_Quem te disse que eu a quero esquecer!"_

"Quem te ouvir falar vai pensar que eu namorava com _ela_."

"E não?" – ele perguntou curioso.

"_Não_!"

"Então porque estás assim?" – ele perguntou não entendendo porque o Syaoran estava tão em baixo.

"Porque ela entendia-me melhor que ninguém…."

"Ah…" – o Eriol gritou no meio da rua encenando uma facada no peito – "Feriste os meus sentimentos… Eu pensava ser o _teu_ melhor amigo…."

"És mas tu não me entendes a maior parte das vezes…. Ou talvez te falte a sensibilidade feminina…." – ele deu um sorriso maroto acrescentando incrédulo pelo que estava a dizer – "_O que estou a dizer_…."

"Ei o que queres dizer com isso? Estás a chamar-me afeminado?" – ele perguntou ofendido.

"Eriol… Esquece…"

"Eu quer saber! O que queres dizer… Ficas desde já a saber que eu sou muito **Homem**…"

"Não foi isso que eu ouvi dizer…" – ele disse gozando com o primo pois nunca o tinha visto ficar tão alterado.

"O que queres dizer…Diz-me…" – ele disse agarrando a camisola do Syaoran pelo pescoço e agitando-o.

"Já disse para esqueceres…"

"Está bem… mas _eu _vou descobrir…" – e comeram os dois a rirem-se.

Nos dias que se seguiram o Syaoran e a Sakura evitavam olhar na direcção um do outro quando se cruzavam, quanto mais falarem é como se um não existisse para o outro e apesar de aparentarem estarem bem, óptimos, no fundo eles só queriam desaparecer.

A quinta-feira estava a chegar mais depressa do que qualquer outro dia tinha segundo eles. E por ambos terem um encontro no mesmo dia fazia-os temerem esse dia. Tinham a ligeira impressão que algo iria correr mal. Os seus colegas de casa que sabiam e andavam curiosos para saberem com quem iriam sair.

**Na república dos rapazes**

"Xiao Lang está tão bem vestido…" – disse o Xiang cada palavra sua cheia de veneno, pois o Syaoran ficava melhor nas suas roupas que ele – "Vais sair?"

O Syaoran vestia uma camisola verde com o símbolo yin e yang em forma de pétalas de flor de cerejeira com umas calças de ganga preta. Por cima usava um casaco de ganga que combinava com as calças. O Xiang estava parecido com ele mas tinha uma camisola azul com o símbolo do yin e yang normal.

"Não tens nada haver com isso… Mas se queres saber vou…" – ele disse relutante em deixá-lo saber que ele vai sair.

"Eu também…" – ele disse alegre, pensando com quem iria sair.

"Ninguém te perguntou nada…" – disse o Toya por alguma razão inexplicável não gostava dele.

O Xiang ignorou-o e continuou a falar – "E tenho a certeza que depois do encontro vou ter _sorte_…" – o sorriso malicioso que ele mostrou apenas fez com que o Toya sentisse ainda mais aversão por ele, mas nada se comparava com o que o Syaoran sentia, o Eriol e mesmo o Yukito. Sim até o Yukito com a sua calma e postura pacifista não queria mais do que calá-lo para sempre algo lhe dizia que ele tinha algo relacionado com a maneira como a Meilin era desconfiada quando se tratava de pessoas do sexo masculino interessadas nela – "E tu vais tê-la?"

"Diferentemente de ti em respeito-as e não as trato como objectos… Eriol estou no ir…" – ele disse dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Diverte-te… e Até logo…."

O Xiang saiu logo atrás do Syaoran, ambos conduziram o seu carro até ao seu destino, que acabou por ser o mesmo sítio.

Depois de o Syaoran estacionar e se dirigir à porta da casa onde morava a única pessoa que o compreendia reparou que o Xiang estava atrás dele. Virou-se para ele – "O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias ir ter –"

Mas foi interrompido por ele – "Mas que pergunta absurda, eu pensava que eras mais inteligente" – ele sorriu maliciosamente – "Bem vou-te explicar, a _pessoa_ com quem eu vou sair mora aqui… E tu?"

"O mesmo que tu…"

"Olha que coincidência…" – ele disse sorrindo, mas algo no seu sorriso deixou o Syaoran inquieto.

O Xiang tocou à porta, e esperaram até que ouviram do interior da casa alguém gritar "_**Já vou**_….".

De todas as pessoas que lá moram quem veio à porta foi a Tomoyo.

"Oh… Vocês estão giros…. Mas quem são vocês?" – ela perguntou não sabendo o que dois rapazes da categoria deles estariam a fazer à porta. Mas de repente ela lembrou-se porque a casa estava numa confusão – "Hahahah…. É verdade estão aqui para virem buscar a Sakura e a Gabrielle.." – ela disse excitada como uma ciança no Natal… - "**Meninas os vossos acompanhantes chegaram."**

"_**Descem já**_…" – o Syaoran reconheceu a voz da sua irmã. _"Eu sei que não sou muito de ir à igreja, mas não a deixes descer… Não deixes a Meilin vê-lo…"_

A Tomoyo começou a olhar para eles e medi-los, vendo quem fazia o tipo de quem – "Tu vais com a Sakura" – ela disse apontando para o Syaoran – "E tu com a Gabrielle."

Antes de eles poderem dizer o que quer que fosse, as duas desceram acompanhadas pela Meilin. Mal o Syaoran a viu não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Ela vestia um top verde sem alças com uma cria de lobo estampada, com uma saia de ganga do mesmo tom que as calças dele. Tinha ainda uma camisola verde de mangas compridas para caso tivesse frio.

A Meilin mal pôs os olhos no Xiang começou a tremer, mas reparou que o seu irmão estava ali, e rapidamente recuperou a coragem. – "_Tu_…." – ela disse com raiva apontando para o Xiang.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu maliciosamente, olhou-a de alta a baixo e lambeu o lábio inferior e mordeu-o – "Oh… _querida _Meilin eu não te tinha visto…" – ele tentou andar até ela para a abraçar, mas nem chegou a dar um passo pois o Syaoran agarrou-o pelo braço. Agarrou-o de tal forma que ele podia sentir uma nódoa negra a formar-se mesmo por cima do casaco.

"O que estás _aqui_ fazer… Eu tenho uma ordem judicial que não podes estar a mais de 500 m de mim…" – a Sakura ficou curiosa sobre este pequeno incidente, o que esta coisa teria feito à Meilin para ela reagir daquele jeito.

"_Mas eu vou estar no próximo jantar de clãs…Quer tenhas ordem judicial ou não!"_ – ele disse para ele próprio – "Calma , só vim buscar esta _linda flor_…" – ele disse tentando dar a mão à Sakura.

"O nome é Sakura, aprende-o… da próxima vez que me chamares assim será a última…" – ela disse esquivando-se ao contacto.

"**Como?**" – gritou a Tomoyo, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Tomoyo o que foi?"

"Tu vais com _ele_?" – ele fez uma cara enojada apontando para o Xiang, ele ir com a Gabrielle era uma coisa agora com a Sakura, era simplesmente errado, já que na opinião dela o outro fazia o par ideal com a Sakura.

"Sim…" – a Tomoyo viu o ar infeliz da Sakura, que ficava cada vez mais triste ao olhar para o Xiang, só ganhando um pouco de brilho quando olhava para o Syaoran.

"**Oh tive uma ideia maravilhosa!**" – ela disse com os olhos brilhantes. Pensando numa solução para ajudar a Sakura.

"Diz…" – disse a Gabrielle enfadada, primeiro não lhe ligavam e para piorar tudo o seu par não tirava os olhos da Sakura e ela dele, sendo que ela era mais discreta.

"Porque não vão todos juntos. Mesmo carro, mesmo restaurante e mesmo filme…."

"Não sei…." – disse a Sakura com medo de ter que estar no mesmo local que o Syaoran.

"Não é uma má ideia… Eu topo…" – disse o Syaoran. A Sakura sabia que iria sentir-se desconfortável a noite toda, mas era melhor do que estar sozinha com o Xiang, ele dava-lhe arrepios, e não no bom sentido.

"Mas… mas… Eu queria estar _sozinho_ contigo…." – o Xiang tentou argumentar para que a Sakura mudasse de ideias, não se apercebendo que lhe estava a dar uma oportunidade que ela iria abraçar.

"Mas o quê?" – ela disse olhando para ele seriamente – "Ou vamos todos juntos ou fizeste esta viagem para nada pois ficarei em casa poupando tempo e paciência…."

"Concordo contigo…" – disse a Gabrielle, apesar de tudo aquele rapaz não lhe inspirava confiança.

"Estás com _medo_ Xiang Rae?" – o Syaoran sussurrou só para ele ouvir."

"Não… Vamos…" – disse o Xiang dirigindo-se para a porta.

Uma vez lá fora ele decidiu que ainda havia maneira de conseguir estar a sós com a Sakura sem a interferência do Syaoran.

"Mesmo indo num encontro a quatro, eu prefiro levar o meu carro…" – ele disse, e antes que o Syaoran pudesse dizer o que fosse ele acrescentou – "E tu o teu Syaoran…"

Fora do jardim da casa, estava demasiado escuro para o Syaoran conseguir ver com clareza o olhar que a Sakura lhe enviou, um olhar cheio de súplicas para ele não aceitar. Mas a Gabrielle viu, ela ia dizer algo mas não conseguiu – "Muito bem… tu segues-nos…"

Assim que chegaram a um cruzamento o Xiang estava a fazer tenções de mudar de direcção, mas a Sakura estava atenta – "O que pensas que _estás a fazer_?"

"Levar-te para outro sítio longe deles… assim todos tínhamos tempo dois a dois…"

"Se não o segues o encontro acabou aqui, e eu saio imediatamente, quer o carro esteja parado quer não… e vou de imediato à polícia apresentar queixa contra ti…" – ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso quando o viu seguir o Syaoran.

"_Ainda vais ser minha…"_

O restaurante que iriam jantar era o _"Maison Porto" _e depois iriam ao cinema, o Xiang até já sabia qual era o filme que iriam ver.

Ao entrarem no restaurante deram a indicação que iriam ser quatro, e foram guiados até à mesa deles. Desde o momento que entraram até a meio da refeição a única vez que falaram foi para fazer os pedidos. Não passava despercebido ao Syaoran que a Gabrielle de pouco em pouco tempo, 10 em 10 minutos, olhava para o telemóvel como se estivesse à espera de uma chamada.

O silêncio era confortável, não incomodava nenhum dos presentes, mas rapidamente iria ser quebrado, sendo que o resultado iria ser desastroso, e tudo porque o Xiang não se sabe conter. Quem quebrou o silêncio chamando a atenção de todos os presentes foi o Xiang, ao reparar que o Syaoran tocou levemente na mão da Sakura quando ia buscar o sal.

A Sakura e o Syaoran ficaram estarrecidos com as emoções que lhes enchiam o coração, fazendo com que a sua alma se elevasse. Foram chamados de novo à Terra quando o Xiang começou a falar. – "Saku… Posso-te chamar assim?" – a única pessoa alheia a esta situação era a Gabrielle.

"_**Não**_…" – ela disse secamente não deixando abertura para discussão – "O meu nome é Sakura. S-A-K-U-RA…**Sa-kur-ra**. Aprende-o e não o gastes… Nada de diminutivos…" – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos, e se o olhar matasse ele estaria morto e estendido no chão.

"_Sakura_" – ele disse pondo demasiada ênfase no nome dela – "Já te falei em como sou bom em artes marciais?" – o Syaoran percebeu o rumo desta conversa, ele sabia perfeitamente o que o Xiang estava a fazer. Ele estava tentar deslumbrá-la com o facto de ele praticar artes marciais e sabia que o Syaoran não o iria corrigir visto que odeia expor-se dessa maneira.

"Sério?" – ela disse sarcasticamente. O Xiang interpretou o seu tom como entusiasmada. _"Vais ser minha…"_

"Sim… participei em várias competições na China." – isto chamou a atenção da Gabrielle, que se lembrava claramente de ouvir a Meilin falar que o irmão dela tinha ganho várias competições.

"Ah… também participaste não foi Syaoran…" – a Sakura estava a agradecer a Gabrielle por pelo menos tomar um pouco de atenção ao que se passa ao redor dela.

"Sim, mas eu ao contrário de outros não me gosto de gabar disso."

"Oh fazes bem." – disse a Sakura agradecendo a todos os anjinhos pela dica que ele deixou – "Eu odeio convencidos." – ela sorriu quando o viu ficar nervoso por se ter gabado disso – "Mas diz lá alguma vez ficaste em primeiro?"

"Não…" – à medida que ela ia perguntando ele ia ficando mais nervoso. Começou a sentir suores frios.

"Segundo?"

"Não."

"Terceiro?"

"Não…"

"Alguma vez ganhaste _algum_ tipo de prémio?" – ela finalmente perguntou, estavam todos com os olhos postos no Xiang para se aperceberem no sorriso vitorioso que o Syaoran tinha no rosto, por o Xiang ter perdido no seu próprio jogo.

"Só os de _agradecimento_ por ter participado…" – disse o Syaoran baixo o suficiente só para a Sakura ouvir. Ela sorriu discretamente com isso.

"Nem por isso…" – disse o Xiang num fio de voz como quem tivesse diminuído de tamanho.

"Então porque _te_ gabaste disso?" – perguntou a Gabrielle curiosa porque alguém iria se gabar de um feito onde realmente não tinha feito nada.

"Porque não sabia que ela dava tanta importância aos prémios e posições em que fiquei."

"E não dou. Mas tu gabaste-te disso de uma maneira que eras o melhor."

"Era só para chamar-" – ele tentou dizer mas foi interrompido

"Deixa-me dar-te uma dica não te gabes de nada sem seres realmente bom nisso, nem tentes chamar à atenção assim é _simplesmente patético_." – disse a Gabrielle – "Além do mais nem sabes se ela gosta desse tipo de desporto."

"Gabrielle não é o deporto que não gosto, o que eu não gosto é desse tipo de competições, prefiro assistir a uma competição de futebol."

"Esse era o desporto que o Syaoran praticou durante toda a vida escolar…" – disse o Xiang aborrecido, por mais uma vez o Syaoran conseguir brilhar aos olhos da Sakura ao contrário ele não conseguir. _"Vou te levar para a cama de uma maneira ou de outra"_ ele pensou.

"Sério?" – perguntou a Sakura interessada, era algo que ele não lhe tinha contado.

"Não foi nada de importante, era uma distracção para passar o tempo." – ele disse, recebendo um sorriso da Sakura por ter sido modesto. O Xiang não gostou do sorriso que a Sakura lhe deu, era diferente de todos os sorrisos murchos que recebeu desde o início da noite.

"Mas que tipo de desporto praticavas?" – perguntou o Xiang, chamando a sua atenção.

"A Sakura praticava futebol e pertenceu à equipa de ginástica." – respondeu o Syaoran por ela, ao ver que ela não ia responder.

"Como sabes isso?" – perguntou a Gabrielle espantada por ele saber algo que nem ela sabia, e elas viviam juntas.

"Eu contei-lhe." – a Sakura disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"_Mas vocês conhecem-se_?" – ela perguntou estarrecida deles saberem tanto um do outro, e estarem tão à vontade mas ao mesmo tempo mostrarem-se cordiais como só se tivessem conhecido no início dessa noite.

"Oh tu não sabes…" – disse o Xiang com um tom divertido de quem sabe um segredo que quer contar.

"Não sei o quê?" –a Gabrielle perguntou curiosa.

"A primeira vez que pus os olhos em cima da Sakura foi na nossa República onde ela estava com _ele._" – ele queria que a Sakura desmentisse, o que o Syaoran dissesse que era mentira, até se dava por contente se a Gabrielle fizesse um escândalo. Mas nada disso aconteceu, ele apenas despertou o interesse dela.

"Não sabia que eram _amigos_!" – ela concluiu

"E não somos!" – disse o Syaoran rudemente, não querendo ouvir tal assunto sobre a sua suposta amizade com a Sakura.

"Pareciam mais do que isso!" – alfinetou o Xiang atiçando ainda mais a situação, transformando-a mais grave.

"Sério?"

"Não Gabrielle, isso são só fabricações, de _uma pessoa com uma mente perversa_, que tem alucinações. Eu só estava fazer um favor à Meilin, quando o Syaoran quase contraiu pneumonia."

"Mas para fazer esse favor não precisavam de parecer tão amigos, quase pareciam namorados. E agora parecem que mal se conhecem. O que aconteceu?" – o Xiang estava curioso pois da noite para o dia eles mudaram na maneira de estar um com o outro.

"Nada, foi isso exactamente que aconteceu, ele melhorou o seu estado de saúde e com isso o favor que me tinham pedido terminou." – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Já vi que não queres entra em detalhes." – disse o Xiang, ele queria descobrir mais sobre ela, e não bastava que era a irmã do Toya – "Não vou insistir mais sobre isso. E se nos falasses um pouco da tua família, afinal eu não sei nada sobre ti."

O jantar já estava mesmo no fim, restando apenas pagar a conta. Ela dobrou o seu guardanapo discretamente sem responder e levantou-se e num tom frio que nenhum dos presentes jamais tinha ouvido, parecia que o seu interior tinha sido congelado quando ela falou.

"_**Acho que já terminámos todos de comer. È melhor irmos antes de perdermos a sessão de cinema."**_ – ela disse pegando na sua mala e camisola.

O Syaoran tirou a carteira dele e retirou cerca de 100€ para pagar o jantar dele e da Gabrielle, mais o da Sakura.

"Li isso é muito só para ti e para a Gabrielle." – ela disse apercebendo-se da sua intenção.

"Como o Xiang só retirou ainda o suficiente para pagar o dele… eu…." – ele disse incerto.

"Não ele convidou-me para sair, ele é que paga… A não ser que _ele não tenha suficiente_ para isso…" – ela disse implicando que o Xiang era pobre ou forreta.

"Eu pago!" – ele depressa retirou mais dinheiro da sua carteira mas antes de pousá-lo – "Mas tens que me responder a uma pergunta. _Diz porque não queres falar da tua família?_"

O Xiang nem se apercebeu o que aconteceu. Um momento ele estava a olhar para ela no seguinte ela estava a dirigir-se para a saída do restaurante com a Gabrielle a reboque, sem lhe dar nenhuma resposta. Ele ficou a olhar para as suas costas até que a porta se fechou atrás dela.

"_Tu és mesmo um anormal_!" – o Syaoran declarou e retirou o dinheiro para pagar a parte da Sakura.

"O que pensas que estás a fazer?"

"Não é óbvio, estou a pagar a conta dela, sem chantagens, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro deve fazer. Sabes…" – ele disse e depois sorriu e adicionou num tom mais elevado para todos ouvirem – "_Esqueci-me_! – ele declarou como se tivesse feito um erro terrível – "Tu _não és um_ cavalheiro, por isso não te sabes comportar como tal… Admiro-me como ainda não foste deserdado, afinal tu _**só trazes vergonha para o nome da tua família…**_"

"E trouxe à tua também graças à tua irmã…" – ele disse entre dentes, as suas palavras cheias de veneno. Ele estava a tentar atingir o Syaoran onde ele sabia que lhe doía mais, mas enganou-se na resposta que teve dele.

"E mais uma vez desgraçaste o nome da tua família, mesmo que a minha irmã tenha sido submetida àquele teste horroroso que provou a sua inocência, perdeste num duelo comigo, à frente de todos os clãs, e eu nem te deixei k.o _pois tu suplicaste para poupar a tua vida… Lembras-te…_" – ele disse vitorioso, ao observar a cara do Xiang contorcer-se de raiva.

"Tu dizes que eu não sei tratá-la bem… mas é a minha maneira de a ter na minha cama esta noite ou mesmo no meu carro. O que achas disto?"

"Não quero saber quem te aquece a cama ou não…" – ele disse com os dentes semi-cerrados e os punhos fechados – "Só creio que não saibas quem é o irmão dela…" – ele disse vitorioso, ou ver a cara do Xiang que de um sorriso malicioso passou para terror.

"Não… mas de certeza que não importa ou que eu o conheça…"

"Oh mas importa… e conheces…."

"Não pode ser o _Toya_ visto qu-"

"_Mas é_…" – ele disse sorrindo ao ver que a sua expressão se agravou e dirigiu-se para saída.

"Não importa ela vai ser minha."

**Entretanto**

"Gabrielle, peço-te imensas desculpas por ter-te arrastado dali, sendo que tu ainda mal te tinhas levantado…." – ela começou a desculpar-se, depois de se ter acalmado.

"Não há problema, aquele Xiang estava a ser um idiota mesmo. Eu já percebi que ambas preferíamos estar noutro sítio ao invés de estar aqui…"

"Ele ainda não te ligou?"

"_Quem_?" – a Gabrielle perguntou olhando para a enésima vez para o seu telemóvel.

"O teu namorado claro. Eu não sou burra."

"Eu sei… e não ele ainda não ligou…" – ela disse suspirando – "Não me leves a mal o Li, é um rapaz impecável mas não se compara com o meu Pierre."

"Percebo."

"Mas o teu problema, não é com ele pois não?"

"È assim tão óbvio." – ela perguntou pensando que tinha disfarçado bem os seus sentimentos

"É… eu sei que não estou a ser a melhor companhia para ele, mas tu com o outro…"

"Sinceramente…. Neste momento eu queria estar longe dos dois."

"Porquê? Eu sou da mesma opinião que a Tomoyo."

"É complicado."

"Porquê?"

"Porque…"

De repente ela viu a Gabrielle aos saltos, agarrada ao telemóvel. A Sakura percebeu imediatamente que era uma chamada do namorado.

* * *

Quando o Syaoran saiu do restaurante reparou que a Sakura estava encostada a olhar para a Gabrielle que falava ao telemóvel. Ao ouvir a porta fechar ela olhou para o lado e viu o Syaoran aproximar-se dela.

"Obrigada…"

"Porque me está a agradecer?"

"Por me teres ajudado lá dentro quando ele tentou falar da minha família…" – ela disse sorrindo para ela _"E por teres pago a minha parte…"_

"Oh isso…"

"Sim… não precisavas visto que estás a sair com a Gaby."

"Só retornei um favor… Agora estamos quites…" – ele não reparou que o sorriso dela desapareceu rapidamente.

"Okay…" – ela disse num fio de voz_ "Foi só por isso… pára de te iludir, isto foi o que tu quiseste ele à distância agora não podes pedir mais…"_

"Bem é melhor irmos indo para o cinema antes que percamos a sessão como tu disseste Sakura." – o Xiang disse ao sair do restaurante.

Ele agarrou a mão da Sakura e começou a puxá-la, ela estava relutante em ser arrastada por uma pessoa que ela despreza a sua simples existência.

"Ei… Pára de me puxar… eu sei anda sozinha perfeitamente… muito obrigado." – ela disse ao tentar retirar a sua mão da dele.

"Eu sei… mas assim é que é num encontro mais romântico…." – ele disse.O Syaoran caminhava atrás deles com a Gabrielle ao seu lado, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar os olhos da Sakura.

Algo não batia certo para a Gabrielle, ela não sabia o que era exactamente, mas não iria dizer nada para os ajudar, afinal não faz parte da sua natureza ajudar os outros só ela própria e neste momento estava preocupada com a demora do seu namorado não lhe ligar. E segundo o seu colega de quarto na sua faculdade ele tinha saído acompanhado por uma miúda. _"Ele não me pode estar a trair… será que ele está… afinal há dias que ele não me liga… Gabrielle não penses nisso… ele ama-te… __**ama-te**__!"_

"Mas eu não sai contigo para seres romântico…" – ela tentou retirar a sua mão pelo caminho todo até ao cinema, mas todas as vezes que ela tentava ele apertava com mais força.

"O que vamos ver?" – perguntou a Gabrielle olhando para a quantidade de filmes em exibição…"

O Xiang viu um que lhe interessou e rapidamente foi comprar quatro bilhetes. Libertando assim a mão da Sakura. A Gabrielle foi comprar pipocas enquanto os outros dois Ao chegar ao cinema ela ficou aliviada por o Xiang lhe ter liberto a mão.

A Sakura reparou que a sua mão estava branca e tinha a marca dos dedos dele. Ela massajou-a para voltar a senti-la, sem que nenhum dos outros se apercebesse, o Syaoran ajudou-a nessa tarefa muito discretamente.

"Não precisavas de o fazer…"

"Não há problema, tu só estavas a fazer pior…" – ele disse continuando a massajar a mão dela – "Viste como nova…" – ele disse largando a sua mão. Ambos sentiram falta da mão um do outro.

Nenhum deles disse nada ao entrarem na sala de cinema. Os lugares que lhes estavam designados eram na mesma fila. Primeiro estava a Gabrielle depois o Syaoran, a Sakura e por fim o Xiang.

"Que tipo de filme vamos ver?" – perguntou a Gabrielle.

"Um dos mais românticos." - disse o Xiang."

"Qual? O "Sweet home alabama"?"

"Não o "The hills have eyes" é um óptimo filme."

"Oh eu acredito que será…." – disse a Gabrielle.

"Eu não…" – murmurou a Sakura. Só o nome do filme a fazia tremer. Ela sabia que aquele era o novo filme de terror. _"Porque eu acabo sempre nestas confusões?"_

Subitamente as luzes começaram a diminuir e a Sakura começou a ficar mais nervosa, com medo e a tremer visivelmente, que nem se dá conta quando alguém lhe dá a mão, e lhe transmite segurança. Ela olha para o Syaoran, com os olhos marejados de emoção.

Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para ela e sussurrou – "Eu sei que tu não gostas. Não precisas de dizer nada."

"Obrigado!" – ela inclinou a sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele, de modo ser ais fácil esconder a sua cara durante o filme.

O filme começou e a Sakura mal aguentava olhar, preferindo esconder a sua cara no ombro do Syaoran. Eles já não estavam de mãos dadas, o Syaoran já tinha o seu braço sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a para si e protegendo-a, transmitindo-lhe segurança. O Xiang tentou dar-lhe a mão mas ela repeliu-o e colocou essa mão mais perto do Syaoran, que a segurou com a sua outra mão. O Xiang voltou novamente a tentar segurara a sua mão, mas não conseguiu, tentou diversas vezes mas todas foram falhadas, até que tentou ser mais atrevido e tocar-lhe na coxa que a sua saia deixava descoberta. Mas qual não foi o seu espanto quanto só sentiu o almofadado da cadeira. Olhou de esguelha para ver o que se passava, e ficou completamente estarrecido que se virou completamente para ter a certeza que não estava a imaginar coisas.

Fechou os olhos e esfregou-os pois não querendo acreditar no que via. O Syaoran estava, segundo ele, completamente grudado na Sakura como uma sanguessuga, e ela não fazia por menos retribuía o abraço, escondendo o seu rosto no seu pescoço.

A Gabrielle estava frustrada, desde o seu namorado não ligar a saber que ele tinha saído com outra, agora que finalmente se apercebeu que tipo de filme é que era queria dar a mão ao Syaoran para se sentir ligeiramente protegida, mas reparou que a sua mão já estava ocupado, aliás, se não existissem as divisórias entre as cadeiras do cinema, a Sakura estaria sentada ao colo dele. Como é que eles podiam continuar a negar que não havia nada entre eles que tinha sido só um favor. Depressa se esqueceu disso tudo porque recebeu uma mensagem.

Quem olhasse por trás, pensaria que as pessoas que ocupavam aquelas quatro cadeiras, duas tinham vindo sozinhas, e duas eram um casal tremendamente apaixonado.

"_Fogo! Isto é inacreditável… Ela saiu comigo… Eu escolhi o filme… Ela devia estar agarrada a mim… Xiao Lang, tu pagas-mas!"_

* * *

Ao saírem do cinema cada um sentia-se de maneira diferente, a Sakura sentia-se calma e segura, o Syaoran contente, a Gabrielle feliz (finalmente o seu namorado estabeleceu contacto) e o Xiang chateado.

Depressa isso iria mudar pelo menos para duas pessoas.

Ambos se encaminharam para onde tinha deixado os carros. Desta vez o Xiang não conseguiu agarrar na mão da Sakura, pois ela enviou-as dentro dos bolsos do seu casaco.

"Bem." – disse a Sakura – "Agora que já jantámos e fomos ao cinema, está na hora de ir para casa…"

"Ah já? É tão cedo." – disse o Xiang.

"Primeiro amanhã é dia de aulas… Segundo o encontro era só para jantar e uma ida ao cinema nada mais… Leva-me para casa…" – ela disse – "Senão eu peço ao Syaoran?"

"E como lho vais pedir se ele não está aqui…"

Ela finalmente reparou que o Syaoran já se tinha ido embora com a Gabrielle – "Não importa eu telefono-lhe… ou melhor ainda o meu irmão iria…"

"Entra no carro…" – ele disse.

No caminho ele tentou novamente puxar o assunto sobre a sua família, mas ela rapidamente lhe cortou as vazas.

"SE voltas a perguntar-me isso mais uma vez eu saio do carro mesmo em movimento… E ao invés de ir para casa vou falar com o meu irmão…" – ela disse com uma voz fria. _"Porque é que a minha família é tão importante… Eu não quero falar deles…"_

O Xiang tentou mudar de táctica, ele realmente queria-a. Mas por mais que tentasse ela não dizia nada.

"Importas-te de me levar para casa?" – ela disse reparando que ele não a estava a levar a casa.

"Eu pensei que talvez quisesses passear mais um pouco para nos conhecermos melhor…"

"Eu por acaso pareço interessada em ir em algum sítio contigo? Não… Leva-me para casa. **A-g-o-r-a…**"

E o silêncio instalou-se no carro, era um silêncio desconfortável, mas por qualquer motivo só parecia incomodar o Xiang. Ele inverteu a marcha do carro e começou o caminho de volta à República dela.

**Entre o Syaoran e a Gabrielle**

Ao contrário do Xiang ele tinha levado a Gabrielle directamente para casa.

"Gostei muito da tua companhia…" – ele disse educadamente

"Mas é melhor não voltarmos a sair." – ela disse terminando por ele.

"Espero que não fiques chateada…"

"Não estou… Este encontro foi um engano, apesar de ter-te conhecido, e seres uma pessoa impecável. Tu nunca deverias ter saído comigo quando preferias estar com outra pessoa."

"O que estás para aí a dizer? Tu é que tiveste a noite toda à espera que alguém te ligasse."

"Li, eu posso ser muita coisa, mas burra não sou. Tu preferias ter ido só com a Sakura."

"O quê?"

"Não foi só um favor que ela fez… é algo mais profundo. Talvez devas sair com ela."

"Vou pensar nisso…."

"Pensa mesmo, porque é óbvio que algo se passa entre os dois." – e ela entrou dentro de casa. O Syaoran sentou-se nas escadas a pensar naquilo que a Gabrielle lhe disse. _"Se ao menos fosse assim tão fácil… Ela jamais aceitaria tal pedido… A Gabrielle está enganada."_

Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora do jardim quando começou a ouvir um carro a aproximar-se. Sem qualquer intenção ele olhou para o relógio e reparou que tinha passado uma hora desde que ele chegou para deixar a Gabrielle.

Bem chegámos eu levo-te até à porta…"

"Não é preciso…"

"Claro que é…" – o Xiang levou-a até à porta muito devagar para prolongar ainda mais o encontro, pelo cominho cruzaram-se com o Syaoran, e a Sakura olhou para ele e ele para ela, eles continuaram a olhar um para o outro até que tiveram que seguir o seu caminho. O Xiang apercebeu-se da troca de olhares entre os dois.

"Então parece que já chegaste."

"Já não era sem tempo. Vou entrar…"

"Não tão depressa, afinal, um encontro entre um cavalheiro e uma dama nunca termina assim."

" E o que sabes tu disso. TU nem sequer a minha conta pagaste. O Syaoran foi o único cavalheiro esta noite. Por isso com licença eu tenho mais que fazer do que perder o meu tempo contigo." – ela virou-se para entrar quando o sentiu puxá-la de volta pela sua mão esquerda.

"Boa noite…" – ele disse aproximando os seus lábios dos dela _"Já és minha…"_

_**SLAP**_

Com a sua mão direita a Sakura acertou-lhe com uma violência que o fez virar a cara para o lado oposto. Ele era capaz de jurar que tinha parido um dente.

"Nunca… mas mesmo nunca mais me tentes beijar… Estamos entendidos…" – ela disse com raiva, uma emoção que jamais tinha sentido.

"Sim… Quando voltamos a sair?" – ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Tu deves ter um problema qualquer mental. Mas eu vou dizer-te à mesma… Nunca mais… Foi um único encontro, sem repetições…."

"Mas tu tens…"

"Eu não tenho nada… Desaparece…" – ela tentou voltar a entrar em casa, mas ele segurou-a pelo braço.

"Larga-me, antes que te arrependas!"

"Eu já percebi o teu jogo…" – disse ele largando o seu braço.

"Jogo? Diz lá então que jogo é que percebeste… Oh génio de meia tigela…" – ela gozou com ele, deixando-o ainda mais furioso, mas ele não iria deixar isso em branco.

"Não gozes comigo…"

"Não me faças perder tempo… tenho mais que fazer do que ouvir o que quer que seja que me tenhas para dizer, afinal tu és insignificante…"

"Posso ser insignificante, mas eu já vi que tu está de quatro…"

"Então eu agora sou um animal para estar de quatro… Tu és patético…"

"Sim de quatro… Completamente apaixonada pelo Xiao Lang…." - Ela ficou petrificada com o que ele disse – "Mas se pensas que será tão fácil ficares com ele-"

"O que estás tu para aí a dizer? Para começar tu não tens nada haver com a minha vida pessoal… **nada.** Mas eu satisfaço-te a curiosidade não estou apaixonada muito menos por ele… mas se eu estivesse, nada nem ninguém iria atrapalhar… nem mesmo tu…! Agora nunca mais te aproximes de mim…" – ela disse entrando em casa.

Ao fechar a porta atrás dela reparou que estavam todas de volta da Gabrielle presumiu que estavam a falar do encontro e agora todos os olhos estavam nela.

"Não quero falar disto hoje, amanha ou para a próxima semana. Estamos entendidas?" – elas todas afirmaram e a Sakura subiu as escadas para o seu quarto.

"Gabrielle porque ela está assim?" – perguntou a Nakuru?"

"Não sei. E como ela não quer falar disso eu vou respeitar a sua decisão." – e continuou a contar sobre as mensagens que o seu namorado lhe enviou.

A Meilin não estava a gostar da conversa pois a Gabrielle parecia mais concentrada em falar do seu namorado do que do Syaoran… _"Aquela cabra saiu com meu irmão, e só pensa no namorado… Pobre Xiao deve ter tido uma noite terrível…"_.

A Meilin reparou, nos movimentos quase imperceptíveis da Tomoyo par tentar sair da sala, para ir ter com a Sakura. Ela simplesmente tocou-lhe no ombro indicando-lhe para ficar que ela iria.

**No quarto da Sakura e da Tomoyo**

A Sakura fechou a porta suavemente, e deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelas suas bochechas. Estava tão concentrada na dor intensa no seu peito e nas memórias do encontro, principalmente do Syaoran que não se deu conta quando a Meilin entrou.

"Sakura… O que se passa…?" – perguntou a Meilin sentando-se na cabeceira da cama dela afagando-lhe os cabelos.

"Porque é que me deixaste sair com ele?"

"Com quem?"

"Tu sabes bem com quem… Foi horrível Meilin, ele não presta, ele nem o meu jantar quis pagar sem chantagem…"

"Sakura pelo menos a tua reputação está intacta, e se o Syaoran não estivesse contigo eu jamais te deixaria ir…"

"Mas ele é tão desprezível. Ele é a pior coisa que já vi…"

"O que ele te fez?"

"Tentou fazer-se de importante, tentou denegrir a imagem do teu irmão… e até a tua eu aposto… Depois arrastou-me pela rua, quase me partiu a mão… tentou-me beijar…e…"

"E…"

"…"

"Sakura diz-me o que se passa, o que te deixou tão transtornada… não pode ser só isso a Sakura que eu conheço é forte e não se deixa abater com tanta facilidade…"

"Ele expôs à Gabrielle que eu conhecia o teu irmão e…."

"E…"

"Ele expôs os meus sentimentos pelo teu irmão…"

"Canalha… Mas que sentimentos…"

"Tu sabes Meilin…"

"Tu estás a gostar dele não estás?" – a Sakura continuou a chorar mais violentamente.

"Estou… mas não posso…"

"Porque não…"

"Tu sabes bem…"

"E depois tu tens direito a um pouco de felicidade…"

"Mas ele também disse que não seria fácil ficar com ele… como se fosse impossível… como se eu não o merecesse… Claro que não mereço…"

"Claro que mereces…"

"Mas Mei… Seria horrível… eu não e posso apaixonar nem namorar com ele…"

"Pois nunca se sabe do futuro simplesmente não o feches da tua vida… ele já é uma parte tão importante…"

"Mas…"

"Sakura… o meu irmão é tal como tu ambos merecem ter uma oportunidade de serem felizes…Pelo menos tenta ser amiga dele…"

"Mei… nós tentámos não dá…"

"Tenta outra vez… é melhor do que te ver assim, triste pelos cantos…" – ela disse limpando-lhe os olhos – "Não te preocupes com o Xiang… ele não merece que lhe dês importância… Mantém-te afastada dele…"

"Mei tenho medo…"

"Tu medo… de quê?"

"De me apaixonar…"

"Que mal seria isso…"

"O meu avô…" – ela disse – "Aliás a minha família, iria-se opor…"

"Bem pensamos nisso depois… agora descansa… não penses no Xiang pois cão que ladra não morde… e qualquer coisa… eu posso sempre ir à polícia dizer que ele não respeitou a ordem do tribunal…" – a Sakura riu-se com isso… - "é bom ouvir-te rir…descansa…"

E a Meilin saiu do quarto após tapara a Sakura.

"Porque a minha vida tem que ser tão complicada… Eu só queria ser feliz…" – e continuou a chorar.

Ao adormecer as suas lágrimas continuavam a cair dos seus olhos, era como se até os seus sonhos estivessem a causar-lhe dor e sofrimento.

Quando a Tomoyo finalmente se foi deitar, reparou como ela estava, limpou-lhe o rosto e afagou-lhe o cabelo sussurrando – "Kura o que se passou? Ninguém merece passar o que tu passas… Mas tem fé… vai correr tudo bem… Tudo vai dar certo…." – ela beijou-lhe a testa e preparou-se para dormir.

**República dos rapazes**

"Wow… Syaoran ou o encontro correu muito mal… ou não correu…" – disse o Toya quando o Syaoran entrou na cozinha, reparando na expressão de raiva na sua cara.

"Não quero falar do maldito encontro…" – ele disse preparando-se para sair com o copo de água quando o Eriol e o Yukito apareceram.

"Oh correu assim tão mal…" – disse o Eriol em tom de gozo. O Syaoran mandou-lhe um olhar que dizia "A culpa é toda tua."

"Eriol eu acho que não devias dizer nada." – o Yukito disse, sendo o ais sensato dos três.

"Ele é meu primo…" – o Eiol disse como se isso fosse uma grande coisa – "Va lá Xiao conta lá o que fizeste para estragar o encontro…"

O Syaoran não respondeu…

"Ignoraste-a… Insultaste-a… disseste algo impróprio… olhaste para outra? Va lá eu estou a ficar sem opções aqui.

_**Crash**_…

O copo que o Syaoran tinha ido buscar à cozinha quando o Toya o viu partiu-se na sua mão, e no chão apareceram gotas vermelhas, de sangue. ELE nem tinha reparado nisso.

"Já te disse que **não quero falar disso**!" – e saiu de rompante, trancando-se no escritório.

"Eriol acho que foste longe demais."

"Não te preocupes Yukito aquilo passa-lhe."

Passado três horas o Syaoran saiu do escritório para ver se o Xiang já tinha chegado… ele ainda não tinha aparecido. O Syaoran não queria admitir a possibilidade dele ter realmente levado a Sakura para quem. _"Ele não pode tocar em algo tão puro…"_ ele cerrou os punhos e sentiu um dor lancinante na sua mão esquerda.

"Tenho eu tratar disto…" – ele disse dirigindo-se a uma das casas de banhos com a mala de primeiros-socorros. Não seria a primeira vez – "pelo menos não há vidros no interior."

Depois de fazer um curativo na mão, sentou-se no sofá à espera que o Xiang aparecesse, mas nada… "_Deve ter morrido… Até que nem seria tão mau…"_ – ele pensou com sorriso feliz, mas depois lembrou-se que a Sakura provavelmente estaria com ele – _"Ou se calhar …."_. Esperou por duas horas, nada, nem se ouvia um único barulho na rua.

Eram quatro da manhã quando o Syaoran decidiu ir deitar-se, no dia seguinte teria que se levantar cedo.

**Na manhã seguinte**

"Syaoran já está na hora?" – perguntou o Eriol com voz de sono ao ver o primo à janela, quando este não lhe respondeu, olhou para o relógio, e mesmo sem os óculos percebeu que eram 5h30 faltava ainda uma hora para ter que se levantar. De seguida olhou para a cama do primo e reparou que ainda estava feita, olhou para ela agora com os óculos postos e reparou que ele ainda estava com roupa do dia anterior.

"Syao…"

"Ele ainda não voltou…"

"Quem?"

" O Xiang…"

"E desde quando tu te preocupas com esse filho da mãe?"

"…"

"Syaoran conta-me o que aconteceu ontem, só assim te posso ajudar…." – disse o Eriol ajeitando os óculos na cara.

"Não há nada que possas fazer… aliás já disse que não quero falar sobre isso."

"Tu precisas de desabafar…" – ele sentou-se na sua cama, disposto a arrancar toda a informação possível do seu primo – "Vá Lá… Algo aconteceu ontem, e não me digas que não foi nada. Pois se fosse realmente nada, tu neste momento não estarias a fugir…."

Finalmente o Syaoran tinha atingido o seu limite, e o seu primo não estava a ajudar em nada – "O que queres ouvir… que o encontro foi um desastre… porque foi…."

"Como?"

"Isso mesmo que ouviste, a única altura que a minha acompanhante, que tu escolheste no meio da rua, me deu atenção foi quando teve medo durante o filme e mesmo assim não largou o telemóvel como foi durante o resto da noite."

"Mas o que tem o Xiang a ver com isso…."

"Tivemos um encontro a quatro…" – o Eriol continuava sem perceber – "Ele estava com _ela_."

"Ela quem."

"_**Ela**_" – ele disse novamente não conseguindo dizer mais nada.

"Oh ela… Mas o Xiang não disse que hoje ia ter sorte?" – perguntou o Eriol, não se apercebendo que era exactamente isso que estava a deixar o Syaoran chateado.

"Então imaginas o que o Xiang fez a noite toda. Especialmente visto que ele ainda não chegou."

"Syaoran…"

"Não digas que nada aconteceu pois para ele não ter chegado até agora de certo que aconteceu…"

"Xiao Lang…" – o Eriol disse usando o seu verdadeiro nome – "Tem calma quando ele chegar tu logo saberás, mas será bom acreditar na palavra dele? Não te esqueças que ele quase deu cabo da reputação da tua irmã."

"Eu bem sei, mas só ele me poderá dizer o que aconteceu."

"Syaoran há algo que não me estás a contar." – ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Nada."

"Syaoran…"

"Vou tomar banho e arranjar-me para as aulas…."

"Mas Syaoran ainda falta…" – era tarde demais o Syaoran já tinha saído.

O Eriol voltou-se a deitar olhando para o tecto e viu a claridade aumentar no quarto à medida que o sol ia nascendo, não conseguiu voltar a adormecer por estar preocupado com o seu primo. Nunca o tinha visto assim

"Syaoran… Xiao Lang… O que se passa contigo…." – ele disse – _"Desde que viemos para o Japão anda tudo louco. A minha irmã mais calma do que é normal, muito mais clama, não me chateia, a Meilin anda menos agressiva e mais feliz e espevitada como a prima, o Syoarna parece que se apaixonou por uma anjo, do modo como fala dela. E eu, bem eu perco completamente a postura perto daquela deusa… Realmente estamos todos loucos… Se os nossos pais sabem estamos feitos…"_

"Ainda estás assim?" – perguntou o Syaoran ao entrar novamente no quarto somente com uma toalha enrolada à cintura.

"Hum?"

"Acorda…" – ele disse – "Vai-te arranjar para nos irmos embora."

"Syaoran não devias ir ás aulas hoje…."

"Porquê?"

"Porque não descansaste nada… e até há pouco tempo estavas doente…"

"O que andaste a fumar? Tu sabes bem que nada me impede de ir ás aulas ou a qualquer outro tipo de compromisso…."

"Mas tu não está em condições…." – o Eriol rebateu _"Pelo menos emocionais não estás…"_

"Porquê? Por causa de uma miúda? Nem parece que me conheces…" – disse ele, estava a começar a ficar chateado, o banho de certo modo tinha-o acalmado.

O Eriol viu que o Syaoran não estava para conversas, levantou-se da cama e encaminhou-se para porta – "ás vezes parece que já não te conheço." – e saiu.

O Syaoran ficou sozinho no quarto tendo somente como companhia o silêncio e a escuridão que ia desaparecendo aos poucos, o sol estava a nascer e ia iluminado o quarto, começando a aquecer o quarto, mas essa luz e calor não atingia a sua alma.

Com o nascer do sol, o silêncio foi desaparecendo com os barulhos de um novo dia.

"Eu também já não me conheço… O que fizeste comigo só em 3 dias….?" – ele perguntou mas não obteve qualquer tipo de resposta.

Ficou perdido a olhar pela janela à espera que a resposta aparecer quando o Eriol estalou os dedos em frente dele acordando-o do seu estado anterior.

"Meu… parecia que estavas mortos… nem parecia que respiravas…"

"Esquece vamos embora…." – ele disse deixando transparecer que não queria falar sobre o assunto

"Syaoran…" – chamou o Eriol quando eles estavam a descer as escadas – "quando é que lhe vais dizer que a amas?" – ele disse com um sorriso enigmático.

"Fecha essa matraca… antes que eu o faça por ti…."

"Escusas de ficar assim…" – ele disse olhando para o relógio – "olha para isto é a primeira vez que estou pronto antes da hora…"

"O quê? Agora queres um prémio por isso?"

"Escusas de ser sarcástico."

Ao descerem até à cozinha repararam que havia mais barulho do que era costume, visto que nenhum deles gostavam de se levantar cedo. Este tipo de algazarra só era normal quando um deles chega tarde com uma história mirabolante para contar.

"Parece que o Xiang já chegou…" disse o Eriol

"Achas?" – disse o Syaoran sarcasticamente.

"Syaoran… Eriol entrem e ouçam a história que o Xiang tem para contar é melhor que as minhas…" – disse o Yamazaki.

"Mas o Syaoran sabe metade da história …" – ele disse com um sorriso – "Aliás eu não devia contar afinal um cavalheiro não conta este tipo de coisas."

"Oh estão a falar de ontem… E cavalheiro tu? Só podes estar a gozar…. Afinal que tipo de cavalheiro não paga o jantar à sua acompanhante e deixa-a incomodada com perguntas que ela não quer responder…." – ele disse reparando no quão vermelha a sua bochecha estava.

"Foi?" – o Toya já não estava a gostar da conversa algo lhe dizia que o que ele estava a contar antes deles entrarem era mentira.

"Sim…" – disse o Xiang relutante afinal tinha deixado de fora aquela parte, e não estava a gostar do modo como o Toya estava a olhar para ele – "Mas a melhor parte foi de pois…"

"Depois quando?" – perguntou o Yukito não gostando da atitude do Xiang nem um pouco.

"Depois do Syaoran voltar para casa, ela pediu-me para esperar um pouco e ficámos os dois na conversa a noite toda… abraçados para nos protegermos do frio… Não tive a sorte que esperava mas pelo menos rendeu-me um beijo… e que beijo…" – disse ele olhando para o Syaoran. _"Sakura eu disse-te que não irias ficar com ele… afinal ele agora não vai querer saber de ti…"_ ele começou a rir-se no seu interior.

"Vais voltar sair com ela?" – perguntou o Yamazaki.

"Ainda não sei…" – ele disse pensativo relembrando-se da sua bochecha que continuava a latejar de dor – "Ela só me deu um beijo e eu gosto de mais acção no primeiro encontro…"

"Gostas?" – perguntou o Eriol desconfiado.

"Claro que sim…"

_**SLAM**_

O Syaoran tinha saído de casa com uma rapidez que nenhum dos outros se deu conta. Ela não conseguia ouvir mais. Cada palavra que o Xiang dizia era como uma noca facada no seu peito.

"Parece que o Syaoran não gostou que tvesse sorte…" – ele disse tristemente.

"Deveras que deve ter sido só isso…" – disse o Yukito não acreditando, algo não batia certo _"A não ser que ele tenha saído com a Sakura… MAS é impossível a Sakura jamais se deixaria beijar por alguém assim…"_

"Interessante…" – disse o Eriol.

"O que é interessante Hiiraguizawa?" – perguntou o Xiang, ele não gostava como os olhos azul meia-noite olhavam para ele, era como se lhe estivesse a ler a alma.

"Que gostes de mais acção…" – disse o Eriol – "Eu realmente pensava que gostavas era de mentir e de arruinar a reputação… de raparigas que não te passam cartão."

"Eu nunca fiz isso…" – ele disse com a voz a tremer. Por momentos ele tinha-se esquecido que o Eriol e a Meilin eram primos

"Não?!" – ele disse com raiva – "Queres que eu comece a contar… Sabes tens muita sorte… Muita sorte mesmo porque a irmã não era minha… e tiveram pena de ti… mas pode ser que um ia ela acabe de vez…"

"Não vai ser tão cedo…" – disse o Xiang ao perceber que ele não iria falar.

"Talvez mais cedo do que tu pensas…." – disse o Yukito ao sair da cozinha com o Eriol, ambos iriam juntos para a escola nesse dia.

**Casa das flores da Primavera**

"Alguém viu a Sakura…" – a Tomoyo perguntou descendo as escadas a correr ainda em pijama.

"Não. Mas o carro dela ainda está lá fora…" – disse a Nakuru espreitando pela janela – "Por isso ela não pode estar muito longe…"

Todas começaram a procurá-la pois a casa era grande.

"Não está no escritório…" – disse a Naoko

"Nem na cozinha…" – disse a Rika

"Nem no segundo andar…" – disse a Meilin

"Nem no terceiro." – disse a Gabrielle.

"Onde é que ela estará…" – a Tomoyo começou a choramingar.

"Já viste se as coisas dela estão no quarto?" – perguntou a Meilin

"Não… eheheh… esqueci-me…" – mas lembrou-se de algo de repente e começou a correr escada acima como se a sua vida dependesse disso, com todas as outras atrás dela _"Sakura espero que não te tenhas ido embora…. Por amor de Deus não tenhas regressado a casa ou desaparecido por completo…_"

Ao entrar no quarto reparou que os seus cadernos e livros para as aulas desse dia não estavam em cima da mesa, nem a sua mala. Os seus ténis favoritos também não estavam em lugar algum. Ao abrir o armário reparou que faltavam umas calças de ganga azuis desbotadas e uma camisa azul clara.

"Uff … Parece que foi só para as aulas…" – ela suspirou – "Não se preocupem ela já foi para a faculdade…" – ela disse ao voltar-se reparando que todas estavam à entrada do seu quarto.

"Sem carro?" – perguntou a Nakuru. Achando estranho alguém ir a pé quando poderia fazê-lo comodamente num carro.

"Não se preocupem ela está habituada…" – a Rika começou a explicar – "Melhor ainda faz parte dela. Nunca houve um único dia enquanto andámos na escola que ela chegasse a horas, nem mesmo na pré-primária quando era o pai que a levava. Era sempre em cima da hora… Por isso estranhámos ela levantar-se tão cedo…"

"Mas isso não explica porque ela não levou o seu carro…" – disse a Nakuru.

"Ela precisava de espairecer…" – disse a Meilin – "è melhor irmos… com esta busca pela Sakura acabámos por nos atrasar…."

Todas estavam prontas para sair até a Tomoyo…

"Tomoyo sei que em Design mas ires de pijama para a escola não será melhor ideia…" – disse a Nakuru, o que causou a Tomoyo a correr novamente escadas acima e 5 minutos depois de ouvirem coisas a caírem e gritos de dor, viram a Tomoyo descer.

E saíram todas para as aulas.

**No campus da faculdade**

Ainda era cedo quando a Sakura chegou, haviam apenas alguns carros estacionados no parque de estacionamento e não se via mais do que 3 pessoas no campus.

A Sakura nem estava cansada da sua caminhada de casa até ao campus, mesmo sendo 40 minutos a pé ela teve mais que tempo afinal tinha saído de casa ás 6 da manhã, tendo mais que tempo para pensar e organizar os seus pensamentos.

E em primeiro lugar nos seus pensamentos estava o Syaoran e a necessidade que ela tinha para falar com ele ou somente vê-lo.

As palavras que a Meilin lhe disse estavam gravadas na sua mente.

"_Sakura… o meu irmão é tal como tu ambos merecem ter uma oportunidade de serem felizes…Pelo menos tenta ser amiga dele…"_

Ela viu quando o carro dele passou por ela, há cerca de 20 minutos por isso tinha certeza que o ia encontrar. Mas agora que estava à entrada do campus não conseguia entrar.

**Sakura PdV**

Sakura chegaste até aqui… tens que te mexer e entrar, se não for para vê-lo para ires para as aulas….

**Fim de PdV**

* * *

O Syaoran estava sentado nas escadas do edifício onde iria ter aulas.

**Syaoran PdV**

Aaargh… porque deixei que o Xiang me afectasse tanto…

Ele já mentiu antes…

Mas desta vez eu não consigo acreditar que fosse mentira por mais que quisesse…

**Fim de PdV**

Ele estava a olhar em frente sem ver nada… estava perdido nos seus pensamentos quando ouviu ao longe um ramo a partir-se. Olhou para o lado e viu a Sakura a caminhar para ir para o seu edifício… Algo nela havia mudado, ele notou o andar dela já não era confiante era um andar esquisito, um andar nervoso e incerto.

Ela olhou de lado para ele e reparou que ele aparentava um ar de cansado.

O Syaoran não conseguiu aguentar e – "Não achas que é um pouco cedo de mais para estares aqui?"

"Desculpa?" – ela disse parando de andar.

"Não devias estar a descansar depois de teres estado acordada a noite toda?"

"Do que é que tu estás a falar?" – ela perguntou irritada com a insinuação dele.

"De como passaste a noite acordada…"

"Tu não tens nada haver com o que faço ou deixo de fazer… Eu vinha-te perguntar o que te aconteceu para teres a mão enfaixada. Mas esquece tu não mereces…" – ela disse e continuou o seu caminho não ficando à espera da resposta que ele tinha para lhe dar. Ela não iria ficar à espera que ele continuasse a acusá-la de algo que não fez.

**Hora de almoço**

A Sakura nesse dia não quis almoçar, preferiu sentar-se no campus a olhar para o céu, que estava de acordo com o seu estado emocional, um dia cinzento. _"Realmente eu não fui talhada para ser feliz… Mais vale desistir de vez…"_.

Engraçado como normalmente o Syaoran e a Sakura encontravam-se várias vezes ao longo do dia, mas depois da torça de palavras dessa manhã, nada mais aconteceu. Era como se até o destino ajudasse.

Mas por outro lado o destino conspirava contra a Sakura. Pois por mais que uma vez não conseguia evitar o Xiang, a sua sorte é que estava sempre alguém por perto, não dando tempo ao Xiang de chegar perto dela.

Ao estar isolada era um alvo fácil, visto que o Xiang desde que chegou ao campus com3 horas de atraso do início das suas aulas andou à procura dela.

Ela olhou para o seu relógio e viu que estava na hora de ir para as aulas, pois ainda teria que passar pelo bar para comprar uma sandes para comer. Ao levantar-se deu de caras com quem não queria.

"Olá Sakurinha…" – ele disse alegre.

"Eu disse-te para não me chamares assim. E para te afastares de mim, se sabes o que é bom para a tua saúde." – ela disse ao passar por ele. Esta troca de palavras não passou despercebida, da Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu, o Yukito, o Eriol e o Yamazaki. Todos viram como a Sakura ficou alterada com a chegada do Xiang.

Ele agarrou-lhe no pulso – "Eu se fosse a ti largava, e saia daqui com o orgulho intacto antes que fosse tarde." – ela disse mortiferamente.

"Xiang eu ouvia e fazia o que ela está a dizer se fosse a ti…" – disse o Yamazaki, conhecia a Sakura desde criança e sabia que o seu temperamento quando irritada não era bonito de ser vivido.

"Mas não és… Por isso não te metas. Isto é entre mim e a minha Sakurinha…" – ele estava a olhar para o Yamazaki e os outros para ver os olhos da Sakura a escurecerem ligeiramente com raiva à palavra minha e Sakurinha. O Yukito reparou e percebeu de imediato o que se tinha passado.

"Vocês são doidos em deixá-la ali sozinha…" – disse a Meilin, apesar de ela saber que a Sakura era atlética não achava que ela tinha chances algumas contra o Xiang que apesar de tudo tinha treinado artes marciais desde pequeno.

"Ela vai ficar bem…" – disse a Tomoyo com um sorriso nos lábios

"Eu vou lá…" – disse o Eriol, mas a Tomoyo segurou-o no sítio pelo pulso.

"Não façam nada!" – disse a Chiharu com um sorriso divertido, detestando a pessoa sem ao menos a conhecer.

"Mas…" – contrapôs o Eriol.

"Ouçam-na ela sabe o que diz…" – disse o Yukito – "Yamazaki, já percebeste que ele ganha-te a contar mentiras não já?"

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ele saiu com a Sakura…"

"Oh…" – disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios – "Afinal existe um mentiroso maior do que eu…"

O Eriol finalmente viu quem era a pessoa em quem o Syaoran estava interessado. _"Então é ela…"_

"Ninguém te vem ajudar Sakurinha…" – ele disse num tom trocista.

"Ouviste-me a pedir ajuda?" – ela perguntou – Pois não sou quem vai precisar de ajuda…" –ela disse com um brilho diferente nos olhos que o Xiang só agora estava a reparar, e estaria a mentir se isso não o deixou intimidado – "Sabes eu odeio quando não me ouvem… especialmente tipos como tu… Eu desprezo-os… acho que nunca deveriam ter nascido. Agora faz um favor a ti mesmo larga-me o braço… é a ultima vez que te aviso…"

"Senão?"

"Senão vais-te arrepender."

"Já disse que não Sakurinha" – e apertou-lhe ainda mais – "Tu vais sair comigo novamente.. beijar-me quantas vezes eu quiser…"

"Não sabia que irias tão baixo para pedinchar por um beijo… Mas a resposta é a mesma que ontem **não**." – ela disse tentando libertar a sua mão – "Aliás vejo que ainda tens a recordação de ontem…" – ela apontou para o vermelho na sua cara.

"Eu ia guardar o primeiro para outra ocasião mas eu quero o agora…" – ele desce os seus lábios aos dela para a beijar quando a Sakura com a outra mão lhe agarra o pulso e pressionou ligeiramente enquanto o torce, libertando assim o seu braço – "Pronto já te larguei…"

"_Mas_ não foi quando eu te pedi… agora vais pagar as consequências… E eu não vou ter pena de ti…" – ela continuou a torcer até ele se ajoelhar de dor – "era assim que devias ter estado ontem… mas não… Tu irritaste-me como nunca ninguém me irritou…"

"Uh-oh…" – disse o Yamazaki.

"Mas tu até tens sorte ou _talvez não_… depende do ponto de vista… Eu podia contar ao meu irmão…De certo que conheces o Toya… Ele iria adorar acabar contigo… Mas prefiro ser eu tratar de ti…"

"Ainda bem…" – ele disse feliz – "E o que e vais fazer para além de me torce o pulso… Afinal és só uma miúda…"

"Ele não disse aquilo… pois não?" – perguntou a Chiharu…

"Ele é um homem morto…" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Só uma miúda… o meu irmão iria ter pena de ti… eu nem por isso…" – ela esmurrou-o em cheio no nariz e ouviu-se um crack, algo partiu, o Xiang com a sua outra mão segurou o seu nariz que agora estava a escorrer sangue. Mas a Sakura não tinha acabado, levantou o joelho e acertou-lhe no queixo, e novamente ouviu-se aquele som… O Eriol e a Meilin estavam estupefactos, com uma rapariga com a estatura da Sakura conseguiu fazer tal estrago em apenas 5 segundos e ela mal tinha começado. Ainda por cima ela estava a usar uma camisa justa ao corpo, que lhe restringia alguns movimentos.

Com a mão que segurava o pulso dele, continuou a torcer e exerceu mais pressão até que se ouviu um crack. Agora ele estava agarrado ao seu pulso – "Tu partiste-me o nariz, o queixo e o pulso." – ele disse ao levantar-se com uma voz chorosa..

"Pois foi… Mas eu ainda não acabei…Mostra-me lá as tuas habilidades nas artes marciais que tentaste gabar-te ontem à noite…" – ela disse gozando com ele, sem lhe dar tempo para perceber o que lhe estava acontecer ela acertou-lhe entre as pernas, e quando ele se dobrou deu-lhe uma cotovelada no meio das costas – "Que embaraçoso tu com tantas participações em torneios de artes marciais estás a ser vencido por uma miúda…" – e deu-lhe um último pontapé e disse – "Eu ontem disse que não gostava muito de artes marciais, nunca disse nada de não ter praticado… Afinal eu faço-o desde os meus 7 anos…" – e ela continuou o seu caminho deixando o estendido no chão – "É verdade… Não te voltes a aproximar de mim ou de alguém que mora comigo."

O mais impressionante de tudo é que a camisa da Sakura, aliás nenhuma parte da roupa dela tinha uma única gota de sangue. Já a roupa do Xiang estava toda machada de terra e sangue.

A Chiharu seguiu com a Meilin, que disse adeus ao Yukito, marcando rapidamente um encontro. A Tomoyo seguiu noutra direcção depois do Eriol a deixar ir.

"O Yamazaki avisou-te…" – disse o Yukito com um sorriso por tê-lo visto comer terra – "Saíste com a Sakura e mentiste sobre tudo o resto… A Sakura jamais se interessaria por alguém como tu…Aposto que o encontro foi forçado…" – continuou ele percebendo agora a raiva que o Syaoran estava – "Seria aconselhável pedires transferência de universidade."

"Eu não sou de fugir…"

"Não és?" – questionou o Eriol, lembrando-se como ele tinha fugido em Hong Kong.

"Porque haveria de pedir desculpas?"

"Oh deixa-me penar…" – disse o Eriol ironicamente – "Talvez porque o irmão dela te vai matar por teres tocado nela… ou o meu primo decida terminar o que começou em Hong Kong antes dos teus pais terem pedido clemência… Acho que ambos terão o mesmo resultado, dor… internamento hospitalar… chegando mesmo à tua nova moradia ser num cemitério. Dependendo do estado de espírito que eles se encontrem…" – o Eriol sorriu ao ver o quão pálido ele estava a ficar – "E conhecendo o Syaoran como conheço, como tu também conheces desta vez os teus pais não seram suficiente para te salvar…"

"Para a próxima escuta as pessoas…" – disse o Yamazaki.

Os rapazes seguiram o seu caminho, deixando o Xiang no chão do campus, nunca olharam para trás. O Yukito começou a ficar inquieto com algo que o Eriol disse, de certo modo ele achava que era importante e relacionado com a Meilin – "Eriol, porque o Syaoran lhe bateu em Hong Kong?"

"Não posso ser eu a contar-te. Tens que perguntar à Mei e ao Syaoran. São coisas de família, e eles são os principais implicados…" – ele disse sorrindo – "Pergunta à Ling, ela com certeza te dirá…"

* * *

O resto do dia passou sem qualquer tipo de incidente, excepto a completa ausência do Xiang nas aulas e em todo o campus ninguém o viu depois da hora de almoço, era como se ele tivesse desaparecido.

Com o final do dia algumas aulas foram chegando ao fim, e os alunos começaram a sair, foram poucos os que ficaram, para terminarem trabalhos.

* * *

O Yukito estava à espera da Meilin conforme tinham combinado. – "Desculpa o atraso."

"Não há problema ele…" – ele disse com um sorriso, que não chegou aos olhos dele. Ela percebeu que algo se passava pois ele não transmitia a sua calma habitual, era como se algo o perturbasse.

"Yuki…"

"Humm…"

"Estás bem?"

"Estou…" – ele disse enquanto conduzia.

"O que se está a passar na tua cabeça… Parece que estás à beira de um ataque de nervos."

"O que aconteceu entre ti e o Xiang?" – ele perguntou.

"Nada." – ela disse virando-se para a frente tentando reprimir as memórias.

"Nada? **Nada?"** - ele disse agitado – "Se não fosse nada, o Eriol teria me contado… se fosse nada, o teu irmão não teria tanto ódio por ele ou sequer teria batido nele, como o Eriol me informou, se fosse **nada** tu não estarias como estás agora. Mei o que aconteceu…"

"O que queres que te diga… que eu passei pela maior humilhação da minha vida nesse dia… no dia que ele ousou tocar-me…" – ela disse engolindo um soluço a lembrança era demasiado dolorosa – "Eu comecei a aprender artes marciais antes da Sakura e mesmo assim não me serviu de nada…"

"Mei o que aconteceu?"

"A Sakura ela é forte… Ela não se deixa abater…"

"Ela não tem nada a perder… Porque eu acho que tu sabes a felicidade dela depende do avô e da escolha que ele fizer…"

"Foi na festa e Natal do ano passado. Como muitas famílias chinesas a dele foi convidada também. Se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer eu nunca teria ido. Eu teria ficado com os meus sobrinhos… ou colada como uma lapa ao meu irmão…" – ela disse limpando uma lágrima – "Mas não… eu tive que estar no jardim naquele momento… No interior do salão estava quente e abafado, eu precisei de apanhar ar… E ele veio atrás… Eu conheço o jardim da minha casa de cor e não queria que me encontrassem tão cedo. Mas ele estava a seguir-me… e sem me dar conta ele apanhou-me desprevenida e… e…"

"E…"

"Ele tentou… vi…"

"Mei…"

"Não consigo dizer… é muito doloroso… eu fui salva pelo Syaoran, devido àquele instinto dos gémeos… ele salvou-me das garras dele de me…" – ela agora não conseguia parar as suas lágrimas – "Mas como ele não conseguiu, ele espalhou por todos… que se… que eu já não era pura…" – ela não estava a olhar para ele, pois não suportava ver olhos de pena, mas o que ela teria visto não era pena, mas raiva pela primeira vez o Yukito sentia raiva por alguém – "Os anciões do meu clã queriam-me casar, mas o meu irmão não deixou… eu tive que ser submetida a um procedimento médico de modo a provar a minha inocência… Depois o resto já deves saber… quando foi provada O Syaoran desafiou o Xiang para um duelo, que ele só não tevem um fim pior do que umas nódoas negras porque os pais dele pediram clemência…"

"Mei…" – ele tocou de leve no ombro dela e abraçou-a naquele momento era tudo o que ela precisava.

**Com a Tomoyo**

"Finalmente chegaste…"

"Desculpa…"

"Não faz mal. Anda o carro está ali…"

"Este não é o carro do teu primo…"

" E depois ele não vai precisar dele…"

Eles foram para um café.

"Eu não sabia que conhecias a rapariga que saiu com o Xiang…"

"Conheço é minha prima e melhor amiga…"

"Ela saiu com ele… porquê?"

"Foi um trato que fizeram… Ela odeia-o…"

"O teu primo faz bom par com ela…"

"Com quem?" – ele perguntou segurando a sua mão.

"Com a Sakura"

"Não sei nunca os vi juntos…" – ele disse sabendo perfeitamente que o Syaoran gostava dela.

"Pena ele ter saído com a Gabrielle…" – ela disse, e reparou em como a expressão dele ficou momentaneamente séria. – "O que se passa?"

"Bem… como o meu primo estava em baixo… eu pensei que um encontro iria animá-lo e fazer esquecer quem estivesse a perturbá-lo…"

"Tu o quê?"

"Bem ele estava desanimado e…"

"Eu não acredito nisto… Eu pensava que tu eras diferente… ainda por cima com a primeira que apareceu…."

"Tomoyo se tu o vi-"

"È Daidoudjii… Tu não sabes o que eu vi… Achas que a Sakura tem estado bem?" – ela perguntou levantando-se – "Esquece que eu existo…" – e saiu porta fora deixando o Eriol especado a olhar para onde ela tinha estado sentada. _"Eu esperava dizer-te que queria sair contigo… eu perdi-te…"_ – ele sentiu um aperto no peito e percebeu que era isso que o primo tinha sentido – _"Ela tem razão eu fui insensível… ele precisava de alguém com quem falar não de um encontro…"_

* * *

A Sakura estava a sair do edifício onde tinha aulas quando reparou que estava tudo vazio, não era normal isso acontecer a uma sexta geralmente os alunos ficavam para descontrair. Até que percebeu porque não havia ninguém ao sentir o seu corpo ficar molhado, a roupa começou a agarrar-se ao corpo.

"Obrigado… Muito obrigado…" – ela disse olhando para o céu – "O meu dia não podia ficar pior…" – ela murmurou, continuando a andar à chuva. Pelo menos a chuva ajudava a esconder as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela cara. _"Porque nada dá certo para mim…."_

* * *

O Syaoran ficou a até tarde a pesquisar para um trabalho que ele teria que apresentar. Ao sair apercebeu-se que estava a chover. Procurou as chaves do seu carro na sua mochila, e não as sentiu.

"_Onde é que elas estão?"_ – ele pousou os seus livros num banco no interior do edifício, e procurou freneticamente pelas chaves, e nada delas aparecerem. Lembrou-se do ver o Eriol mexer na sua mala – "Bolas Eriol, levaste-me as chaves sem me dizeres nada. Agora tenho que ir à chuva para casa." – ele pensou zangado sentando-se no banco e pondo a sua mala no chão. A mala estava aberta e do seu interior rolou um chapéu-de-chuva azul, ele abanou a cabeça – "pelo menos deixou-me o seu chapéu de chuva…"

Ele esperou que a chuva acalmasse para poder ir sem se molhar muito, mas ao invés, a chuva acabou por piorar, decidido que não ia perder mais tempo agarrou nos sues livros e preparou-se para uma caminhada até casa à chuva. – "Realmente neste dia era tudo o que precisava… andar à chuva… já não foi o suficiente com o Xiang e depois ela…" – ele pensou quando sentiu a chuva a engrossar.

Ao olhar ao seu redor, agradeceu pelo menos ter um chapéu para se proteger da chuva ao contrário da pessoa que ele estava a observar completamente encharcada. A sua camisa completamente agarrada ao corpo o que deixava transparecer a roupa interior, ele desviou o olhar e continuou o seu caminho.

* * *

A Sakura, já nem se tentava recolher por entre as árvores, visto já estar totalmente encharcada, não valeria a pena o esforço. AO caminhar ela estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou que havia uma pessoa a andar na mesma direcção que ela o que provocou que fossem um contra o outro. A Sakura caiu para trás.

"_Boa altura para embateres numa árvore… Estúpida… estúpida…"_

"Ei vê por onde andas…" – a árvore disse com um tom de meio chateado por ter ficado molhado já que o seu chapéu acabou escapando das suas mãos. Ao ouvir aquilo a Sakura soube que não era uma árvore, pois as árvores não falam. Olhou para cima e viu-se perdida num mar de âmbar. Só conhecia uma pessoa com um olhar tão penetrante…"

"Oh és tu…" – ela disse ao levantar-se – "Desculpa não te vi…"

"Guarda-as para quem acredite em ti…" – aquilo magoou-a tanto como se ele tivesse espetado uma faca no seu coração.

"Não achas que já tiveste a tua dose de me maltratar hoje…"

"Diz isso a quem se preocupe…" – ele disse notando que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, isso não era normal.

"Olha só te queria pedir desculpas por ter ido contra ti e teres ficado molhado…." – ela disse acrescentando num tom de voz mais baixo – "e por ontem."

"Já te disse guarda-as para quem acredite em ti… talvez para o Xiang…"

"Aargh… Tu tinhas que dizer o nome dele… O meu dia não podia ficar pois não…" – ele notou que os olhos dela estavam a verter água, mas desta vez eram de raiva.

"Não me digas que tu és do tipo que beija e esquece… Pensava que eras melhor que isso."

"O que estás para aí a dizer?" – ela disse ao tentar acalmar-se.

"Que vocês beijaram-se ontem…"

"**Como?"**

"Sim ontem… ficaste com ele a noite toda na conversa e depois beijaste-o…"

"Tu só podes estar a delirar…"

"Não estou ele disse-o…"

"Aquele canalha… é desta que eu o mato…"

"O que estás para aí a balbuciar…" – ele perguntou curioso, mas acrescentou – "Por isso é que não queres mais falar comigo, visto que encontraste outra coisa com que te entreter!"

"**Como? **Tu ouve-me bem… Entre mim e aquela coisa não aconteceu nada… Nem nunca irá acontecer…" – ela disse respirando fundo – "Eu jamais iria trocar alguém honesto como tu por uma coisa como ele…" – ao ouvir aquilo ele ficou contente, ela achava-o de certo modo melhor que o Xiang – "Para a próxima vez… não sejas tão ingénuo."

"Então se não estás minimamente interessada nele… porque o beijaste?"

"Eu não o beijei… Nada do que ele te possa ter contado é verdade…" – ela disse – "Pois para ser verdade, ele tem uma reacção um pouco esquisita a beijos."

"O que estás a insinuar…"

"Achas que um beijo levaria a uma impressão idêntica da minha mão em vermelho na sua cara ou foi um estalo por ele ter passado dos limites…?" – ela perguntou friamente, pois não queria acreditar que ele preferia aceitar a palavra do Xiang.

"Por ter passado dos limites…" – ele disse incerto – "Pensei que te tinhas afastado de mim por causa dele…."

"Como..?" – ela balançou a cabeça ainda à chuva – "Eu não me afastei por não gostar da tua companhia muito menos por ele… Aquele encontro foi para eu me livrar daquela carraça, nada amais…." – a Sakura deixou de sentir a chuva cair sobre o seu corpo, apesar de a continuar a ouvir, viu que o Syaoran a protegia com o seu chapéu – "Eu fi-lo porque mais tarde seria mais doloroso… Eu só não contava que já fosse doloroso…."

"Eu sei…" – ele disse sinceramente percebendo o duplo sentido das suas palavras – "Mas a tu família não seria opor a uma amizade pois não?"

"Não sei…"

"É só isso que eu te peço…"

"Nunca tive um amigo como tu…" – ela disse incerta, imaginado só a possibilidade.

"Mas podias ter…"

"Podia…"

"Então vais dar-me uma chance?"

"Tenho que pensar…" – ela disse deixando-o o triste – "Não é uma decisão que possa tomar de ânimo leve."

Ela começou a caminhar para fora do campus em silêncio, não dando atenção em nada ao seu redor, estava a pensar e a repensar o que iria fazer quanto ao que o Syaoran lhe tinha proposto.

Por estar completamente distraída nem se deu conta que quase ia sendo atropelada, se não fosse salva pelo Syaoran.

"Estou sem o meu carro…"

"Ahm…" – ela acordou do seu estado – "O que disseste?"

"Estou sem o meu carro."

"Não te preocupes com isso, eu adoro andar, e a tua companhia é muito agradável…."

Durante o caminho não falaram pois ambos tinham muito que pensar. A vida deles não era assim tão fácil, afinal a resposta dela podia levar a tantos desfechos. Eles estavam a ponderar cada um deles, no interior das suas mentes, a única certeza que tinham, é que não podiam continuar como estavam.

A simples presença do outro transmitia segurança e conforto, algo que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para admitir, pois isso implicava muito mais.

Ela ainda não se tinha pronunciado sobre a proposta do Syaoran, ele estava disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse preciso.

Chegaram à casa dela, entraram no jardim, ela subiu para o alpendre e ele ficou ao fundo das escadas.

"Desculpa ter vindo calada o caminho todo…" – ela disse com as mãos atrás das costas, ela sorriu – "Tenho vindo a pensar…"

"Em quê?" – perguntou directamente, quando se apercebeu do seu erro, corou, o riso dela não ajudou em nada – "se me permites perguntar…"

"Sim…" – foi tudo o que ela disse, descendo as escadas ficando à chuva, ela deu-lhe um beijou na face, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso, não foi só a resposta mas a sua atitude.

"Sim?"

"Sim!!" – e entrou em casa sem olhar para trás.

"**Sim!!"** – ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pulou de alegria com a sua resposta. E sem se dar conta seguiu o resto do caminho para casa completamente à chuva com o chapéu na sua mão de lado.

Quem olhasse para ele pensava que era maluco… Mas só outra pessoa que tivesse os meus sentimentos que ele saberia o que ele estava a sentir.

**No interior da casa**

"Sim!!" – e entrou em casa sem olhar para trás, espreitou pela janela que estava coberta por uma cortina, e viu a sorrir e a dar pulos de alegria, ela sorriu com essa sua atitude, mais ainda quando o viu continuar o seu caminho completamente à chuva. Quando o deixou de ver deslizou pela porta e ficou assim sentada com um sorriso bobo na face e as bochechas coradas… Foi assim que a sua prima a encontrou quando desceu a escadas.

Depressa o seu sorriso se desvaneceu, ao ver o ar da prima, abriu os seus braços e permitiu que ela chorasse e lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido. Fazendo-a esquecer do seu momento de felicidade…

_

* * *

_

Continua…

**N/A:** Estou de volta… bem mais ou menos… Sei que demorei mais que um ano a postar este capítulo, mas também com tão poucas reviews eu fiquei triste, depois foi um corrupio com as aulas e exames, estágios… bem a minha vida ficou uma grande confusão…

Fiquei sem tempo para escrever… Tive um bloqueio…

Mas mal as férias chegaram, sentei-me à frente do computador… a preparar este novo capítulo com 37 páginas, só para os meus leitores…

Agora preciso que me digam o acharam…

Não demora muito tempo, é só carregarem no botão roxo de review… e deixarem-me qualquer coisa… Afinal com muitas reviews posso encontrar a inspiração que eu preciso para continuar a escrever…

x

Musette-chan


	12. Confusão Natalicia!

Lunamc – Brigado pela review… Ganda Saki mesmo, mas tinha que ser assim ou ele não ia aprender, mas não é a última vez que vamos ouvir falar dele, afinal vaso ruim não quebra.

Sakura Sweet Girl () – Obrigado pelo review. Adorei… Continu a ler.

L. () – Brigado pelo review… No departamento do tempo eu vou tentar mas não prometo nada, pois este semestre na faculdade vai ser muito complicado e tende a piorar. Mas sempre que eu tiver um tempo livre eu o farei.

Flor – Obrigado pela review….

Vivx () – As minhas gafs foram numa altura que só me preocupava em postar, mas agora tento ter tudo sempre arranjado. Complicar o que é simples é comigo mesmo, porque eu não acredito na facilidade das coisas, por isso arranjo sempre forma de complicar… E vai continuar a ser complicado, mesmo quando eles ficarem juntos. Ficar de quatro, é estar perdidamente apaixonado, sabes como é quando se fica completamente no mundo da lua sem saber o que se faz…. Obrigado pela review.

No capítulo anterior:

_Chegaram à casa dela, entraram no jardim, ela subiu para o alpendre e ele ficou ao fundo das escadas._

"_Desculpa ter vindo calada o caminho todo…" – ela disse com as mãos atrás das costas, ela sorriu – "Tenho vindo a pensar…"_

"_Em quê?" – perguntou directamente, quando se apercebeu do seu erro, corou, o riso dela não ajudou em nada – "se me permites perguntar…"_

"_Sim…" – foi tudo o que ela disse, descendo as escadas ficando à chuva, ela deu-lhe um beijou na face, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso, não foi só a resposta mas a sua atitude._

"_Sim?"_

"_Sim!!" – e entrou em casa sem olhar para trás._

"_**Sim!!"**__ – ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pulou de alegria com a sua resposta. E sem se dar conta seguiu o resto do caminho para casa completamente à chuva com o chapéu na sua mão de lado._

_Quem olhasse para ele pensava que era maluco… Mas só outra pessoa que tivesse os meus sentimentos que ele saberia o que ele estava a sentir._

_No interior da casa_

"_Sim!!" – e entrou em casa sem olhar para trás, espreitou pela janela que estava coberta por uma cortina, e viu a sorrir e a dar pulos de alegria, ela sorriu com essa sua atitude, mais ainda quando o viu continuar o seu caminho completamente à chuva. Quando o deixou de ver deslizou pela porta e ficou assim sentada com um sorriso bobo na face e as bochechas coradas… Foi assim que a sua prima a encontrou quando desceu a escadas._

_Depressa o seu sorriso se desvaneceu, ao ver o ar da prima, abriu os seus braços e permitiu que ela chorasse e lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido. Fazendo-a esquecer do seu momento de felicidade…_

**11- Confusão do Natalícia**

O Syaoran estava no seu quarto a arranjar-se para a ceia de Natal, já se tinha passado uma semana desde que ele regressou a casa com a sua irmã e os primos, e apesar de ter crescido naquela cidade, o que ele queria mesmo era desaparecer para outro sítio.

A sua família estava sempre em cima dele, não lhe dando tempo algum para descansar. Ele queria fazer uma chamada, mas a sua mãe não permitia, sempre em cima dele, para ir para a empresa, falar com os anciões, receber a família, reuniões. Blarg… Ele não podia mais.

Ele só queria voltar aquele fatídico dia que ele e a Sakura se comprometeram a tentar uma amizade, e talvez algo mais, mas ele ainda não lhe tinha telefonado.

Ele estava a colocar a sua gravata quando se lembrou do que aconteceu depois de a deixar a porta de sua casa.

_Flashback_

_Quando o Syaoran chegou a casa viu que só o Xiang estava na sala, o largo sorriso que trazia no rosto depressa desapareceu. Ele viu que o Xiang tinha um sorriso nos lábio, algo não batia certo, ele tinha levado uma tareia de uma rapariga, mas tinha o mesmo sorriso que no dia anterior, aliás dessa manhã quando contava a todos a sua suposta noite louca com a Sakura. Algo não batia certo._

"_Então como vão ser as tuas férias de Natal?" – ele perguntou_

"_Bem não tens nada a ver com isso."_

"_Bem eu vou com a S-" – ele começou a dizer mas depressa parou a ver o sorriso que o Syaoran tinha no rosto, não percebia porquê._

"_Tu bem podes ir para o Inferno, eu não quero saber…." – ele foi para o seu quarto, ele não compreendia como só a presença do Xiang o fazia querer partir tudo ao seu redor. E depois a insinuação sobre a Sakura ir com ele. Ele sabia a verdade, mas mesmo assim doía só de pensar._

_Ele pegou no seu telemóvel para ligar à Sakura, mas reparou que estava a receber uma chamada, da sua mãe._

"_Sim mãe?" – à mais de um mês que a sua mãe não lhe ligava, o que só podia significar algum problema._

"_Xiaolang, isso é maneira de falares comigo?" – ela perguntou rispidamente._

"_Desculpa. Mas como não ligas há um mês pensei que houvesse algum problema com a empresa."_

"_Não interessa nada disso, tens que ser sempre correcto a falara ao telefone com quer que seja."_

"_Tens razão mãe."_

"_Bem eu não te telefonei para falar das tuas faltas de maneiras."_

"_Então porque ligaste?" – ele perguntou, não gostando do rumo da conversa. Nunca era bom sinal quando a sua mãe era tão volátil._

"_Liguei para te dizer que…"_

"_Sim…" – ele estava a ficar impaciente._

"_Eu quero que tu e a tua irmã se metam no primeiro avião para Hong Kong."_

"_Mas mãe ainda estamos em aulas."_

"_Não me interessa, as aulas terminam em dois dias, e de certeza que nesses dois dias não iram ocorrer exames nem nada disso."_

"_Porquê?"_

"_Porquê o quê?"_

"_Porque temos que voltar a casa?"_

"_Porque são as férias e é Natal e tu tens que vir para resolver alguns problemas relacionados com a empresa."_

"_Mãe tu tinhas prometido."_

"_Xiaolang é uma ordem!"_

"_Está bem eu falo com a Meilin."_

"_Não é preciso eu já falei com ela." – ela disse deitando todas as suas esperanças abaixo de a Meilin se recusar a ir._

"_O Eriol e a Nakuru também terão que ir?"_

"_Sim. É natal quero toda a família reunida!" – algo na voz da sua mãe o deixou de pé atrás em relação a esta festa de família._

_Oh não…" Só a __**família**__ certo?" – ele questionou_

"_Sim e com alguns membros de famílias vizinhas para a festa de Natal." – ele sabia, mas desse por onde desse ele não iria permitir que _ele _entrasse na sua casa._

"_Só com uma condição…"_

"_Xiaolang…"_

"_Eu estou a falar a sério…"_

"_Que condição?" – ela perguntou um pouco incerta do que o seu filho iria dizer._

"_O Xiang Era e toda a sua família não são convidados ou nem a Ling aparecemos." – ele disse._

"_Xiaolang, não sejas idiota. Eu não posso fazer isso. Isto é tradição!" – ela disse negando o que lhe tinha pedido._

"_Eu não quero saber de tradições. Mãe esqueceste depressa tudo o que ele fez… Ele quase acabou com a reputação da Meilin…."_

"_Eu sei mas…" – ela continuava a insistir._

"_Mãe, eu não vou fazer a Meilin passar pela a humilhação de estar na mesma sala que ele só por aparências. A escolha é sua, ou nós ou eles?"_

"_Bem eu posso sempre dizer que os convites se perderam."_

"_Nada disso…" – ele disse mais rápido que a sua mãe pudesse arquitectar uma desculpa – "A mãe não os vai deixar entrar mesmo que apareçam e se perguntarem basta dizer a verdade."_

"_Xiaolang isso é um disparate…" – ela disse deixando claro que não o iria fazer, mas ela esqueceu-se que o seu filho tinha aprendido com os melhores._

"_Então prepare-se para explicar a razão da minha ausência juntamente com a Meilin._

"_Xiaolang eu não te eduquei para ser chantagista…"_

"_Não, mas também não me educaste para recompensar traidores, cobras, mentirosos. E isto não é uma chantagem, é um negócio." – ele disse entre dentes, ele sabia como a sua mãe estava – "Não é por isso que eu tenho que seguir administração? Ao invés do que sempre quis?" – ele sabia que isso iria deixar a sua mãe abalada, pois de todos os filhos o que se teve que submeter a ela e não seguir o seu sonho na faculdade era ele._

"_Mas é __**natal**__!" – ela refutou._

"_Por ser Natal é que eu não o quero lá. A Ling merece melhor e já basta ele ter aparecido aqui do nada…"_

"_Vou ter que me reunir com os anciões."_

"_Óptimo." – ele desligou_

_O Syaoran ficou furioso, primeiro com o Xiang, depois com a sua mãe, será que ele não vai ter um único momento de paz. Ele pegou de novo no telemóvel com intenções de ligar à Sakura conforme havia prometido. Quando é de novo interrompido, desta vez com a entrada de rompante do seu primo._

_Nunca tinha visto o Eriol a andar tão depressa na sua vida._

"_Eriol o que se passa?"_

"_Nada…"_

"_Nada?" – ele perguntou não acreditando numa única palavra que ele disse – "Tu entraste aqui como alguém tivesse ateado ao fogo ao teu rabo… Estás arrumar uma mala de roupa porquê?"_

"_A minha mãe acabou de me ligar…" – ele disse penosamente – "Eu estava com uma pessoa, e nem tive muito tempo de reagir. E do nada ela ligou-me para me dizer e eu passo a repetir _"Eriol Hiiraguizawa mexe-te esse teu rabo gordo para Hong Kong imediatamente!"_, desligou."_

"_E tu sendo o menino da mamãe que és obedeceste imediatamente…"_

"_Claro… A minha mãe dá comigo em doido se não o fizer… Por isso sai de lá mais depressa que pude e estou a arrumar as coisas para irmos…" – ele parou um pouco e olhou para o seu primo e como ele estava deitado na sua cama – "Tu não vais arrumar as tuas coisas…"_

"_Não."_

"_Como?"_

"_Estou à espera que a minha mãe confirme…"_

"_Syaoran o que tu tiveres planeado, podes fazê-lo em Hong Kong, temos que apanhar o avião em duas horas com as nossas irmãs ou não voltaremos para Tóquio…"_

"_Como?"_

"_É isso que ouviste… Agora despacha-te…"_

"_Eriol o que se passa contigo…"_

"_Nada…" – ele não queria falar do assunto_

_Ele começou a fazer uma mala simples, enquanto o Eriol ligava à sua irmã e prima, e sem despedidas de jeito e partiram para o aeroporto, com elas a reclamarem de não terem tempo de arranjar nem se despedir de ninguém._

_Fim do flashback_

"Menino Xiaolang…" – alguém chamou à porta.

"Sim…"

"A sua mãe está a chamar, os convidados estão a chegar…"

"Obrigado Wei, vou já descer…" – ele disse vestindo o seu casaco.

* * *

Á saída do seu quarto encontrou o Eriol, com uma expressão melancólica, a Meilin e a Nakuru tinham a mesma expressão de felicidade que ao descerem as escadas iria desaparecer, elas teriam que dar o exemplo, teriam que se comportar como damas da sociedade chinesa, sérias e comedidas.

Eles desceram os três.

"Eriol o que se passa desde que chegaste a casa naquele dia, tens estado distante…"

"Não se passa nada Syaoran… Vamos é acabar com isto de uma vez para regressarmos a Tóquio." – ele disse isto entrando no grande salão da mansão Li.

Ao entrarem o Syaoran foi directamente com a sua irmã para o lado da sua mãe, desde a morte do seu pai, era ele que tinha que fazer as honras de receber os convidados. E durante uma hora ele teve que cumprimentar, agradecer e manter a aparência que estava a gostar de todos os que chegavam. Quando na realidade ele preferia que fosse estritamente família.

Depois de todos chegarem a festa teve inicio, com conversa e até dança. O banquete só iria começar ás dez da noite.

"Menino Xiaolang…" – o Wei chamou a sua tenção.

"Sim…?"

"Os Rae estão à porta de entrada e ameaçam fazer um escândalo…"

"Eu vou lá de seguida… Por favor informe o Eriol e a Meilin, para virem ter comigo á porta…"

"Muito bem, menino…." – ele foi falar depressa com os dois.

"Peço desculpa, aos presentes…" – ele disse às pessoas com quem estava a falar, a sua mãe estava por perto e era impróprio ele ausentar-se sem desculpa algum – "Mas um assunto requer a minha imediata atenção, com licença…" – ele fez uma ligeira reverência aos presentes.

"Syaoran onde pensas que vais?" – perguntou a sua mãe ao segui-lo.

"Mãe tenho que tratar de uns assuntos urgentes, que requerem a minha atenção imediata." – ele disse andando mais depressa de modo a que ela ficasse no salão.

"E que assuntos são esse?"

"Pessoas indesejadas estão a tentar penetrar na festa." – ele disse.

"Eu vou contigo…" – ela disse segurando-lhe o braço.

"Mãe preferia que ficasses."

"Xiaolang, eu continuo a ser a tua mãe e líder deste clã até tu assumires após te casares…."

"Muito bem, despachemo-nos."

Ele continuou a caminhar e depressa a Meilin e o Eriol juntaram-se a eles, a sua mãe tentou ler as expressões dos três para saber o que se passava, mas não conseguia. Eles encontravam-se passivos, não demonstrando conhecimento algum do que se estaria a passar. Reparou no entanto como a Nakuru se manteve na festa como anfitriã. Esta nova geração deixava a orgulhosa.

* * *

À distância ouvia-se os guardas e algumas empregadas a tentar conter a confusão que se gerava à porta.

"Senhores aguarde no exterior, da mansão que o menino Xiaolang já os vem receber…"

"Senhores?" – disse a mãe do Xiang – "No ano passado fomos convidados para a festa que está a ocorrer nos salões…"

"E foi no ano passado Senhora…" – disse a empregada de confiança da Meilin, a que a viu primeiro depois do Xiang a ter atacado, ela o que queria mais era mandá-los embora da propriedade dos seus patrões, mas não o podia fazer. A família Li imponha os seus empregados tal como membros da família fossem educados em qualquer circunstância – "Este ano é diferente…"

"Diferente? Quem é você? Para dizer que é diferente de mera empregada…"

"**Já chega….**" – o Syaoran disse chamando a tenção de todos – "Nunca mais, mas nunca mais venha à minha casa e destrate os meus empregados estamos entendidos Sra. _Era_!" – ele disse o seu nome como se tratasse de uma praga, uma maldição.

A Meilin instintivamente agarrou-se ao braço da sua mãe, escondendo-se de trás do Syaoran, a sua mãe estava à sua direita, e o Eriol à esquerda, a Meilin estava parcialmente escondida atrás do Syaoran.

"Sra. Li acho que houve um engano ou talvez um esquecimento…" – disse o pai do Xiang – "Nós não recebemos os nossos convites."

"Não houve engano algum." – respondeu o Syaoran.

"Eu não estava a falar contigo rapaz."

"Respeite-me eu estou na minha casa, e o senhor fez-se convidado dela." – o Syaoran olhou par a mãe e disse – "Se calhar devíamos ter enviado um cartão a dizer que não estão convidados."

"Como? Como se atrevem?"

"Como nós nos atrevemos?" – perguntou o Eriol sarcasticamente – "Como o senhor e a sua família se atrevem a pisar novamente nesta casa depois do que o seu filho fez para desrespeitar a Meilin?"

"Como se ela se desse ao respeitou…" – bufou a mãe do Xiang, a mãe da Meilin estava a chegar ao limite, ninguém trata mal os seus filhos e escapa com isso.

"Cuidado, está a pisar ramos verdes…" – ela disse com o tom de aviso.

"Eu acho que nós fomos explícitos no ano anterior, mas eu vou se agora. Depois que o seu filho abusou da hospitalidade dos Li com um acto tão repulsivo como o que ele fez, e depois tentar manchar a reputação da minha irmã quando ela se defendeu. Não são mais bem-vindos a esta casa, nem a qualquer festa da sociedade patrocinada pelos Li." – o Syaoran disse claramente – "Estamos entendidos?"

"Tu és um fedelho, quem pensas que és para falares assim connosco?"

"Eu não volto a avisá-lo. Tenha tento nas suas palavras." – disse a Yelan.

"Eu volto a dizer a hospitalidade dos Li não vai para uma família de ratos traiçoeiros, cobardes e mentirosos…" – o Syaoran disse.

"E o que menina tem para dizer?" – o pai do Xiang disse falando para a Meilin.

"Não se dirija à minha prima desse modo… Eu digo e repito o que o meu primo acabou de dizer, a sua família não passa de família de ratos traiçoeiros, cobardes e mentirosos."

"Agora retirem-se da nossa propriedade…" –a Yelan disse sentindo a Meilin tremer ao lado dela, ninguém tinha reparado, mas o Xiang olhava com luxúria para a Meilin o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando a tentou violar. Ele até estava a usar a mesma roupa.

"Pelo menos a nossa família tem a honra para respeitar pedidos de clemência." – ele disse.

"O que o senhor está a insinuar?" – perguntou o Eriol não gostando do rumo da conversa.

"O meu marido não está a insinuar, ele está de facto a **dizer **que o futuro líder deste clã não respeita tais acordos." – ela disse com um sorriso quando viu o olhar fulminante que a Yelan lançava ao seu filho – "Ele desgraçou o bom da família Li em Tóquio."

"**Como?"** – os três representantes mais novos da família Li questionaram.

"Syaoran o que _fizeste_?"

"Mãe não faço ideia do que eles estão a falar." – ele disse sinceramente.

"Por favor, quando o meu filho apareceu lá…"

"O seu filho foi para Tóquio?"

"Claro que sim… pensava que era só o seu…" – disse a mãe do Xiang – "Mas como eu estava a dizer, antes de ser rudemente interrompida., o seu filho quebrou a clemência que deu ao meu Xiang. Em Tóquio bateu no Xiang até lhe roubou a namorada." – ela disse acariciando a cara do filho.

"Xiaolang isto é verdade?" – perguntou a sua mãe.

"Só podem estar a gozar comigo." – ele olhou para a sua mãe e reparou que ela estava a falar a sério, pois continuava à espera da sua resposta – "Claro que não…"

"Isso não foi o que meu filho nos contou. Que por causa deste fedelho a sua namorada, Saky, Saku, Saka…"

"Sakura…" – a Meilin murmurou.

"É isso Sakura… Acabou com ele, para ficar com o seu filho depois deste lhe ter dado uma sova."

"Meilin onde conheces essa Sakura é a namorada do teu irmão?" – ela questionou.

"Mãe esse assunto é para ser debatido em família não à frente de estranhos." – ele disse, mas um olhar para a cara da sua mãe e ele calou-se.

"Meilin respondeu."

"Até a sua filha sabe que é verdade!" – ele disse aceitando o silêncio dela como sim.

"Não…" – ela disse – "Não a Sakura é minha colega de quarto que o seu filho desde o momento que chegou a Tóquio não deixou em paz. Ele chantageou-a para saírem juntos, por ela, ele nunca a teria levado a lugar nenhum. Por ela o seu filho estaria no hospital neste preciso momento. Não é verdade Xiang?" – ela disse olhando para ele pela primeira vez com ódio nos seus olhos. O Xiang não se atreveu a negar nem a confirmar.

"O senhor atreve-se a vir até minha casa fazer tais insinuações, contra o meu filho?"

"Eu acredito no meu filho, e se ele diz que é assim. Então é porque é assim"

"O seu filho não passa de um mentiroso. Vá lá Xiang porque não contas as mentiras que contaste a respeito da Sakura… Porque não dizes tudo o que disseste sobre ela quando regressaste a casa na manhã seguinte?" – questionou o Eriol – "Eu arranjo pelo menos 9 pessoas que confirmam que ela esteve em casa. E duas encontram-se nesta casa." – o Syaoran notou que ele estava a recuar de medo.

"O que estás com medo o que os teus pais descubram a tua verdadeira natureza?"

"Nada disso interessa, mesmo que ele tenha exagerado…" – a Meilin bufou a isto, os pais dele estavam sempre do lado dele – "Nada disso invalida que o seu filho lhe bateu e quebrou…" – a mãe dele tentou dizer mas foi interrompida.

"Que provas tem que o meu filho fez algo assim?"

"Olhe para o estado em que ele está, nódoas negras, o nariz partido, o queixo partido, olhe o pulso dele que também está partido. E diga-me se isto não foi o seu filho que fez!" – o pai dele exigiu.

"Está aí um belo trabalho, muito bonito mesmo, acho que até lhe dá mais atributos assim!" – o Syaoran disse sarcasticamente, a Meilin e o Eriol só conseguiam aguentar o riso porque estavam a morder o interior das bochechas. A Yelan não compreendia os olhares divertidos da sua filha e sobrinho.

"Então admites que foste tu!" – a mãe dele acusou.

"Eu não disse nada disso. Eu apenas elogiei o resultado da tareia que ele levou, nada mais." – ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico – "Apesar de adorar ser o causador de tal, não fui. Talvez ele me possa dizer quem foi para que lhe agradeça… E não volte a ousar dizer que não tenho honra."

"Ela.." – disse a Meilin.

"O que disseste?" – perguntou a Yelan.

"Ela…" – ela respondeu.

"Ela o quê?" – perguntou o pai do Xiang.

"A pessoa que o meu irmão gostaria de agradecer não é um ele." – ela disse confiante, lembrando-se do último dia de aulas – "é uma ela… O Xiang está nesse estado devido a uma rapariga… ou como ele a chamou **uma miúda…"**

"Como retira o que disseste fedelha…"

"Tento na língua, já o avisei, e o que a minha disse é verdade. Nós assistimos, a como uma rapariga mais pequena que a Meilin, deu-lhe uma sova, e ele teria levado mais, não fosse ela ter aulas."

"Xiang como pudeste? Contra o Xiaolang é uma coisa agora uma miúda… tu envergonhas-me…" – o pai dele disse.

"Foi uma miúda que ninguém pensava que fosse possível, a mesma miúda que ele chantageou, a mesma miúda que ele gabou os seus fantásticos dotes nas artes marciais… A mesma miúda que ele disse ser sua namorada…" – disse a Meilin, rindo-se, já não aguentando mais – "E como pode ver o seu filho é o exemplo perfeito do que o meu irmão e primo disseram da sua família, **traiçoeiros** ele atacou-a por trás a ela e a mim, **cobardes** porque pediu clemência ao meu irmão e tremeu que nem varas verdes quando soube quem era o irmão dela, de facto quase que implorou não contar nada ao Toya, não é verdade Eriol?"

"Sim ficou contente quando ela disse que não o fazia, aliás fugiu do campus imediatamente quando lhe lembrei do que o seu irmão lhe poderia fazer." – o Eriol disse com um sorriso trocista

"E finalmente **mentirosos** porque tudo o que ele lhes disse é mentira como foi provado aqui perante todos aqui presentes, desde o seu _suposto_ namoro com a Sakura até quem lhe bateu." –a Meilin disse com um sorriso triunfante ao ver a cara dos pais deles, ele estavam horrorizados por tudo o que lhes tinha acabado de ser dito, e não conseguiam refutar contra aquelas provas.

"Bem agora se não importarem de retirar, nós temos que voltar para a festa." – o Syaoran disse polidamente.

"Importamos e muito…"

"Cala-se…" – disse o Eriol perdendo o pouco controlo que tinha – "O que me primo que queria dizer é que saiam daqui antes que chamemos as autoridades por invasão de propriedade, visto que os senhores não foram convidados a entrar."

"Nunca fui tão maltratado na minh-" – o pai dele começou a dizer, quando foi interrompido pela Yelan

"Não sois bem-vindos na minha família, nem nunca voltaram a ser. Saiam imediatamente." – ela fez sinal aos guardas que tinham sido chamados por uma das irmãs do Syaoran – "Eu realmente não queria recorrer a isto mas… Guardas removam-nos da minha propriedade…. E se vocês voltarem a pisar cá dentro eu apresento queixa por invasão de propriedade!"

Viram como eles foram levados à força para fora dos portões e só então regressaram para a festa.

"Mãe, eu tenho que fazer uma chamada. Já vou de seguida…"

"Muito bem Syaoran." – ela disse, ao vê-lo voltar costas chamou-o – "Syaoran…"

"Sim mãe?"

"Estou orgulhosa de ti!" – e ela continuou a caminhar para o salão.

Ele caminhou para o escritório, e retirou o seu telemóvel do bolso interno do casaco e tentou ligar à Sakura, após três tentativas novamente falhadas ele desistiu. _"Porque não consigo ligar…"._ E regressou à festa.

**Com a Sakura**

A Sakura estava a colocar um vestido simples preto abaixo do joelho, para ir à festa de Natal em casa do seu avô. O que ela mais queria era ter ficado em Tóquio mesmo que fosse sozinha, mas não o seu irmão tinha a arrastado de novo para casa.

Agora tudo o que ela queria era receber a chamada prometida do Syaoran

_Flashback_

_A Sakura estava sentada na sua cama esperando ansiosamente a sua chamada e o regresso da Tomoyo da casa de banho, onde ela se tinha escondido quando a Gabrielle chegou, nunca teve hipótese de saber o que lhe tinha acontecido. Sabia que estava a ser tonta de esperar a chamada dele, mas ele tinha-lhe mandado uma mensagem de texto passado uns minutos de se ter ido embora, que lhe ligaria assim que chegasse a casa, mas até ao momento ainda não tinha recebido nada._

_Pela primeira vez ela queria que lhe ligassem, era quase como se já fossem um casal, ela sentia o nervosismo, as borboletas na barriga e o sorriso bobo no seu resto que teimava em não sair._

_Depressa se passaram duas horas, e a Sakura continuava a olhar para o telemóvel, ouvia os barulhos da casa e sabia que não estava sozinha como outrora pensava. Ao fundo do corredor ouviu um corrupio, e pensou que a Nakuru e a Meilin estariam atrasadas para um novo encontrou, quando as ouviu gritar do fundo das escadas __**"Feliz Natal e Boas Entradas…"**__ soube de imediato que estavam de partida, assim como ele deveria estar._

_A Sakura ouviu um carro a partir e levemente lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto._

_As lágrimas escorreram em fio, até que ouviu os passos apressados da Tomoyo, e depressa se virou para o lado não queria que a prima a visse nesse estado, fingiu que estava a dormir._

_Ela viu como desarranjada a sua prima estava, e como chorava. Ela queria confortá-la, mas sabia que o que a prima neste momento era chorar._

_No dia seguinte nenhuma das duas estavam com disposição para voltarem para as aulas, então receberam a chamada do seu irmão, que iriam voltar para casa e q2ue não poderiam recusar._

_Fim do Flashback_

Sakura olhou-se ao espelho, e reparou na imagem da sua prima à entrada do quarto, ela usava um vestido como dela, mas notava que continuava triste, o olhar dela já não era determinante nem tinha o brilho que possuía antes de irem para Tóquio, ela era gora um fantasma do que outrora fora.

O mais intrigante de tudo é que a Sakura, reflectia o mesmo estado de espírito da sua prima, mas por uma razão completamente diferente. Durante os cinco dias de retorno a casa ela esteve sempre com o seu telemóvel, à espera da sua chamada mas ela nunca veio. Mas para a Sakura isso significava muito mais.

_Flashback_

_Era o terceiro dia que estavam de volta a casa e tanto a Sakura como a Tomoyo não saiam dos seus quartos. Os seus amigos tentaram demovê-las mas nada, a resposta que recebiam sempre era que estavam ocupadas com algo da faculdade._

_A Sakura passou horas a olhar para o telemóvel à espera da maldita chamada até que algo lhe ocorreu._

"Ele não liga por que me esqueceu…."_ – ela murmurou par ela mesma, uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto – "_ele nunca esteve realmente interessado em mim…. Ou numa amizade entre nós_" – outra lágrima escorreu – "_Eu fui somente…_" – ela não conseguiu terminar._

_Fim do Flashback_

"Tomoyo o que se passa?" – a Sakura perguntou pela a enésima vez desde que voltaram.

"Nada…"

"Como nada? Tu pareces um zombie!"

"Oh, tu tens uma aparência tão melhor para falares, não é?" – ela disse sarcástica.

"Pois mas tu sabes porque estou assim…"

"Ele ainda não ligou?"

"Não… Mas isso agora não importa…."

"Não?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não, por mais que estejamos mal, temos que sorrir."

"Porquê, se não me apetece?"

"Porque senão o avô não nos deixará em paz…." – ela disse.

"Está bem…."

Elas saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se para o grande salão da casa.

Ao entrarem reparam que já tinham chegado grande parte dos convidados.

"Sakura, Tomoyo já não era sem tempo de aparecerem…" – disse o Toya ao vê-las entrar.

"Toya, cala-te…" – disse a Sakura passando por ele para ir cumprimentar uma irmã do avô!"

Antes de conseguir chegar ao pé da sua tia-avó. O seu avô interceptou-a.

"Boa noite Sakura."

"Boa noite avô…" – ela disse cordialmente tentando chegar ao pé da sua irmã.

"Podias-me dar uns minutos do tempo?" – ele perguntou.

"Para quê?"

"Segue-me…" – e ela seguiu-o até ao escritório da sua tia.

* * *

Ao entrarem o seu avô sentou-se atrás da secretária e deu-lhe indicação para se sentar na cadeira à frente. Durante os minutos iniciais, nada foi dito, a única coisa que fizeram foi olhar um para o outro, para ver quem quebrava o olhar.

"Sakura…" – ele começou por dizer.

"Sim?" – pelo o tom da sua voz ela sabia que vinha lá bomba.

"Eu tenho aqui um ficheiro para ti…." – ele disse dando-lhe uma pasta, mal ela a abriu os seus arregalaram-se, e sentiu um desespero enorme no seu interior.

"Não…" – e devolveu-lhe a pasta.

"Sakura tem que ser…"

"**Tem **que **ser?** O que tem que ser tu impingires-me outra pessoa para eu me casar…? Eu disse-te antes de ir de férias que isso dos pretendentes acabava ali…"

"Mas Sakura…"

"Mas Sakura o **quê**? Vais-me dizer agora que a tua saúde piorou desde a última vez… que me queres ver bem casada… E que terá que ser com um filho de sócio…"

"Sakura eu de facto _piorei_… E seria melhor ver-te casada do que solteira…"

"Que mal à nisso, é a minha vida… O avô deixou a minha escolher…"

"Vê onde isso a levou?" – ele disse zangado.

"Levou-a a ser feliz, a ter dois filhos que a amam, e um marido adorável… Tu queres que eu seja como as mulheres dos teus sócios, não pensem por elas próprias…"

"Sakura eu estou somente a olhar pelo teu futuro… Já que tu não…"

"Avô, **eu** vou ser enfermeira e se tiver que viver disso vou fazê-lo…."

"Sakura a minha saúde não está apara brincadeiras…"

"Nós já falámos sobre isto… Eu **não **quero falar disto até terminar o curso… E que eu **não** quero casamentos arranjados."

"**Sakura**" – ele disse num tom de aviso – "Se tu não queres que eu vá para o hospital novamente tu nesta férias vais sair com um deles…"

"Não."

"Não é uma pergunta, é uma ordem. Tu vais sair…" – ele olhou para o ficheiro e disse o primeiro nome que leu

**

* * *

**

Dois dias depois

A Sakura saia de casa usando um vestindo verde-escuro pelo joelho sem costas, o seu cabelo ia solto, sem maquilhagem. E na face o sorriso sempre presente, estava ausente, os seus olhos estavam baços, como se não tivessem vivos, e avermelhados, notando que ela estiver a chorar momentos antes de sair de casa.

O motorista do seu avô levou-a a um dos poucos restaurantes finos da cidade, apesar de ter-se rendido ao ultimato do seu avô, ela não o deixaria ir buscá-la nem levá-la a casa. Jamais.

"Boa noite…" – ela disse entrando no restaurante.

"Menina Kinomoto, é tão agradável recebê-la de novo…."

"Pois…" – ela disse rudemente, não estando para meias conversas.

"A sua prima vem ter consigo?"

"Não eu venho ter com uma pessoa…"

"Ele fez reserva…?" – o chefe de sala questionou.

"Sim, em Coop!"

"Coop?" – ele disse olhando para ela, não percebendo o porquê da sua súbita indelicadeza, mas depois de a ter visto entrar ali pelo menos mais de vinte vezes, sempre para jantares com pessoas diferentes, era compreensível – "Se me puder seguir, eu levo-a à sua mesa."

"Ele já chegou…"

"Sim à mais de uma hora, estava a ficar impaciente…" – ele disse – "Mas quis continuar à sua espera…."

"Pena…"

"Aqui estamos…" – ele disse puxando a cadeira e dando-lhe uma ementa, e voltou para o seu posto.

"Sabes é costumeiro pedir desculpas por se atrasar num encontro marcado." – ele disse olhando para ela.

Ela baixou levemente a ementa só mostrando os seus olhos e disse – "Desculpas aceites…" – ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos sabia que este seria fácil de por a correr…"

"Não tu tem é que devias pedir desculpa?"

"Porque faria isso?"

"Porque chegaste atrasada."

"Isso só é aplicável quando não se é forçado a nada. Eu fui forçada a vir a este jantar, então vamos ser rápidos, porque eu não quero estar na tu presença mais do que o necessário!" – ele estava chocado, onde estava a rapariga meiga e simpática que todos falavam.

"Bem podemo-nos apresentar, eu sou o Allen Coop, podes-me chamar de Allen…" – ele disse tentando dar-lhe o seu sorriso mais charmoso.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Então Sak-"

"Kinomoto…."

"Então Kinomoto, o teu avô não entrou em grandes detalhes. O que fazes?"

"Estudo…"

"O quê?"

"Enfermagem…" - ela disse no tom mais monótono do mundo.

"Interessante…"

"Já acabaste com o interrogatório podemos pedir?" – ela disse cortando-o bruscamente qualquer outra pergunta que ele pudesse fazer.

Eles pediram, a Sakura ficou-se por uma salada, e ele escolheu o mesmo para tentar impressioná-la. Durante o resto de jantar o Allen tentou meter conversa com ela de todos os ângulos, as suas ambições, os desportos que pratica, mas ela nunca lhe deu uma resposta sincera.

"Vamo-nos deixar de rodeios. Eu não quero saber de ti, nem quero que tu saibas de mim." – ela disse levantando-se – "Este jantar para mim chegou ao fim."

Ela dirigiu-se para a porta com ele atrás dela. Ela só queria chegar a casa, ao conforto da sua cama, com o seu gato. Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao carro ele alcançou-a e segurou-a pelo braço e do nada apareceram fotógrafos. Que fotografaram esse momento bastante comprometedor. Tal como fotografaram o momento a seguir, em que o Allen aprendeu a voar.

A Sakura tinha acertado com um murro – "Nunca mais te aproximes de mim…"

Ela entrou dentro do carro sem deixar qualquer comentário aos jornalistas, e pediu ao motorista para a levar para casa do seu avô.

* * *

Ao chegarem ela entrou de rompante no seu escritório onde ele estava a ler um livro.

"Sakura isso são modos…" – ele começou a ralhar com ela.

"Não me venhas falar de modos." – ela disse com raiva – "Que modos são os teus ao tratares-me de uma maneira tão desprezível…"

"Do que estás a falar?"

"Não finjas que não sabes sobre o que eu estou a falar!" – ela disse.

"Não faço ideia…"

"Não fazes? Então és capaz de me explicar como os jornalistas do teu jornal, apareceram como passe de mágica no local onde eu estava com aquela _figura repugnante_…"

"Oh isso…?"

"Sim isso…"

"Presumo que o encontro não tenha corrido bem…"

Ela nem quer acreditar no que o seu avô lhe disse, virou costas e saiu porta fora. O motorista estava à sua espera para a levara para a mansão da Tomoyo.

Mal chegou a casa dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, retirou a roupa e vestiu o seu pijama. E novamente voltou a chorar devido ás artimanhas do seu avô. Chorou porque o seu avô arranja sempre uma maneira de a fazer infeliz apesar de pensar que está a fazê-la feliz. Nem ela sabia o que a esperava no dia seguinte.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte – Com o Syaoran

O Syaoran depois de ter tomado o seu pequeno-almoço estava a ler um dos jornais pertencentes a firma com a qual tinha negócios. Era um tablóide. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da primeira página.

Era uma foto comprometedora da Sakura com um rapaz que ele nunca tinha visto antes, segurando-lhe o braço como que num pedido de desculpas, e o título do jornal não ajudava em nada _"Kinomoto Sakura tem um namorado?"_. Ele rapidamente leu a noticia onde falavam do encontro entre eles dois, como ela radiava de felicidade, e como possivelmente eles iriam ser o novo casal sensação da alta sociedade, e será que era possível antever um futuro a dois? Esta era a pergunta que o jornalista deixava no ar.

O Syaoran estava furioso para além dos limites conhecidos por ele. _"Ela mentiu-me…"_ era somente o que passava na sua cabeça a todo o instante. Ela tinha lhe dito que não tinha qualquer amigo como ele, nenhum interesse romântico em ninguém, que ela iria tentar ser amiga só dele.

E pela primeira vez ele sentiu o seu coração partir-se.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

A Sakura ainda estava a dormir quando acordou de repente com alguém a cair em cima dela.

"**Sakura….**" – gritou a Tomoyo.

"Diz…?" – ela perguntou ainda meio confusa com tudo o que está a acontecer.

"**Sakura, acorda….**" – ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para a prima e viu que ela segurava um jornal.

"Tomoyo o que se passa que não pode estar mais meia hora?" – ela perguntou não percebendo a agitação da sua prima.

"É isto que se passa…" – ela disse mostrando-lhe o jornal.

A Sakura nem queria acreditar no que lia nem no que via. Levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra sequer à Tomoyo, deixando-a sentada na sua cama. Ela dirigiu-se à casa de banho, e do exterior a Tomoyo ouviu a água a correr.

A Tomoyo ficou ali sentada a olhar para a porta com a mesma expressão triste que desde a sua chegada a casa naquele dia em que a Sakura esperou a chamada do Syaoran. Não mudou de posição quando a Sakura saiu da casa de banho, só com uma tolha, só a seguindo com os olhos. Viu-a a escolher uma camisola preta e a vesti-la juntamente com umas calças rasgadas nos joelhos, ela retirou as suas botas altas.

A Tomoyo continuava a olhar para as acções da Sakura sem dizer nada, até que a viu pegar na sua mala, e enchê-la com tudo o que tinha trazido, sem ao menos pensar ou dizer o que seja. A Sakura trabalhava em automático.

Ela pegou nas prendas que tinha recebido, e colocou-as noutra mala. Pegou no jornal, e enfiou-o na sua mala. Olhou ao redor para ver se faltava algo. Viu o Kero e meteu-o na sua jaula. Só então reparou na Tomoyo.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a.

"Tomoyo o que se passa?"

"É a noticia, deixou-me perturbada."

"A notícia é mentira." – ela disse dando-lhe um sorriso com esperança de a animar – "Mas a noticia só saiu hoje, tu tens estado assim já há uns dias… Moyo diz-me o quês e passa…"

"Não se passa nada!" – ela disse firmemente dando o assunto como encerrado. A Sakura sabia que a Tomoyo não iria contar, pelo menos não no momento, só havia uma coisa a fazer.

"Tomoyo, eu vou-me embora…" – ela disse num tom profundo – "Vens ou ficas?"

**

* * *

**

Mansão Amanya

A Sakura deixou o seu carro estacionado com as portas abertas, afinal a conversa que ia ter com o seu avô não ia demorar muito tempo. Ela já tinha falado com o Toya, e depois de ele ter visto o jornal tinha sido ele a propor que ela voltasse para Tóquio mais cedo.

Mas antes de o fazer ela tinha uma última paragem a fazer.

Ela bateu à porta.

"Bom dia Menina Sakura."

"Bom dia Mai… O meu avô está?" –ela perguntou.

"Sim menina, ele está na sala…" – mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de terminar já a Sakura ia em direcção à sala – "Com a senhora sua irmã…"

A Sakura entrou de rompante pela sala adentro só então reparando na presença da sua tia, mas mesmo isso não a iria demover do que vinha ali fazer.

"Bom dia tia, espero que esteja a ter um bom final de ano…" – ela disse olhando só para a tia com um verdadeiro sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia minha querida…" – ela disse só então reparando na roupa dela, e imediatamente não disse nada, sabendo que ela só se vestia assim quando queria provocar o seu irmão.

"Temos que falar…" – ela disse rudemente para o seu avô.

"Sakura isso é maneira de falares comigo? Nem os bons dias me dás? Que falta de respeito é essa? E que roupa é essa que trazes vestida? Esses trapos não são dignos de uma Amanya." – ele disse olhando para ela como se a visse pela primeira vez desde a festa de Natal.

"Quanto à roupa é muito simples… è minha eu uso-a quando eu quiser." – ela disse em tom de desafio – "E eu não sou uma Amanya como tu insinuaste, sou uma Kinomoto…" – ela disse o seu último nome com uma força que parecia que o queria magoar – "Os meus modos e o meu respeito por ti acabaram…"

"Como?"

"É isso mesmo que ouviste. Quem pensas que és para deixares uma mentira destas sair no jornal?" – ela disse atirando o jornal para cima da mesa de café. - "Tu sabes muito bem como eu abomino este tipo de imprensa…"

"Sakura é só uma foto, eu não sabia…"

"Tretas… Tu sabes tudo o que se passa em tudo o que te pertence economicamente, e quando se trata de notícias que saem sobre mim e a Tomoyo, tem que ser aprovadas por ti…" – ela disse – "Tu aprovaste esta mentira… Porque ninguém publicou o que aconteceu a seguir…."

"Sakura ninguém precisa saber que és violenta…"

"Eu não sou **violenta**, não gosto que me segurem nem que me tratem como uma boneca…." – ela disse – "**Odeio** as pessoas que me tratam assim, e tu tens me vindo a tratar assim…"

"Sakura tu não estás a pensar…"

"Claramente? Estou… è a última vez que usas a tua saúde para me subjugares à tua vontade. Acabou! Terminou jamais…" – ela disse – "Da próxima vez que o fizeres, é bom que estejas mesmo a morrer, e acho que mesmo assim não virei…."

Ela virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar, ouviu-o a chamá-la simulando um ataque cardíaco, mas nunca olhou para trás com a raiva que sentia nesse instante. Ao sair de casa, bateu a porta de tal modo, que as janelas laterais se partiram. Ela entrou no carro e depressa partiu em direcção a Tóquio, sem nunca olhar para trás

* * *

No interior da sala, o seu avô continuava a olhar para onde ela tinha saído, ainda se encontrava na mesma posição sentado. Olhou para a sua irmã, e viu que ela mantinha o mesmo ar sereno que tinha anteriormente à entrada da Sakura.

"Viste com ela me trata?" – ele disse

"Tu mereceste-o." – ela disse directamente.

"Como? Tu defende-la… Tu sempre a defendeste." – ele disse num tom acusador.

"Claro, afinal tu sempre quiseste que ela fosse outra Nadeshiko." – ela disse – "Mas vê como a Nad se saiu, também foste ríspido com ela e, ela casou-se muito bem com o Fujitaka."

"Isso agora não interessa."

"Interessa pois, tu vais perdê-la…" – ela disse – "Usares a tua saúde para a chantageares isso, é muito até para ti!"

"Isso foi retirado de contexto…"

"Toma atenção, desde cedo que a Sakura cuidou bem dela, e da Tomoyo. Ela sempre soube o que queria, e não é nada relacionado com os negócios da família que tu criaste com tanto esforço, achas que ela iria quer ter alguma coisa haver com um homem que tu lhe impingiste. Ela é independente, ela quer tudo à sua maneira, quer seja a vida profissional quer seja a quem for o eleito para ser o Homem da vida dela!"

"Esse teu discurso é todo muito bonito, mas qual é a finalidade?"

"A finalidade é que a vais perder se não a deixares em paz…" – ela disse – "Bem isto era tudo o que te vinha para dizer, à sim, e mantém o Allen à distância da Sakura ele consegue ser muito violento."

A sua irmã saiu deixando o sozinho naquele casarão a pensar no que tinha feito.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Esta viagem demorou mais tempo que ela esperava, por três vezes ia tendo um acidente. Ela não estava nas melhores condições para fazer a viagem, tinha demasiadas coisas na sua mente, o seu avô, a noticia, a Tomoyo que não reagiu durante todas as férias, a ausência do Syaoran, o seu avô novamente.

A sua cabeça estava demasiado cheia com tantas preocupações para prestar atenção á estrada.

Ao entrar em Tóquio ao invés de se dirigir para a casa, primeiro foi à universidade ela precisava de resolver um assunto.

Estacionou o carro num dos muitos lugares vazios, e entrou no campus.

"Boa tarde…"

"Boa Tarde, Sakura de regresso tão cedo?" – perguntou uma professora.

"Pois é professora Emiko, eu queria falar consigo sobre algo."

"Então vamos até ao meu gabinete…." – a Sakura seguiu-a – "Senta-te. Então de que me queres falar?"

"Bem a professora sabe que eu tive propostas de ir para fora."

"Sim Sakura, nós sabemos. Quer-me falar sobre isso, mais propriamente o quê?"

"Eu gostaria de saber como seria se eu aceitasse uma das bolsas para o exterior?"

"Bem, teríamos que ver para onde ias, e quanto tempo demoraria o processo… Mas queres sair daqui?"

"Não é isso, eu só queria saber se eu por exemplo daqui a 2 anos se eu falasse, e ir nesse mesmo dia seria possível?"

"Seria possível sim, mas era muito complicado."

"Obrigado, pela sua disponibilidade." – ela disse fazendo uma pequena vénia.

"Sakura se tiveres algum problema podes vir falar comigo."

"Obrigado mais uma vez."

A Sakura saiu da sala da sua professora, com um ar satisfeito. Sabendo que se um dia precisasse de fugir iria conseguir. E foi para casa.

**

* * *

**

Dois dias mais tarde

Durante esses dois dias a Sakura não saiu de casa, ficou a andar pelos cantos da casa, a limpar e a estudar de modo a tirar tudo os que se passou antes e durante as férias da cabeça. Ainda faltavam dois dias para as restantes chegarem quando ouviu a porta abrir.

"_Tomoyo…"_ – foi a pessoa que ela pensou, e correu para a porta.

Quem viu também a deixou bastante feliz, apesar de não ser a sua prima, era uma amiga. A única pessoa que sabe o que é ter que agradar a todos. Quando a viu não aguentou e sentou-se no chão a chorar antes de conseguir abraçá-la.

"Sakura…" – a Meilin disse-lhe – "O que se passa…"

"Tudo vai errado…"

"As férias não foram boas?"

"Não…"

"Queres-me contar o que se passou?"

"A Tomoyo não é a mesma desde o dia que foste para casa…"

"Ela não é a única… Mas não é por ela que estás assim pois não?" – a Meilin perguntou continuando a abraçá-la.

"Não…" – ela disse baixinho.

"Está relacionado com a fotografia que saiu no-"

"Tu viste-a?" – perguntou a Sakura horrorizada.

"Sim… Sakura é verdade?"

"Claro que não é mais um esquema do meu avô…"

"Oh Sakura, vais ver que no fim tudo vai correr bem…" – ela disse mantendo-se optimista.

"Como consegues estar assim?"

"Espera até eu te contar como foi divertida as férias de Natal deste ano!" – ela disse puxando-a pelo braço para a sala, ela sentou-se num dos sofás com a cabeça da Sakura no seu colo.

E começou-lhe a contar tudo sobre as suas férias na esperança de animá-la. Não deixou nenhum detalhe de fora.

**

* * *

**

Na casa dos rapazes

O Syaoran foi ao seu quarto e pousou as suas coisas, ele não estava com cabeça para arrumar ou estudar. Desde que tinha visto aquela notícia, ele não conseguia estar em casa, os sues colegas, do dojo, ficaram com algumas nódoas negras que iriam demorar algum tempo a desaparecer.

Ele andou pela casa à procura de algo para tirar a sua cabeça da Sakura. Tentou cozinhar algo para o seu jantar mas não teve sucesso, pois isso só lhe lembrava das iguarias que a Sakura lhe fez quando ele esteve doente.

Subiu aos quartos num ápice e mudou de roupa, vestiu um fato de treino e calçou uns ténis, pegou nas suas chaves e no seu ipod, e saiu de casa para espairecer enquanto corria.

Apesar de ter corrido uma longa distância passando três vezes pela casa da sua irmã, ele tentou parar sempre para falar com a sua irmã, mas sempre que abrandava lembrava-se da última conversa que tinha tido com a Sakura. O sorriso dela não lhe saía da cabeça, como era possível que ela tão rapidamente se estivesse envolvido com outra pessoa.

Sem se dar conta ele sentou-se nas escadas do alpendre da casa delas.

Ouviu a porta a abrir-se e esperava ser a sua irmã, que vinha ver o que se passava ou algo do género. Mas não ouviu mais nada para além de uma pessoa a respirar rapidamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Ele olhou para trás e viu a pessoa que ocupava os seus pensamentos. Ela estava linda com um vestido branco pelos joelhos de mangas compridas. Ela estava encostada à porta a olhar para ele, ela nem queria acreditar.

Ele nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver só podia ser uma miragem, era impossível, ela já estar de volta a Tóquio, afinal ela tinha alguém na sua cidade para lhe fazer companhia.

O que estás aqui fazer?" – ele perguntou bruscamente.

"Eu moro aqui!" – ela disse num fio de voz, não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam. Ele estava realmente ali, a pessoa que ela tinha esperado por uma chamada ansiosamente as férias todas, estava ali sentado como tinha estado na última vez que se viram – "E tu?"

"Não tens nada a ver comisso!" – ele disse não querendo entrar em grandes detalhes, ele olhava para ela como se a tivesse visto pela primeira, mas reparou que havia algo de estranho com ela não sabia era o quê – "Voltaste cedo…"

"Tu também… Mas isso não responde à minha pergunta. Nem ao facto de me teres mentido!" – ela disse rispidamente, limpando o olho esquerdo.

"Estás a chamar-me mentiroso?" – ele disse levantando-se.

"Não é isso que tu és? Dizes que telefonas e não ligas!" – ela disse voltando a levar uma das mãos aos olhos movimento que não passou despercebido pelo Syaoran – "Isso és mentir!"

"Olha quem fala… Tu fizeste o mesmo… Tu és igual a todas as outras que eu conheço. Querem ter sempre alguém para passar um bom bocado…"

"Do que estás a falar?" – ela perguntou.

"Oh eu não sei… talvez da foto no jornal com o teu namorado?"

"O quê?" – ela perguntou zangada.

"Não te faças de idiota… E ainda me chamas a mim mentiroso…" – ele disse abanando a cabeça.

"Tu não sabes do que estás a falar! Para ti é tudo fácil… Mais uma miúda que ficou à espera do meu telefonema… Eu sou tão bom… Quando desceres do teu pedestal… Vem falar comigo…" – ela disse

"Como se eu alguma vez viesse falar contigo…" – ele disse mesmo à sua frente só então reparando no que estava diferente na Sakura, os seus olhos estavam raiados de vermelho e na sua face existiam traços de lágrima.

Ela virou-lhe a costas e disse – "Óptimo… Afinal tu não mereces a oportunidade que pediste há duas semanas atrás…" – ela disse entrando em casa.

Ele podia jurar que a ouviu soluçar e viu os seus ombros estremecerem, mas não deu muita importância a isso, não porque não quis analisar porque a sua irmã saiu de casa de repente em nada mais do que um roupão, pronta para matar alguém.

"**O que fizeste?**" – ela perguntou segurando-lhe pelos colarinhos, quase o levantou do chão, e abanando-o. Nunca ele a tinha visto assim tão alterado, quase ao ponto de matar alguém.

"Do que estás a falar…"

"**Da minha amiga… A Sakura…. A que pôs o Xiang no seu lugar…"** – ele gritou abanando-o. O Syaoran apercebeu-se que a sua irmã estava no lado da Sakura retirou as mãos delas do seu colarinho e endireitou o seu casaco.

"Tu **ficaste do lado dela não foi**… Ela **mente**… Ela **não**…" – ele disse à sua irmã tentando se acalmar.

"**Ela nada… Ela teve umas férias más… Ela teve que aturar coisas que tu nem imaginas, e a primeira coisa que ela queria era sossego, aliás ela queria-te ver… Não sei bem para quê se tu quando a viste trataste-a assim…"**

"Meilin, ela mentiu-me…"

"**Xiao Lang, cala-te… tu não vales nada neste momento para mim. Tu foste um **_**monstro**_**!"** – ela disse falando bastante sério – "Tu **queixaste-te** nas férias que querias falar com ela. Para quê que foi aquele **drama** se á primeira hipótese tu fazes o que fizeste… **Eladeu-te uma oportunidade e tu o que fizeste com ciúm**es…"

"Mei…"

"**Nem **_**tentes desculpar**_**, sai daqui eu não** posso olhar para ti neste momento…" – ela disse fechando a porta na sua cara.

* * *

Ele nem queria acreditar no que se tinha passado em menos de 20 minutos. Antes ele só se tinha que preocupar com a foto no jornal, agora ele tinha a sua irmã sem desejo algum de ser conhecida como sua irmã, a Sakura que retirou-lhe a oportunidade que lhe tinha dado, e agora ficou a saber que a Sakura não tinha umas férias boas.

"_Mas ela saiu com o outro eu vi o jornal… Ela está-se a fazer de vítima…_" – ele pensou ao ir para casa, mas mesmo aceitando que ela era culpada, nada iria apagara a dor que sentia no coração.

Ele seguiu o caminho todo para a sua casa a pensar naquilo.

Ao chegar lá reparou que as luzes estavam acesas, algo que ele tinha a certeza que tinha deixado desligado. Ao chegar a casa apercebeu-se de que o Eriol já tinha regressado e estava sentado nas escadas.

"Olá." – ele disse.

"…"

"Xiao Lang…" – ele disse tentando falar com ele – "Fala comigo, o que se passa, desde à dois dias o teu humor piorou."

"Eriol, deixa-me estar… A minha noite foi má suficiente…" – e ele subiu rapidamente as escadas fechando-se no seu quarto. Apesar do Eriol dormir no mesmo quarto, ele deu tempo ao Syaoran de se acalmar antes de subir.

**No dia seguinte**

O Syaoran acordou cedo e reparou que o seu primo ainda usava a roupa do dia anterior. Olhou atentamente para ele e reparou no olhar cansado que ele tinha, apercebeu-se que não tinha sido um bom amigo ultimamente, não estando lá para ele, só pensando em si mesmo. Levantou-se da cama e retirou os óculos ao Eriol tapando-o com um cobertor.

Ele saiu do quarto em silêncio e desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Ao chegar ao andar inferior, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Estava a servir-se de um copo de água quando viu o Toya estacionar. Não sabendo porquê mas a imagem da sua chegada deixou-o furioso, porque afinal não era ele que falava tão bem da sua irmã que não saia não namorava.

"_Afinal ele também mentiu…_" – ele queria confrontá-lo quando ele entrasse na casa, dizer-lhe o que ia na sua mente mesmo que isso pusesse em risco o acordo estabelecido entre a Li Corp e a Amanya Corp. Mas ao vê-lo entrar pela porta apercebeu-se que algo estava errado, algo não batia certo. Porque o Toya parecia que tinha visto alguém tentar beijar a sua namorada.

"Olá…" – o Toya disse ao vê-lo à entrada da cozinha.

"Olá… O que se passa contigo?"

"Nada… Tudo…"

"Explica-te…" – o Syaoran pediu.

"As férias foram más, muito más…"

"Como assim?"

"Nada de que eu não estava à espera, mas bolas o meu avô tinha prometido…"

"O quê?"

"Tu não lês tablóides pois não?"

"Não.." – ele disse apesar de ser mentira.

"Bem acontece que a minha irmã saiu num pelas razões erradas… E o palhaço ainda teve o desplante de vir ter comigo à procura dela…" – o Syaoran não percebia o que havia de errado em o namorado da Sakura como dizia na notícia querer saber dela.

"Mas segundo a minha irmã…" – ele disse fingindo não ter lido a notícia em primeira-mão e ter sido informado por uma das suas irmãs – "Ela leu que a tua irmã tinha saído com o seu noivo… Por isso qual é o problema dele ir à sua procura…"

"O problema é que é **mentira**. Os jornalistas adoram inventar boatos da minha irmã… E, o suposto _noivo_ da minha irmã como tu disseste, arranjou maneira que a minha irmã passasse o ano novo _sozinha_ longe da família!" – ele disse deixando o Syaoran sem resposta, pois para ele continuava claro que o Toya estava era a ser super-protector da sua irmã novamente. Nada do que o Toya disse sobre ser mentira ele acreditou.

"_Ela simplesmente não disse ao irmão. Na volta passou o ano novo com ele!"_ – ele pensou, ele acreditava que tudo o que o jornal tinha publicado era verdade – "_E a minha irmã que queria que eu me preocupasse com ela… Ela não merece o meu tempo…."_

O novo ano começou com muitas surpresas desagradáveis para alguns dos moradores das duas casas, muito sofrimento e corações partidos ocorreram durante o período das férias e ao que parece em todos que o novo ano e o início do novo semestre em nada o iria melhorar.

Ou será que ia…

**

* * *

**

Continua…

**N/a: **Bem este capítulo deixou a nova amizade da SAkura e do Syaoran completa,emte desfeita será que á volta a dar-lhe?

O que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo... E onde esta a Tomoyo? Veio com ela ou ficou?

Review... Quero pelo menos 6 até ao próximo capitulo... estou a brincar... Mas digam-me o que acharam... Porque reviews fazem de mim uma escritora feliz...

Review...

Beijos e felicidades para todos...

Musette-chan


	13. A Mentira, Confusão, Desepero e as Conse

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee – As coisas entre a S&S vão demorar algum tempo a melhorar, já que ele cometeu o pior de todos os actos duvidar dela e acusá-la injustamente. Como se costuma dizer "pela boca morre o peixe!" e como ele vai morrer. O Eriol é macho porque quer impressionar a Tomoyo, e visto que fez asneira vai ter que se endireitar nos próximos tempos. O Xiang, é o típico menino rico, que pensa que pode tudo e que ninguém vai estar contra ele, mas a Sakura já está escaldada com os rapazes do seu tipo. Agora o Syaoran é do seu tipo. Espero pela tua review neste capítulo.

Vivx () – relativamente a ser mazinha, eles tem que ter confiança, um no outro, para conseguirem iniciar um relacionamento, e tem que ser por eles próprios sem o incentivo de ouros. Quanto à Tomoyo terás que descobrir neste capítulo. Continua a ler para descobrir.

Lunamc – Agora ele vai lixar tudo. Porque se ele fosse calmo como o seu primo jamais iria pensar mal dela, procuraria investigar e depois julgaria. Agora é possível ter perdido a Sakura para sempre… naaah…

**12- A Mentira, Confusão, Desespero e as Consequências! **

O início do segundo semestre foi oficial três dias depois da chegada do Toya a Tóquio, mas nada se aparentava ao que era antes das fatídicas férias. O ambiente em ambas as casa era pesado. O Syaoran e o Eriol tinham a mesma expressão triste no rosto, apesar do Syaoran parecer sempre zangado na presença do Toya, como se ele fosse o detentor da chave para a sua felicidade. O Eriol tinha passado diversas vezes pela casa onde a sua irmã morava, mas nunca a tinha visto entrar ou sair, apesar das longas horas que ele tinha esperado à porta desde o dia em que chegou.

Na casa das raparigas a situação não era melhor, a Sakura apesar de se manter a sorrir perante as restantes colegas de casa quem a conhecia conseguia ler nos seus olhos a tristeza que ela sentia, as suas amigas de infância tentaram falar com ela sobre o que se tinha passado nas férias e sobre o jornal, mas ela simplesmente não falava com ninguém excepto a Meilin, ela era a única que sabia de tudo e com quem a Sakura conseguia exprimir os seus verdadeiros sentimentos sem ter que se retrair ou ter um sorriso forçado para não preocupar as demais. A tristeza da Sakura já não se restringia somente ao que o seu avô lhe fez, ou à agressividade do Syaoran, esta última depois de passar uma noite em claro a pensar e a repensar toda a sua relação ou pseudo relação, admitiu que do ponto de vista dele, ele tinha todo o direito de reagir assim pois a noticia e a fotografia do jornal eram bastante incriminatórias, mas isso não queria dizer que todas as vezes que ela pensava no assunto não a magoasse, ou que as suas palavras não corassem bem fundo. A sua tristeza agora era também acentuada pela ausência da sua prima, desde que nascera uma nunca esteve sem outra mais que três meses, e apesar de só terem passado 5 dias desde a última vez que a tinha visto, elas falavam diariamente, ás vezes chegava a ser duas a três vezes por dia, e desde que a Sakura voltou para Tóquio não havia nenhuma chamada dela. Para piorar a situação quando o Toya passou pela casa para saber como a irmã estava, ele também estava preocupado com a Tomoyo visto que ela não se foi despedir dele.

É o primeiro dia de aulas depois das férias, quando a Sakura acordou algo lhe dizia que esse dia não iria correr bem.

**

* * *

**

Campus

A Sakura estacionou o carro dela, e olhou para o relógio tinha chegado com bastante tempo de antecedência.

"Tens a certeza que estás pronta para isto?"

"Sim Mei, eu não posso continuar fechada no meu quarto à espera que tudo se componha."

"Eu sei mas mesmo assim mais um dia não iria fazer-te mal!" – ela disse olhando para ela.

"Pois… Mas mais tarde ou mais cedo eu tenho que voltar a reagir. E mais vale ser agora." – ela disse – "Afinal não vou deixar que o que me aconteceu afecte tudo o que batalhei desde sempre."

"Sakura, eu compreendo mas…"

"Eu vou estar bem, vais ver…" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Está bem, mas eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado…"

"Ah não… isso é que não…"

"Como? Tu já não me queres? Até a Nakuru está com ciúmes porque agora somos inseparáveis… Partiste-me o meu coração…" – ela disse sarcasticamente agarrando-se ao lado esquerdo do peito como se lhe tivessem espetado uma faca.

"Deixa-te de dramas, não é nada disso…" – ela disse rindo-se, um verdadeiro riso pela primeira vez desde a sua partida – "Tu tens negligenciado o teu namoro com o Yukito por mim, e eu não posso permitir isso. Algumas de nós merecem felicidade."

"Sakura, tu também mereces ser feliz…. E vais sê-lo…" – ela disse abraçando-a.

"Bem vamos embora ou termos chegado cedo, terá sido em vão…" – ela disse saindo do carro.

"Está bem… está bem… Mas ainda vamos a tempo de voltarmos para trás…"

"Li Meilin, estás a tentar faltar ás aulas…?" –ela perguntou com um tom divertido na voz, que há muito tempo não se ouvia.

"Bem…"

"Eu não posso acreditar estás a ver se eu sou a tua desculpa…"

"Ei não me podes me culpar por tentar…" – ela disse rindo-se. Ela agarrou a Sakura pelo braço e quase que a arrastou até ao edifício que iriam ter aulas, antes que a Sakura pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Quem olhasse pensaria que elas eram as duas doidas, pois foram o caminho todo a rir-se.

Ao passarem pelo edifício onde ambos os seus irmãos tinham aulas, nenhuma das duas repararam que o Syaoran estava sentado nas escadas. Ele viu-as aproximarem-se e reparou que a Sakura estava com melhor aspecto apesar das circunstâncias do seu último encontro. Ele queria falar com a sua irmã à dias, mas ela não lhe dava a mínima hipótese de se justificar perante as suas atitudes. Ao passarem directamente por ele, ele teve tempo de reparar o quão mudada a sua irmã estava, sorria mais, e mostrava mais preocupação pelos outros, especialmente pela Sakura pois durante todo o tempo que demoraram a passar em frente do edifício, apesar de ele ter a certeza que elas não tinham reparado nele, a Meilin não tinha tirado os olhos da Sakura o tempo todo, a ver se existia algum sinal de tristeza no seu olhar. A Meilin não o viu, mas o Syaoran sim, o sorriso dela desceu de ser tão brilhante, apesar de ser só um pouco, quase imperceptível.

Ele também reparou que as roupas que a Sakura tem vindo a usar são ligeiramente diferentes. Ela usava uma camisola de malha preta com botões laterais na gola, calças de ganga azuis desbotadas nos joelhos e uns ténis pretos. Apesar de estar linda na opinião dele, o preto não era cor para ela.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de reparar em algo mais sobre a Sakura elas já não estavam no alcance da sua vista. Quando elas alcançaram o seu edifício a Meilin puxou-a escada acima, não dando tempo à Sakura de reclamar.

"Meilin (uff) calma (uff)…" – ela disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Estás (uff) bem (uff)?"

"Claro que não… Tu fizeste-me correr os 100 m em menos de 10 minutos…" – ela disse sorrindo ainda tentando recuperar completamente o fôlego – "E depois ainda fizeste um sprint a meio da corrida…"

"Desculpa Sakura…" – ela disse com um meio sorriso – "Sério… É que como o meu irmão estava lá… Como estás?"

"Eu estou bem, nada que eu já não tenha passado anteriormente…" – ela deu-lhe um sorriso triste.

"Desculpa."

"Porquê?" – ela perguntou enquanto iam para a sala onde iriam ter aulas.

"Por ter falado nele…"

"Mei não te preocupes…"

"Foi insensível da minha parte…" – ela disse com a cabeça baixa envergonhada do que tinha dito.

"Mei, não te aborreças com isso, não foi nada demais!" – ela disse não dando grande importância ao facto de o ter visto sentado, ou que parecia estar bem abatido. Bem ela queria falar com ele saber o que se passa, mas o seu orgulho não o permitia.

"Nada demais dizes tu… Sakura ele destratou-te…" – ela disse.

"Isso agora não interessa."

"Interessa pois, ele é meu irmão não tinha o direito de te tratar assim…"

"Mei, ele estava magoado com o que apareceu no jornal…"

"Pois mas isso não é desculpa, ele não tinha o direito." – ela disse aborrecida por a Sakura o ter desvalorizado o que o seu irmão lhe fez.

"Mei, ele fez o que fez e agora não há retorno."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Mei, não sei."

"Ai isso é que sabes Sakura. Diz-me o que queres dizer!" – ela exigiu.

"Mei, eu não o vou perdoar…"

"Sakura não digas isso. Dá-lhe tempo. Vais ver que ainda vais ser feliz com ele!" – ela disse na esperança de a ter na família.

"Achas mesmo? Achas que o meu avô me deixaria ser feliz?"

"Ele não pode ser assim tão mau…"

"Mei, a tua família iria ficar feliz pela tua relação com o Yukito, porque encontraste o que eles consideram um bom partido e és feliz. A minha não."

"Sakura não podes desistir. Tu vais ser feliz…."

"Meilin nem todos foram talhados para ser feliz desse modo."

"Tu foste também… E vai ser com o meu _irmão_…" – ela disse dando ênfase à palavra irmão.

"Porque dizes isso?"

"Porque vocês fazem um casal tão fofo… Como a Moyo diria…" – ela olhou para a Sakura e viu o seu sorriso desvanecer – "Nem penses nisso. Dá-lhe tempo, ela vai aparecer, senão vamos as duas numa missão de salvamento em busca dela."

"Okay…" –ela disse num fazendo beicinho como uma criança.

"E antes que eu me esqueça. Eu sei que…" – ela disse num tom de quem sabe algo mas não quer contar.

"Sabes o quê?"

"Sei…" – ela estava a prolongar o que ia dizer, criando um ambiente de expectativa.

"Sabes?" – a Sakura pressionou sentando-se no seu lugar ao lado da Meilin numa das cadeiras ao fundo da sala.

"Tu…"

"Eu o quê?" – ela olhou para a Meilin e viu que ela se estava a divertir com esta demora – "Mei se estivesses a falar mais devagar estavas calada."

"Que tu gostas do meu irmão…" – ela disse rapidamente, e antes que a Sakura pudesse dizer o que quer que fosse – "E nem vale a pena negares. Eu vi como olhaste para ele agora de manhã, e como simples palavras dele fizeram que tu ficasses de rastos."

"Mas eu vou negar. Eu gostava dele. O termo correcto é _gostava_!" – ela disse – "em relação aquilo que tu pensas que viste foi simplesmente um olhar de descrer que eu alguma vez estive interessada nele…."

"Pois, me engana que eu gosto…"

"**Sério**…" – ela disse um pouco mais alto.

"Srta. Kinomoto à algo que gostava de partilhar connosco?" – a professora perguntou, elas estavam tão concentradas na sua conversa que não se deram conta que aula já tinha começado.

"Não Sra. Fuji." – ela disse corando de seguida ao ser chamada à atenção, ao seu lado a Meilin ria-se baixo para não chamar a atenção.

"O que tem tanta piada Srta. Li sobre o enfarte agudo do Miocárdio?" – a pergunta foi dirigida para a Meilin, engolindo em seco ela disse num fio de voz.

"Nada Sra. Fuji!" – ela disse também vermelha que nem um tomate por ter sido apanhado e ser nesse exacto momento o centro das atenções dos seus colegas.

"Bom então se as Senhoritas não tem nada a partilhar prestem atenção isto é matéria de exame e de estágio!" – ela disse rispidamente, e antes que a sua aula se começasse a rir por duas colegas terem levado um bronca, ela adicionou – "Isto aplica-se a todos vocês!"

"Sim Sra. Fuji!"

**

* * *

**

Entretanto

O Syaoran estava sentado no seu lugar habitual quando o Eriol apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado, o Yukito e o Toya pareceram logo em seguida.

"Porque não esperaste por mim?" – perguntou o Eriol ao ver o seu primo – "Não a pergunta é porque não me acordaste?"

"Porque não!"

"Syaoran isso não é resposta!"

"Tu ás vezes és tão chato…!"

"Eu sei… Não adoras isso em mim?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso trocista

"Olha só quem recuperou o bom humor!" – ele disse – "E não por acaso é um dos teus traços que eu odeio!"

"Oh magoaste-me profundamente… Vá diz lá por que não…"

"Eriol as últimas semanas não tem sido nada fáceis para ti!" – ele disse e viu o sorriso que o primo tinha momentos antes desaparecer por completo – "E como nunca queres falar comigo eu não te pressiono, porque para estares assim e não queres falar, é porque tu fizeste asneira e não queres outra pessoa te repreenda…"

"Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança…" – ele disse sarcástico.

"Crescemos juntos, eu conheço-te melhor que ninguém…" – ele disse tentando tirar o tom de zangado das suas palavras.

"Isso não responde à pergunta que te fiz…"

"Tu não tens dormido nada, passado a noites em claro, a pensar sabe-se lá o quê! Eu não te ia acordar ás 5 da manhã, para vires para a escola 3 horas mais cedo…." – ele disse entre dentes. Ao ver o sorriso dele o Syaoran bateu-se mentalmente.

"Oh o meu priminho adora-me… e preocupa-se comigo…" – ele disse abraçando-o com o sorriso trocista novamente no seu rosto.

"Eriol larga-me…"

"Syaoran porque vieste mais cedo para a escola?" – ele perguntou lembrando-se da horas que o seu primo lhe tinha dito que tinha acordado.

"Porque estás tão bem-disposto hoje?" – ele disse esquivando-se à pergunta.

"Responde."

"Não é nada demais, precisava de espairecer…!"

"E conseguiste-o fazer…?"

"Ah não primeiro tu respondes à minha pergunta!"

"Porque hoje é o início de um novo semestre…"

"E a causa do teu mau humor e estado depressivo pode aparecer?" – o Syaoran disse e ao observar que o sorriso do Eriol sofreu uma ligeira alteração deu-lhe todas as respostas que ele precisava.

"Não é nada disso…"

"Me engana que eu gosto…" – ele disse trocista.

"Porque querias espairecer?" – ele perguntou.

"…." – o Syaoran não se dignou a responder uma pergunta à qual o seu primo já sabia a resposta.

"Oh…" – ele disse – "Ainda ela…? Achei que depois de tudo o que fizeste e gritaste em Hong Kong depois de a veres num jornal te tinha passado…"

"Pois também eu… Mas não foi esse o caso…"

"O que aconteceu?" – o Eriol perguntou curioso, pois última vez que tinha visto e falado com o seu primo sobre a Sakura, ele tinha vociferado que ela não prestava para nada.

"Oh nada demais tirando o facto que houve um ligeiro desentendimento e a Meilin não está a falar comigo!"

"**Como**?" – ele disse ligeiramente mais alto.

"Sr. Hiiraguizawa isto não é o sítio para se gritar" – disse o professor entrando na sala.

"Desculpe Sr. Motto."

"Bem turma, iniciamos um novo semestre. Espero que estejam prontos!"

"Sim…" – a turma responde retirando os portáteis das malas.

"Ainda não me respondeste…" – o Eriol sussurrou.

"Falamos depois…" – o Syaoran respondeu.

"Podes crer!" – o Eriol disse restando atenção ao que o professor estava a dizer.

**

* * *

**

Com o Yukito e o Toya (antes da entrada do professor)

"Toya alguma novidade da Tomoyo?" – o Yukito perguntou, das raparigas, o Yukito olhava a Tomoyo como sua irmã, visto ter vivido alguns anos com ela e a sua mãe aquando da morte das viagens dos seus avós, e claro a Tomoyo desde pequena o chamou de irmão.

"Eu é que devia perguntar isso!" – ele disse.

"Isto não horas para teres ciúmes…"

"Eu sei mas…. Eu já não sei o que fazer, o meu avô desde a última conversa com a Sakura parece que as suas netas não interessam mais."

"Sério?" – ele perguntou duvidando de que ele fosse capaz de tal acto.

"Sim, nem se demoveu ou ficou preocupado quando lhe contei…" – ele disse com um ar cabisbaixo.

"Toya, tens que ter calma…"

"Olha quem fala, tu é que a trouxeste à baila…" – ele disse.

"Bem eu estou preocupado com ela. Já contaste à Sakura?" – ele perguntou.

"Não tive coragem."

"Afinal sempre tens coração…."

"Deixa-te de brincadeiras, a minha irmã realmente sofreu bastante nas férias." – ele disse – "Eu ainda não sei o que fez a mão dela inchar tanto…. Mas deve ter sido algo que a deixou bem transtornada."

"Pois…" – o Yukito disse lembrando-se exactamente o que tinha deixado a mão da Sakura inchada – "Mas devias dizer-lhe…."

"Yuki, ela já tem mais do que se preocupar…"

"Como por exemplo?"

"O Allen…."

"Toya pensava que tinhas tratado do assunto."

"E tratei, disse-lhe para se afastar dela, mas não sei se resultou!"

"Como assim não sabes se resultou?" – ele perguntou não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

"Simples ele não se deixou intimidar, disse que tinha o apoio do nosso avô… Eu acho que não foi a última vez que a Sakura o vai ver…"

"Não sei…"

"Yukito, ela já te telefonou?" – o Toya perguntou.

"Quem?"

"De quem começámos a falar…"

"Não, mas apesar de estar preocupado sei que ela está bem!" – ele disse tentando acalmar o Toya – "Ela já não é nenhuma miúda."

"È pois…"

"Toya, ela tal qual a tua irmã, cresceram e sabem tomar conta de si mesmas…"

"Se o sabem fazer porque passaram as férias todas deprimidas…?" – ele perguntou.

"Isso é simples…." – o Yukito disse sabendo exactamente a resposta que iria dar ao seu amigo.

"É?"

"Sim…. São mulheres…" – o Toya ficou a olhar para o Yukito não acreditando o que tinha ouvido do seu melhor amigo. Ia responder quando ouviu.

"**Como**?" – eles olharam para ver de onde a voz vinha, e viram o Eriol um pouco alterado a falar com o seu primo. Nenhum dos dois tinha se apercebido da entrada do professor até que ele falou.

"Sr. Hiiraguizawa isto não é o sítio para se gritar" – disse o professor entrando na sala, assustou alguns alunos no processo pois não estavam à espera que ele entrasse assim de repente.

"Desculpe Sr. Motto."

"Bem turma, iniciamos um novo semestre. Espero que estejam prontos!"

"Sim…" – a turma responde retirando os portáteis das malas.

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde

"Toya…"

"Diz Nakuru?" – ele perguntou à namorada sentado num café.

"A tua prima faltou hoje ás aulas e ainda não voltou. O que se passa com ela?" – ela perguntou olhando para ele, para ver se detectava algum sinal do que ele fosse dizer era mentira.

"Nakuru como conheces a minha prima?" – ele perguntou desconfiado

"Ela mora comigo…" – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"Ah… Bem nem eu sei ao certo, ela e a minha irmã tem andado estranhas…"

"Sério?"

"Sim, por exemplo a minha irmã foi-se embora de Tomoeda sem dizer nada a ninguém…" – ele disse fazendo uma cara de bluff, que a Nakuru depressa percebeu que ele estava a esconder alguma coisa, e que ela iria descobrir – "Mas eu agora não quero falar delas…."

"Ai não?" – ela perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida não sabendo ao que ele se referiria.

"Não…" – ele disse aproximando-se dela.

"Então queres falar do quê propriamente?" – ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Sabes ficas linda assim…." – ele disse.

"Assim como?"

"Com ar de inocente…" – ele disse aproximando-se mais dela.

"Toya, ainda não me disseste do que queres falar…"

"Estamos um pouco impacientes hoje não estamos?"

"Desculpa por querer saber… afinal não estou com o meu _namorado_ à 2 semanas…" – ela disse.

"De ti e de mim…" – foi a resposta que ele deu, não lhe dando tempo para reagir, capturou os seus lábios nos dele.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Ela tinha se demorado mais com a Meilin, numa pesquisa para uma apresentação oral que já estava marcada para a semana seguinte, mesmo sendo o primeiro dia de aulas, o semestre delas começou logo com trabalho pesado.

Ao dirigirem-se para o carro da Sakura, a Meilin viu o seu irmão encostado ao seu, como se estivesse à espera de alguém. Quando as viu chegar desencostou-se e foi em direcção a elas.

"Mei, podemos falar…" –ele perguntou figindo não reparar que a Sakura estava ali.

"Que intimidades são essas Li." – ela disse chateada com o irmão.

"Ling…." – ele disse chamado o nome que ela odiava.

"Como te atreves… Tu és um… um… canalha…." – ela disse tentando alcançar a Sakura.

"Vá lá não sejas assim..." – ele disse alcançando-a.

"Mei" – a Sakura chamou-a – "Fala com ele, eu espero por ti no carro." – disse de costas voltadas e continuou a andar para o seu carro.

"O que queres?" – ela perguntou olhando para ele, vendo como os seus olhos seguiam a figura da Sakura – "**Xiao** **Lang"**

"Hã?" – ele perguntou olhando para sua irmã desviando os olhos da Sakura.

"Hã? Tu pediste para falar comigo e depois ignoras-me durante 1 minuto enquanto olhas deslumbrado para a Sakura. A não ser que te tenhas enganado com queres falar!" – ela disse com raiva, mas no interior estava-se a rir do seu irmão.

"Do que estás a falar?"

"Do facto de não tirares os olhos da Sakura…."

"Até parece, Mei…" – ele disse zangado por ter sido apanhado a olhar para ela – "Que eu iria querer falar com ela depois de ela…."

"Olha se vais dizer mal dela, perdeste a viagem. Porque senão fosse por ela eu nem sequer tinha parado para falar contigo."

"Mas…"

"Desembucha o que me queres dizer que eu tenho mais que fazer do que perder tempo contigo…"

"Eu não quero que fiques assim comigo…"

"Assim como?" – ela perguntou não percebendo onde ele queria chegar.

"Chateada comigo."

"Até parece que eu não tenho razão para estar chateada contigo!"

"E não tens…" – ele disse.

"Não? Tu insultas uma amiga minha a tal ponto que ela mal consegue ser a mesma e queres que eu esteja bem com isso?"

"Mas esse assunto é entre mim e ela…"

"Pode até ser, mas até ela não te desculpa, ou melhor até tu não teres a cabeça no sítio certo assim como as ideias, escusas de vir falar comigo, porque eu não quero falar contigo!"

"Mas Mei nós somos irmãos…."

"Eu sei que sim, mas eu não vou deixar de ser tua irmã por isto. Só que neste momento tu irritas-me profundamente ao ponto de te dizer que não te conheço."

"**Como?**"

"È isso mesmo que ouviste. Porque o Syaoran que eu conheço não acreditava nos tablóides, aliás nem sequer trataria alguém assim. A não ser que estivesse com ciúmes é isso? E mesmo assim não faria… Por isso tu não és o meu irmão." – ele não respondeu – "Quando o meu _irmão_ voltar diz-lhe para me ligar…"

Ela continuou a andar deixando um Syaoran estupefacto para trás a olhar para ela, não querendo acreditar no que se tinha acabado de passar. A Meilin seguiu até ao carro e entrou, a Sakura nem precisou de olhar para saber que a Meilin queria matar o seu irmão.

"Eu não acredito naquele imbecil!" – ela disse ao fim de 10 minutos no carro.

"Mei vais ter que falar com ele eventualmente ele é o teu irmão."

"Eu sei… Mas isso não quer dizer que o vá fazer tão cedo…" – ela disse irritada.

"Tu vais te acalmar dentro de dias, e vais ver que tudo vai voltar ao normal…"

"Não vou não Sakura."

"Porque dizes isso?"

"O meu irmão desapontou-me muito, eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão idiota… Geralmente é ele que vê o lado racional das coisas, chega a ter um pensamento calculista, sabendo que há sempre duas versões para a mesma história…." – ela disse.

"Bem iria ver uma primeira vez que isso não iria acontecer…"

"Mas Sakura…"

"Não Mei… Não te preocupes comigo. Se queres estar chateada com ele fica, mas não digas que é por mim. Porque eu não quero ser causa de tal."

"Mas…"

"Meilin, eu sei tomar conta de mim e o que aconteceu entre mim e ele, terá que ser resolvido eventualmente por mim e ele. Ou mesmo que não seja resolvido é um assunto entre mim e ele…" – ela disse falando a sério.

"Está bem… Mas isso não quer dizer que vá fala com ele tão cedo…" – ela disse rindo-se – "Porque eu adoro vê-lo atarantado sem saber o que fazer…"

"Tu és má Mei… Tu és realmente má…" – elas riram-se.

**

* * *

**

Com o Eriol

O Eriol já estava em casa a tentar estudar mas por mais que tentasse não se conseguia concentrar tinha demasiadas coisas a perturbarem-no, para além da ausência da Tomoyo e não se terem despedido nos melhores termos, agora o seu primo disse-lhe que a Meilin não fala com ele e teve um desentendimento com a Sakura.

"_Porque é que a vida é tão difícil?"_ – ele questionou-se ao deixar-se cair em cima da sua cama.

Ele estava à espera que o Syaoran chegasse para puderem terminar a conversa que tinham começado antes da primeira aula do dia. Mas ao que parecia não iria ser tão cedo já que ele ainda não tinha chegado a casa.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Ela estava sentada na sala a ler um livro quando a Nakuru entrou de rompante pela porta como se tivesse a fugir de alguém. Ela subiu escada acima e procurou algo ou alguém pela casa toda, parecia que tinham solto um elefante dentro de casa, pois só se ouvia os pés da Nakuru de lado para o outro. A Meilin entrou dentro da sala e olhou para a Sakura.

"O que se passa lá em cima?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia… A tua prima finalmente perdeu o juízo…" – ela disse com um sorriso – "Eu sabia, namorar o meu irmão ia levá-la à loucura." – as duas começaram-se a rir.

"Realmente…" – a Meilin ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa mas foi interrompida pela entrada da Nakuru.

"**Estás aqui…**" – ela disse atirando-se para cima da Sakura.

"Naki.." – a Meilin chamou-a – "Naki… **Nakuru.**" – ela gritou para chamar a sua atenção.

"Sim…" – ela disse olhando para a sua prima.

"O que estás a fazer?" – ela perguntou.

"Bem eu estive à procura da Sakura pela casa toda pensei que ela tinha desaparecido…" – ela disse

"E porque razão a estás a abraçar?"

"Porque finalmente a encontrei!"

"Agora explica-me porque raios a estás a **sufocar**…"

"Oh… Desculpa Sakura…." – ela disse largando-a de imediato…

"Não à problema… Mas Mei na próxima vez tenta dizer as coisas mais depressa…."

"Tu tiras o gozo a tudo…"

"Naki andavas à minha procura porquê?" – ela perguntou.

"Bem é… Eu vou directa ao ponto…"

"Ainda bem…" – disse a Meilin sentando-se do outro lado da Sakura

"A Tomoyo?"

"O que tem a Tomoyo?" –a Sakura perguntou.

"Não sei, diz-me tu…"

"Realmente não faço ideia do que está a falar."

"Bem eu hoje estive com o teu irmão…" – ela calou-se lembrando-se do seu encontro com o Toya.

"Nakuru quando quiseres regressar ao mundo dos vivos é só dizeres…" – disse a Meilin.

"Oh desculpem, bem como eu estava a dizer quando eu…"

"Estavas com o meu irmão o quê que aconteceu?"

"Bem eu perguntei-lhe sobre a Tomoyo e ele pareceu bastante defensivo, até disse que tu te tinhas vindo embora sem lhe dizeres nada." – ela disse observando as emoções que passavam pela cara da Sakura choque, desconfiança e raiva.

"Sakura tu disseste…"

"Sim Mei eu disse-lhe que me vinha embora… algo está errado…" – ela disse pegando no telefone e discando o número da casa da Tomoyo.

"O que estás a fazer?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Não é óbvio ela está a fazer uma chamada."

"Duh… isso eu consigo ver eu quero saber é para…" – mas calou-se quando a Sakura levantou uma mão para elas se calarem, de modo a conseguir ouvir do outro lado.

"_Boa tarde, mansão Daidoudjii."_

"Boa tarde… Quem fala."

"_É a Emily, em que posso ajudá-la."_

"Emy, é a Sakura…" – ela disse com um sorriso

"_Que bom ouvi-la menina. Como está? Chegou bem? A sua tia tem estado preocupada consigo e com a menina Tomoyo."_

"Emy, diz à tia Sonomi que eu estou bem. Voltei para Tóquio…" –ela pensou num desculpa plausível – "Uma professora minha ligou-me e disse que precisava de falar comigo antes do inicio das aulas."

"_Está bem menina eu digo isso. Mas ambas sabemos que essa foi a razão…"_

"Emy eu…"

"_Não quer falar disso… Eu compreendo. Mas está a ligar porquê?"_

"Eu queria falar com a Tomoyo."

"_Mas menina, a menina Tomoyo voltou para Tóquio à dois dias."_

"Voltou?"

"_Sim foi o que ela disse à sua mãe… Mas…"_

"Emy o que se passa?"

"_A menina Tomoyo não está aí pois não?"_

"Não…"

"_Bem me parecia… A menina Tomoyo levou roupa nada apropriada para regressar às aulas…"_

"A minha tia não sabe dela?"

"_Não menina…"_

"Obrigado Emy, eu vou tentar localizá-la…"

"_Tome conta de si… E tenha cuidado…"_ – ela disse num tom de aviso.

"Adeus." – a Sakura ouviu do outro lado da linha o telefone ser desligado. A Nakuru retirou-lhe o telefone da mãe.

"Sakura o que se passa?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"Desapareceu…" – ela disse baixinho para não parecer real.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Ela…"

"Sakura Kinomoto acorda…." – disse a Meilin estalando os dedos à sua frente.

"O que foi…?" – ela disse saindo do seu estupor.

"Quem é que desapareceu?" – perguntou a Nakuru.

"A Tomoyo…."

**

* * *

**

Com o Eriol e o Syaoran

"Syaoran vais-me contar o que aconteceu?" – o Eriol perguntou pela enésima vez desde que o Syaoran chegou a casa.

"Do que estás a falar?" – ele perguntou irritado, ele tinha perdido a pouca paciência que tinha.

"Desta manhã, o que estávamos a falar na aula…"

"Ah isso…" – ele disse aliviado.

"Sim disso o que pensavas que era…?"

"Nada!"

"Então diz-me o que se passou…?"

"Eriol não tem importância!" – ele disse tentando fazer com que o Eriol se esquecesse do que quer que fosse.

"Claro que tem. Primeiro nunca antes a Meilin deixou de falar contigo, segundo como houve um pequeno desentendimento entre ti e a Sakura."

"Eriol durante to tempo que ficaste em Hong Kong, muita coisa aconteceu por aqui."

"Por exemplo?" – ele questionou.

"Eu não quero falar disso."

"Deixa-me adivinhar com a fotografia que saiu no jornal, tu ficaste com ciúmes e quando a viste a primeira coisa que fizeste foi ataca-la… Ela sendo que é não levou desaforo para casa e atacou-te deixou-te sem reacção. Podes interromper-me quando eu disser algo de mal. A Mei viu-a e passou-se contigo…" – ele disse como se tivesse presenciado a cena.

"O que queres que eu diga?"

"Que me desmintas, porque o Li Xiao Lang com que eu cresci não perdia a cabeça de tal modo."

"Pois mas perdeu…"

"Tu és tão idiota, andaste um semestre inteiro a sofrer por ela, e quando finalmente ela te dá uma, o que é tu fazes tu lixas tudo. Realmente não sei como podes ser tão idiota."

"Eriol já chega…"

"Pelo menos já fizeste as pazes com a Mei…"

"Ela não quer falar comigo…"

"Bem tu vais-te ter que arranjar porque eu não quero ser obrigado a ir para casa mais cedo só…"

"Não te preocupes com isso… E tu quando decides contar-me o que se passa contigo?"

"Nada…"

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

A Sakura estava sentada a almoçar sozinha no refeitório, quando alguém se senta à sua frente.

"Podemos falar?"

"O que queres?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu… queria… bem…" – ele disse nervoso não sabendo por onde começar.

"Diz logo…" – ela disse olhando bem para ele – "Mas se vens para falar do teu primo perdeste a viagem!"

"Do meu primo?" – ele olhou para ela e percebeu o que ela queria dizer – "Não… Eu queria saber da tua prima?"

"Muito bem Hiiraguizawa o que queres com a Tomoyo?"

"Não é bem o que quero, mas mais saber onde ela está? Como ela está…"

"Se ela estiver como da última vez que a vi, ela não está anda bem."

"E…"

"Para que queres saber…" – ela inquiriu, um súbito sentido de protecção fez com que a Sakura quisesse saber os motivos do Eriol"

"Porque tenho saudades dela…"

"Porquê?"

"Eu gosto dela…"

"Ah…" – ela disse esclarecida.

"Então onde ela está…"

"E vou ser honesta contigo."

"Sim…" – ele estava esperançoso de algo lhe dissesse onde ela estava.

"Eu não sei."

"**Como?"** – ele perguntou um pouco alterado.

"È isso que ouviste a Tomoyo disse que vinha para Tóquio à uma semana atrás e ainda não apareceu. Ela desapareceu…"

"Mas tu estás aí calma não estás preocupada… tu não tens…."

"Tento na língua, lá por eu parecer calma não quer dizer que eu o esteja." – ela disse bebendo o seu sumo – "A Tomoyo sabe tomar conta de si. E quer-me parecer que ela precisa de tempo para pôr a cabeça no lugar…"

"Mas… mas…"

"Volta ao teu dia a dia normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido…"

"Como podes ser tão insensível quanto ao desaparecimento dela?" – ele perguntou alterado.

"Sinceramente?"

"Sim."

"Porque ela não iria querer que eu me preocupasse. Porque ela sabe que eu tenho mais que me preocupar do que com o seu súbito desaparecimento."

"Como por exemplo?" – ele perguntou.

"Esse assunto não te diz respeito." – ela disse com raiva – "Agora com licença tenho que me ir embora." – ela levantou-se e saiu do refeitório deixando o Eriol para trás sentado na mesa onde à momentos atrás ela tinha começado a almoçar.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Ele vinha a caminhar para o seu carro quando viu uma pessoa que nunca esperava cruzar em todo o tempo que estivesse no Japão.

"Boa tarde…"

"Sim?" – ele disse olhando para o relógio.

"Sabe-me dizer onde eu posso encontrar a Kinomoto Sakura?" – claro que esta pessoa só queria saber da Sakura. O Syaoran pensou no que iria responder.

"Quem?"

"Oh tu não és japonês bem, ela mais baixa que tu dois a três palmos, cabelo tom de caramelo e com uns olhos esmeralda lindos…."

"Ah…" – ele disse detestando cada minuto que passava na sua presença – "Acabaste de a perder…" – ele disse sorrindo interiormente, nunca ele ia dizer onde a sua… onde a Sakura estava – "Ela acabou mesmo agora de ir para o seu carro…"

"Oh que pena… Não me sabes dizer onde ela mora?"

"Não faço a mínima, agora se não te importas eu vou-me embora…" – o Syaoran disse dirigindo-se ao parque de estacionamento e partiu. Deixando para trás uma pessoa a reclamar que os chineses eram arrogantes e mal-educados.

**P.D.V do Syaoran**

Porque não lhe disse o que ele queria saber?

Porque lhe menti…

Porque tive a forte sensação de proteger…

Porque tive vontade de lhe bater somente por o ver…

Estou a perder o juízo, só pode ser… Nunca antes falei sozinho e agora a todo o momento faço-o… Desde que a conheci o meu mundo ficou virado de pernas para o ar… O que eu vou fazer…?

Antes das férias a minha vida era tão fácil, consistia em olhar para ela, e querer ser amigo dela… agora quero protegê-la sem ser amigo dela, pois ela mentiu-me!

Porque a minha vida ficou tão complicada.

**Fim do P.D.V**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

O Syaoran estava com o Toya e mais uns colegas sentados quando a mesma pessoa que ontem o questionou apareceu. O Toya de imediato se calou.

"O que estás aqui fazer Allen?" – ele grunhiu nada contente da sua súbita aparição em Tóquio.

"O que achas que estou aqui a fazer?" – ele perguntou não gostando em nada da maneira que o chinês estava a olhar para ele, já lhe bastava o Toya agora tinha outro.

"Allen, pensava que a faculdade onde andavas já começou, e fica em Tomoeda!" – disse o Yukito calmo.

"Bem Yukito tu sabes como eu e a Sakura nos demos maravilhosamente bem nas férias…" – ele disse não reparando como o Toya estava quase a saltar para cima dele, nem como o Syaoran emanava uma presença assassina – "E depois de muito pensar e falar com o vosso avô e com ela, ela aceitou o meu pedido de casamento…"

"**Como?"** – perguntou o Toya retirando as palavras da boca do Syaoran, o Yukito e o Eriol olhavam atentamente o Syaoran e viram como ele ficou pálido.

"Isso que ouviste…"

"Seu canalha, o meu avô não tem o direito sobre tal…" – o Toya disse querendo nada mais que lhe bater.

"Pois mas visto que o teu pai não estava presente e a tua irmã aceitou…" – ele disse com um sorriso – "Vamos ser cunhados…"

O Toya ficou sem reacção por um lado queria bater no Allen até que ele não existisse mais, mas por outro mesmo sabendo que aquilo que ele disse sobre a sua irmã era mentira ele não tinha como provar. O seu silêncio de choque e de pânico por não saber como desmentir tal coisa foi atribuído como consentimento do que ele disse que era verdade. Para o Syaoran que já não gostava dele antes por ter sido fotografado junto com a Sakura aquilo foi a gota de água, e antes que fizesse algo que se viesse arrepender posteriormente, ele levantou-se e saiu dali.

Não antes de passar por ele e dar-lhe um encontrão que fez com que ele fosse com tudo para o chão.

"O que lhe deu?" – ele perguntou, mas ao olhar para o Toya viu que ele estava a recuperar do choque e que o melhor era que ele desaparecesse o mais depressa possível.

"Toya o que foste fazer?"

"O que queres dizer Yuki? O que eu fiz?"

"Tu não negaste."

"Não neguei o quê?"

"Tu não negaste o noivado dele com a tua irmã…" – o Eriol terminou.

"Estou tão lixado." – ele disse com as mãos na cabeça.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Ela estava sentada com a Meilin nas escadas quando apareceu uma das colegas de turma do seu irmão.

"Sakura, parabéns!"

"Parabéns porquê?" – ela perguntou não entendendo.

"Pelo noivado claro!" –ela disse.

"Ellie, eu não estou a perceber?" – a Meilin engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do que disse a uma das professoras sobre a Sakura e o seu noivado, na altura em que ela tomou conta do seu irmão.

"Sakura escusas de fingir de que não sabes do que eu estou a falar."

"**Mas eu não sei**!" – ela gritou.

"Bem o teu noivo acabou de aparecer, e o teu irmão não o corrigiu. Por isso parabéns."

"O meu noivo?" – ela perguntou novamente tentando processar tudo o que se estava a passar.

"Sim, um Aldo, Albert… Al qualquer coisa…"

"Allen?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Sim é esse mesmo…" – a outra disse – "Bem eu só vim porque queria ser a primeira dar-te os parabéns." – a Sakura nem tinha reacção para o que tinha acabado de ocorrer.

"Bem já disseste, agora **desaparece**!" – disse a Meilin vendo o estado em que a Sakura tinha ficado. A outra rapariga nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes. – "Sakura… Sakura…" – a Meilin tentou chamar a sua atenção.

"Mei diz-me que isto é um pesadelo… belisca-me para eu acordar…"

"Temo que não seja…"

"**Eu mato-os aos dois…**" – ela gritou, levantou-se e pegou na sua mala que estava ao seu colo e dirigiu-se para o edifício onde o irmão tinha aulas, a Meilin ia mesmo atrás dela, alguém tinha que se assegurar a Sakura não fazia nenhuma asneira.

O Toya ainda estava sentado ao pé do Yukito e do Eriol, quando a sua irmã se aproximava.

"Toya!" – o Yukito chamou-o – "Eu acho sensato entrares dentro deste edifício agora."

"Porquê?" – ele perguntou.

"Eu concordo com ele!" – disse o Eriol tentando levantá-lo.

"Porqu…" – antes que ele pudesse terminar o que quer que fosse, ele reparou em dois ténis pretos à frente dele, muito pequenos para serem dos seus amigos _"Por favor Meu Deus por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que não seja ela… que não seja ela…"_ ele rezou. Pena que quem quer tenha ouvido a sua prece não lhe deu caso. Ele sentiu alguém bater-lhe com demasiada força para chamar a sua atenção – "O que foi?" – ele perguntou rudemente à pessoa em frente dele, para se deparar cara a cara com quem não queria a sua irmã. Ele já a tinha chateado antes, mas nunca ao ponto da respiração dela estar irregular de tanta raiva, a cara ficar vermelha, as mangas arregaçadas como pronta para lhe bater, e os olhos, os olhos da sua irmã é que lhe mostraram que ele está feito, não eram da cor verde-esmeralda com um brilho inocente de sempre, não, agora eram verdes escuros ele teve a impressão que no interior dos olhos dela estava uma chama a arder de um vermelho vivo, e quanto ao brilho que existia sempre no seu olhar, agora era de assassino. A sua irmã estava pronta para matar, e a vitima era _ele._

"_O que foi que tu __**fizeste**_?" – por mais que ela tentasse falar no seu tom de voz normal, era literalmente impossível, ela estava demasiado nervosa e irritada para tal.

"Nada."

"_Nada? Mei ele disse nada? Diz-me Toya eu estaria assim por __**nada?**__"_

"Não…"

"_Eu volto-te a perguntar o que fizeste?"_

"Nada…"

"Sakura é verdade!" – o Yukito disse antes que a Sakura decidisse dar um tratamento ao seu irmão que ele nunca se esqueceria.

"_Então… diz-me…"_

"Então diz-lhe porque a Ellie acabou de lhe dar os parabéns pelo noivado!" – a Meilin disse não querendo que o seu namorado sofresse algum dano.

"Porque… Sakura tu vais ter que te acalmar…"

"_Yuki não te atrevas, a dizer isso… Diz-me simplesmente o que o idiota do meu irmão fez… antes que eu me torne filha única…" – _ela disse olhando para o seu irmão de tal maneira que ele inconsciente recuou.

"O Allen apareceu disse que falou contigo e com o teu avô, sobre o vosso noivado, que tu tinhas aceitado." – ele disse.

"_Onde o Toya entra nisso tudo…"_ – ela disse tentando acalmar-se.

"Sakura tens que perceber que ele foi apanhado de surpresa."

"O que ele fez…?" –perguntou a Meilin.

"Mei…" – disse o Eriol vendo os punhos da sua prima fechados – "Ele não disse nada, calou-se…"

"_Isto é verdade?"_ – perguntou a Sakura ao seu irmão.

"È desculpa Sakura…."

"Desculpa… Essa é nova vinda da pessoa que supostamente não me deixa fazer nada que seja impróprio não consegue desmentir o maior mentiroso de todos os tempos!" – ela gritou, e depois o impensável aconteceu.

_Slap_

E todos ficaram horrorizados com o que tinha acontecido. O Toya levou a mão à face direita e olhou para a sua irmã que segurava na sua mão. Nunca a Sakura tinha levantado a mão ao seu irmão. O Yukito nem queria acreditar, a Sakura tinha passado dos limites, mas o mais impressionante foi que o Toya ficou sem reacção.

"O que…" – ele tentou articular algumas palavras.

"Cala-te ou levas **outra**!" – ela disse – "**Limpa esta confusão… Desmente este boato…** **Eu não quero saber como** **só que o limpes… E tão cedo não me drijas a palavra…"**

"Mas Sak…" – ele tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido.

"**O que eu acabei de dizer. Neste momento eu sou filha única, não tenho um irmão muito menos gémeo… Limpa esta confusão… Retira este boato… E depois eu ponderarei se te perdoo ou não…"** – ela disse virando as costas, e disse para o Yukito – "Nem tentes interferir…"

E continuou o seu caminho com a Meilin atrás dela.

"Toya estás bem?" – perguntou o Yukito.

"Acabei de a perder…"

"Toya dá-lhe alguns dias, ela precisa de se acalmar…"

"Yuki vou matá-lo…"

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura e a Meilin

"Sakura escusavas de lhe ter batido…"

"Não escusava não… Por tudo o que ele me fez passar, a única vez que preciso da sua ajuda, ele faz-me uma destas…" – ela disse – "Ele merecia muito mais…."

"Já pensaste o que vais fazer agora?" – ela perguntou – 2Sakura…" – ela chamou vendo-a estática olhando em frente, reparou então quem vinha lá – "Sakura acorda…"

"O que foi Mei…?"

"Vai para casa agora…" – ela disse empurrando a Sakura para outro lado para se esquivar de quem vinha na direcção delas. A Sakura depressa desapareceu da zona, e foi para o parque de estacionamento onde tinha o seu Beetle e foi-se embora.

Quando a pessoa em questão chegou ao pé da Meilin já a Sakura não estava perto do campus.

"Oi…"

"Oi…" – ela disse reticente

"Olha só por acaso não estavas a falar com uma rapariga chamada Kinomoto Sakura pois não?"

"Quem pergunta?"

"Allen o seu noivo…" – ele disse.

"Bem ela não se chamava Sakura…"

"Não… Parecia mesmo ela…"

"Não… ela chamava-se… Ling…" – ela disse mentalmente batendo em si própria pelo o estúpido nome.

"Parecia mesmo ela…"

"Se calhar são gémeas…" – ela arriscou – "Olha tenho que ir para as minhas aulas…" – e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela já estava a mais de 2 metros de distância dele.

"Estes chineses são muito estranhos!" – ele disse, mais uma vez ele tinha perdido a Sakura, não sabia onde a encontrar, e só podia ficar mais um dia em Tóquio, amanhã ele teria que a encontrar.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

Nessa noite três pessoas não conseguiram dormir direito: o Toya porque tinha que consertar a asneira que tinha acontecido e agora toda a escola falava do noivado da sua irmã; o Syaoran que não podia acreditar que era verdade o noivado da Sakura era verdade, ele não podia acreditar nas palavras da sua irmã e do seu primo quando eles lhe disseram que ele estava-se a precipitar; e, a Sakura que não podia acreditar que o seu pior pesadelo se tinha tornado realidade, não só havia o boato a rondar a faculdade que ela estava noiva, como ela tinha batido no seu irmão.

A noite anterior houve uma discussão acesa entre a Meilin, a Sakura e a Nakuru, porque ela não queria acreditar no que se tinha passado, que uma amiga sua tinha batido no seu namorado, não interessa se era irmã ou não. A Sakura tinha-lhe dito ao final de duas horas de discussão, a Meilin já estava esgotada, mas continuava a defender a Sakura, a Nakuru nem queria acreditar que a sua melhor amiga estava no lado da Sakura. A Sakura chegou ao limite e disse-lhe nos assuntos entre ela e o seu irmão, eram exactamente isso.

Eram 6 da manhã e a Sakura ainda recordava o olhar triste da Nakuru. Ela desceu para prepara o pequeno-almoço para todas e para pedir desculpas à Nakuru.

Quando chegou reparou que alguém já o estava a fazer.

"Bom dia…" – ela disse entrando vendo a Nakuru.

"Bom dia …" – ela respondeu, o ambiente entre as duas estava muito tenso.

"Desculpa passei dos limites!" – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Nakuru/Sakura" – disseram novamente.

"Bem eu queria pedir-te desculpas, eu sei que os assuntos de família devem ficar entre família…"

"Nakuru, não precisas de pedir, eu é que peço. Eu passei dos limites, tu só estavas preocupada com _ele…_"

"Sakura conta-me o que aconteceu…." – e durante a hora seguinte a Sakura abriu o seu coração à Nakuru como havia feito dias antes com a Meilin. Contou-lhe das férias, de como a Tomoyo se encontrava, da chantagem que sofreu por parte do seu avô, da armadilha que lhe foi montada, de ter partido com as relações cortadas com o seu avô, e do dia de ontem, do boato e de como o seu irmão não fez anda para o prevenir – "Sakura agora percebo. Mas sabes o teu irmão não vai poder pôr um fim naquele boato…"

"Eu sei que no fim terei que o confrontar, e negar tudo, mas é mais difícil do que parece."

"Mas tens que o fazer. Tenho uma ideia…" – ela disse radiante.

"Qual?"

"Bem na minha turma, existe uma rapariga que trabalha no jornal… e ela é uma das pessoas que espalha boatos."

"Continua…"

"Eu sei que vais querer privacidade para falares com ele, mas e se durante o início eu e ela aparecermos, e ela vir-te a recusar qualquer ligação com ele…"

"Isso é brilhante Nakuru…"

"Eu sei que sou…" – ela disse rindo-se – "á hora de almoço está bem?"

"Sim, nas escadas do meu edifício!" – ela disse.

"Está combinado…"

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde

A Sakura estava sentada nas escadas do seu edifício, estranhamente completamente sozinha por mais estranho que pareça, ela viu à sua esquerda a Nakuru aproximar-se com a sua colega. Olhou em frente e viu que ele vinha lá.

"_Previsível…"_ – ela pensou.

"Olá Sakura…" – ele disse quando se aproximou dela não reparando nas outras duas.

"Já te disse que é Kinomoto."

"Mas agora somos noivos?"

"Tu deliras não é verdade? Quem te deu essa ideia patética?" – ela perguntou com menosprezo.

"Bem eu falei com o teu avô…"

"Sério… Só para que saibas, para além de estar de relações cortadas com ele, e ele não decide sobre a minha vida…"

"Mas…"

"Mas o quê? Eu disse-te naquele jantar que eu só fui porque fui obrigada ou estás-te a esquecer que foste passar a noite no hospital para ver se não tinhas partido nada depois de teres ido bater na parede?" – ela disse – "Vou-te voltar a dizer. Deixa-me em paz. Volta para casa, o teu lugar em Tomoeda!" – ela disse entrando dentro do edifício. Deixando o Allen no exterior, mas quem olhasse para ele de frente sabia que ainda não tinha terminado por ali. _"Hoje até ao fim do dia és minha…"_

**

* * *

**

Com a Nakuru

A Nakuru vinha com a sua colega para assistirem ao que ela e a Sakura tinham planeado nessa manhã.

"Nakuru tens a certeza do que me estás a dizer."

"Sim a Sakura, a nova fonte dos boatos vai se encontrar com o namorado, e acho que vais ter direito a um furo. Até pode ser que tenhas uma história melhor."

"O que queres dizer?" – ela perguntou. A Nakuru simplesmente lhe fez sinal para se clara e observar.

"_Olá Sakura_…"

"_Já te disse que é Kinomoto."_

"Ela é pouco fria não achas…" –ela questionou baixinho para não interromper ao que a Nakuru simplesmente fez sinal para ela estar calada e ouvir.

"_Mas agora somos noivos?"_

"_Tu deliras não é verdade? Quem te deu essa ideia patética?"_ – os olhos da jornalistas abriram-se ligeiramente com aquela confissão.

"_Bem eu falei com o teu avô…"_

"_Sério… Só para que saibas, para além de estar de relações cortadas com ele, e ele não decide sobre a minha vida_…" – esta história estava-se a tornar melhor do que esperava

"_Mas…_"

"_Mas o quê? Eu disse-te naquele jantar que eu só fui porque fui obrigada ou estás-te a esquecer que foste passar a noite no hospital para ver se não tinhas partido nada depois de teres ido bater na parede?" – ela disse – "Vou-te voltar a dizer. Deixa-me em paz. Volta para casa, o teu lugar em Tomoeda!"_

Elas viram a Sakura entrar e o seu suposto noivo irem cada um para o seu caminho. A Jornalista soltou o ar que não sabia que estava a segurar.

"Nakuru és a melhor…" – ela disse abraçando-a.

"Porquê?"

"Deste-me a melhor história de todas…" – ela disse.

A Nakuru sorriu não pelo facto de ter ajudado a colega mas por ter ajuda a Sakura a limpar o nome dela em relação ao seu suposto noivado.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

"Eriol não insistas."

"Syaoran tens que me ouvir, tudo o que o tal noivo da Sakura disse é mentira!" – ele disse tentando convencer o primo de tal.

"Então porque ele o disse? E como sabes?"

"Depois de teres ido embora, ela apareceu completamente passada. Acho que se ela o apanhasse à frente ele era um homem morto."

"Como podes ter tanta certeza, poderia estar assim por querer segredo."

"Mas isso não justificava o estalo que ela deu ao irmão por não ter reacção nenhuma, não o ter desmentido…"

"Mas…"

"Mas nada se tivesses ficado terias visto, ela intitulou-se como filha única."

"Se esse é o facto porque eles estão ali a conversar." – o Syaoran apontou para a Sakura e o Allen. Mas o que viram foi a Sakura sentada a falar com ele e levantar-se momentos depois e entrar no edifício. O Allen passados alguns minutos passou por ele como se tivesse pronto para matar alguém.

"Acho que aquilo não foi só uma conversa. Acho que ela se acabou de meter num sarilho!" – ele disse.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" – perguntou o Syaoran – "Eriol…"

Mas o seu primo não lhe respondeu durante todo o dia. O que o Eriol conseguiu fazer foi deixar o Syaoran preocupado com algo que pudesse acontecer com ela.

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde

Já passavam das 6 horas quando a Sakura saiu da biblioteca e fez o caminho para o parque de estacionamento, semanas antes nesse mesmo percurso ela tinha se cruzado com o Syaoran. Agora mesmo que tivesse tal sorte, ela não o consideraria sorte mas sim azar, e que possivelmente alguém lá em cima está a conspirar contra ela.

O que parece era verdade pois passados alguns minutos dela ter passado pelo o edifício onde ele tinha aulas, ele saiu depois ela ter passado. Tinha esperado que ela passasse durante duas horas, desde o final das aulas dele. Nesse período de tempo ele pensou e repensou na razão por ter esperado que ela passasse por ele.

"_Eu sou tão idiota, já podia estar em casa ao invés de a seguir… Estúpido Eriol…"_ – ele pensou.

Ele seguiu a Sakura sem dar nas vistas, para ela não se aperceber. A Sakura seguiu o seu caminho até à entrada do campus quando se sentiu ser puxada.

"Larga-me…" – ela disse para quem quer que a tivesse agarrado. O Syaoran andou mais depressa para ver o que se passava.

"Olá Sakura…"

"Allen…" – ela disse estarrecida, não querendo acreditar que ele ainda estivesse ali – "O que estás aqui fazer?" – ela disse seca recuperando-se do seu choque inicial.

"O que achas? A nossa conversa ainda não acabou!" – ele disse ainda segurando o braço dela firmemente.

"Acabou sim. Volta para Tomoeda." – ela disse removendo o seu braço do alcance dele – "Porque nunca deveria ter começado."

"Mas o teu irmão…" – ele tentou dizer.

"Deixa o meu irmão fora disto, tu apanhaste-o de surpresa. Tal como eu te disse antes, a vida é minha, sou eu que tomo as decisões." – ela disse numa voz calma que mais parecia de gelo – "E desde o momento em que fui àquele jantar eu odeio-te…"

"Mas Sakura…" – ele tenta abraçá-la, para a conter, ela esquiva-se fazendo com ele perdesse o balanço.

"O que pensas que estás a _fazer_?" – ela disse irritada por ele ter tentado tocar-lhe de uma forma tão íntima.

"A abraçar-te…."

"Quem te deu o direito para tal, nós mal nos conhecemos para tal…." – ela disse

"Mas tu vais-te c-"

"Ouve-me com atenção, não te suporto, não foi à toa que cheguei com uma hora de atraso ao restaurante, se eu soubesse nem tinha aparecido." – ela disse com uma voz de raiva – "eu nem morta casava contigo…"

"O que estás a dizer?" – ele já não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

"O que acabaste de ouvir. Podes tirar da mente qualquer fantasia ridícula que eu me ia casar contigo, porque só na tua mente isso iria acontecer."

"Achas que é só na minha cabeça?" – ele perguntou num tom um tanto perigoso, avançando para ela, nenhum se tinha dado conta que estavam a ser observados.

"Acho." – ela diz e volta-lhe costas para se ir embora, mas ele segura-lhe no pulso e puxa-a para ele.

"Eu não acho…" – ele disse tentando beijá-la à força, apesar de todos os esforços da Sakura para o afastar dele, ele continuava a aproximar a sua face da dela, enquanto ela continuava a empurrá-lo com toda a força que conseguia, mas naquele momento não era muita visto estar assustada com o que ia acontecer.

"Larga-a…" – disse uma voz por trás dele puxando a Sakura dos seus braços para os dele.

"Isto é entre mim e ela…" – o Allen disse pronto para partir para cima do outro quando repara na estatura física do seu adversário, mais alto e musculado que ele. A Sakura escondeu-se atrás do seu salvador.

"Eu acho melhor voltares para o buraco donde saíste e não voltares!"

"Mas eu e ela…"

"Não à nada entre nós…" – ela disse.

"Desaparece…" – disse o outro enquanto avançava para o Allen, ele começou a recuar para se ir embora.

"Sakura vemo-nos no Verão…" – ele disse antes de entrar no seu carro e desaparecer por completo da sua linha de visão.

"_Isso é o que tu pensas."_

"Obrigado, Li… Salvaste-me!" – ela agradeceu-lhe.

"Nada que eu não fizesse por _outra_…" – ele disse sarcástico.

"**Qual é o teu **_**problema**_?" – ela gritou – "O que foi que te fiz? Porque a única pessoa entre dos dois que tem razão para estar chateada sou eu."

"Sério?" – ele perguntou a sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"**Sim. Eu não te menti ao dizer que te ligava e não o fiz. Eu nunca te menti sobre nada…"** – ela continuou a gritar, mas decidiu-se acalmar porque nos últimos dias já tinha perdido a compostura vezes demais – "E tu quando me viste pela primeira vez o que fizeste?" – ela disse espetando o seu dedo indicado no seu peito – "A primeira coisa que fazes é acusares-me de ser _mentirosa_… Sem nunca sequer parares para pensar, que algo não batia certo. Sem nunca te lembrares da razão pela qual _não queria amigos_… Isso _nunca te passou pela cabeça pois não_…." – ela disse continuando a espetar o dedo nele, estavam tão perto que continuam sentir a sua respiração na cara um do outro, a da Sakura era mais ofegante – "Nunca te passou pela cabeça que a _porcaria da foto do jornal __**não passou de uma armação?**_" – ela disse cansada. O Syaoran durante o tempo todo que ela falou ficou sem saber como reagiu, mas a ficha caiu e percebeu o quão errado ele tinha estado. O que a sua irmã e o primo lhe disseram finalmente fez sentido.

"Eu- eu…"

"O que foi?"

"Desculpa…" – ele disse sinceramente. Os olhos da Sakura aumentaram um pouco, ela sorriu ao vê-lo admitir que tinha errado. Ele interpretou o sorriso como um bom sinal.

"Vai dizer isso, a quem queira ouvir…"

"Como?" – ele perguntou mas ela já tinha voltado costas e entrado no seu carro, deixando o estupefacto para trás.

"_Eu sou tão idiota…!"_

Com o retorno do Allen a Tomoeda e a noticia do jornal da Universidade ter saído desmentido o seu noivado e falando dos perigos de sair com alguém psicótico o boato sobre o seu noivado acabaram. Apesar disso ela continuava a não falar com o seu irmão. A sua preocupação agora situava no paradeiro da Tomoyo que ainda não regressava, não ligando a mais nada nem ninguém.

A Meilin achava interessante observar como o seu irmão mantinha a distância apesar de estar sempre perto da Sakura, mas nunca perto suficiente para ela o ver. E havia as vezes que ela ia sair de casa e ele estava mesmo à porta, nunca o Syaoran tinha sido tão gozado pela sua irmã e primo. Até que ele deixou de a procurar seguindo o conselho da sua irmã, _"Dá-lhe tempo!"._

**

* * *

**

Com a Tomoyo

A Tomoyo tinha o seu carro estacionado no parque de estacionamento doa universidade, ainda era muito cedo para as aulas começaram. Ela tinha conduzido durante a noite inteira não podia perder mais nenhum dia de aulas. E mesmo que pudesse depois da conversa que teve com o avô depois do seu retorno não havia maneira de ficar em Tomoeda.

_Flashback_

_A Tomoyo tinha acabado de chegar a casa depois do mês e meio que passou numa pequena cidade no interior do Japão a reflectir sobre a sua vida e o que tinha que fazer, melhor com quem tinha que falar. Ao passar pela sala viu o avô sentado como se estivesse à espera dela._

"_Tomoyo já não era sem tempo que voltasses." – ele disse do seu lugar, e fez com a mão acenou para que ela entrasse._

"_Boa tarde." – ela disse._

"_Porque não voltaste para Tóquio…?" – ele perguntou calmo durante aquele mês e meio teve tempo para reflectir como as vidas das suas netas estavam tão diferentes._

"_Bem…"_

"_Tomoyo fala…A tua mãe ainda não sabe do teu desaparecimento."_

"_Eu não quis voltar de imediato porque eu não estava bem. O primeiro semestre fez com que eu e a Sakura nos apercebamos que mais para além do que tu e o resto da família querem de nós."_

"_O que queres dizer com isso?"_

"_Eu e a Sakura conhecemos outras raparigas na mesma situação que nós e que encontraram a felicidade."_

"_Estás a insinuar algo?"_

"_Eu não fui para Tóquio com ela ou depois com o Toya porque queria repensar na minha vida. Sabes que apesar de longe, eu e a Sakura continuamos a proteger uma outra. E ela protege-me de ti."_

"_De mim?"_

"_Sim dos encontros forçados, das armações! De tudo! Em Tóquio nós tivemos uma chance de ser feliz."_

"_Tiveram?" – o avô está confuso com a conversa._

"_Sim. Eu fiquei para trás porque queira pensar o que significava ser feliz para mim, e não está na família ou nos negócios, mas sim no que eu quero fazer e com quem quero estar."_

"_Muito bem. E o que queres fazer?"_

"_Quero ir para Tóquio…" – ela disse sorrindo pela primeira vez em meses._

"_Com quem queres estar?"_

"_Ainda não sei!"_

"_Sabes que a Sakura…" – ele queria puxar o assunto para a sua outra neta, ele já não conseguia estar sem falar com a sua neta mais nova, e a forma como se despediram não o deixava sossegado._

"_A Sakura, sabias que ela evita conhecer pessoas, rapazes para ser mais exacta. Evita qualquer hipótese que tem de ser feliz!" – ela disse com um sorriso triste._

"_Porquê?"_

"_Por ti. Por tu conseguires sempre levar a tua avante com ela. Assim se ela afastar os afastar antes de sentir algo por eles, não vai sofrer tanto. Mas…"_

"_Mas o quê?"_

"_Ela encontrou alguém que venceu todas as barreiras que ela colocou, nunca se deu por vencido continuando sempre a aproximar-se. Até que ela não teve mais forças para recusar." – ela disse lembrando-se do sorriso que ela tinha no rosto no dia e que ela chegou a casa de rastos – "Mesmo negando ela apaixonou-se."_

"_Por quem?"_

"_Não sei e nem interessa de que família é. O que importa é que a fez feliz, o que importa é que eu vi-a sorrir como nunca antes. Tão brilhante tão contagiante."_

"_Há aí um mas…" – ele disse._

"_Há. Mas depois esse sorriso todo e essa felicidade toda desapareceram quando a obrigaste a sair com o Allen. Avô de todos tinha que ser o Allen?"_

"_Que mal tem ele?"_

"_O mal é que é __**obsessivo**__… Tão obsessivo que o que saiu no jornal, apesar ter dedo teu foi de acordo com que ele te relatou! Ele disse que a noite foi formidável, e que ela o adorava… __**Isso não te pareceu estranho**__?" – ela perguntou – "Porque não ligaste para o restaurante para saber a verdade?"_

"_Eu liguei depois…" – ele disse lembrando-se perfeitamente dessa conversa._

"_Mas nessa altura já era tarde. E tu com isso condenaste a Sakura mais uma vez a não ser feliz."_

"_O que eu posso fazer para melhorar?" – ele precisava de ajuda._

"_Fácil…" – ela disse atingindo o objectivo que tinha em mente desde o início da conversa, finalmente ela podia fazer alguma coisa para retribuir tudo o que a Sakura já fez por ela – "Deixa-nos viver a nossa vida, fazer as nossas escolhas, cometer os nossos erros. E estar sempre lá para nós."_

"_Mas…"_

"_Sem nos impingir ninguém. Avô achas mesmo que nós não sabemos quem escolhemos para nós?"_

"_Moyo, é tão difícil…"_

"_Mas tem que ser. A Sakura já sofreu demais… Ela não precisa demais ninguém para a forçar a fazer o que não quer. Ela precisa é do teu apoio, tal como eu."_

_Ele suspirou sabendo perfeitamente que as suas netas, tal como as suas filhas eram independentes e só queriam isso mesmo dele, carinho e apoio – "Está bem. Mas tu tens voltar imediatamente para Tóquio." – ele disse._

"_De acordo… Adoro-te Vô." – ela disse abraçando-o._

_Fim do Flashback_

Ela abriu os olhos limpando a lágrima que teimou em cair, de felicidade, finalmente ela e a prima estavam livres de qualquer obrigação familiar. Poderiam finalmente seguir a sua própria felicidade. Mas primeiro tinha que ver a prima.

Ela saiu do carro com as suas coisas. E viu à distância a Sakura com a Meilin a caminhar para a entrada do campus. Quando ambas a viram, começaram a correr na sua direcção.

"Tomoyo… estás cá…" – disse a Sakura, abraçando-a tão forte que acabou por perder o equilíbrio e caíram as duas no chão – "Tive tantas saudades…"

"Eu também…"

"Nunca mais… Nunca mais desapareças assim…" – disse ela ajudando a prima levantar-se.

"Exactamente… Tu assustastes-nos…" – disse a Meilin abraçando-a.

"Não se preocupem… Eu só precisava de espairecer…" – ela disse sorrindo – "E tratar de uns assuntos."

"Ainda bem que estás de volta. A Nakuru tem dado connosco em doidas…" – disse a Meilin rindo-se ao olhar para ela relembrando-se do quanto a Nakuru as chateou durante a ausência da Tomoyo.

"Au…" – disse a Tomoyo novamente no chão

"**Chegaste… Finalmente estás aqui…."** – disse a Nakuru em cima dela.

"Nakuru…" – chamou a Sakura.

"Sim…"

"Lembraste quando falámos de não apertares muito as pessoas ou as surpreenderes desse modo…"

"Sim porquê?"

"Então deixa-a a respirar…" – a Meilin disse.

"Oh desculpa… Mas isso agora não interessa nós estamos atrasadas para as aulas… Adeus meninas…" – ela disse arrastando a Tomoyo com ela.

A Meilin e a Sakura ficaram a olhar para elas – "Agora a tua prima já tem quem arrastar…"

"Pois… ainda bem que ela voltou…" – e ambas foram para as suas aulas.

Nenhuma reparou à distância o Eriol com o Syaoran.

"Ela voltou!" – disse o Syaoran já sabendo da história toda.

"Eu vi…"

"O que vais fazer?" – ele perguntou

"Nada…"

"Como nada?"

"Porque ela não quer falar comigo."

"Como sabes?"

"Xiao, tu sabes da história…" – ele disse derrotado.

"E depois o máximo que te pode acontecer é ela recusar falar contigo. Não me digas que estás com medo…"

"Porque não vais tu falar com a Sakura…?" – ele perguntou, ele sabia quando isso magoava o seu primo mas não o pôde evitar.

"Se ela olhasse sequer para mim eu ia…" – ele disse – "Mesmo que fosse para ela me recusar. Mas eu ia…"

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde

Ela vinha a sair da biblioteca quando o viu encostado a uma árvore, a olhar para ela. Ele estava diferente, o olhar dele estava triste, e parecia que tinha emagrecido desde a última vez que se tinham visto, ela tinha consciência que não tinha melhor aspecto.

Eles continuaram a olhar um para o outro alguém tira que iniciar a conversa, ou somente desviar o olhar, mas nenhum conseguia.

"Olá…" – ele disse, vendo se ela falava com ou se iria virar costas e ignorá-lo.

Depois de uns minutos de espera, já ele tinha perdido a esperança de ouvir a sua voz quando veio a resposta – "Oi."

"Tive saudades tuas Tomoyo…"

**

* * *

**

N.A:

Ei, finalmente estou de volta ao fim de 3 meses. Eu sei que disse que iria ser rápida, mas acho que a minha faculdade não concordou em deixar-me tempo livre suficiente para relaxar então…. Espero que continuem a gostar da história apesar da minha demora em postar.

Espero ter o próximo pronto rapidamente, mas como sempre não prometo nada.

Tenho pena de anunciar a quem lê as minhas fics especiais de Natal e Ano Novo que este ano não haverá nenhuma, devido à falta de tempo que tenho entre trabalho, estágios e facudade fiquei sem tempo e imaginação para tal. Por isso.

**FELIZ NATAL E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO!!!**

Deixem uma review.

Ja ne

Musette


	14. Reconcialiação! O fim de um Ano Penoso!

Vivx () – Obrigado pela review. Como podes ver o tempo que tenho como sempre é escasso. Realmente a confiança é a base, quanto a mim, de todas as relações amorosas ou de amizade. E o Syaoran terá que aprender isso. A Tomoyo demorou a aparecer porque está destroçada pelo que lhe aconteceu no final do ano. Continua a ler…

Lunamc – Obrigado pela review… a ver vamos se ele fala… e se pede desculpas…

_

* * *

_

No último capítulo

_**Mais tarde**_

_Ela vinha a sair da biblioteca quando o viu encostado a uma árvore, a olhar para ela. Ele estava diferente, o olhar dele estava triste, e parecia que tinha emagrecido desde a última vez que se tinham visto, ela tinha consciência que não tinha melhor aspecto._

_Eles continuaram a olhar um para o outro alguém tira que iniciar a conversa, ou somente desviar o olhar, mas nenhum conseguia._

"_Olá…" – ele disse, vendo se ela falava com ou se iria virar costas e ignorá-lo._

_Depois de uns minutos de espera, já ele tinha perdido a esperança de ouvir a sua voz quando veio a resposta – "Oi."_

"_Tive saudades tuas Tomoyo…"_

**

* * *

**

13- Reconciliação! O Fim de um Ano Penoso!

Tinha passado dois meses desde aquela conversa entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo, e desde então não voltaram a ter dificuldades em conversarem, desde que não tocassem no assunto que os levou a se afastarem, antes do Natal. Estavam mais unidos do que eram anteriormente, a distância fez-lhes bem.

Apesar de a primavera estar a chegar ao fim, o amor pairava pelo campus da universidade, assim como nas duas casas, todos tinham aquele ar apatetado de apaixonado. Mas se para uns tudo era um mar de rosas, com borboletas a voar ao seu redor, para outros não era assim tão fácil, de facto parecia que estavam a atravessar um tornado, e nada que tentassem fazer melhorava, pelo contrário, piorava.

Era assim que se encontrava a relação do Syaoran e da Sakura, ou será melhor chamá-la pseudo-relação ou relação inexistente? Por mais que ele tentasse de tudo para a agradar e mesmo que ela lhe agradecesse, ela era polida e nada afectuosa com ele, como se ele não passasse de um mero estranho. O Syaoran estava à beira do desespero queria só uma chance, uma única chance para lhe mostrar o quão arrependido ele estava, e quanto queria a sua amizade. Mas a Sakura não lha iria dar pois sofreu muito com ele, e continuava a sofrer com a distância.

Por outro lado a Sakura, para se abstrair da doe do seu coração, iniciou uma busca em favor do Eriol, tentava que a prima abrisse o seu coração, e desse uma chance ao Eriol para além da amizade, e nada melhor que um primeiro encontro.

**

* * *

**

Casa das flores da primavera

"Tomoyo…" – ela disse com um tom meloso.

"O que foi Sakura?" – ela disse sentando-se na sua cama. Estavam só as duas no quarto, ela estava a secar o seu cabelo.

"Sabes o que seria uma boa ideia?" – ela perguntou.

"Tu perdoares o irmão da Meilin…" – ela disse tentando desviar o assunto da conversa para a sua prima.

"**Não**…" – ela disse alterada, nem queria pensar nisso – "De onde foste buscar essa ideia?"

"Talvez do facto de estares sempre triste desde que foste de férias?"

"Isso não é minha culpada, é dele…"

"Mas até a Meilin já troca algumas palavras com ele…"

"Eles são irmãos, já não era sem tempo, eu não tenho qualquer laço com ele…" – ela disse tristemente, como se se arrependesse desse facto.

"Tens sim… ele tem…"

"Nem termines essa frase, porque é mentira. O que seria uma boa ideia, era tu e o Eriol irem sair…"

"Mas nós já saímos todos os dias juntos."

"Eu quero dizer só vocês os dois, com um jantar à luz de velas, um filme, e um beijo de despedida à porta de casa que deixe fraca nos joelhos…" – ela disse com uma expressão sonhadora, como se tivesse a pensar noutra coisa que não naquilo.

"Sakura, nem comeces com isso. Já te disse que isso não vai acontecer." – ela disse

"Mas porquê?" – ela disse acordando do seu sonho

"Porque eu e ele não temos nada haver um com outro?"

"Claro que não? Vocês terminam as frases um do outro, tem um sorriso só um para o outro, e não tem nada haver um com o outro."

"Isso é coincidência…"

"Tu já devias saber que isso não existe…"

"Sakura não insistas…" – ela disse suspirando – "Nada vai mudar a minha opinião sobre esse assunto."

"Porque não?"

"Porque não dá, já sofri por ele… E quem te disse que ele quer alguma coisa comigo?"

"Basta olharem para vocês…"

"Sakura não, é não. Se ele quisesse algo comigo ele já o tinha dito."

"Talvez…"

"Eu quero falar sobre isso…" – ela disse virando-se para a janela.

"É impossível conversar contigo ultimamente…" – a Sakura disse levantando-se do seu lugar – "Vou ter com a Mei…"

E saiu do quarto deixando a Tomoyo sozinha a contemplar uma noite de lua crescente.

"_Se ao menos ele quisesse…"_

**

* * *

**

Casa dos rapazes

"Syaoran, estás a ouvir-me?" – perguntou o Eriol atirando-lhe uma almofada quando não recebeu uma resposta.

"Eriol o que foi? Não precisavas de me ter atirado com tua almofada ranhosa…" – ele disse zangado com o seu primo, retirando a almofada de cima de si.

"Bem eu desde que voltámos do jantar tenho estado a falar contigo e tu não me dás uma resposta concreta." – ele acusou-o mas depois acrescentou com um sorriso enigmático – "O que tanto ocupa os teus pensamentos?"

"O exame final de amanhã…"

"Eu não sabia que os exames finais tinham olhos verdes…" – ele disse pensativo a preparar uma armadilha ao seu primo.

"Olhos verdes… O que tem olhos verdes…?" – ele perguntou já vendo na sua mente um par de olhos esmeraldas.

"A Sakura…" – ele disse num tom baixo, e reparou no sorriso nos lábios do seu primo.

"A Sakura tem uns olhos lindos, que parecem jóias, mas essas jóias nunca seram minhas…"

"Então é isso que te preocupa…?" – disse o Eriol.

"O que estás para a dizer?"

"Que tu estás a pensar na Sakura e numa maneira de a teres de volta."

"Eriol para começar a Sakura nunca foi minha, e para a ter primeiro precisava de… Esquece. O que é tu queres?"

"Bem eu estava a pedir-te ajuda…"

"Desculpa?" – o Syaoran endireitou-se na cama e olhou para ela para ter a certeza que tinha ouvido bem.

"Eu preciso da tua ajuda." – ele disse relutantemente.

"Como é que é? O meu primo Hiiraguizawa Eriol, precisa de ajuda!" – ele disse em tom de gozo – "O mundo vai chegar ao fim."

"haha… Muito engraçado…" – ele disse sarcástico.

"Muito bem precisas de ajuda em quê?"

"Eu quero convidar a Tomoyo para um encontro."

"Mas eu pensava que todas as vezes que saem juntos fossem encontros…" – ele disse não percebendo bem onde o Eriol queria chegar.

"Oh sim, encontros maravilhosos, onde ela leva amigas. Ou vamos em carros separados, ou…. Nem sequer falamos em nós como uma possibilidade" – ele disse derrotado – "Todas as vezes que eu começo a falar perco a coragem."

"Tu perdes a coragem?" – ele perguntou para ver se tinha ouvido bem – "Então que queres que eu faça? Que peça por ti? Estou já a ver isso resultar, principalmente quando a sua melhor amiga e prima nem sequer me ouve por mais de um segundo."

"Não tenho que ser eu pedir…"

"Então precisas de ajuda para quê?"

"Para a pedir, ela está sempre acompanhada… ou não me eu até ao fim…"

"Porque não falas com a _Ela_ para teres ajuda…"

"Diz o nome dela…"

"Fala com a _Sakura_ de certo que ela te ajuda…" – ele disse.

"Eu já o tinha feito, mas…" – ele engoliu em seco recuando de ao pé do Syaoran colocando uma certa distância. Isto não passou despercebido pelo Syaoran.

"O que fizeste?" – ele disse levantando-se da sua cama e indo na sua direcção.

"Bem…" – ele começou incerto, apesar de ser bastante confiante e aparentar estar sempre calmo, naquele momento ele não conseguia. O seu primo parecia um touro a investir sobre ele – "Eu.. Eu…"

"_Eriol_…" – ele disse em tom de aviso.

"Eu falei com ela… Ou pelo menos tentei… ela é tão ou mais teimosa que tu…" – ele disse num desanimado com a situação toda.

"Falaste sobre o quê? Que assuntos tens para falar com ela, que mostrem a sua teimosia?" – ele questionou.

"_Tu_."

"Quem te deu o direito de ires falar com ela sobre mim…? Quantas vezes?"

"Várias… Perdi a conta…"

"Ainda não me respondeste"

"Pensava que não ias reparar…" – ele disse tentando apanhar o primo desprevenido, para se esquecer do que estavam a fazer, mas um olhar para ele e viu que tal não iria acontecer – "Porque tu não estavas, correcção, tu não estás bem, tu precisas dela, como cada pessoa precisa de ar…"

"Eriol não tinhas esse direito…"

"Tenho quando o meu primo se está a fechar e a entrar em depressão…"

"Eu não estou…." – ele tentou negar.

"E se a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era falar com ela, então é isso exactamente que eu vou fazer." – ele disse.

"Como ela reagiu?" – ele finamente perguntou voltando-se a sentar.

"Como achas? De todas as vezes que eu tentei falar com ela para te dar um chance, ela nunca me ouviu até ao fim. Bastava dizer o teu nome para ela virar costas e ir embora." – ele disse – "Até que ela já não me deixa sequer falar com ela."

"Estavas à espera de quê?" – ele perguntou triste com a perspectiva de que nem de terceiros ela queria ouvir falar dele.

"Que ela me deixasse falar, mas ela é casmurra que nem uma burra…" – ele disse.

"Não fales mal dela…" – o Syaoran defendeu-a – "O precisas de ajuda para quê? Não estás à espera que ela fale comigo certo?"

"Claro que não… Fala com a tua irmã…"

"Tu queres que eu fale com a Meilin?"

"Claro!" – ele disse alegremente como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Porquê?"

"Xiao, elas moram na mesma casa, e para além disso, tu próprio me disseste como a Ling reagiu ao teres maltratado…" – ele calou-se ao ver onde ele iria chegar com aquela linha de raciocínio.

"Já percebi… Mas porque não falas com a tua irmã?"

"Agora sei que perdeste de vez o juízo… Eu falar com a minha irmã sobre uma rapariga que eu estou interessado, nunca irá acontecer… A não ser que eu esteja em morte cerebral… Imagina como ela iria reagir ou o que ela iria fazer…?" – ambos estremeceram ao imaginar essa situação.

"Eriol mas falar com a Meilin não será melhor." – ele disse

"Como assim?"

"Tu não queres que a tua irmã descubra, por isso eu tenho que ir pergunta à minha. Mas para isso teria que esconder quem realmente está interessado… E ela iria assumir que sou eu…"

"E o que mal à nisso? A Tomoyo não é boa suficiente para ti?" – ele perguntou-lhe espetando-lhe um dedo no peito.

"Não é nada disso… Mas a minha irmã, não vai nisso, não quando…"

"Xiao não me interessa, eu preciso da tua ajuda nisto."

"Porque não lhe pedes simplesmente?"

"Não achas que se fosse assim tão simples eu já não o teria feito?"

"Mas é simples…"

"Não é. Não quando todas as vezes que eu a peço, ela o vê como uma saída de amigos…."

"Bem sê mais explicito…"

"Vá lá ajuda-me…."

"O que eu ganho com isso…?"

"O quê?" – ele perguntou incrédulo não querendo acreditar que o seu primo o estava a chantageá-lo

"Para te ajudar tenho…"

"Está bem… No Verão eu ajudo-te…"

"Okay…" – ele disse deitando-se sobre a sua cama, a olhar para o tecto, calado.

O Eriol ficou no seu lugar a olhar para ele, para ver se ele elaborava a sua resposta – "Então?"

"O que foi?"

"Elabora…"

"O quê?" – o Syaoran não estava a perceber onde ele queria chegar.

"Como me vais ajudar?"

"Logo verás…" – ele disse ligando o seu mp3 e começando a ouvir Greenday – "Está preparado…"

O Eriol sabia que era inútil tentar saber mais alguma coisa, e pela maneira que ele falou ele tinha que estar preparado em qualquer ocasião. _"O que estás a preparar?"_

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

A Sakura estava deitada debaixo da sombra de uma árvore a ler um livro calmamente. Tinha as pernas ao sol já que a sombra da árvore da árvore não tapava mais que a sua cintura. O Sol estava quente, apesar de o Verão ainda estar a duas semanas de distância.

Ela usava umas chinelas brancas, com umas bermudas rosa claro e um top branco cai-cai (tomara que caia). A sua mala estava debaixo da sua cabeça a fazer de almofada. O livro que ela estava a ler era _"O Filho da Sombra"_.

Apesar de estar concentrada a ler, ela conseguiu sentir alguém a aproximar-se da árvore, pela quarta vez. Era a mesma pessoa, aproximava-se mas depois afastava-se. Ela estava a ficar curiosa sobre esta indecisão dessa pessoa, que estava interferir com a sua leitura, e logo na melhor parte do livro quando o John descobre que é pai. Mas ela não iria mostrar que estava atenta a quem quer que fosse. Ela voltou-se a concentrar na sua leitura, quando sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Era mais forte do que ela, ela tina que olhar e descobrir quem era. Ao ver quem era, mentalmente ela bateu em si mesma, não podia acreditar no seu azar. Poderia ignorá-lo, se não fosse ele estar a olhar directamente para ela.

"O que queres?" – ela perguntou sentando-se e guardando o livro dentro da sua mala.

"Falar."

"Pensava que os últimos 4 meses de não falar contigo te dariam uma pista que eu não quero sequer estar na tua presença." – ela disse levantando-se.

"Espera."

"O que queres? O que pensas que tens de tão importante para me dizer que me fará parar para te ouvir?" – ela disse olhando para os seus olhos âmbares.

"È sobre a tua prima…" – ele disse segurando-lhe o pulso, para prevenir que ela o deixasse ali sozinho.

"O que queres com a Tomoyo?" – ela disse com irritação dos ciúmes pensando que ele estaria interessado na Tomoyo, retirou o seu pulso do seu alcance.

"Se te sentares aqui eu posso-te explicar." – ele disse sentando-se e batendo no lugar ao lado dele.

"É só sobre a Tomoyo?" – ao vê-lo afirmar com um aceno, ela sentou-se ao seu lado relutantemente – "O que queres com a minha prima?"

"Eu? Nada!" – ele disse.

"Então o que eu estou aqui fazer? Tu disseste que querias falar sobre a minha prima por isso é que fiquei…." – ela disse começando a ficar chateada por ter sido enganada.

"Eu não me expressei bem, desculpa…"

"Tu tens a certeza que sabes o que isso significa…" – ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu quero falar contigo sobre a Tomoyo…" - ele disse ignorando o comentário dela.

"Diz logo de uma vez, eu não tenho o dia todo para estar na tua presença…" ela disse, não suportando o facto de se sentir tão calma do seu lado. Ela deveria sentir-se mal, devia sentir raiva, mas não o conseguia.

"É sobre a tua prima e o meu primo?"

"O que é que eles têm…"

"Não me vais dizer que não reparaste, que és tão distraída assim…?"

"Se a tua ideia de pedires ajuda a alguém é começar por insultar. Então é melhor resolveres os teus problemas sozinhos, porque com certeza ninguém te irá ajudar." Ela disse, não gostando nada do que ele estava a insinuar sobre ela.

"Desculpa…"

"Usas muito essa palavra… Mas sabes que mais as desculpas não se pedem evitam-se…"

"E tu falas demais ao invés de ouvires o que tenho para te pedir…"

"Muito bem… O que o teu primo realmente quer da minha prima?"

"Bem… Eu acho que ele gosta dela…"

"Gostar não é o suficiente para eu te ajudar. Tu esqueceste que no final do semestre passado ele a magoou, magoou-a tanto que ela só voltou a meio deste semestre…" - ela disse não olhando para ele "Eu desaconselhei-a a voltar a falar com ele, por alguma razão…"

"Por alguma razão?" - ele insistiu.

"_Por alguma razão tu e ele fazem-nos sofrer!"_ – ela pensou.

"Por alguma razão?"

"Não interessa…" – ela disse rispidamente, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

"Eu acho que vai mais além de gostar… Eu realmente preciso da tua ajuda." – ele disse novamente, a palavra ajuda parecia não querer sair.

"Custa não custa…." – ela disse.

"O quê?"

"Engolir o teu orgulho…" – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo – "O que estás a precisar da minha ajuda para o quê exactamente?"

"Não deve ser novidade nenhuma que eles tem saído os dois…" ele disse.

"Obviamente…"

"Mas têm saído só como amigos…"

"Claro, o idiota do teu primo não se decide em realmente a convidá-la para sair… Como deve ser…"

"E a tua prima assume sempre que é como amigos…"

"Tu farias a mesma coisa, se soubesses onde ele a leva, e como a convida…" – ela disse lembrando-se da última vez que a prima voltou a casa com vontade de o estrangular, porque ele só arranja programas para amigos.

"Por isso é que eu preciso da tua ajuda."

"Já é a terceira vez que dizes que precisas da minha ajuda e ainda não disseste para o quê… Ou será que tu próprio ainda não sabes…" – ela disse ironicamente.

"Sei… Se não soubesse não te faria perder o teu tempo…"

"Acho bem… então qual é a tua ideia?" – ela perguntou continuando a olhar em frente.

"Estava a pensar em marcar um jantar, no Chez Pierre, para daqui a duas semanas."

"Estavas a pensar?" – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada desconfiada – "De certo que já tens a marcação feita…"

"Tenho, mas preciso da tua ajuda para levar lá a Tomoyo sem ela desconfiar de nada."

"O que estavas a insinuar?" ela perguntou não gostando do tom que ele tinha utilizado, era muito sugestivo.

"Bem eu para levar o Eriol, é fácil. Estava a pensar num encontro a quatro…"

"Como? Um encontro a quatro? Perdeste de vez o juízo… Nunca…"

"Importaste de me ouvir. Não será mesmo um encontro a quatro serão só eles."

"Explica-te como deve ser porque não estás a fazer qualquer sentido."

"É muito simples, tu…." – e durante os quinze minutos seguintes ele explicou-lhe o plano que tinha arquitectado, de forma a ajudar o seu primo a conseguir ter um encontro romântico com a Tomoyo.

"Está bem eu topo…" – ela disse, levantando-se – "Espero que isto resulte…"

"Vai resultar…" – ele disse levantando-se também – "Diz-me uma coisa…"

"O que foi agora?"

"Olha para mim quando estou a falar contigo!" – ele disse, farto de ser ignorado por ela.

"Porque tenho que o fazer. Tu pediste-me ajuda não para olhar para ti… Se fosse para isso, fazias-me perder tempo precioso…"

"Sak-"

"Aliás tu não mereces que eu olhe para ti… Agora se me dás licença tenho que voltar para as aulas…" ela disse virando-lhe costas.

Apesar das suas palavras duras, a Sakura levava um sorriso no rosto que foi desvanecendo com a distância que ela punha entre os dois. Já o Syaoran, ele sorria singelamente pois tinha conseguido ouvir a sua voz, e estado na sua presença, sem que o ignorasse, _muito_.

**

* * *

**

Duas semanas depois – Casa das flores da primavera

"Sakura porquê tanta insistência?" – perguntou a Tomoyo, desde que tinha chegado a casa, a Sakura tentava a convencer a ir a um encontro a quatro com ela "Já viste isto Meilin…" – a Tomoyo disse olhando para a Meilin que se encontrava deitada na cama da Sakura, segurando o riso, pois ela sabia o que iria acontecer.

"Tomoyo, vai com ela que mal pode acontecer?"

"Tudo… E se o – " – ela calou-se ainda não estava pronta para admitir o que realmente a preocupava.

"E se quem? Tomoyo estás interessada em alguém? De facto tens saído mais do que é costume para ti… _Muito mais_." – a Sakura disse, tentando por um lado convence-la a ir por outro a ver se a Tomoyo admitia que sentia lago mais pelo o Eriol. Mas a Tomoyo conseguia controlar e esconder os seus sentimentos melhor que ninguém.

"Sakura não metas palavras na minha boca… e não leias demasiado em relação às minhas saídas.

"Então vês comigo… O amigo do rapaz com quem eu vou sair, é muito simpático…"

"Sakura um encontro às cegas?"

"Tomoyo qual é o mal… pode ser divertido…" – disse a Meilin ajudando a Sakura, pois o que ela mais queria é que a Tomoyo se aertasse com o seu primo, pois a relação deles estava muito parada. E poderia ficar pior caso a Tomoyo descobrisse, como ele tem andado a atazanar a Sakura sobre o Syaoran _"Mas esse assunto fica para uma próxima vez. Só eu e a Sakura…"_.

"Sakura…."

"Por favor…" – ela pediu, como criança pede um doce, os olhos muito abertos, e a fazer beicinho.

"Isso não é justo…"

"O que não é justo?" – ela perguntou continuando a fazer beicinho.

"Isso… estás a fazer jogo sujo Sakura…"

"Como assim?" – perguntou a Meilin chamando a atenção da Tomoyo sobre ela, mais valia ter ficado a olhar para a Sakura.

"Tu também…" – ele disse suspirando – "Está bem… mas tem que parar já com isso…"

"**Aaaah**!" – foi ouvido no exterior, seguido por um som oco como se alguém tivesse caído ao chão. De facto alguém tinha caído ao chão. A Tomoyo caiu quando a Sakura e a Meilin se atiraram a ela.

"Importam-se de sair de cima de mim?" – ela perguntou ao fim de um bocado, mas não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada.

"Bem temos que escolher a tua roupa… tens que ir de arrasar…" – disse a Meilin.

"Porquê?"

"Porque senão não se trata de um encontro romântico, mas algo casual de _amigos_" – disse a Sakura dando a entender algo mais.

"Sa-"

"Esquece tu vais levar isto…" – disse a Meilin salvando a Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Entretanto na República dos Rapazes

O Syaoran estava deitado na sal cama a ler um livro "O Código de DaVinci", quando o seu primo entrou dentro do quarto. Já se tinham passado duas semanas desde que o seu primo lhe tinha dito que o iria ajudar, mas até agora nada. Ele estava a perder a paciência, ela não aguentava esperar mais.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para o Syaoran que continuava entretido com o que estava a ler. Não aguentou mais e atirou-lhe com um ténis para cima.

"Então? Estás-te a passar?"

"Eu não… tu é que sim…" – ele disse.

O Syaoran não lhe respondeu logo, ficou a ponderar no que se tinha passado – "Tu é que estás a passar, eu estava sossegado a ler um livro, quando tu me atiraste com o teu ténis mal cheiroso para cima… Eriol já não és mais criança…"

"Eu não sou mais criança… tu é que te estás passar… dizes-me que me vais ajudar e depois nada…"

"Do que é estás a falar…?" – ele disse não compreendo onde ele queria chegar.

"Da Tomoyo… do que achas que eu estou a falar… de duendes e fadas?" – ele disse chateado.

"O que é que isso tem?"

"Syaoran acorda para a vida… Quando é que me ajudas…"

"Amanhã…" – ele disse regressando ao livro.

"Tu nunca me ajudas… prometes… prometes…" – ele estava a resmungar quando ouviu o que ele disse – "Amanhã?"

"Amanhã…" – ele disse baixando o livro, e olhando para ele. Quando o viu parado a meio do passo, retornou ao livro.

"Syaoran e tu não me dizias nada…"

"Estou a dizer-te agora…"

"O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou vestir? Onde a vou levar?" – o Syaoran pouso de vez o livro pois sabia que agora não iria conseguir terminar de o ler.

"Eriol tu só tens que estar no _Chez Pierre _amanhã por volta das nove horas."

"A reserva está feita em que nome?"

"No meu… Claro…" – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"No teu? Tu vais?" – ele questionou não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

"Claro… Senão não seria um encontro a quatro…"

"Encontro a quatro?" – ele perguntou não querendo creditar no seu azar.

"Sim… Encontro a quatro…."

"Mas Syaoran…" – ele tentou protestar.

"Olha foi só assim que eu te consegui arranjar este encontro agora é contigo." – ele disse saindo do quarto.

O Eriol ficou sentado na cama do Syaoran a olhar para a porta por onde o seu primo tinha saído, não tinha reacção para o que tinha acontecido.

**P.d.V. do Eriol**

_Agora é contigo… Agora é contigo… Agora é contigo…_

De tudo o que ele me disse porque só isso me marcou… Eu não estou com medo de sair com ela, mesmo num encontro a quatro…

Mas será que num encontro a quatro a sua atenção não estaria nos outros ao invés sobre mim… Eu não vou consegui realmente ter um encontro com ela.

**Fim de P.d.V**

Ele já tinha tomado a sua decisão.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

A Tomoyo estava sentada na sua mesa à espera que alguém aparecesse já à meia hora. A Sakura às seis horas, ligou-lhe a dizer que tinha ficado retida no hospital, então para ela ir sem ela, que teria a boleia do seu acompanhante. A Tomoyo olhou pela enésima vez para o seu relógio, para ver quanto tempo já estava à espera. Já tinha passado trinta e cinco minutos e nada de ninguém aparecer.

Do lado de fora do restaurante podia-se ver duas figuras encostadas a um carro. Uma usava uma saia pelo joelho com umas botas e um casaco comprido, a outra usava umas calças pretas e um casão de ganga preto. Não tiravam os olhos da vitrina, mais precisamente da Tomoyo.

"Tens a certeza que ele vaia aparecer?"

"Tenho, ele nunca iria falhar a oportunidade de sair com ela…"

"Então onde raios se enviou… Espero que não me tenhas feito perder tempo…" – ela disse irritada.

"Não… Nunca te iria fazer perder o teu tempo…" – ele disse tentando acalmá-la.

"Então volto-te a perguntar onde está ele?"

"Não sei… Tenho estado aqui contigo desde antes de ela ter aparecido…" – ele disse, mas olhando para ela soube que aquela não era a resposta a ser dada. O mais certo é que ela lhe iria bater, mas finalmente ele viu-o à distância, respirou de alivio – "Ali está ele."

"Já não era sem tempo." – ela disse e esperou que ele estivesse mais perto do restaurante para fazer a chamada.

No interior era possível ver a Tomoyo a pegar no seu telemóvel.

"_Sakura onde estás?"_

"Tomoyo surgiu-me um imprevisto e eu não vou poder ir…"

"_**O quê?**_" – ela gritou a Sakura podia vê-la a levantar-se e a pegar nas suas coisas.

"Tomoyo não grites… Eu não vou poder ir…"

"_E vou ter um encontro a três… Nem penses…"_

"Nada disso, o amigo dele vai. Por favor Tomoyo não o deixes plantado… ele tem sofrido muito…"

"_aaargh_…_ está bem, mas ficas a dever-me uma…"_ – ela disse já pensando numa maneira da Sakura sofrer um pouco, engolindo o seu orgulho.

"Isso é o que vamos ver…"

"_O que disseste?"_

"Nada até logo…" – ela disse desligando – "Agora é a tua vez."

O Syaoran pegou no seu telemóvel e ligou para o Eriol.

"_Syaoran, não te estou a ver!" – _foi a primeira coisa que ele lhe disse.

"Isso é porque eu não estou aí…"

"_Como_?"

"Olha não vou entrar em detalhes… Tu estás atrasado… e aposto se ela for como a Mei, ela já se terá ido embora. E tu perdeste a tua hipótese…" – ele disse.

"_Tu não estás cá…"_ – ele perguntou. Ele viram-no para e dar meia a volta. A primeira reacção da Sakura foi bater no ombro do Syaoran, para resolver a situação. Mas não foi uma batida leve, ele iria ficar com o braço dorido mais tarde.

"Não idiota… Tu querias um encontro romântico… E comigo isso não seria nada romântico… Agora mexe-te antes que percas a tua oportunidade…." – ele disse, enquanto massajava o local onde a Sakura o tinha atingido. Eles viram quando, o Eriol se virou novamente entrando no restaurante. O Syaoran desligou então o telemóvel. E eles esperaram.

Eles viram quando ele entrou. O quanto surpreendida ela ficou, e como parecia que emanava luz à sua volta de tão feliz que estava. Ao final de meia hora o Syaoran disse – "Bem acho que conseguimos. Não achas?"

Quando ela não respondeu ele viu que ela não estava mais presente. Sentiu um baque no coração com esta acção por parte dela, ir-se embora sem dizer nada. _"Nem dei por ela se ir embora… Ela nem disse nada…Mas estava à espera de quê…"_ – ele pensou enquanto caminhava para casa – _"Amanhã falo com ela…"_

**

* * *

**

No interior do restaurante

A Tomoyo continuava à espera. Ela podia ter-se ido embora após a chamada da Sakura, mas algo lhe disse para esperar, que iria valer a pena. Que algo nesta noite iria mudar o seu primeiro da faculdade para melhor.

Ela estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que não se deu conta que alguém se aproximava dela.

"Pelos vistos fomos deixados plantados por ambos os nossos amigos…" – uma voz disse por detrás dela, uma voz que fez sentir um arrepio gostoso pela espinha – "Não que eu me importe…"

Isto fez com que a Tomoyo ficasse alerta, olhou para trás e disse – "Eriol… tu?"

"Estavas à espera de outra pessoa _Tomoyo?"_

"Não é… só que… tu? Então com quem a Sakura iria vir?"

"Com o Syaoran…" – ele respondeu, a Tomoyo já transbordava de alegria, pela surpresa perfeita que a sua prima lhe tinha preparado, e ao descobrir que a sua prima estava disposta a estar com o Syaoran mais uma vez, sentiu-se como a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

"Mas não falemos deles…"

"Aproveitemos antes esta noite só nossa…" – ele disse tentando fazer com que a sua atenção se focasse só nele.

"Nossa? Como assim?" – ela perguntou não entendendo onde ele estava a querer chegar.

"Sim nossa…"

"Eriol, nós já saímos antes porque foi preciso tudo isto agora?"

"Porque tu de todas as outras vezes, só o viste como um encontro de amigos."

"E não era isso que foram?" – ela perguntou.

"Não ao inicio quando te convidei…"

"Oh…?" – ela não estava a perceber onde ele queria chegar.

"Todas as vezes que te convido para sair… tu dizes e assumes que é uma saída de amigos e nada mais…"

"E não é para eu pensar isso? Afinal tu nunca deste a entender nada para além disso…" – ela disse esperando a resposta dele.

"O que queres que eu te diga?"

"A verdade. Isso basta-me…"

"A verdade?" – ele questionou arranjando os óculos.

"Sim. Porque não vieste logo ter comigo a dizer que era isso que tu querias?"

"Porque tu nunca me deste abertura para tal, nem sequer uma única oportunidade… Todas as vezes que eu tentava, tu só dizias que não querias passar o mesmo que a tua prima e mesmo assim nunca me explicaste o que foi… Só sei que está relacionado com o Syaoran." – ele disse.

"É um assunto deles para resolverem…"

"Exacto, só ele podem resolver…"

"Então acho melhor aproveitarmos o nosso encontro…" – ela disse suavemente, sorrindo-lhe.

"Concordo…" – ele disse colocando a sua mão sobre a dela, acariciando-a suavemente.

Impressionante como o que parecia tão complexo e difícil de acontecer, segundo o Eriol, foi a coisa mais fácil. A Tomoyo teve o seu primeiro encontro, sem ter que fingir interesse, sair com alguém que lhe interessa facilita isso. E o melhor de tudo é que eles já se conheciam minimamente bem… Não existindo os silêncios desconfortáveis, foi um encontro perfeito para ambos.

Ao chegar a hora de a levar a casa, ele acompanhou-a à porta como um cavalheiro faz. O seu casaco estava sobre os ombros da Tomoyo para a proteger do frio, realmente a Meilin tinha pensado em tudo, em fazê-la usar aquele vestido preto sem alças, só com uma encharpe pelos ombros. O Eriol foi cavalheiro, para lhe emprestar o seu casaco, e passando o seu braço pela sua cintura, de modo a partilharem a temperatura gerada por ambos os corpos.

Ao chegarem à porta da casa dela, a Tomoyo e o Eriol ficaram parados em frente um do outro, sem se moverem por uns minutos, só olhando para os olhos um do outro. Não existia nada ao seu redor, só existiam eles, e mais ninguém. Um barulho no interior da casa fê-los despertar do seu estado.

"Obrigado…" – ela disse retirando o casaco e devolvendo-lhe – "Pela noite maravilhosa…"

"Obrigado eu pela tua companhia…" – ele disse aceitando o casaco – "Eu…" – ele começou a dizer, mas ouviu ao mesmo tempo por parte dela.

"Eu…" – começaram-se a rir da situação, ele fez-lhe sinal para ela continuar – "Tenho que ir para dentro…"

"Compreendo…" – ele disse um pouco triste pelo final da noite – "Espero repetir novamente…"

"Claro…" – ela disse, inclinando-se para a frente, dando-lhe um beijo na face, e entrando na casa. Ela ficou encostada à porta não se conseguindo mover, ela não compreendia o que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça para fazer aquilo. Nunca a Tomoyo tinha sido tão impulsiva, e desde que o conheceu, só tem tido este tipo de atitudes, especialmente quando ele está por perto.

Se fosse só isso ela até estaria bem, o pior é o que ele a faz sentir. Nunca ninguém a conseguir fazer corar, ou fazer com que o seu estômago tivesse borboletas no seu interior, muito menos, só com um sorriso singelo fazer o seu coração bater como tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

Ela conhecia os sintomas, mas não queira acreditar que se estava a apaixonar por ele… Mas não o iria evitar… Não iria desperdiçar esta oportunidade de ser feliz…

"_Vou aproveitar… vou ser feliz, mesmo que seja algo temporário… Mas com calma…"_

Ela pensou, não querendo atirar-se de cabeça, para não se magoar. Iria ter calma, e aproveitar o momento. E por isso estava feliz.

Mas essa felicidade que ela descobriu não tinha nada haver com a decisão de dar uma chance ao Eriol ou de aproveitar o momento com calma, mas sim por ter estado com ele. Sentindo-se como nunca antes se tinha sentido, completamente apaixonada por alguém… Perdidinha de amor…

A Sakura estava preocupada com a prima, pois esta ainda não tinha chegado, pensava ela. Mas ao descer as escadas, viu que o esforço que fez para trabalhar em conjunto com o Syaoran para conseguirem que os seus primos tivessem um encontro. Tinha valido a pena ter ficado aquelas longas horas ao seu lado a planear tudo até ao mínimo detalhe, agora tudo tinha terminado, num belo desfecho, ela deduziu pelo ar aparvalhado que a prima sustinha no rosto.

"Então tiveste uma noite _agradável_!" – ela comentou, quando se apercebeu que a Tomoyo não estava a reagir à sua presença.

"Ahhh!" – ela gritou levando a mão ao coração tentando acalmar as batidas do seu coração. Ele já estava a bater descompassado e depressa desde que tinha beijado o Eriol, com o susto que levou piorou a situação – "Assustaste-me…"

"Há 10 minutos que estou a chamar por ti, e a dizer a mesma coisa…"

"E isso é?"

"Estás mesmo apanhadinha…" – ela disse puxando-a escada acima pelo braço.

"Não estou nada…"

"Claro que não…" – a Sakura disse sarcasticamente.

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Por hei-de começar…" – ela disse com um ar trocista de quem está a pensar muito intensamente em algo – "Talvez o teu sorriso idiota… estares desatenta… ou quem sabe tom avermelhado das tuas bochechas… Tomoyo tu tiveste uma noite agradável…"

"N…"

"Agradável não… Maravilhosa…"

"Pois tive… Acho que estou apaixonada…" – ela disse deitando-se na sua cama.

"Ainda bem para ti… Agora é melhor dormires." – ela disse aconchegando-se e adormecendo, com um sorriso no rosto. A Sakura estava feliz pela prima. Agora tudo estava bem.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

A Tomoyo foi uma das primeiras a acordar, e estava tão bem-disposta, tão bem com a vida e feliz, que fez um pequeno-almoço reforçado para todas. As suas amigas de infância nem podiam acreditar na serenidade que ela transparecia, como se a aura negra que a tinha assolado nos últimos tempos desaparecera. Ela irradiava luz.

"A Sakura?" – perguntou a Naoko, ao notar a sua ausência.

"Não sei…" – ela respondeu, nada preocupada com sua ausência. E foi essa despreocupação pela Sakura que fez com que todas soubessem que a Tomoyo não estava bem.

"Muito bem Tomoyo… Conta todos os detalhes, e porque estás assim!" – insistiu a Chiharu abanando-a.

"Bem… Eu estou apaixonada." – ela disse suspirando.

"Awww…." – todas disseram, suspirando com a revelação. Todas estavam a pensar nos sus mais que tudo.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Ela tinha escutado o suspirar de todas as residentes da casa, e isso deixou-a triste. Não que ela não estivesse contente por cada uma ter alguém com quem partilhar a vida e ser feliz. Mas por ela não poder dizer o mesmo. Não que ela quisesse.

Agora sim, ela estava de lado em relação à sua vida amorosa inexistente em comparação com as suas amigas. Ela precisava de ter alguém também, pois sentia um vazio a apoderar-se dela, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. A não ser relembrar, quando esse vazio esteve preenchido durante um curto espaço de tempo.

Ela abanou a cabeça para limpar a sua mente desses pensamentos que só a iriam fazer sentir ainda mais triste e só.

"_Não há nada que eu possa fazer, ele fez a sua escolha ao não acreditar em mim."_ – ela pensou , decidindo utilizar o tempo que ainda disponha para ir a pé para o campus. O ar fresco da Primavera iria fazer-lhe bem.

Durante o seu percurso, a Sakura notou que já faltava menos de um mês para o fim do seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Ao pensar sobre isso, ela apercebeu-se de tudo o que tinha vivido até ao momento. Não só em termos académicos, mas relativamente às novas amigas que fez, às oportunidades que teve, à sua breve amizade com o Syaoran e à perda dela devido ao Allen.

"_Realmente a minha vida não poderia ser pior."_

Entrou no campus ainda a repensar todas as mudanças e emoções que tinha vivido desde o Verão anterior. Não se dando conta que estava alguém sentado na escadas do edifício de Administração.

"Oi…"

Ela olhou para onde voz tinha vindo, e viu a origem de todo o seu sofrimento. Nem queria acreditar que ele lhe tinha dirigido a palavra.

"Trabalhamos bem em equipa. Obrigado pela tua ajuda…. Conseguimos uni-los…" – o Syaoran disse, quando olhou reparou que novamente ela já não estava presente. Era como se ela soubesse magia para desaparecer no ar. _"Se calhar ela não me ouviu…"_

Ele não sabia como falar com ela para conseguir o pretendido, que ela respondesse, mas ele iria tentar.

"Syaoran…" – ele ouviu alguém dizer, e antes que se pudesse preparar ele estava estatelado no chão, com o seu primo sobre ele – "Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…"

"Eriol…" – ele tentou chamar sua atenção.

"Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…"

"Eriol…"

"Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…Obrigado… Obrigado… Obrigado…"

"**Eriol**…"

"Ob- diz…"

"Eu compreendo-te que estejas agradecido, mas importaste-te de…"

"sim…"

"**Saíres de cima de mim?**"

"Oh claro…" – ele disse – "O que se passa?"

"Tirando o facto que tu me esmigalhaste… nada…"

"Claro… é verdade esqueci-me que tu és sempre rabugento de manhã. MAS obrigado, a noite não poderia ter corrido melhor… E a tua como foi?"

"Não quero falar disso."

"Vá lá… eu quero-te recompensar pelo que fizeste por mim…"

"E vais fazê-lo…"

"Mas como eu te posso ajudar se não me dizes o que se passa."

"Eriol… já te disse o que quero eu retorno da ajuda que te dei. Ao contrário de ti, eu consigo lidar bem com os meus problemas…"

"Nota-se…" – ele murmurou – "Mas Syaoran… sabes, em relação ao que me pediste… seria mais fácil pedires-me para me lançar a um urso…"

"Como?"

"É que eu tenho mais hipóteses contra um urso do que a dizer à…"

"Eriol esse era o acordo. Eu ajudava-te, e tu ajudavas-me no que eu te pedisse não no que te fosse mais conveniente."

"Está bem… mas é bom que eu esteja inteiro em Setembro…"

"Vais estar…" – ele disse com um sorriso. Neste momento ele tinha mais em que se preocupar do que com o pânico do seu primo – "Espero que tenha valido a pena o encontro…"

"Valeu…"

"Não me vais voltar a pedir ajuda com ela pois não?"

"Não a partir de ontem acho que tudo irá se compor como deve ser."

"Óptimo… Agora vamos para as aulas…" – ele disse dando aquele assunto por encerrado.

Ninguém notou durante o dia nas ausências do Syaoran, nem o ar derrotista com que regressava. Ninguém tirando o seu primo e a sua irmã.

De todas as hipóteses que ele teve para falar com ela fê-lo, não se preocupando quem o via. Ele só queria ouvir a voz dela, mas ela desaparecia após ele dar a conhecer a sua presença, não lhe dirigindo a palavra.

Almoçou com a sua irmã de propósito pois sabia que tinha como hábito fazê-lo, mas ela não apareceu. Esperou por ela à saída de algumas aulas que ele tinha certeza que ela tinha, mas após a saída de todas as suas colegas ela não estava presente.

****

P.d.V do Syaoran

Durante todo o dia ela fugiu de mim, ou simplesmente desaparecia.

Porque será que ela ao ver como a sua prima ficou feliz ao lado do meu, não decidiu pelo menos deixar-me falar. Antes pelo menos ela deu-me tempo para falar agora nem isso.

Agora foge como se eu tivesse a lepra.

_Mas tu tens noção que a fizeste sofrer…_

Oh não tu outra vez… não me interessa, o que lá vai lá vai, eu só queria uma hipótese para falar com ela, agradecer-lhe pela ajuda e recuperar o tempo perdido.

Será que é pedir muito para que ela me ouça uma única vez.

Ao invés leva-me à loucura…

_Isso é a queixa comum de todos os homens…_

Cala-te se é para me massacrares….

_Já pensaste em pedir desculpa…_

Desculpa porquê? Eu não fiz nada de errado, eu só lhe quero agradecer, não é nada demais.

_Tens muito que apreender sobre as mulheres…_

Elas não conseguem guardar rancor durante tanto tempo.

_Tu és um idiota…_

Cala-te tu não sabes do que falas. Se ela não quisesse falar comigo ela não seria das últimas a sair só para ninguém nos ver. É isso mesmo, ela quer falar comigo sem ninguém nos ver.

Vais ver como ela irá falar comigo…

**Fim de P.d.V.**

O Syaoran esperou pela Sakura durante 4 horas, eram 20 horas, quando ele a viu aproximar-se da saída do campus, o seu desespero de a ter perdido durante a aula prolongada que teve, transformou-se em esperança de conseguir falar com ela.

Durante todo o dia a Sakura escapou mais de uma vez de estar na presença do Syaoran e ter que ouvir a sua voz, todas as vezes era como se alguém a apunhalasse, pois não se conseguia esquecer do que ele afez passar meses antes. Ela sabia que ele era persistente, ao ponto de não almoçar com os seus colegas para se sentar com a sua irmã de propósito, de tal modo a Sakura não almoçou. È de admirar como ela se aguentou durante todo o dia só com um copo de leite e nada mais. Agora ao vê-lo encostado a um dos lados da entrada para o campus viu que ter aguentado 4 horas dentro da biblioteca foi em vão.

"_Maldito sejas…"_

Ao passar por ele, ele bloqueou-lhe a passagem.

"Podemos falar agora?" – ele perguntou.

"…" – ela não respondeu, o único sinal que ele tinha que ela o tinha ouvido, era através de ela estar a olhar directamente para ele como se estivesse à espera que ele terminasse.

"Queria-te agradecer pela ajuda que me deste…" – o seu olhar ficou mais determinante – "E gostaria de te perguntar se podemos voltar a ter uma relação cordial?" – ele questionou, mas depressa se arrependeu pela mudança no seu olhar ficando mais furioso.

Ela tentou sair da sua frente e ir embora, mas sentiu o seu suave toque no seu braço, impedindo-a de o fazer.

"Vá lá… só uma chance, a tua prima perdoou o meu primo e agora estão no bom caminho." – ele sentiu perfeitamente quando os seus músculos ficaram tensos.

Ela olhou para ele com desdém, como se ele fosse a coisa mais repugnante que ela já tinha visto. E então ele soube que tinha feito asneira ao mencionar a sua prima em tom comparativo – "Tu realmente deves ser estúpido se não percebeste as dicas durante todo o dia, que eu não quero falar contigo ou estar se quer na tua presença. Mas vou-te dizer claramente agora para não haver mal-entendidos doravante." – ela respirou fundo – "Ao contrário de ti o teu primo não a maltratou nem acusou sem provas, ou sem a escutar, a única coisa que ele fez foi tentar que me esquecesses, nada mais. Ele soube como agir, ao contrário de ti. Tu não passa de uma criancinha de 3 anos a pedinchar por um brinquedo perdido, mas eu não sou nenhum brinquedo muito menos teu." – ela respirou novamente fundo para conseguir terminar – "Mas como és como uma criança de 3 anos vou-te explicar como tal, eu não quero olhar para ti, falar de ti, saber de ti, falar contigo a tua presença irrita-me como uma mosca enquanto tentamos adormecer. Vê-se entendes as dicas que te dou que não quero falar contigo…"

Ela disse deixando-o para trás a digerir essa informação. Ela estava orgulhosa de si, pois conseguiu manter a postura, não gritando e falando como se o assunto não a afectasse, como a estava a afectar. A sua saída foi na altura certa, pois mais um minuto na sua presença, e iria perdoá-lo e começar a chorar. E ela não estava pronta para tal.

O Syaoran ficou perplexo não estava à espera desta sua reacção. Não estava à espera que ela agisse tão calmamente. Ouvir a sua voz foi bom, mas não com o conteúdo, por mais que lhe custasse admitir, o que ela lhe disse partiu-lhe o coração de uma maneira que ele não estava à espera. Mas ele não a podia censurar, foram as suas acções que a levaram para longe. Não que ao admiti-lo o iria fazer sentir melhor.

"_Eu sou um idiota…"_

**

* * *

**

Passado um mês

Naquela noite, eles decidiram evitar-se de modo a prevenir mais mágoa, mas não foi fácil. Pelo menos era o que o Eriol e a Tomoyo pensavam e comentavam entre si, curiosos para saber tudo.

Os primeiros dias foram complicados para ambos, já que os seus amigos, irmãos e primos, que sabiam da sua ligação, questionaram-nos exaustivamente sobre o que se tinha passado naquela noite, porquê de se estarem a ignorar, nem sequer conseguirem ouvir falar do outro sem demonstrarem aborrecimento.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que tinha despoletado a mudança neles, de não questionarem sobre o outro, não se cruzarem, não olharem ao longe e, caso acontecesse, estarem a olhar na mesma direcção, era como se o outro não estivesse lá.

Ao final da primeira semana já não questionavam nem sequer comentavam.

Tinha chegado, finalmente, a altura que todos ansiavam, o final do ano.

Nada tinha mudado, tudo estava na mesma e ao mesmo tempo tudo tinha mudado. O Toya já não ligava muito à sua irmã e prima, dando-lhes finalmente o espaço que elas ansiavam, porém ele notou a diferença em ambas. Como a sua irmã parecia triste e como a sua prima era o oposto, transpirava felicidade por todos os poros. De facto o humor da Sakura, quanto a ele, assemelhava-se em muito com o do Syaoran, apesar deste ter um humor mais lúgubre, como se ele carregasse o mundo nas costas.

O Toya tentou falar com a sua irmã por diversas vezes, mas ela sempre lhe disse que estava tudo bem e que tudo era fruto da sua imaginação. Por sua vez o Syaoran somente lhe dizia que estava com problemas familiares e pessoais.

Durante esse mês, parecia que ambos eram pólos de um íman, que se repeliam, pois quando um aparecia o outro desaparecia. Eles cruzavam-se nos corredores e no campus mas não se davam conta, tão ocupados que estavam em meditar sobre tudo o que se tinha passado durante esse ano até ao fatídico dia em que culminou a Sakura ser bruta com ele e condescendente.

Mas naquele momento não era tempo de pensar neles, nem no que poderia fazê-los felizes, mas sim no início do Verão.

E, a festa organizada pela Universidade para celebrar o final do ano académico tinha finalmente chegado.

**

* * *

**

Casa das Flores da Primavera

Em toda a casa se ouvia pequenos barulhos, água a correr, secadores a funcionar, gritos histéricos, pés a baterem no soalho. Os barulhos habituais antes de uma festa, já que faltava menos de duas horas para o inicio da festa no campus.

Todas andavam de um lado para o outro para estarem prontas a horas, todas menos a Sakura. Que continuava a ler um livro deitada na sua cama, enquanto tentava bloquear o barulho exterior ao seu quarto, mas estava-se a mostrar mais difícil do que aparentava.

"Sakura, a casa de banho já está livre!" – a Tomoyo disse entrando no quarto enrolada numa toalha e a secar o seu cabelo.

"E eu com isso?"

"Não vias mesmo?"

"Tomoyo já te disse que não, umas mil vezes, porque insistes?"

"Porque vai ser divertido, e poderás espairecer por um momento… esquecer o que te preocupa…"

"Tomoyo, não há razão alguma para festejar…"

"Nem mesmo revê-lo antes de estares três meses…."

"Pára já. Já te disse que não quero falar disso. E deste-me mais uma razão para não querer ir…"

"Nem mesmo para estar comigo?"

"Tu vais estar com o _Eriol…_" – ela disse.

"Não vou nada… Vá lá Sakura…"

"Não vou…"

"A Meilin disse se continuasses a recusar ela iria levar-te nem que fosse de rastos."

"Tomoyo, eu amanhã tenho que me levantar cedo para a viagem…"

"Eu também e vou…"

"Não é a mesma coisa…" – ela resmungou.

"Não deixas outra alternativa. **Meilin**…"

"Traidora…"

"O que foi…?" – ela disse ao entrar no quarto – "Não a conseguiste convencer…."

"Sim…"

"Porque é impossível… Eu não vou."

"Vais sim…" – Meilin disse segurando-lhe o pulso e arrastando-a para a casa de banho.

"Muito bem, conseguiste trazer para aqui, mas eu não vou tomar banho nem me arranjar…"

"Sakura, não te esqueças que aprendemos a dar banho, na faculdade este ano, e fartámo-nos de praticar."

"Não serias capaz…"

"Experimenta-me…"

"Aaah…" – a Sakura gritou ao bater com a porta, e passados uns instantes ouviu-se a água a correr.

"È bom que sais molhada…."

"**Aaahhh…"**

"Como conseguiste?"

"É o dom da Enfermagem…" – ela disse com um sorriso.

A Meilin esperou que a Sakura saísse do banho durante trinta minutos. Quando a porta se abriu saiu uma névoa que se assemelhava ao nevoeiro numa madrugada fria.

"Já não era sem tempo…"

"Cala-te…" – ela resmungou indo para o seu quarto. Ao entrar viu que a Tomoyo já lhe tinha estendido a roupa que iria utilizar em cima da cama – "Nem penses que eu levo isso."

"Mas Sakura é um conjunto tão bonito…"

"Por isso mesmo não o vou levar. Se eu sou forçada a ir."

"Mas não estás a ser!" – afirmou a Meilin

"Sério? Ainda não tinha reparado…. Que ameaças e palavras de ordem servem de inspiração para me arranjar…" – ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Sim, quando se está tão relutante em se sair…."

"Então eu vou-me vestir como eu quiser…." – ela disse retirando uma túnica preta e umas calças de ganga com uns ténis.

"Sakura isso é tão simples…"

"Bem querida Naki, é isto que eu vou levar…." – ela disse retirando a toalha da sua cabeça – "Estou pronta."

"Assim, sem te penteares ou aplicares maquilhagem…?" – questionou a Gabrielle horrorizada. A Sakura estava a ficar irritada com toda a intrusão dentro do seu quarto. Mas se fosse só isso ela até estava calma, o problema estava em forçarem-na a ir a um sítio que ela não queria, a vestir e arranjar-se como se fosse para um encontro. Daí não era de admirar que a resposta dela transbordava com veneno.

"Au contraire de toi. Eu não preciso de nada de disse para estar bonita." – ela disse saindo do quarto e indo em direcção às escadas – "Tomoyo se quiseres ir comigo é melhor despachares-te.

"Ela não está bem… Gabrielle não leves o que ela disse em consideração…" –a Tomoyo disse correndo atrás dela.

**

* * *

**

Republica dos Rapazes

"Syaoran mexe-te."

"Eriol eu disse-te que ia…. Agora pára de me chateares."

"Mas é que se não tiveres lá a horas de levares a tua irmã…. Ela…."

"Eu não quero saber o que me irá fazer, já lhe estou a fazer um grande favor só de ir, não tenho que ser apressado…."

"Mas também o que irias fazer ao ficar em casa?"

"Talvez descansar antes da viagem de amanhã…"

"Então sempre vais voltar connosco? Quando é que te tenho que te pagar o favor…."

"Quando a altura certa chegar saberás."

"Olha lá, ser misterioso é a minha cena…."

"Cresce…." – ele disse ao sair da casa.

"Ei, espera por mim tu és a minha b-"

"Eriol vai com outro…." – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de entrar no seu carro e desaparecer na estrada.

"O que se passa com ele para não te levar?"

"Oh, não te preocupes Toya. Ele só não está para festas."

"E?"

"Provavelmente voltará mais cedo que nós."

"Anda Eriol tu vens connosco…" – disse o Yukito.

**

* * *

**

Carro da Sakura

"Sakura, aquilo foi muito…"

"Foi muito o que mal-educado? E depois? Vocês todas não tiveram consideração por mim nem por aquilo que eu queria…"

"Do que estás a falar…"

"Quando todas precisaram do meu apoio eu estive lá… e tu foste das primeiras e ultimas a beneficiar desse facto, e forçaste-me a vir para um local onde eu preferia estar a mil quilómetros de distância. Não me respeitaste, não me compreendeste. E ainda tens a lata de dizer que eu fui mal-educada."

"Sakura eu não…"

"Não me digas que não sabias que eu não queria vir, quando foi tudo o que te disse nestas ultimas semanas foi isso mesmo. O que tu querias Tomoyo era uma oportunidade para saíres com o Eriol, e…"

"Como podes dizer isso? Sakura estás tão amarga ultimamente."

"Sabes como eu digo isso…? Porque é verdade… Reflecte bem sobre porque tiveste que me arrastar hoje para este local, onde todos se iram divertir menos eu…"

"Mas tu poderás fazê-lo…"

"Oh sim… Está-se mesmo a ver…" – ela disse saindo do carro, ouviu a Tomoyo a fechar a porta do seu lado e ligou o alarme. A primeira pessoa que ela viu foi quem não queria ver – "Sim Tomoyo vou-me divertir imenso…."

"Sakura…" – ela chamou quando a perdeu no meio da multidão.

A Tomoyo procurou-a em vão, ela sabia que era impossível encontrá-la, todavia encontrou o Eriol com o Toya.

"Tommy, onde está a Sakura?"

"Ah Toya, a Sakura preferiu ficar em casa…"

"Sério?"

"Sim… está bem… mas não bebas muito e cuidado com quem falas…" – ele disse num tom ameaçador.

Nunca antes se tinha visto tanta adesão à festa de final de ano, e a confraternização entre as pessoas dos diversos cursos era exactamente o que o reitor queria ao promover. Apesar de algumas pessoas se manterem junto das pessoas com quem tinham partilhado a casa durante todo esse ano.

A Sakura após uma hora de observar os outros divertirem-se desistiu de ficar por lá, e regressou ao sítio de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Casa.

É impressionante como na maioria das vezes o destino acontece contra a pessoa e noutras vezes não. Apesar da Sakura e o Syaoran terem saído da festa ao mesmo tempo não se cruzaram no mar de pessoas, nem na saída, nem no parque de estacionamento nem na estrada de regresso a casa.

**

* * *

**

Casa das Flores da primavera – P.d.V da Sakura

Aqui estou novamente, completamente sozinha.

Realmente acho que ter ido àquela festa foi a pior coisa que fiz, deveria ter ficado em casa a arrumar as minhas coisas para viagem. Para as férias. Não ir para uma festa que só me fez sentir pior… que só me fez agir como uma cabra para com as minhas amigas.

Bem agora é tarde, e elas quando chegarem já deverei estar a dormir….

**Fim do P.d.V.**

A Sakura terminou de arrumar as suas coisas e sentou-se à sua secretária a escrever um bilhete à Tomoyo.

**

* * *

**

Republica dos rapazes

O Syaoran já tinha as suas coisas preparadas para o dia seguinte, só faltava mesmo era o dia chegar.

**P.d.V. do Syaoran**

_Tu realmente és o rei._

Pois sou. Finalmente sabes que sou realmente bom.

_Sim realmente és o rei dos idiotas e dos estúpidos._

Já me estás a insultar o que é que fiz? Não basta ela me ter insultado da última vez tem que ser sempre.

_Tu realmente não entendeste._

Entendi o quê? Que ela não me quer ver. Isso entendi eu na perfeição.

_Idiota._

Não o sou, só porque não gosto de ser rebaixado nem desprezado.

_Tu não a percebeste. Nem vais perceber enquanto continuares a fugir._

Eu não fujo de ninguém.

_Não é por isso que te chamo um idiota. Tiveste hoje uma oportunidade de falar com ela. Aproveitar a deixa de ser o fim de ano e que é um mau karma para as festas terminarem assim. Mas tu evitaste-a, apesar de a vigiares à distância._

Eu não a vigiei.

_Quando vais admitir que gostas dela._

Eu não gosto dela.

**Fim do P.d.V.**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte, numa pequena ilha no meio do Atlântico

"Bom dia, eu chamo-me Maki Tsuki, pode chamar-me Sr.ª Maki. Bem-vinda à "Summer Wonder"resort. Espero que aproveite a sua estadia. Quanto tempo vai ficar?"

"Vou ficar por dois meses."

"Oh!" – estava surpreendida com a resposta.

"O que se passa, não me diga que também não tem quarto?"

"Porquê procurou outros sítios?"

"Não, nada disso. Eu ouvi algumas pessoas a comentarem que estavam lotados em vários locais."

"Nós não. Nós temos ainda alguns quartos. As pessoas preferem dentro da cidade ao invés daqui no sossego do campo e praia." – ela disse com um sorriso amistoso – "Aqui só vêem as pessoas que precisam de por as ideias em ordem."

"Esse é o meu caso."

"Então veio ao sítio certo. O seu quarto é o número 20. Tem casa de banho própria. Espero que encontre tudo ao seu agrado."

"Tenho a certeza que sim. Obrigada."

Ao entrar no quarto reparou que o seu vizinho da frente estava para sair. Era uma boa altura para se apresentar. Quando se virou a reacção foi de surpresa, espanto e horror.

Dizendo somente.

"Tu…"

**

* * *

**

N/a:

Por favor baixem as pedras, facas e todo o tipo de material que me possa magoar. Sei que demorei tempo demais, mas mesmo assim não atingi o meu recorde…

Enfermagem não é fácil e cada vez piora mais… daí a falta de tempo….

Bem espero que tenham gostado do capítulo…

X

Musette

P.S: Feliz dia dos namorados....


	15. Férias Perturbadoras

Vivx – Obrigado pela review… e vou tentar melhorar na parte do Português…

Lunamc – obrigado pela review…

_

* * *

_

No capítulo anterior:

"_Esse é o meu caso."_

"_Então veio ao sítio certo. O seu quarto é o número 20. Tem casa de banho própria. Espero que encontre tudo ao seu agrado."_

"_Tenho a certeza que sim. Obrigada."_

_Ao entrar no quarto reparou que o seu vizinho da frente estava para sair. Era uma boa altura para se apresentar. Quando se virou a reacção foi de surpresa, espanto e horror._

_Dizendo somente._

"_Tu…"_

**

* * *

**

14- Férias Perturbadoras

Ela nem queria acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer. As férias tinham chegado, uma altura em que tudo o que mais queria era esquecer todas as apoquentações que tinha vivido durante o primeiro ano de faculdade. Mas parece que o destino não está de acordo com ela.

"_Deus deve odiar-me…"_ – ela ficou sem reacção, o que podia fazer. Quando a sua maior apoquentação estava na sua frente.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Não sei… Sabes com uma mala de viagem e uma chave na mão… acho que estou a ter um filho..." – ela disse sarcasticamente, fazendo-o lentamente como se estivesse a falar com um anormal.

"Guarda o sarcasmo para quem goste. Volto a perguntar o que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Sabes…. Não é preciso um mestrado em ciências para ver que estou aqui de férias… Não te faço a mesma pergunta, porque a resposta é mais que óbvia…"

"Quem te disse que eu estava aqui para me seguires…"

"Acho que tens os papéis um pouco para o trocado Li." - Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos, apesar de ser mais alto que ela, a Sakura não se sentia intimidada por ele - "Fui eu que te ignorei o semestre todo não ao contrário, esclarece porque razão viria atrás de ti?"

"Por-" – ele tentou refutar, mas estava sem palavras.

"Com certeza que não foi pela tua personalidade carismática, nem pelo teu bom senso de não julgares ninguém… Porque será que eu Sakura Kinomoto teria vindo atrás de ti…?" – ela disse cada vez mais irritada, cada vez que olhava para ele lembrava-se de tudo o que tinha passado no primeiro de faculdade, e ainda faltavam mais quatro para terminar – "Nada… Porque o que eu queria nesta férias era estar afastada de ti…"

"Então porque não te vais embora?"

"Porque deveria…?"

"Não é isso que queres?"

"É e para tal, basta-me pedir para mudar de quarto…" - ela disse voltando à recepção, como o Syaoran atrás dela para ver o desfecho deste pequeno inconveniente.

"_Boa Syaoran, tu saíste da Ásia, vieste para uma ilha no meio do Atlântico para a esqueceres, e quem é a primeira pessoa que encontras…"_ – disse a sua mente.

"Srta. Kinomoto passa-se algo?"

"Peço imensa desculpa por incomodar, mas seria possível mudar de quarto…"

"Não está do seu agrado? Precisa de alguma coisa?" – perguntou a dona.

"Não é isso, é que…" - como é que ela poderia explicar que não gostava do seu vizinho da frente.

"O problema sou eu…" – ele disse.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"A ver-te resolver um problema…" – ele disse ironicamente, referindo-se à forma como ela não estava a conseguir articular nenhuma palavra sobre qual era o problema.

"Não pedia a tua companhia, aliás é indesejada…"

"Estou a perceber o vosso problema…" - a Sra. Maki disse observando a interacção entre os dois - "Mas de momento não tenho mais nenhum quarto vago…"

"Oh que pena…" – disse a Sakura genuinamente triste – "Se houver algum, por favor avise-me…" – ela disse, voltando a dirigir-se para o quarto.

A Sra. Maki viu-os voltarem da mesma direcção que vieram, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, abandonou a cabeça e disse – "Jovens…"

"O que se passa?" – perguntou uma voz por detrás dela enquanto a abraçava.

"Nada.."

"Maki…"

"John, é só que acho triste quando se tenta reprimir o amor." – ela disse com um sorriso triste no rsoto.

"E o que isso tem haver com os nossos clientes…?" – ele perguntou.

"Eles estão a reprimir o que sentem um pelo outro…" – ela disse.

"Maki, o que fizeste?" – ele perguntou já conhecendo o brilho que ela tinha nos olhos.

"Nada demais, só disse a verdade, que não temos quartos para alugar de momento. Assim terão que resolver os problemas deles…"

"Pelo que pude observar ambos tem temperamentos difíceis, isto não vai destruir o negócio…"

"Não…"

"Então faz o que tens a fazer…" ele disse beijando-lhe a testa.

"_Eu já fiz tudo o que tinha que ser feito, agora é com eles…"_ – ela pensou sorrindo.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura e com o Syaoran

"Não precisas de me seguir…" – ela disse seguindo para o seu quarto.

"Não te estou a seguir, o teu quarto fica na mesma direcção que o meu…" – ele disse.

"Sério? Mas tu estavas de saída…" – ela disse.

"Esqueci-me da carteira é um crime?" – ele perguntou, continuando-a a seguir.

"Olha vamos fazer o seguinte… Tu segues o teu caminho e eu o meu…" – ela disse entrando no seu quarto – "Tu fazes o que tens a fazer… e eu tenho o que quero…"

"E isso é?"

"Não tens nada haver com isso!" – ela disse fechando-lhe a porta na cara.

Do outro lado da porta o Syaoran ficou aborrecido com a perspectiva de ter que a ver diariamente e manter a distância, mas foi por isso que veio para tão longe de casa. Para a esquecer. Não iria ser fácil, visto que ela está só a uns metros de distância.

**

* * *

**

No quarto da Sakura

Ela deixou-se deslizar pela porta, fixando um ponto sem importância no chão. Não ligando ao seu redor, somente à dor que sentia no seu interior.

"_Não é justo, porque tenho a vida tão difícil… porque nada é fácil para mim…Porque tenho que ultrapassar provações constantemente… Mais valia ter ficado em Tóquio…_" – ela pensou enquanto lhe escorriam as lágrimas pelo rosto.

Sem as limpar levantou-se do seu lugar no chão e caminhou para a cama, deitando-se sobre ela, deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente, tinha o verão pela frente para esquecer dos dissabores que teve durante o ano que passou, tem o verão para o esquecer mesmo estando a uns metros de distância, deixar-se levar pelas mágoas, só a irá fortalecer.

Com esse último pensamento a Sakura fechou os olhos para mundo, deixando-se levar pelo mundo dos sonhos, onde não tinha que superar tantos desafios, onde podia escolher com quem queria ser feliz, onde o Syaoran era o príncipe encantado, que a iria amar para sempre.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

O Syaoran passou o dia no hall de entrada sentado. Negou durante todo o dia que estava à espera dela, de a ver sair com alguém para facilitar o processo, ou para ter a certeza que estava bem.

Eram 22 horas quando subiu para o seu quarto, não a tinha visto desde que ela lhe tinha fechado a porta na cara, e por mais que negasse, sabia que estava preocupado com ela. Não o conseguia evitar era mais forte que ele.

"_Tenho um longo caminho pela frente…"_

Foi a pensar nisso que adormeceu, e pela primeira vez em meses dormiu sem a presença de sonhos.

Não foi o que se pode chamar uma noite relaxante mas também não o deixou perturbado.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

A Sakura acordou como se nada tivesse acontecido mas ligeiramente assustada, não reconhecia nada ao seu redor. O quarto era muito claro para ser o dela, sendo o da casa em Tóquio sendo de Tomoeda, não via nada da Tomoyo.

O seu primeiro impulso foi para gritar e começou a fazê-lo, mas ao final de um segundo parou, não sabia onde estava, mas gritar e acordar quem quer seja que estivesse ali não seria uma boa opção. Viu umas portas de vidro que davam acesso a uma varanda.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou para essa janela. No caminho tropeçou na sua mala, e se não fossem pelos os anos de prática teria se estatelado no chão. Consegui equilibrar-se novamente e chegou ao seu destino.

Se fosse um filme, a maneira como abriu as portas era com suspense para ver o que a esperava do outro lado. Ela susteve a respiração e fechou os olhos, caminhou pela varanda descalça até que sentiu o parapeito do fim da varanda nas pernas. Colocou as mãos sobre o corrimão e sentiu que estava frio, ouviu o som do mar enquanto embatia na areia e as gaivotas. Abriu lentamente e a paisagem que viu tirou-lhe o resto de ar que tinha dentro do peito. Era uma paisagem divinal.

Estava de frente para a praia mais linda que alguma vez tinha visto, o sol ainda estava a levantar, o céu de um tom rosado a clarear a cada o momento. O sol reflectido no tom azul cristalino da água mostrava o quão límpida era, a areia branca e que parecia ser tão suave sem presença de lixo. Estava num paraíso.

Respirou fundo, sentiu o sol, ouviu o mar, o que lhe trouxe paz e sossego à sua alma e mente atribulada.

"_Sim de facto este local é perfeito para reorganizar a minha vida…"_ - ela pensou enquanto regressou para o interior do quarto.

Desfez a mala arrumando a sua roupa, maquilhagem e livros ao seu jeito.

Trocou a roupa que utilizou para a viagem, por um biquini verde, com um vestido curtinho azul, e uma sandálias altas de tom branco. Pegou na sua mala e preparou-se para sair e aproveitar o maravilhoso dia, começar o seu processo de cura e de esquecimento.

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com o Syaoran. E as memórias do dia anterior acorreram-lhe à memória, tudo o que sentiu, ficou abalada com a perspectiva de ter que estar o Verão todo a conviver com a pessoa que lhe causou tanto dano, a mesma pessoa que tentava esquecer.

"_Nem tudo podia ser bom…"_ – ela pensou ao fechar a porta atrás de si, e ao seguir o seu caminho fora do corredor, não desperdiçando um segundo para ver se ele a seguia. O que ela queria mais era se divertir.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran – 1 hora antes

O Syaoran estava a dormir totalmente soterrado debaixo do lençol e colcha quando ouviu algo que o fez acordar sobressaltado, saindo da cama a correr. O que ele ouviu, foi um som que lhe gelou a alma. Um som que o assustou profundamente e que o fez sair do quarto de rompante. Um som que subitamente parou.

Ele acordou com um grito assustado e desesperado, inicialmente não conseguiu identificar de quem era, não conseguiu pensar qual seria a melhor atitude para tomar. Mas não precisava de o identificar, ou pensar de quem era, o seu coração fez isso por ele, pelo aperto angustiante que sentiu no seu peito, só podia ser de uma pessoa. Quando saiu do quarto preparou-se para bater na porta e certificar-se que a Sakura estava bem.

Ao preparar-se para bater a primeira vez, a sua mão parou a um centímetro da porta, não tendo coragem para o fazer.

"_O que lhe vou dizer?"_ – foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça.

O Syaoran recuou um pouco e encostou-se à ombreira da porta do seu quarto pensando qual seria a melhor abordagem para bater na porta dela e exigir uma justificação pelo grito que o acordou.

"_Posso sempre dizer que me acordou e por tal deve-me explicações…"_ – ele pensou. Mas depressa descartou essa possibilidade, isso só iria agravar a sua situação actual com ela.

"_Posso sempre perguntar se está bem? Politica de bom vizinho…"_ – pensou novamente, mas essa hipótese também não era viável uma vez que nem como vizinhos iriam se falar.

"_Posso ir contra a porta fingindo que estou bêbado…"_ – parou essa ideia antes mesmo de se formular, uma vez que não queria denegrir ainda mais a imagem que ela tinha dele.

"_Aargh… porque tive que ser tão idiota com ela…Agora não tenho escolha a não ser esperar que ela saia para ter a certeza que está bem…" _– ele pensou ajustando-se melhor contra a ombreira para não ficar desconfortável enquanto esperava por ela.

Durante o tempo que esperou que ela saísse, um milhão de situações passaram pela sua cabeça, ela ter caído, ela ter escorregado, ela ter recebido um telefonema…. Ela… ela… ela… era só o que conseguia pensar, nada mais lhe vinha à mente. Nem mesmo a razão pela qual tinha optado por umas férias longe de tudo e todos que conhecia.

Estava a ficar com o ombro esquerdo dormente, quando ouviu a chave da porta em frente rodar, destrancando em si a porta. Endireitou-se, ajeitando o cabelo, para que a Sakura não se percebesse que ele estava à sua espera, mas sim que se preparava para sair. Ao ver a maçaneta da porta girar, ele segurou na sua porta, preparando-se para ver.

Porém nada o poderia ter preparado para o que viu. Depois dos meses que passou a observá-la ao longe, até mesmo os escassos momentos em que a teve tão perto do seu alcance se esticasse o braço, nunca a tinha visto tão linda, deslumbrante, uma visão, um anjo caído do céu. Ele esqueceu-se de tudo o que tinha para dizer, ficou somente a observar, como o vestido lhe assentava, com o seu cabelo solto. Ele reparou com as suas sandálias altas tornavam as suas pernas mais esguias, mais elegantes.

O Syaoran ficou somente a olhar para ela, esquecendo o que queria dizer, perguntar. Ficou sem reacção.

Quando voltou a si já a Sakura tinha desaparecido.

"_Como é possível ela ficar ainda mais linda?"_ – ele questionou-se ao entrar dentro do seu quarto e dirigiu-se à casa de banho para se preparar para um novo dia, para uma nova tentativa de a esquecer.

"Eu sou um caso perdido…"

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

"Bom dia Sra. Maki…" – a Sakura disse ao entrar na sala de refeições.

"Bom dia… Ontem não desceu para jantar fiquei preocupada…"

"Oh… Eu estava muito cansada, precisava de descansar…" – ela disse para esconder o facto que se tinha refugiado no seu quarto.

"Ainda bem que era só isso… O que tem planeado para hoje?"

"Como pode ver eu estou muito pálida, estou a pensar ficar mesmo aqui pela praia, talvez conhecer um pouco da cidade…" – ela disse com um sorriso sincero – "simplesmente descansar."

"Faz bem… este sitio é muito relaxante…" – a Sra. Maki disse, saindo de seguida para ir atender outros clientes.

A Sakura bebeu o seu sumo, tornando esse acto mais lento do seria necessário. Era como se inconscientemente estivesse à espera de algo ou de alguém.

Quando se apercebeu do que estava a fazer, levantou-se abruptamente e sal da sala de refeições em direcção à praia.

Escolheu um local perto da água para estender a sua toalha. Ainda era muito cedo pelo que não se despiu. Retirou um livro da mala e deitou-se a lê-lo. Afinal nada melhor que aproveitar o Verão para pôr a leitura em dia.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Ao descer as escadas, o que ele queria era comer qualquer coisa, e aproveitar o dia esquecendo-se de tudo. Mas antes que o pudesse fazê-lo, viu-a. E como ela estava linda.

"_Como pude ser tão idiota…"_ – mentalmente ele bateu em si próprio.

Ao entrar na sala de refeições, reparou que a cara dos jovens estava voltada para a porta todos com um ar sonhador, como se tivessem todos visto o mesmo. Não precisava de ser bruxo para adivinhar o que tinham visto, ou melhor quem. Isso só tornou tudo mais difícil, uma vez que foi assolado por uma forte emoção que fazia querer protegê-la, mas esse não era o seu papel, nunca tinha sido.

"_Eu não passo de alguém que ela conheceu… O irmão de uma colega de quarto nada mais…"_

"Bem Syaoran, bons olhos te vejam…" disse o dono.

"Bom dia John… Então o que se passa com-"

"Primeiro deixa-me perguntar o que se passa contigo?" – ele inquiriu após ter visto o quão desanimado ele estava – "A tua postura não condiz com este local…"

"O que queres dizer?"

O John sentou-se na sua mesa. - "Estás com um ar abatido, como quem perdeu a luta da sua vida."

"É só impressão tua."

"Será? O que se passa realmente…" - ele questionou.

"Não se passa nada…" – o Syaoran respondeu, ele não queria falar do assunto.

"Já percebi não queres falar. Mas eu vou-te dizer algo muito importante por escuta…" - ele disse apontado para ele, com ar muito importante – "Sei porque vieste para cá. Não foi para umas férias de sonho nem relaxantes, como podes dizer aos teus amigo."

"M-" ele tentou refutar.

"Eu sei porque já fui como tu. Mas escuta bem, esquecer nem sempre é a melhor opção." – ele disse com um sorriso enigmático – "Tens que escolher o melhor para ti e para o teu futuro. Não penses na tua família, amigos ou passado, mas no que realmente queres, o que o teu coração procura e precisa."

"Como faço isso?" – ele perguntou em detrimento do seu juízo.

"Isso tu é que tens que descobrir… E tens o Verão para o fazer…" – o John disse – "Só mais uma coisa… se a Maki te perguntar se te disse algo… é mentira… nunca te dei nenhum conselho…"

"Não deste?"

"Não isto foi uma opinião… nada mais…" – ele disse, levantou-se.

"Obrigado pela tua opinião. Apesar de não servir para nada…" - o Syaoran disse ao passar por ele para sair da sala de refeições.

"Eu não teria tanta a certeza…" – ele murmurou, para que ninguém o ouvisse.

"O que foi isso querido?" – perguntou a Sra. Maki aparecendo por detrás dele.

"Nada…"

"Nada dizes tu? Parecia algo…"

"Estás enganada…" – ele disse voltando para a cozinha.

"Estranho… muito estranho…"

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

– **Syaoran PdV**

Boa realmente a minha vida não se podia complicar mais.

Não bastava ter que fugir para uma ilha no meio do atlântico, uma ilha que ninguém conhece, mas _ela _tinha que estar cá. Impressionante, o que mais terei que enfrentar.

E agora a cereja em cima do bolo, esquecer não é o único caminho…

Ele não sabe do que está a falar, para mim esquecer é o único caminho porque já tentei todos os outros.

Não posso continuar a fazê-lo.

"_Tentaste mesmo…?"_

"Oh… és tu outra vez… todas as vezes que te dou ouvidos, só me acontecem desastres…"

"_A culpa não é minha é tua… afinal eu sou tu…" _- disse a voz.

"Não eu sou racional… eu penso tudo… Tu fazes-me agir sem pensar… sem reflectir… e é por isso que estou tão…."

"_Vais-me dizer que é mau teres a liberdade de agir só por agir? É mau teres a oportunidade de fazeres o que quer que seja sem ter uma razão lógica para tal? É mau teres liberdade?"_

"È quando essa liberdade me deixa neste estado…"

"_E que estado é esse… tu só experimentaste um pouco de dor… e não foi assim tão grande… o que experimentaste mais foi seres o outro lado da indiferença com que costumas tratar os outros… Que mais experimentaste alegria? Felicidade? Viveres um pouco a vida… foi isso assim tão mau…"_

"Não mas as consequências foram desastrosas…"

"_Sabes porque foram desastrosas…?"_

"Porque te escutei se eu tivesse simplesmente te ignorado…"

"_Não terias provado o quão bom é ter alguém do teu lado, o quão bom é poder falar com alguém fora da família…"_

"Pois mas perdi isso antes de me poder acostumar…"

"_Porque paraste para pensar… porque pensaste sobre o que estavas a ver… porque sendo um homem de negócios como és, viste maldade nas acções e no que leste… e nem sequer lhe deste uma chance para se explicar…" – a voz disse cada palavra magoava-o cada vez mais._

"Cala-te…"

"_Porquê? Dói ouvir a verdade? Mas isto não é nada comparado com o que ela sentiu quando a acusaste…Ou não reparaste na dor nos olhos dela… Não reparaste que ela já não sorri como sorria… Tu partiste-a…e no final perdeste a melhor coisa que alguma vez te aconteceu…"_

"A culpa é tua pela nossa dor… porque eu ouvi-te… porque eu deixei-me levar… Agora tenho que a esquecer…" – ele pensou.

"_A culpa não é minha quando tu não conseguiste controlar-te… e quem te diz que se não me tivesses dado ouvidos o mesmo não tinha acontecido? Afianl tudo começou porque não conseguias deixar que uma mísera miúda fosse melhor que tu a conduzir…"_

"Eu… eu…"

"_O que foi que aconteceu o gato comeu-te a língua… é muito fácil culpar os outros… é ainda mais fácil desistir sem procurar outra saída."_

"Eu não estou a desistir de nada…"

"_Não? Esquecer é desitir. __**Não passas de um cobarde…**_" – a voz vociferou. Aquelas palavras não saiam, era como se fossem uma maldição, para me lembrar como estava a agir, mas eu não tinha outra alternativa. Não podia fazer mais nada – _"Há sempre mais que podes fazer…"_

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer…"

"_Esquecer não é o único caminho… Pensava que te tinham ensinado a não desistir… Pensava que eras um Li… E __**um Li nunca desisti**__…"_ – a voz do seu coração disse.

"E sou. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer já fiz de tudo…"

"_Alguém muito sábio disse-te _Desistir não é o único caminho_… Nunca ouvi nada tão verdadeiro…"_

"E qual é o caminho… será que tu sabes? Huh? Diz-me…" – ele gritou, não reparando que estava a chamar atenção para si – "Não há nada. Não existe outra opção. O destino quis assim, e quem sou para contrariar o destino?"

"_És um Li… E se o destino não o quisesse, porque te traria a ela…"_ – a voz disse despertando-o do seu caminhar sem direcção, ele estava a três passos dela – "_E quanto ao caminho tu é que tens que o descobrir… afinal eu só te trago problemas…Só não te esqueças que as tuas acções atingem duas pessoas…."_

"O que queres dizer com isso…"

Não obtive resposta… típico, quando a conversa se torna séria fico sempre sem resposta.

Bolas, e pensava que não podia complicar mais a minha vida… Tudo conspira contra mim…

**Fim de PdV**

O Syaoran sentou-se na areia, sem estender a toalha que trazia aos ombros, simplesmente ficou parado a olhar para ela, pensou tantas coisas que lhe podia dizer, e mais coisas para fazer, sendo a primeira e mais sensata, sair dali ir para um local longe dela, para que a pudesse esquecer.

A Sakura estava sentada na sua toalha a olhar para as ondas a enrolarem na areia, a ouvir a sua canção, contando todos os segredos que o mar escondia, era um murmúrio tão singelo e puro, um som tão enternecedor, que consegui acalmar o seu coração. Ela não conseguia conceber como vê-lo logo pela a manhã a conseguia deixar tão alterada, mudando as suas rotinas, nunca ela tinha mudado as suas rotinas.

No ano anterior, por volta dessa hora, já tinha percorrido a praia de uma ponta à outra, brincado com as suas amigas. Agora estava que nem a Tomoyo sentada a pensar na vida, deixando a vida passar por ela… Ao aperceber-se o que estava a desperdiçar, levantou-se num salto, retirou o vestido, atou o cabelo e correu em direcção ao mar, não se importando que a água estivesse fria ou não.

"_Espero que esteja fria para congelar os meus pensamentos."_

O Syaoran continuou sentado observando todos os movimentos da Sakura, fazia parte de si estudar os movimentos das pessoas para as compreender e antecipar o que iria fazer a seguir. Era necessário ser assim quando se praticava artes marciais ao tão alto nível. Mas com a Sakura não o conseguia fazer. Ela conseguia-o surpreender sempre.

"_Que outros caminhos posso escolher?"_ – ele questionou-se. Ao deitar-se sobre a sua toalha. Ficou deitado sobre ela durante um bom tempo, procurando a resposta à sua pergunta.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Ela estava dentro do mar e apesar de estar fria como ela antecipava, pelo menos conseguiu que parasse de pensar por uns momentos.

**Sakura PdV**

É preciso ter muita má sorte, para de todos os locais do mundo ter vindo parar no mesmo local onde _ele _está. Apesar de não gostar de pensar assim há uma possibilidade de isso acontecer. Uma num milhão… Mas ficar no mesmo hotel… no mesmo andar… frente a frente… é simplesmente azar… Azar demais para uma única pessoa.

"_Ou será sorte…"_

"Tu outra vez…?" – ela pensou ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto a fez sofrer.

"_Sim eu. Quem querias que fosse…"_

"Preferia que não fosse ninguém mesmo, uma vez que ouvir-te só me trouxe dor…"

"_Claro que sim… era bem preferível nunca teres sido amiga dele… Porque estás a mentir-me… eu que te conheço melhor que ninguém…"_

"Porque não fosse por ti, eu nunca teria sentido o que sinto todas as vezes que olhos para ele, ou ouço a sua voz, ou alguém fala dele… tudo porque ele teve que ser tão… arrogante, otário…."

"_Sim eu já sei tudo o que tu pensas dele… Mas já paraste para pensar pelo lado dele?"_

"Ele não merece que eu perca tempo com isso?"

"_Então o que estás aqui a fazer?"_

"Estou de férias… duh…"

"_Só de férias… pensava que tinhas algo mais em mente… como esquecer…"_

"E pretendo fazer isso exactamente…"

"_Isso é um pouco controverso…"_

"O que queres dizer?" – ela perguntou estando perdida na conversa.

"_Simples esqueceres alguém que está somente a três metros, se tanto, de ti… A melhor maneira de o esqueceres era teres ido embora, quando o viste…"_

"Eu não vou desperdiçar este paraíso só por isso…"

"_Claro que não… Longe de mim pensar isso… afinal…"_

"Nem venhas com invenções… só por não me ir embora, não quer dizer que o vá perdoar…"

"_Não falei em perdão… falei em compreenderes o lado dele…"_

"Vai dar ao mesmo…!"

"_Não vai não… e tu tens que o perceber… Já passaram 5 meses…"_

"Ele ainda não… Esquece não interessa…"

"_Nada interessa se mão compreenderes o seu lado… Não é que ele duvidasse de ti…"_

"Sério? Ia jurar que tudo o que ele fez foi isso… Duvidar de mim… E não foi só uma vez, foram diversas…"

"_Se o queres esquecer como ainda te afecta tanto… se ele foi só…."_

"Ainda estou em processo de o esquecer, não é fácil, mas hei-de lá chegar…"

"_Então enquanto não o esqueces, vê as coisas pelo prisma dele… Ele foi criado a duvidar das pessoas, tal como o teu irmão, ele também duvidou de ti… e tu perdoaste-o…"_

"Ele é meu irmão…"

"_O Syaoran…"_

"Não digas o nome dele…" – ela disse mergulhando a cabeça debaixo de água como se isso fosse abafar o som da voz.

"Ele _teve a mesma atitude…"_

"E o que tenho com isso… Nada… eu se pudesse nem estaria aqui com ele… mas acontece que gosto deste local…"

"_Muito conveniente não achas…"_

"Cala-te eu só preciso de o esquecer…"

"_Porquê?"_

"Porque assim a dor vai embora… Porque assim não dói vê-lo… Porque assim não penso…"

"_Nunca pensei ver o dia que agisses como uma miúda medrosa… sempre tão forte a Sakura… A miúda que enfrenta a família… que pôs o avô no lugar… Medo de enfrentar alguém…"_

"Cala-te… Ele não me é nada… eu não o quero… eu só quero paz…"

"_Claro que _não_ o queres…Tu deseja-lo…"_

"**Cala-te…**"

A voz calou-se após aquilo.

È mentira… é mentira… é mentira… repeti como um mantra… Não quero admitir, mas acho que me estava a convencer de que era verdade.

Olhei para a praia e vi que estava mais cheia, era melhor sair antes que algo desapareça…

Aproveitei para dar mais um mergulho antes de sair completamente, precisava de limpar as minhas ideias e calar as vozes. Elas não eram nada boas para a minha saúde.

Ao sair dentro de água reparei em algo… melhor dizendo em alguém… estava a alguma distância das minhas coisas. Não sabia quem era, mas tinha um corpo divinal… Um bronzeado de meter inveja…

Precisava de um amigo assim, descontraído como aquela pessoa parecia ser.

Quando se voltou nem queria acreditar.

Eu não o desejo… eu não quero como amigo…

**Fim do PdV**

* * *

O Syaoran mudou de posição e permitiu que a Sakura conseguisse ver na perfeição como era a pessoa que tanto elogiava, que tanto queria conhecer, que queria ter como amigo. Mas o que viu deixou-a aterrada, era a própria pessoa que ela queria esquecer. Rapidamente pegou nas suas coisas e saiu a correr sem olhar para trás.

Não iria conseguir estar no mesmo local que ele. Era tortura a mais.

O Syaoran nem se deu conta que a Sakura se tinha ido embora. As duas horas que tinha estado a pensar no outro caminho pelo qual podia optar em detrimento de esquecê-la mostrou-se ser muito vago.

Levantou-se e observou ao seu redor, e subitamente estar no mesmo local que ela não parecia ser uma boa ideia. Não quando estava tão confuso sobre o que iria fazer. Se iria seguir com o seu plano original ou mudar completamente.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Durante todo o dia ela andou a passear, a fugir dos seus pensamentos e dos seus sentimentos. A tentar arranjar uma razão lógica para tudo o que tinha sentido. Pois por mais que quisesse negar vê-lo na praia não a deixou zangada como gostaria, mas sim, de certo modo, segura.

Durante a sua caminhada por diversas vezes viu-o, mas quando olhava novamente a sua imagem já não estava no local onde estava segundos antes. Desistiu de continuar, uma vez que com certeza o sol a estava a afectar mais do que estava à espera.

Comprou uma sandes, esse seria o seu jantar, não ia arriscar vê-lo na sala de refeições.

Refugiou-se no seu quarto. Jantou sob as estrelas e a olhar para o mar.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Já passava das 23 horas quando entrou na pensão. Esperou que terminasse a hora de jantar para o fazer evitando encontrá-la, era demais ter tido alucinações com ela durante todo o dia.

Ao entrar reparou que o John estava na recepção.

"Boa noite…"

"Boas… então pensaste no que te disse?" – perguntou o John.

"Pensei… mas para ser sincero de nada me serviu…" – ele disse com pesar.

"Como assim?"

"Simples o esquecimento é o caminho para eu seguir… porque não consigo ver mais nenhuma opção…"

"Claro que não vês… se visses não teria piada."

"O que queres dizer…"

"Syaoran, sabes porque a vida tem piada do jeito que é?"

"A vida não…"

"Claro que tem… O bom da vida é superar os obstáculos… O que te disse hoje de manhã, se a resposta fosse fácil que tu a descobrisses num só dia… A vida não seria divertida…" – ele disse sorrindo – "O bom da vida é lutar pelo que se quer, superar os obstáculos… buscar todas as respostas e seguir a melhor…."

"Eu já o fiz…"

"Mas tu não escolheste a melhor opção… escolheste a mais fácil…"

"Se a mais fácil for aquela que evitará a dor e as alucinações… então é essa que escolho…"

"Alucinações? Quem te diz que isso irá parar… quem te diz que não irá ser pior…"

"Porque se esquecer não verei o que não posso ter…" – ele disse seguro de si mesmo.

"Achas mesmo que é assim que funciona?"

"Sim… Porque motivo a teria isto durante todo o dia…"

"Quem te diz que não a viste realmente… que não se passava de uma alucinação…"

"Porque ninguém pode ser assim tão perfeito…" – ele disse reconhecendo o que realmente sentia.

"Achas que não? Para mim a Maki é o der mais perfeito…"

"John a tua opinião e conselhos são muito bons mas não se ajustam ao meu caso…"

"Ajustam pois… eu já fui tu…" – ele disse retirando-se para o interior da recepção. Deixando o Syaoran sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Todas as vezes que falava com o John fica mais confuso do qual seria a melhor decisão a ser tomada. Ele tinha entrado na pensão decidido a esquecê-la mas 5 minutos a conversar com ele e já não tinha tanta a certeza que estava a ir pelo caminho correcto. Já não sabia mais nada…

**

* * *

**

Uma semana depois

Nunca antes a Sra. Maki e o seu marido tinham visto algo assim. Dois hóspedes que se evitavam como a peste. Fugiam, e quando isso não era possível discutiam. O mais engraçado, era por mais que tentassem evitar terminavam sempre juntos.

Mas para a Sakura e o Syaoran a situação que lidavam diariamente tinha tudo menos piada, era muito constrangedor ter que estar na presença um do outro constantemente. No campus era um facto, mas conseguiam-se evitar mais que ali. Durante a primeira semana para além de se evitarem conseguiram estabelecer alguns conhecimentos com outros hóspedes da casa, pena que o grupo de amigos que se formou era comum.

Antes de sair do quarto naquela manhã a Sakura escutou atrás da porta, para ver se ouvia algum ruído. Escutou a porta em frente abrir e depois fechar, e os passos a afastarem-se no corredor. Esperou dez minutos antes de sair. Este comportamento já fazia parte de uma rotina, todas as vezes que estava no seu quarto e precisava de sair. Era o único método seguro que conseguiu arranjar para não se encontrar com o Syaoran. Podiam-lhe chamar paranóica ou mesmo doida, mas ela não queria uma repetição do seu segundo dia. Quando a primeira coisa que viu ao sair do quarto foi o Syaoran semi-nu para ir para a praia. Uma imagem que tentou apagar desde esse momento mas sem sucesso. Essa imagem juntou-se a todas as outras que ela tem guardadas do Syaoran, principalmente da altura em que tomou conta dele. Quando a situação não era complicada, mas não como era no momento.

A Sakura saiu do seu quarto, desceu as escadas silenciosamente, de maneira que ninguém a ouvisse e pudesse sair sem ser apanhada. Estava quase ao pé da porta quando…

"Não vai comer nada?" – perguntou a Sra. Maki.

"Ah bom dia… Não, não tenho fome…" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Sério? Mas estão à sua espera na sala de refeições…"

"Poderia dizer que eu sai…"

"A fugir?"

"Não… Quero apanhar sol… Até logo…" – ela disse saindo a correr da pensão antes que a Sra. Maki dissesse algo que a fizesse mudar de ideias.

Ao regressar à sala de refeições, reparou que todos os convidados estavam a comer e a divertir-se excepto um. Apesar de estar inserido num grupo, sorrindo, o sorriso não chegava aos olhos.

"Nikki… Não precisas de ir acordar a Sakura…."

"Não? Ela já aí vem…" – ela disse excitada com a hipótese de ter sua mais nova amiga com ela. A Sra. Maki reparou que ao dizer o nome da Sakura o Syaoran ficou mais tenso, até um pouco nervoso.

"Não ela já foi para a praia…"

"Sem comer?" – perguntou

"Não esqueci-me que ela desceu mais cedo… E já foi para praia… Depois vai ter com ela…"

"Claro que vou… ela é um máximo…" – a Nikki disse sorrindo.

"Aliás porque não vão todos… divirtam-se a Sra. Maki incentivou não tirando os olhos do Syaoran.

"Eu hoje não vou poder ir." – ele disse.

"Porquê…?"

"Tenho uns assuntos a tratar. Desculpa Mike." – ele disse levantando-se e saindo da sala de refeições.

Ao passar pela Sra Maki ouvi-a comentar – "Fugir não é a melhor opção."

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde na praia

A Sakura estava sentada a olhar para o mar, quando sentiu a presença de alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Sabia de quem se tratava mas não queria falar. Iria só estragar o momento.

"Oi…"

"Bom dia Nikki…"

"Mou Sakura… O que se passa contigo… tu não podes ser assim tão séria…" – ela disse fazendo beicinho por não estar a receber atenção.

"Desculpa Nikki, estava só a …."

"A admirares o mar ou esqueceres a vida?" – ela perguntou olhando para a Sakura.

"Ambos…" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Têm o mesmo sorriso…" – a Nikki disse pensativa.

"O quê?" – ela questionou.

"Nada…" – ela disse sorrindo, dentro da sua mala tirou um embrulho – "Toma."

"O que é isto?" – ela perguntou curiosa abrindo o embrulho.

"Um bolo Come… Foi feito hoje de manhã…"

Não era preciso dizer duas vezes. – "Ele tinha razão…"

"Quem?" – perguntou a Sakura depois de terminar de comer o bolo para não se engasgar.

"O Syaoran…." – a Nikki disse observando a sua reacção. Primeiro ficou paralisada, os olhos abriram-se, ao seu redor havia uma aura de nervosismo.

"O que tem?" – ela perguntou quando conseguiu voltar a falar.

"Ele disse que…"

"Sim…" – a Sakura instigou como se não fosse muito importante.

"Apesar da Sra. Maki ter dito que já tinhas comido, de facto tu não o fizeste." – ela disse – "Como é que ele soube? Porque não quiseste tomar o pequeno-almoço?"

"Preferi vir olhar para o mar… é tão bonito… E está-se tão bem aqui…" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Sim está… Mas ainda não me respondeste à outra pergunta."

"Que pergunta?" – ela fez-se de desentendida.

"Como o Syaoran sabia que não tinhas comido…" – ela disse.

"Oh isso?"

"Sim isso. Como?" – ela continuou a insistir.

"Ainda não tinhas reparado que lê muito bem as pessoas, foi só isso." – ela disse.

"Só isso?"

"Sim… o que pensavas?" – antes de lhe dar tempo de responder fez-lhe outra pergunta – "Onde estão os outros?"

"Sabes como são muito preguiçosos… devem estar a vir…" – ela disse com um sorriso despreocupado – "Eu vim… porque queria ter a certeza que estavas bem…"

"E eu estou bem… como podes ver…"

"Pode ser parvoíce minha mas ás vezes pareces tão triste… como se carregasses um mundo às costas…"

"haha.." – ela riu-se da percepção que a Nikki tinha dela – "Não é nada disso… Bem vamos aproveitar a água antes que cheguem e façam a confusão do costume…?"

"Sim…" – disse a Nikki puxando a Sakura por uma mão, não a deixando terminar de tirar a roupa. Ambas entraram de calções dentro de água.

Estiveram as duas sossegadas dentro de água, a sentir as ondas e os peixes, quando reparam que o seu grupo estava a chegar. Era um grupo pequeno em comparação ao que a Sakura estava habituada. Era constituído por 7 pessoas, 4 raparigas e 3 rapazes.

Antes que chegassem ao local que a Sakura tinha escolhido nessa manhã para observar o mar, já a Sakura e a Nikki estavam lá, a prepararem-se para se secarem sob o Sol resplandecente que estava nesse dia.

"Bem… bem… se não são duas pessoas desaparecidas."

"Bom dia Pedro…" – disse a Nikki secamente, ela não sabia o que era mas algo nele a deixava de mau humor.

"Nikki não vale pena ficares chateada comigo por eu…"

"Pedro não vais dizer nada de interessante por isso cala-te…" – disse a Ana.

"Hey…" – ele reclamou.

"Onde está o Mike?" – perguntou a Nikki.

"Não sei, disse que vinha mesmo atrás de nós…" – disse a Sara

"O Syaoran não quis vir novamente…" – disse a Ana com pesar. A Sakura ficou tensa com o tom de voz nela e na sua cabeça passou várias coisas, mas a que deixou admirada foi _"Recolhe as garras ele é meu_", ela de imediato apagou esse pensamento.

"Bem ele lá deve ter os seus motivos…" – disse a Nikki – "Mas acho que…"

"Olhem só quem encontrei…" – disse o Mike ao chegar perto do grupo

"Syaoran…" disse a Ana toda animada indo logo ter com ele – "Pensava que tinhas coisas para fazer…"

"Pois… Despachei-me…" – ele disse não tirando os olhos da Sakura.

"Sakura assim vais virar lagosta…." – disse o Pedro – "Deixa-me pôr-te protector solar, para proteger a tua pele delicada…" – antes que ela pudesse recusar e pedir à Nikki ou à Sara, ele já estava a colocar o creme, e massajar as suas costas.

Aquela situação deixou-a desconfortável. Ela odiava que lhe tocassem e o Pedro tinha uma certa reputação de ser só mãos. E de facto o que ela estava a sentir era mais do que somente aplicação de creme. Quando ele começou a descer para começar nas pernas, a Sakura levantou-se, fazendo com que o Pedro se desequilibrasse pegou na mão da Nikki e começou a andar ao longo da praia.

"Desculpa ter-te arrastado dali, assim… era isso ou o Pedro ia para o hospital…" – ela disse.

"Por mim não há problema, mas porque não disseste nada? Podias ter-me pedido…"

"E achas que ele dá tempo? Nada disso… é tão irritante…"

"Acho que não devíamos ter saído de lá…"

"Queria só ver se fosse contigo…" – a Sakura disse

"Comigo isso não aconteceria…"

"Pois pois… Isso era o que _tu_ querias…"

"Retira o que disseste…"

"Nem pensar…" – e começou a correr a fugir da Nikki.

**

* * *

**

Dois dias mais tarde – 23 horas

A Sakura estava a ler um livro de forma a evitar que adormecesse. Estava a dois capítulos do fim e queria saber como terminava. _"Desculpas…"_ era o que ouvia na sua mente.

**Sakura PdV**

O livro realmente é muito interessante.

"_Então o que aconteceu nas últimas 20 páginas?"_

"Tu outra vez… Pensava que me tinhas deixado de vez…"

"_Como te posso deixar se sou tu… Mas diz lá o que aconteceu nas últimas páginas."_

"Bem... ele… bem… ela… Bem… Não tens nada a ver com isso."

"_Não sabes porque não estás a fazê-lo concentrada… Porque estás a utilizar o livro como escape como forma de te manter acordada…"_

"Não é nada disso… Eu quero terminar de lê-lo hoje…"

"_Desculpas… Desculpas… Não mintas… Admite que ninguém te pode ouvir o que realmente estás a fazer…"_

"Eu estou a ler um livro…"

"_Estás mesmo?"_ – a voz questionou duvidosa.

"Estou… e o que aconteceu foi-" – parei abruptamente ao ouvir passos no corredor.

"_Então não respondes… Ou estás de facto à espera que ele chegue…Afinal ele ainda não voltou…"_

"Não é nada do que possas estar a pensar eu só…"

"_Tu o quê? Queres saber a que horas ele chega… estás preocupada…"_

"Não… oh quem eu quero enganar… Processa-me…"

"_Porquê haveria de o fazer… Estou feliz demais para o fazer… Admitiste que te preocupas com ele… que gostas dele… que o amas…"_

"Opa… 'Pera aí eu posso estar preocupada com ele… mas daí a gostar dele… amá-lo… vai uma grande distância…"

"_Continua a iludir-te… E vais perder…"_

"Cala-te não sabes do que falas, eu n-"

"_São passos o que ouço…Dois pares… Era a voz da Ana? Não é a port-"_

"Cala-te…" – disse ao ouvir atentamente. Escutei a voz da Ana e o som do seu riso insuportável, asqueroso, falso, repulsivo… _"O que está a fazer…"_

Ouvi quando os passos pararam em frente da porta do meu quarto. Ansiosamente esperei para ouvir se batia, que a Ana tinha vindo para falar comigo.

Eu não sou cega. Vi os olhares e os toques que roubava do Syaoran, tentar pendurar-se nele. Vi como ele não ficava incomodado. Então porque me incomoda.

"_Eu já te disse…"_

"Ela vem falar comigo… Porque eu estou perto dele… é isso…" – tentei-me convencer. Mas de nada serviu porque o som que veio foi algo que esperava nunca ouvir, que não queria ouvir. Era algo que me deixou devastada… com o coração despedaçado.

Uma vez que estava encostada à porta consegui ouvir tudo o que se passou, ouvi o som de um riso abafado. Um riso que conhecia bem demais, um riso que me perseguia nos sonhos. Mas nos meus sonhos o riso dele acompanhava o meu, e não o dela. O pior foi quando o ouvi a destrancar a porta e a dizer _"Não faças barulho… A Sakura pode estar dormir…"_

A resposta dela foi tão insípida e desprezível que me apeteceu abrir a porta _"Porque te preocupas com ela…? E como sabes que ela está no quarto… pode muito bem-estar com o Pedro."_ – a voz da Ana estava cheia de veneno, só perceptível por quem conhece o tipo de veneno que estava utilizar. Veneno feminino.

"_Ouvi-a chegar, antes de ir ter contigo. E não é que preocupe com ela…" – ouviu afirmar e podia até ver o brilho divertido nos seus olhos – "Mas não a quero ouvir a dizer que a acordei deliberadamente…"_

Não consegui ouvir mais porque a porta foi fechada. Esperei pelos passos dela irem embora. Mas nunca apareceram.

"_Perdeste-o…"_ – a voz disse, e a única coisa que queria era desaparecer no mundo.

Não podia ficar ali perto dele… Saber que estava acompanhado.

E por isso saí do meu quarto…

**Fim de PdV**

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Depois do jantar o Syaoran recolheu-se no seu quarto até ter recebido um telefonema da Ana a convidá-lo para sair. Realmente o que ele queria era descansar, mas não podia desperdiçar mais uma hipótese de a tentar esquecer.

Ao descer viu o ar reprovador que o John lhe lançou, mas não fez muito caso. A vida era sua ele tomava as decisões. E a decisão que tomou era sair com a Ana e divertir-se. Sabia de antemão que a Sakura estava no seu quarto e não iria sair, não fazia parte da sua rotina.

Agora ele podia relaxar e afastar-se dela o tempo suficiente. Estava descansado que ela iria descansar até ao dia seguinte sozinha.

A saída com a Ana tornou-se bastante proveitosa, ele teria que ser cego para não ver os avanços dela, a forma como se atirava a ele. Noutra ocasião teria dispensado, mas no momento precisava da atenção. Dependia dessa atenção para tirar da sua cabeça a dona do par de esmeraldas mais bonito que ele já tinha visto. Não podia dizer que não se tinha divertido com ela, pois fê-lo, mas não podia dizer que tinha sido a saída ou tempo mais bem aproveitado na sua vida. A Ana era uma miúda fútil, do género que ele só suportava quando a sua mãe lhe imponha. Não era nada que se comparasse com a Sakura.

Quando começou a compara as duas, foi quando bebeu a primeira cerveja.

Ao regressar à pensão a Ana fez-se de convidada para o seu quarto. Aliás teve a insinuar-se toda a noite para que tal acontecesse. O Syaoran acedeu, não por querer o que iria acontecer, somente talvez para prolongar a conversa mais um pouco, a companhia sabia-lhe bem.

Quando chegaram ao corredor. Ela começou a rir-se como uma histérica, como se quisesse acordar alguém. Ele fez-lhe sinal para que fizesse pouco barulho.

Ele devia saber melhor que raparigas como ela tem tudo que querem, e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

**Syaoran PdV**

Para ser sincero a sua companhia está a enfastiar-me, mas não a posso tratar mal. Não é digno. Eu podia ter recusado o convite, mas não, aceitei, agora tenho que levar tudo até ao fim.

Quando a ouvi a começar a rir histericamente, o meu maior medo foi que a Sakura abrisse a porta e nos visse.

"_Estás a comportar-te como um ladrão porquê? Não deves nada a ninguém… e muito menos à Sakura… Como continuas a dizer repetidamente."_

"Cala-te é por respeito…"

"_Respeito uma ova… Vais conseguir ir até ao fim?"_

"Cla-" – não consegui terminar de responder quando a senti fazer-me cócegas.

"Não faças barulho… A Sakura pode estar dormir…"

"Porque te preocupas com ela…? E como sabes que ela está no quarto… pode muito bem-estar com o Pedro." – a voz da Ana estava tensa, com uma emoção que não conseguia descodificar.

"_Acertou na mosca… Pode ser loira… mas não é burra…"_

"Ouvi-a chegar, antes de ir ter contigo. E não é que preocupe com ela…" – disse com indiferença – "Mas não a quero ouvir a dizer que a acordei deliberadamente… Já me basta as outras coisas que discutimos."

"Tens muita consideração por ela…" – ela disse tirando o casaco e sentando-se na cama ao meu lado.

"Não é isso…"

"Eu não sou cega. Mas paciência… vamo-nos divertir… e ela vai acabar por descobrir… não é S-" – finalmente me apercebi onde ela queria chegar. Eu não queria, pelo menos não com ela. Era oferecida demais. E com a Sakura mesmo no quarto ao lado. – "Não te preocupes com nada… deixa que a Ana tome conta de ti… Vou fazer-te esquecer de tudo…"

Mas eu não quero esquecer. Não a quero esquecer. Ao sentir as mãos dela no meu cabelo, segurei-lhe os pulsos e afastei-a ligeiramente de mim.

"Sy…"

"Sai."

"Mas eu pensei…"

"Pensaste errado, sai do meu quarto. Não quero isso _contigo_." – a última palavra pronunciei como se fosse uma praga. Com isso reparei que o sorriso caiu.

"Já sabia que era bom demais… Pensar que te podia fazer esquecer da doce Sakura… Mas se pensas que ela é doce e pura… estás enganado… Com certeza que ela e o Pedr-" – ela continuou não se dando por vencida. Cada palavra que ela dizia, mais me fazia ver o erro que ia cometendo.

"Cala-te e sai… antes que faça algo que me arrependa depois…"

"Ela…"

"Lava a boca antes de falares dela…" – peguei-lhe no braço e arrastei-a porta fora – "Esquece que alguma vez saímos. Pois é mentira… foi uma ilusão idiota…"

"**Tu és um imbecil…**" – ela gritou, vi ao fundo do corredor a Nikki a rir como se tivesse visto a coisa mais hilariante do mundo.

"Miúdas…"

"_Finalmente."_

"Finalmente o quê?"

"_Finalmente chegaste à conclusão que não a queres esquecer. Isso é um passo no caminho certo…"_

"Eu nunca…" – veio-me à memória o pensamento que tive quando a Ana disse que me iria fazer esquecer.

"_Gato comeu-te a língua…?"_

"Não… não vou negá-lo mas não há nada que eu possa fazer… Posso não a querer esquecer… Voltar a estar com ela como outra estive… Mas não quer dizer que isso vá acontecer…"

"_Não vai acontecer se continuares como estás… a deixares as oportunidades passarem… a deixar o tempo passar… a aumentar a distância… Isso sim vai fazer com que a percas para sempre…" – _a voz as palavras doíam. Eu estou tão cansado de tentar.

"Eu já tentei… não existe o caminho para isso… A decisão de não a esquecer só me trará trazer sofrimento"

"_Sofrimento que estás a aceitar… A questão não é a quantidade de sofrimento que terás que sentir… Mas sim o que vais fazer para remediar a situação."_

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Deitei tudo a perder. E ela tem um novo amigo…"

"_Será…"_

"È…"

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

"Não é?"

**Fim de PdV**

Depois de ouvir que o Syaoran estava acompanhado, e quem era a companhia a Sakura saiu do seu quarto. Não conseguia suportar estar lá quando a "festa" começasse, como a Ana tinha dito, para quem quisesse ouvir, ou não, por várias vezes o que iria fazer se conseguisse estar sozinha com o Syaoran. Não o queria ouvir dizer o nome dela. E por mais que o pensamento a repugnasse e quisesse dizer que estava louca, nos seus sonhos e pensamentos mais profundos, ela ansiava que ele dissesse o seu nome.

A voz que tantas vezes a atazanava o juízo quando o Syaoran estava incluído, estava estranhamente calada. Ela enfim compreendeu que voz era aquela. Era a voz do seu coração, que por diversas vezes lhe mostrou o que ela mais desejava, e que por razões diversas ela negava. Infligindo dor nela própria, despedaçando o seu próprio coração. Mas desta vez não tinha sido obra dela. Desta vez a dor tinha sido causada por quem ela tanto queria. Perder a confiança não é nada comparado a vê-lo, ou neste caso ouvi-lo com outra.

Só de relembrar as palavras dela faziam com que o estômago da Sakura se contorcesse, e que no caso, se ela tivesse jantado, vomitasse todo o conteúdo. Nunca conseguiu perceber como algumas raparigas podiam agir daquela forma. _"Chamem-me antiquada, não interessa… Isso só deve ser partilhado na base do amor, e nada mais…"_ – ela pensou pela enésima enquanto continuava a olhar para o mar – _"Pensava que ele era diferente… Pelo menos era assim que…Chega Sakura a escolha é dele… Tu não tens nada a haver com isso…Pode não ser o que parece…"_

Tinha passado as últimas horas a martirizasse por algo que não conseguia controlar. E por mais que negasse e dissesse que não gostava dele, o estado em que se encontrava contradizia esse sentimento. A dor que sentia desmentia tudo o que tem dito constantemente. Por mais que dissesse para parar, as lágrimas continuavam a cair, a dor continuava a aumentar e a vontade de desistir a apoderar-se dela. A voz da sua mente tentava despertá-la do seu estado. A razão tentava fazê-la ver o quão equívoca ela podia estar, mas a Sakura já não tinha forças para alimentar ilusões. Para quê alimentar ilusões, quando se tem um coração partido para além de reparação, um coração morto. Por isso ela não escutava mais a sua voz.

Ou seria porque a dor era tão insuportável que não conseguia superar a barreira da dor para ser ouvida.

"_Como ele pode ter tanto controlo sobre mim… Sakura __**pára**__ ele não vale a pena…"_ – ao observar o mar parecia que este a convidava para entrar. Parecia que partilhava dos seus sentimentos e que queria acolher a sua dor, apagar o seu sofrimento, fazê-la esquecer tudo o que passou.

Levantou-se da areia e caminhou até à beira-mar, a água fria, não parecia fria, não lhe causava dor nem dormência onde tocava. Não fazia nada comparado à dor que o seu coração suportava e propagava por todo o seu corpo e lentamente foi entrando dentro de água.

Até que mergulhou.

O Syaoran nessa noite não teve um sono descansado. Só conseguia pensar no caminho e se a Sakura teria ouvido alguma coisa.

Os seus sonhos eram feitos de encruzilhadas que não davam acesso a lugar algum. Por mais que corresse, saltasse, caminhasse, nadasse nunca encontraria a resposta, nem teria um vislumbre da Sakura ao final de cada um dos caminhos.

Antes das 7 da manhã, já o Syaoran estava na sala de estar à entrada a olhar para a escada. A ver se a Sakura aparecia.

"O que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo?"

"Ahh…"

"Desculpa Syaoran não te quis assustar…"

"Não há problema…"

"Mas ainda não respondeste á miha pergunta…"

"Não consegui dormir…."

"Algo que te incomoda…"

"Pode-se dizer isso…"

"Presumo que a noite não tenha corrido bem…"

"Não…" – o Syaoran não conseguia articular mais palavras, até que algo dentro de ele acordou – "Tu disseste que há outros caminhos… que caminhos? Como chego até eles?"

O John olhou para ele e disse – "Depende da história e das complicações os caminhos são diferentes… Comigo foi simples bastou-me pedir desculpas… Mas algo me diz que contigo…"

"Não funciona…" – ele disse.

"É melhor contares-me o que se passou."

O Syaoran começou do princípio. Exactamente um ano, quando a sua irmã regressou, sobre como a conheceu e como a sua relação foi desenvolvendo até ao momento da ruptura devido à sua idiotice. Contou-lhe como a salvou, como ajudou o seu primo com ela a reconciliar-se com a prima dela. E como se reencontraram ali.

"Uma história e tanto. Nunca poderia imaginar que tal fosse possível." – ele disse – "A forma como a conheceste se contares à Maki, aliás se contares toda a história, vais vê-la a chorar. Ela adora esse tipo de histórias."

"Isso não me ajuda…"

"Pois não desculpa… Eu ouvi-te, e compreendi o ponto crucial, tu não confiaste na palavra dela, tu acusaste-a, e voltaste a acusar…."

"Mas salvei-a…"

"Pois foi…" – ele disse – "Como um verdadeiro herói dos romances… Mas alguma vez pediste desculpas?"

"Claro que sim…"

"Do que tu me contaste não pediste…" – ele disse – "E mesmo que o tenhas feito, na altura não sentias isso realmente. Não pediste desculpas. Só declaraste isso, se é que o fizeste."

"Então o que posso fazer…?"

"Pedir desculpas…"

"E se isso não funcionar…"

"Como sabes que não vai funcionar sem tentares?"

"Porque sei como ela é… Igual à minha irmã…"

"Pois mas tu não lhe vais pedir desculpas como irmão… E se não funcionar…" – ele ponderou a situação – "Vais desistir?"

"Não… Agora que descobri o que quero, não posso deixar ir…"

"Syaoran só ainda não percebi o que queres realmente?" – ele questionou. No relato do Syaoran havia algumas falhas.

"O mesmo que tinha antes, uma amizade." – ele disse sinceramente.

"Tu percorres grandes distâncias só por uma amizade…" – ele comentou.

"Eu percorro o que tiver de ser pelo que posso ter. Afinal antes desta confusão toda, a nossa amizade já tinha alguns limites."

"Limites?"

"Não ligue…"

"Contentas-te com pouco…"

"Se a Sra. Maki não quisesse nada consigo para além de amizade, nem nunca ponderar um possível futuro a dois, iria abrir mão?"

"Não.."

"Então entende…"

"Se ela não aceitar à primeira continua a insistir. Se realmente o queres, não deixes que nada te impeça…" – ele disse sorrindo – "E mesmo com os limites, é da natureza humana querer ultrapassá-los não desistas…"

"Vai ser muito…"

"Não digas faz…" – ele olhou para as horas – "é melhor irmos, o pequeno-almoço já está a ser servido."

Quando entraram na sala de refeições, o Syaoran reparou que a Sakura não estava presente. Sentou-se ao lado da Nikki que parecia ter visto passarinho verde de tão contente que estava. Reparou como a Ana estava zangada, apesar de já se estar a agarrar ao Pedro, como prémio de consolação. _"Será que?"_

"A Sakura?" – perguntou a Nikki.

"Não sei… pode ainda estar a dormir…"

"Não está…" – disse a Sra. Maki ao entrara na sala – "Acabo de vir do quarto dela. Ela não dormiu lá nessa noite."

O mundo parou, o sangue do Syaoran gelou dentro das suas veias e artérias, o seu coração caiu aos pés. _"Não dormiu… Não dormiu… Não dormiu…"_ era tudo o que conseguia escutar.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de autor**:Wow...

O meu novo capítulo está aqui... devo-vos confessar que esta história não esta a ir de acordo com o que tinha planeado, uma vez que queria escrevê-la ao longo do meu curso, e visto faltar-me só um ano para terminar, e na história faltar escrever sobre três anos... mais uns quantos acontecimentos importantes... Mas não se preocupem pois vou escrever a história até ao fim conforme tenho planeado.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... e deixem uma review....

Beijos

Musette


	16. O Fim das Férias

**vivx () – **Obrigado pelo review... De facto nada de mal lhes irá acontecer, penso? Quanto a eles se acertarem tens que continuar a ler para descobrir...

**lunamc** – Obrigado pelo review... claro que o Syaoran gosta da Sakura afinal de contas eles se amam...

_

* * *

_

No capitulo anterior:

_Quando entraram na sala de refeições, o Syaoran reparou que a Sakura não estava presente. Sentou-se ao lado da Nikki que parecia ter visto passarinho verde de tão contente que estava. Reparou como a Ana estava zangada, apesar de já se estar a agarrar ao Pedro, como prémio de consolação. "Será que?"_

"_A Sakura?" – perguntou a Nikki._

"_Não sei… pode ainda estar a dormir…"_

"_Não está…" – disse a Sra. Maki ao entrara na sala – "Acabo de vir do quarto dela. Ela não dormiu lá nessa noite."_

_O mundo parou, o sangue do Syaoran gelou dentro das suas veias e artérias, o seu coração caiu aos pés. "Não dormiu… Não dormiu… Não dormiu…" era tudo o que conseguia escutar._

**

* * *

**

15- O Fim das Férias

"Syaoran… Syaoran…" – ele ouviu uma voz à distância, uma voz que parecia querer despertá-lo. Mas essa voz não era a que ele queria ouvir – "Vá lá Syaoran acorda… Se não acordares como vais ajudar a encontrá-la…"

"Encontrá-la…" – era a primeira palavra coerente que ele dizia desde que a Sra. Maki tinha dito que a Sakura não estava no quarto.

"Ah finalmente estás a chegar até ele… Boa Nikki…" – disse o Mike aliviado por ver algum tipo de resposta por parte do Syaoran, vê-lo paralisado era assustador. Apesar da notícia ter deixado todos preocupados foi o Syaoran que pior a recebeu. Eles negavam qualquer tipo de conhecimento prévio, mas pela sua reacção o Mike viu que havia algo mais profundo.

"Sim Syaoran encontrá-la…." – a Nikki continuou, ela não estava espantada por a Ana não estar minimamente preocupada com a Sakura – "Mas para poderes ajudar tens que te concentrar."

"Concentrar?" – ele repetiu.

"Sim concentrar…" – ela continuou – "Vamos lá Syaoran, para pudermos encontrá-la tens que te concentrar e acordar."

"Acordar…"

"Sim…" – a Nikki estava a perder a paciência, ela queria ir à procura da Sakura, mas não podia deixar o Syaoran assim. _"Homens são tão imprestáveis."_ Ela continuou a falar com ele – "A Sakura pode precisar de nós…"

"A Sakura… A Sakura…Sakura… Sakura…." – ele repetiu o nome dela vezes sem conta.

"Hey estás a fazer progressos…." – disse o Mike abraçando a Nikki – "Ele disse quatro palavras seguidas, ele ainda só tinha dito uma…."

"Não Mike… Ele está em estado de choque."

"Como? Mas isso não ocorre somente com acontecimentos traumatizantes?" – ele questionou.

"Sim. E possivelmente para ele o desaparecimento da Sakura é um desses acontecimentos." – ela disse perdendo a paciência.

"A Sakura… A Sakura…Sakura… Sakura…."

"Eu não tenho tempo para isto…." – ela declarou.

"Nikki, não podemos ir embora e deixá-lo assim. Não é correcto."

"Mike quem falou em ir embora…"

"Tu…"

"Não eu disse que é uma perda de tempo… Tenho que tentar outra abordagem, uma que se adapte à urgência da situação."

"Que a-" – antes de terminar ele ouviu um **smack**. Ele nem reparou que a Nikki tinha alçado da mão, nem que tinha dado um estalo no Syaoran. O movimento foi tão rápido que só se deu conta quando ouviu o som – "Estás doida…?"

"Au…" – ele disse massajando a sua bochecha.

"Foi eficaz não foi…" – ela disse sem dar importância para o facto que tinha acabado de bater em alguém.

"Porque me bateste Nikki?" – o Syaoran perguntou olhando para ela de soslaio massajando a sua bochecha direita.

"Finalmente acordaste para vida." – ela disse puxando-o – "Vamos à procura da Sakura…"

"O que se passa com a Sakura?"

"Não sabemos…"

"Então porque temos que a ir procurar…?" – ele perguntou novamente.

"Porque ela desapareceu." – ao sentir algo a puxá-la para trás, melhor dizendo a impedir que ela continuasse o seu percurso até á porta – "Nem penses Syaoran concentra-te no que é importante _encontrar a Sakura_, depois podes entrar em choque à vontade." – ela disse continuando a puxá-lo.

O Syaoran abanou a cabeça, e concentrou-se tal como ela tinha sugerido.

"Muita bem, somo só quatro." – disse o Syaoran já a pensar numa forma de articularem os esforços – "Vamo-nos dividir e cada um escolhe uma zona."

"Eu fico com a praia disse a Nikki."

"Eu com a floresta…." – disse a Sara.

"Syaoran, eu e tu podemos dividir a vila."

"Okay…. Encontramo-nos aqui dentro de duas horas." – ele disse saindo a correr.

A Nikki não sabia porque tinha escolhido a praia mas parecia ser a escolha mais óbvia visto a quantidade de horas que a Sakura passava a olhar para o mar. Começou numa ponta e continuou a caminhar até ao lado oposto. Agradeceu por ser cedo e haver poucas pessoas na praia.

Ao aproximar-se de uma zona com rochas encontrou quem estava à procura, sobre uma rocha. Sentada a observar o mar. Ela subiu para a mesma rocha e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Não fez sinal algum, para a alertar da sua presença. Esperou que a Sakura, sentisse a sua companhia.

"Bom dia…" – ela disse com uma voz sombria.

"Bom dia? Bom dia?" – ela começou a disparatar – "Ela diz bom dia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo…"

"O que se passa Nikki…?" – ela perguntou não tirando os olhos do mar.

"O que se passa? O que se passa?" – ela voltou a ter a mesma atitude.

"Já percebi que estás chateada. O que foi que eu fiz…"

"O que tu fizeste? Queres mesmo saber?"

"Nikki deixa de ser melodramática e desembucha de uma vez, não tenho o dia todo."

"Eu é que sou melodramática…? Tu é que desapareces no meio da noite… e eu é que **sou a melodramática**." – ela disse, falando mais para ela do que para a Sakura.

"E depois desapareci… Não é preciso esse alvoroço…" – a Sakura disse.

"É preciso sim…" – ela disse forçando-a a olhar para ela. O que viu não gostou, os olhos da Sakura estavam cansados, vermelhos e inchados. Havia traços de lágrimas na sua face. A sua roupa estava encharcada – "O que te aconteceu? Isso agora não interessa. O que interessa é que tu nos preocupaste a todos com essa proeza de desapareceres."

"Desculpa se te preocupei…" – ela disse uma nova lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto.

"Não foi só a mim. Sabes o que é estar a tomar pequeno-almoço e ser dada a notícia do teu desaparecimento."

"Não se eu estivesse lá não seria dada como desaparecida…" – ela disse sarcasticamente, numa tentativa de aligeirar o ambiente.

"Engraçada… mas não estou com paciência para piadas…." – ela disse – "Desapareceres assim sem deixar um único recado. O que estavas a pensar?"

"Não estava…."

"Não o quê?"

"Tomei a liberdade de por uns míseros momentos não pensar." – ela disse sorrindo, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro – "Sabes qual é a sensação de fazeres algo sem pensares? Sem ponderares nos resultados? Sem te preocupares com os outros? Simplesmente agires sem teres em conta as consequências?"

"Não… Mas sei como os outros se sentem quando agiste dessa forma." – ela disse.

"Diz-me uma coisa Nikki, alguma vez te sentiste pressionada a fazeres o que é certo. O que é o melhor para ti e para a tua família."

"Sim já, para fazer o que é certo para mim… o que é que isso tem ver?" – ela não estava a perceber onde ela queria chegar

"Tudo. Nunca na minha vida tive a liberdade de agir sem pensar. Ou de fazer o que fosse só por isso mesmo _fazer_… Na minha vida há sempre uma _razão_ para tudo… tenho sempre que _estar bem_ para assegurar os interesses da minha família, mesmo que vão contra os meus…" – ela disse – "Tem piada, como isto vai acabar…"

"Isto o quê?" – o discurso da Sakura estava a assustá-la.

"O meu curso… sempre fui pressionada a fazer o melhor pela família, a maioria das pessoas que conheço são por interesses económicos. Para eles eu não passo somente de um número, um fim para fechar um contracto. Ter tido a hipótese de agir de forma tão livre… Senti-me bem. Senti que mando na minha vida…." – ela disse – "Esta noite senti como se a minha vida tivesse sentido… Um não muito agradável. Mas sentido" – enquanto falava chorava, mas não interrompia o seu discurso – "entendes agora…"

"Entendo que te sentes pressionada… Mas desapareceres, não é a melhor atitude, principalmente sem avisares ninguém. Ficámos todos preocupados."

"Todos?"

"Sim, eu, o Mike, a Sra. Maki, o John, quem ficou mais preocupado foi o Syaoran…"

"Pois claro…" – ela disse levantando-se e descendo da rocha.

"Sério… ele está preocupado…" – a Nikki disse descendo atrás dela.

"Claro que sim… isso foi antes ou depois de ter estado com a Ana? Espera como ele não está aqui não digas a Ana está a consolá-lo…"

"Sakura pára…" – ela disse – "Qual é a tua história com ele, pois não acredito que tenha sido ódio à primeira vista…"

"Foi…" – e a Sakura relatou a sua história com o Syaoran, sem saltar nenhum pormenor. Ela não conhecia a Nikki há muito tempo, mas ela parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que consegue guardar um segredo – "E ontem ele esteve com aquela coisa… Eu não podia ficar lá e ouvi-los. Então saí… e vim para aqui… tive aqui a noite toda. Pensei, e cheguei à conclusão do porquê me incomodou tanto. Tenho saudades de falar com ele… Mas suponho que ele não sente o mesmo."

"Como sabes Sakura? Pelo que disseste a tua relação com ele nunca tinha sido desse género. Então porque te sentiste assim?"

"Não sei… Só sei se o ouvisse seria pior para mim… iria sofrer mais… eu precisava de um escape… e encontrei-o no oceano." – ela disse – "Por momentos parei de pensar completamente. Entrei dentro de água e mergulhei. Mas subitamente lembrei-me de algo, sou uma vencedora, nunca desisti de nada por mais difícil que fosse. Eu sempre enfrentei tudo e todos. Não ia começar a ser cobarde agora."

"Que susto me pregaste agora. Tu quando paras de pensar paras mesmo…"

"Paro, de certo modo, fez-me bem. Reavaliei tudo o que se tem passado na minha vida ultimamente." – ela disse – "Alguns dos problemas que tive não foram causados só por ele. Eu também tive culpa. Isto já podia ter passado se eu não fosse tão teimosa…" – ela continuou – "Mas saber que ele não confiou na minha palavra, algo que já tinha falado com ele sobre. Foi um golpe que nem mesmo eu consegui suportar…."

"Sakura sabes eu ouvi-te agora é a minha vez…" – a Nikki disse – "Compreendo o quanto deves ter sofrido. Só eu sei o que passei quando vi o Mike com a ex-namorada dele. Mas isso agora não vem para o caso. Tu devias ter ficado."

"Para quê?"

"Para o ouvires a escorraçar a Ana… Para ouvires como ela ficou danada de lhe ser recusado o que ela mais queria. Ias vê-la hoje toda sobre o Pedro. Se pudesses ter visto tudo o que se desenrolou durante o pequeno-almoço, não estavas aí a dizer que o Syaoran não se preocupa contigo. Que não quer saber de ti…"

"E não quer…" – ela afirmou.

"Sakura, ele pode ter agido de forma incorrecta na maioria das vezes. Mas isso não invalida que ele se preocupa. Não invalida que ele não passou a noite com ela. Não invalida que neste momento ele está a percorrer todos os cantos da vila à tua procura." – ela disse – "Não invalida que apesar de tudo ele salvou-te… Não invalida que respeitou os limites que impuseste na vossa amizade."

"Não mas… ele só…"

"Sakura não estou a dizer que o perdoes assim que o vires, e que nem fiques chateada por o que ele te fez. Só não o crucifiques." – ela disse – "Pois ao fazê-lo… ao maltratá-lo, ao ignorá-lo, por mais que ele mereça a dor… tu não mereces sofrer mais do que tu já sofreste. E pelo que me contaste na tua vida não é passageiro, mas sim permanente. No que conseguires controlar, não seria melhor não sofreres propositadamente? Evitá-lo…"

"Sim… mas como… Eu só queria paz… e nunca o consegui…"

"Não desistas…" – a Nikki disse abraçando-a. Guiou-a de volta à pensão, onde a Sra. Maki esperava à porta.

"O que aconteceu Sakura?"

"Não ouvi o seu conselho…" – ela respondeu.

"Mas é a primeira vez que alguém volta neste estado por não ter seguido os meus conselhos. Nikki vamos levá-la para o quarto dela. Ela precisa de um banho quente e muito descanso."

Elas levaram a Sakura para o seu quarto. Enquanto a Sakura tomava um banho com água quente, a Nikki abriu-lhe a cama e a Sra. Maki foi buscar um chá.

"Deita-te Sakura…" – foi tudo o que a Nikki disse, enquanto a Sra. Maki lhe deu o chá.

Após beber o chá a Sakura queria levantar-se da cama. Mas a Sra. Maki não o permitiu. Forçou-a a deitar-se para descansar.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Durante duas horas ele percorreu todas as ruas e becos da vila, passou diversas vezes pelo Mike, e pelas mesmas pessoas, mas sem sinal de quem ele procurava. Algumas vezes pensou tê-la visto, mas ao chegar perto viu que afinal era só uma rapariga com o cabelo semelhante ao dela. No Japão e na China seria tão mais fácil encontrá-la, uma vez que com o tom do seu cabelo ela era única. Aqui em todas as esquinas havia alguém com o tom de cabelo semelhante.

Ao final de duas horas, ele regressou ao ponto de encontro e sentou-se nas escadas de entrada da pensão a observar o mar à distância enquanto esperava pelos outros, com esperança que alguém tivesse alguma novidade.

"Yo… Syaoran… tu percorreste a vila toda…" – disse o Mike quando chegou – "Pensava que era para dividir pelos dois."

"Era mas… não consegui evitar…"

"Qual é a tua relação com ela?" – ele perguntou.

"Como assim?" – o Syaoran não percebeu a pergunta.

"Quem queres tu enganar."

"Huh?"

"Syaoran a tua preocupação por ela, não é de quem se conheceu à menos de uma semana? A forma como conheces os seus hábito não é só por observação, mesmo sendo um bom observador. Aliás as discussões e a forma como se evitam tem algo mais que se lhe diga?" – ele disse analisando todas as situações que tinha presenciado.

"Tem? Estás a ler demasiado as situações?" – ele disse.

"Estou? Será que estou? Compreendo que não queiras contar… Mas o que eu vi, todos os outros vêm. E que tu e a Sakura tiveram uma relação antes de virem para aqui. E pela forma como agem na presença um do outro, eu diria um relacionamento amoroso que acabou de uma maneira muito…" – ele procurou a palavra ideal para que definisse na perfeição a situação – "Desastrosa…"

"Não é nada disso."

"Então como é?"

"A relação não foi amorosa." – ele disse pensativo, continuando a olhar para o mar.

"Então houve uma relação com um fim desastroso."

"Podes dizê-lo assim."

"Então foi o assim porque…"

"Porque reajo da forma que reajo!" – ele disse.

"Sim…" – ele pressionou.

"Já alguma vez pensaste o que é perderes um amigo que te compreende melhor que tu próprio. Ver essa relação terminar com um fim desastroso, como tu disseste. Vê-lo todos os dias… é doloroso. Agora saber que desapareceu sem ninguém saber para onde é ainda pior."

"É capaz de ser devastador."

"E é… mas não julgues que é só isso…" – o Syaoran disse, ia acrescentar algo quando viu a Sara chegar – "Algum sinal dela?"

"Nenhum, aliás ninguém a viu… é como se tivesse desaparecido."

Os três ficaram sentados a olhar para o mar, à espera da Nikki, quando ela regressasse da praia teria que vir por ali, por isso não havia motivo de ir atrás dela.

Esperaram pelo seu regresso por mais de uma hora. O Mike tentou ligar para o seu telemóvel sem sucesso, estava desligado.

"Onde é que ela está…?" – a urgência presente na sua voz era palpável – "Devíamos ter ido aos pares. Agora ela também está perdida…"

"Mike não sabes isso…"

"Sara, a Nikki é sempre pontual. Nunca chegou um dia atrasada a nada. Em situações deste tipo era sempre a primeira a aparecer… Ela também desapareceu…" – ele disse – "O que vou dizer aos pais dela…"

"Ela pode só estar atrasada…" – a Sara disse,

"Ela **desapareceu… desapareceu…"**

"Quem é que desapareceu agora?" – perguntou uma voz por detrás deles.

"A Nikki." – o Mike disse sem se voltar.

"A Nikki?"

"Sim… Primeiro a Sakura agora a Nikki…" – o Mike disse levantando-se – "Tenho que ir à procura dela."

"De quem?"

"Da Nikki…" – ele disse. Ao prepara-se para ir em direcção à praia, quando sentiu alguém a segurá-lo – "Larga-me… Nikki. Tenho de ir procurar da … _Nikki_…" – ele disse, parando ao ver quem estava à sua frente – "**Nikki…"** – ele disse enquanto a abraçava – "Estava tão preocupado contigo…"

"Porque razão estarias?"

"Porque não apareceste à hora combinada. Estamos à uma hora à tua espera…" – ele disse. O Syaoran e a Sara olhavam divertidos para a situação, apesar do Syaoran ainda estar preocupado com o desaparecimento da Sakura. O que observava estava a aliviar-lhe ligeiramente a dor que sentia.

"Eu já cheguei à uma hora e meia. Estava lá dentro à vossa espera."

"Mas o local combinado era aqui…" – ele disse, não tendo gostado da aflição que sentiu.

"Mike, poderias ter entrado e perguntado, em vez de entrares em pânico…" – ela disse.

"És sempre a mesma, fazes sempre tudo à tua maneira e depois eu é que tenho que resolver as situações…" – ele disse zangado com a atitude dela.

"E tu és um insensível só a pensares em ti…"

"Não eu pensei em ti… e no que faria se tu desaparecesses?"

"Não, eu ouvi-te claramente. O teu problema era o que dirias aos meus pais, uma vez que foste tu que os convenceste a deixarem-me vir…"

"Mas também…" – ao olhar para ela sabia que tinha perdido aquela discussão, mais outra – "Esquece…"

"Pois vou esquecer…"

"Nikki…" – disse a Sara – "A tua busca teve algum resultado?"

"Procurá-la na praia foi a melhor opção."

"Uma vez que ela passa tanto tempo lá." – disse o Syaoran, terminando o raciocino dela. No fundo do seu coração ele sabia-o mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor outra pessoa ir procurá-la lá. Que ele só iria piorar a situação.

"E encontraste-a?" – perguntou a Sara aborrecida com aquela confusão toda. Quem diria que vir de férias com a sua prima iria ser tão cansativo. Ela só queria relaxar antes de iniciar a faculdade.

"Claro, caso contrário não estaria aqui…" – ela disse.

"Onde é que ela está?" – o Syaoran perguntou levantando-se automaticamente.

"No seu quarto…" – antes que pudesse terminar já o Syaoran corria pelo o interior da pensão – "a descansar ela teve uma noite complicada… são sempre a mesma coisa precipitados." – ela disse abanando a cabeça.

"Tu disseste que ela teve uma noite complicada?"

"Sim Sara… teve… Estava uma miséria quando a encontrei…" – ela disse sentando-se ao lado da sua prima. O Mike sentou-se ao seu lado, pegou na sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos.

"Sabes isto está tirar a piada às nossas férias… é muito giro irmos de férias em grupo… mas quando éramos só nós os três divertíamo-nos mais, não havia brigas, nem assédios, nem preocupações… apenas relaxavam-nos…" – a Sara queixou-se.

"Sara não é assim tão mau…" – disse o Mike – "Tudo bem que não é perfeito, mas não nos podemos isolar das pessoas, temos que conviver uns com os outros e ajudar no que podemos…"

"Pois mas no caso deles ajudar é demais… eles não se entendem… são como um par de namorados no meio de uma briga… Porque não admitem de uma vez e…" – ela ia continuar a resmungar. A Nikki acalmou-a colocando-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro.

"Quando te apaixonares vais ver que não é assim tão fácil…" – a Nikki disse sorrindo.

"Eu vou para a praia…" – ela disse levantando-se.

"Foi assim tão complicado?"

"Sim…"

"Eu concordo com a tua prima…"

"Eu também… Mas sabes o que é o amor sem um pouco de drama…" – ela disse sorrindo, lembrando-se do que teve que sofrer no passado.

**

* * *

**

Entretanto

O Syaoran saiu a correr antes da Nikki poder terminar de dizer como estava a Sakura quando a encontrou. O importante para ele no momento era verificar com os seus próprios olhos que ela estava bem, não só para sossegar o seu coração, mas também para salvar a sua vida.

Ao aproximar-se do seu destino o seu coração começou a acelerar. Ao preparar-se para bater à porta hesitou.

**Syaoran PdV**

O que vou dizer…

O que vou fazer…

Só quero ter a certeza que está bem…

"_Mas a Nikki já o disse_…"

Mesmo assim preciso de a ver….

**Fim de PdV**

Preparou-se para bater à porta mas desistiu, não tinha a certeza qual seria a melhor maneira de terminar com a sua ansiedade. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, rodou-a ligeiramente, e ficou admirado quando ela cedeu.

Abriu a porta e entrou.

"Estava a ver que nunca mais aparecias!"

"**Ahh**…" – ele gritou agarrando o coração ao ver a Sra. Maki sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama da Sakura.

"Não grites… ela acabou de adormecer."

"Como sabia que eu vinha?" – ele questionou.

"É óbvio. A tua preocupação desta manhã…"

"É óbvio?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não te preocupes, por mim, ela não soube. Mas não achas que é a altura certa para se acertarem?" – a Sra. Maki disse – "Afinal, se continuarem assim só vão prolongar o vosso sofrimento."

"Eu sei… A questão é se ela vai aceitar…"

"Se o fizeres correctamente…" - a Sra. Maki disse ao sair do quarto.

"Qual é a forma correcta?" – ele disse no mesmo sitio em que tinha ficado ao entrar dentro do quarto.

Ao olhar para a cama ele conseguiu ver a sua figura.

**Syaoran PdV**

De alguma forma não consigo deixar de me culpar por isto. Algo me diz que foi eu o culpado.

"_E foste…"_

"Não estás a ajudar…"

"_Eu nunca disse que tinha que te ajudar…"_

"Então tens que me chatear?"

"_Não… tenho a minha função é ajudar-te a veres a verdade."_

"E qual é a verdade?"

"_Que se tivesses feito um esforço para corrigires o que estava errado… para falares com ela… possivelmente ela não estaria ali _assim_…"_

"Assim como?"

"_Porque não te aproximas para ver…"_

"Eu estou bem aqui…"

"_Cobarde…"_

"Não sou… Só acho que se ela fosse acordar e me visse perto dela…"

Não tive resposta. Estou a começar a ficar extremamente zangado com esta voz…

**Fim de PdV**

O Syaoran começou a aproximar-se da cama para ter a certeza que ela estava bem. O que viu deixou-o desesperado. Ela estava mais pálida que o normal, e aparentava um cansaço que nunca antes tinha visto.

Sentou-se na cadeira que dantes estava ocupada pela Sra. Maki, e observou atentamente a face da Sakura. Já a tinha visto dormir anteriormente, e sabia que ela mantinha sempre um sorriso no rosto. Naquele momento não havia traços desse sorriso. Estava com um ar tão cansado e pesado, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro.

Viu a mão dela sob o cobertor, e sem sequer pensar duas vezes se era errado ou não pegou na mão dela. Sentiu o quão fria estava. Colocou-a entre as suas duas mãos, para transmitir um pouco de calor. Ele só queria que ela estivesse bem. Que ela não tivesse dor. Que ela não sofresse. Não queria ser a causa da sua dor e do seu sofrimento.

Ficou a olhar para ela enquanto lhe aquecia a mão.

Não sabe como mas acabou por adormecer.

**

* * *

**

19 horas

O Syaoran entreabriu os olhos devagar. O que viu não lhe fazia sentido, estava a ver branco e uns fios do tom de caramelo. Sentia as suas mãos arderem, de tão quentes que estavam. Tentou libertá-las para retirar para esfregar os olhos, mas só consegui fazê-lo a uma. A outra não conseguiu. Algo impedia o seu movimento.

Ao olhar para a sua mão, viu outra sobre a sua, mais pequena, mas que cabia perfeitamente dentro da sua. Viu como os seus dedos estavam entrelaçados. E um sentimento de pertença começou a espalhar-se dentro de si.

Ao abrir completamente os olhos. A luz que entrava pela janela do quarto era pouca, como se fosse o fim do dia e a última coisa que se lembrava era de tomar o pequeno-almoço. _"O que aconteceu?"_. Aos poucos começou a recordar-se de tudo o que se tinha passado no decorrer do pequeno-almoço, a notícia do desaparecimento da Sakura, mas existia entre essa lembrança e a próxima uma lacuna de 30 minutos, a seguir partiu em busca da Sakura, a conversa com o Mike, a chegada da Nikki, vê-la deitada na sua cama, de se ter sentado ao seu lado, de lhe aquecer a mão, a partir daí não se lembrava mais nada. Nem sabe se adormeceu por aborrecimento ou por cansaço.

"_Aquecer a mão… Aquecer a mão… Aquecer a mão…"_ – era tudo o que se lembrava como de aquecer a mão ficou com ela entrelaçada.

"_Como isso aconteceu…? Quando é que adormeci?"_

Não conseguia responder ás perguntas. Também não teve tempo para ponderar sobre elas, uma vez que a sentiu mexer levemente. Soltou a sua mão, e rapidamente saiu do quarto.

Se tivesse sido um minuto mais tarde, a Sakura teria o visto a sair.

Quando a porta foi fechada, os seus olhos abriram-se devagar, olharam ao redor para ver onde estava. Devagar sentou-se na cama. Estava um pouco confusa sobre onde estava, que horas eram. Ao pegar na sua mão direita com a esquerda sentiu-a quente, o que a deixou mais confusa.

Mas não ficou assustada como deveria, visto não saber donde provinha tão agradável sensação de calor, de certo modo, estava confortada. Era um calor reconfortante, que se estendia até ao seu coração magoado e, no momento, gelado.

Sentia no corpo um cheiro estranho, que não lhe pertencia, alguém estivera ali. Fora nesse momento que reparou na cadeira, que outrora estava ocupada por alguém.

"_O que aconteceu?"_

Nessa noite o jantar foi mais taciturno do que era costume. Não houve jantar de grupo, nem brincadeiras, cada hóspede jantou com quem tinha vindo, e fê-lo da forma mais rápida possível. Era como se sentissem a necessidade de sair dali.

Porém ao jantar, houve duas mesas que ficaram vazias, e que nunca tiveram ninguém durante a refeição. Houve duas pessoas que faltaram. A Sakura e o Syaoran.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

A Sakura desceu para o pequeno-almoço mais cedo do que era costume, mas queria ir o mais depressa possível para a praia. Sentir e ouvir o mar.

"Bom dia Sra. Maki…"

"Ah… Bom dia Sakura. Assustaste-me…" – ela disse levando a mão ao peito.

"Peço desculpa não foi minha intenção…"

"O que fazes a pé tão cedo? Mesmo para ti é muito cedo…" – ela disse com um sorriso.

"Quero aproveitar o dia que perdi ontem…"

"Não vais voltar a desaparecer pois não…"

"Não… E gostaria de pedir desculpa por qualquer transtorno que tenha causado." – ela disse – "Bem vou-me embora agora. Diga à Nikki, que estou no sítio do costume."

"Está bem querida… Diverte-te…" – ela disse.

A Sakura ao passar pela mesa da cozinha retirou uma maçã e levou-a como pequeno-almoço. Algo que ela sabia que não devia fazer.

Ao chegar à praia, a Sakura teve a oportunidade de ver o sol nascer completamente, enquanto comia a maçã. O céu começou a clarear, dos tons de azul escuros começou a ficar violeta, rosa, alaranjado quando viu o sol a aparecer no horizonte até que que o céu ficou azul.

A Sakura retirou a camisola que vestia e as suas sandálias, e caminhou para o mar. Ser a primeira entrar na água, como se desejasse bom dia ao mar, é um sonho. Ela aproveitou essa oportunidade, algo que não surge com muita frequência. Porém, essa não foi uma das suas ideias mais brilhantes.

Ao mergulhar pela primeira vez, sentiu uma dor lancinante nas pernas, e um mal-estar que não conseguiu explicar, era como se algo lhe tivesse revirado o estômago de pernas para o ar. Ela sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer a seguir. Ela não iria cumprir a promessa que tinha feito à Sra. Maki de não desaparecer, mas pelo menos desta vez não tinha sido de propósito. Ela iria _afogar-se_.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Ao chegar à praia nessa manhã. Viu algo que não estava à espera, não havia ninguém ao longo da praia. Nem os habituais jovens que adormeciam depois de estarem nos bares a beberem a noite toda. Pode observar a imensidão a sua imensidão e a sua beleza. Mas algo não batia certo. Ele esqueceu esse pressentimento, aproveitando só aquele inicio de dia, que aproveitou para andar calmamente pela praia.

Notou que não fora o primeiro a chegar, ao ver uma mala e toalha ao pé da água, mas a pessoa a quem pertenciam, não estava por perto.

Olhou para o mar e foi então que viu alguém com dificuldades em regressar à praia.

"_Parece que se está a afogar…"_ – nem teve tempo de pensar duas vezes, de imediato entrou dentro de água e nadou em direcção à pessoa.

Algo no seu interior lhe dizia que tinha que salvar essa pessoa não só por ela se estar a afogar mas algo mais. Quando chegou ao local onde parecia que a tinha visto, não avistou ninguém.

Subitamente sentiu pânico…

Mergulhou de seguida e a imagem que viu, era algo para o qual o seu coração não estava preparado.

Ele viu a Sakura lentamente a descer até ao fundo, o cabelo estava solto e flutuava ao sabor da corrente. Sem pensar duas vezes, ou regressar à superfície para respirar, nadou até ela. Todavia, não devia ser o seu dia da sorte, uma vez que todas as vezes que se aproximava dela, ela escapava por entre os dedos. Começou a sentir a necessidade de ar. E decidiu fazer mais um esforço, não iria permitir perder a Sakura assim. Preferia vê-la à distância do que perdê-la para a morte.

A única imagem no seu cérebro era o seu sorriso… O sorriso que ela lhe deu quando ele regressou e que ele estupidamente desprezou. _"Só mais um pouco…"_

Conseguiu alcançá-la, enlaçou os braços à volta da sua cintura e puxou-a para si. Começou a nadar de volta para a superfície. Ao ultrapassar a barreira que separa a água do mar da atmosfera, respirou profundamente, a falta de ar nos últimos instantes após ter alcançado a Sakura, provocou-lhe uma sensação de ardor na garganta. Mas não tinha tempo de tratar de si, tinha que retirar a Sakura de dentro de água.

Saiu dentro de água com a Sakura nos seus braços, sem nenhum tipo de reacção. Ele nem se importava que ela lhe falasse torto. Pousou-a na areia, e procurou sentir o seu pulso ou respiração. Ambos eram fracos. Iniciou massagem cardíaca e respiração boca-a-boca.

De imediato obteve resposta, com a Sakura a cuspir toda a água que tinha entrado, a sua respiração era ofegante, como se tentasse recuperar todo o ar que lhe tinha feito falta durante o período de tempo em que lentamente se afundava.

O que aconteceu a seguir deixou o Syaoran perplexo, ela abraçou-o como a uma bóia de salvação. E muito baixinho ele ouviu a doce voz, ligeiramente rouca, dizer _"Obrigado…"_, sentiu água quente escorrer pelos seus ombros e sabia que ela estava a chorar.

"Desculpa…" – ele disse suavemente, passando as mãos pelas suas costas, de modo a confortá-la – "Desculpa por tudo…" – ele sentiu-a ficar tensa que nem uma estátua mas a relaxar e a apertar ainda mais o abraço – "Desculpa…"

Devagar ela começou a soltar-se ao ver ao longe o grupo a aproximar-se. Levantou-se lentamente sem fazer movimentos bruscos. O Syaoran notou esta mudança, e questionou-a com o olhar, mas ela não reparou, não estava a olhar para ele mas sim para algo que estava atrás dele. E foi então que viu, como todos se aproximavam.

"Sakura…" – disse a Nikki – "Já foste à água? E tu também Syaoran?"

"Sim…" – disse a Sakura tentando disfarçar um riso nervoso – "Eu não consegui resistir a água estava muito boa…" – ela viu claramente o olhar de desprezo e raiva que a Ana lhe estava a mandar apesar de estar pendurada no pescoço do Pedro.

"Ah… podias ter esperado por mim…" – ela disse novamente.

"Pois… sabes agora eu vou dar uma corrida para aquecer um pouco…" – ela disse saindo a correr antes que alguém se pudesse oferecer para ir com ela.

A Sakura correu o mais rápido que pôde para o mais longe que pôde. Apesar de ainda estar ligeiramente tonta devido á falta de ar no seu organismo, não parou de correr até que se sentiu cansada e sem forças para continuar. Quando se sentiu cansada parou e sentou-se na areia. Não quis pensar em nada. Nem no que ia acontecendo, nem no que viu. A sua fuga estratégica foi exactamente isso, ela não queria a companhia de ninguém.

Precisava de estar sozinha para ordenar os seus pensamentos.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Ele estava sentado no mesmo local onde por breves momentos tinha segurado o corpo da Sakura, se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguia sentir o quão perfeito lhe parecia, como se moldava a si. Conseguia sentir as batias do seu coração contra o seu peito, a sua respiração no seu pescoço, as lágrimas a escorreram pelo seu ombro. Como ao ouvir a sua voz sentiu que isso a afectada, mas que deixou-a ainda mais reconfortada.

Os seus pensamentos estavam centrados na Sakura desde o momento que ela tinha ido correr. Não queria pensar no que teria acontecido se tivesse chegado uns minutos mais tarde.

"Syaoran…"

"…"

"Syaoran…"

"…"

"**Syaoran**…" – gritou a Nikki.

"Não precisas gritar, porém acho que te ouviram do outro lado do mundo…"

"È preciso sim… estou aqui há dez minutos a tentar falar contigo…"

"Agora tens a minha atenção… o que queres?!"

"Bem a Sakura já foi correr há duas horas… e ainda não voltou… será que podias ir procurá-la…?"

"Porque não vais tu?"

"Porque quando chegámos… parecia que estava a rolar um clima…" – disse a Nikki num tom de voz mais baixo.

"Clima? Que clima?" – questionou, começando a sentir a sua cara a aquecer.

"Não sei diz-me tu…? Estás a corar?"

"Não sejas tonta… é do sol…"

"Sei do sol…" – ela disse desconfiada – "Vá lá… conta-me o que se passou…"

"Duas horas disseste tu…?" – sem esperar pela confirmação levantou-se – "Vou ver se ela está bem…" – e saiu a correr.

"Ah não… essa não…"

"O que foi?"

"Mike… primeiro foi a Sakura que se esquivou quando chegámos… agora o Syaoran… assim não sei que o que aconteceu…"

"Não preocupes a tua cabecinha linda com isso… Vê-se que algo de bom aconteceu…"

"Sabes algo que eu não saiba?"

"Bem para começar ele foi atrás dela… à uma semana atrás ele diria para ires tu… e ia-se embora… isso é progresso."

"É tens razão… Esse asiáticos são muito complicados…" – ela disse deitando a sua cabeça sobre as pernas do Mike.

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

O Syaoran inicialmente andou, até que começou a correr, de modo a afastar-se o mais rápido possível do local onde estavam a Nikki e o Mike, desde o incidente dessa manhã e ter sido interrompido, ele tinha sentido os olhos da Nikki a perfurarem-lhe a nuca. Era um olhar inquisidor, como se ela fosse um detective, à procura da resposta para resolver um homicídio, ele não conseguia lidar com aquilo, não quando estava tão confuso, esse era o efeito que ela tem nele.

"_Nunca fugi de nada… Mas não…"_ – ele não conseguiu terminar o pensamento pois não queria admitir que tinha fugido de responder às próprias dúvidas que pairavam sobre o seu coração, e porque viu a Sakura sentada à distância.

"_Pensei que tivesse ido para mais longe…"_ – ao olhar em volta viu que não havia ninguém. Olhou para trás e não viu ninguém num raio de 50 metros, estavam totalmente isolados, só ele e ela. Essa constatação vê-lo parar de caminhar. Uma sensação de nervosismo apoderou-se sobre ele, era como se voltasse a ser menino e ia falar com a menina de quem gostava, sentiu as palmas das mãos suadas, era como se tivesse medo de falar com ela.

Medo de falar ele não tinha. Mas as últimas conversas que teve com ela não foram as mais agradáveis.

Estava a 20 passos dela, tinha tempo de voltar para trás, mas não conseguia. Também não conseguia andar até ela, ao olhar para ela, não conseguia ver mais a jovem obstinada que tinha conhecido no inicio do ano, nem a jovem segura de si mesma e do seu futuro que cuidou de si, nem a jovem temerosa de um relacionamento mais sério, nem sequer a força da natureza que viu durante o resto do ano. O que viu foi simplesmente uma jovem que parecia perturbada com a vida, pensativa e triste.

Ele viu a Sakura sentada à beira-mar com os braços a abraçarem os joelhos, tinha o queixo sobre os joelhos, e olhava para o mar. Ele podia jurar que tinha visto uma lágrima. A noção que tinha, é que novamente ela se sentia perdida, como naquela tarde em que tinham decidido tornarem-se amigos. A memória desse dia, continuava viva dentro da sua mente, como por diversas vezes ele desejou poder voltar aquele momento e refazer tudo a partir desse momento.

Ao olhar para ela o seu nervosismo desapareceu, ele não podia continuar a fugir. Ao vê-la tão triste, decidiu arriscar e ir ter com ela, pois naquele momento o que mais queria era vê-la sorrir, abraçá-la e libertá-la da sua tristeza.

Em silêncio caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura

Não sabia quando tinha começado a chorar, nem quando o sentimento de solidão se tinha apossado dela. Nunca antes se tinha sentido tão só. Poderia ser por estar numa parte da praia completamente deserta. Mas tinha a certeza que mesmo no meio de uma multidão se iria sentir assim.

Tentou livrar-se daquele sentimento, mas por mais que tentasse, ele simplesmente aumentava. A voz que ouvia sempre na sua mente, que ela já tinha identificado como a voz do seu coração, não a ajudava em nada _"Eu avisei-te que irias terminar assim… sozinha… sozinha…"_, essas palavras pareciam simples, mas dentro dela provocavam um grande dano.

Mas subitamente o sentimento de solidão desapareceu gradualmente, a escuridão que a parecia envolver começou a dissipar-se, e em seu redor só existia luz. E a Sakura não se sentiu mais só.

Não conseguia explicar o que aconteceu, só se tinha sentido assim quando estava na presença do Syaoran. Não foi surpresa para ela, quando olhou para o seu lado direito e o viu sentado ao seu lado, mas isso não quer dizer que a sua reacção verbal fosse a melhor.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" – ela perguntou com escárnio, como se a sua presença não fosse bem-vinda. Quando era o oposto.

"A Nikki incumbiu-me da tarefa de te vir procurar." – ele disse não parecendo afectado pelas suas palavras amargas.

"Não tinhas melhores coisas para fazer?" – ela disse indiferente.

"Por acaso não… Sabes gosto de aproveitar as férias para não fazer nada."

"Que eu saiba não te perguntei nada sobre como gostas de passar as férias… Acho que a Ana iria preferir que _estivesses_ com ela… E _tu_ também!" – a maneira como disse as palavras, a Sakura sabia que o ia magoar, e viu isso nos olhos dele.

"Se eu _quisesse_ estar com a Ana, estaria." – ele disse do mesmo modo para a magoar. Ao olhar para os olhos dele, viu a ferida que abriu – "Mas não quero."

"Não era isso que parecia há duas noites…" – ela disse casualmente, tentando disfarçar a raiva que essa memória lhe trazia.

"Do que estás a falar?" – ele perguntou alterado, não gostando da insinuação.

"Queres que eu soletre? Muito bem… Sabes estar no quarto em frente ao teu já é mau suficiente, visto ter vindo de férias para tão longe, para_ te esquecer_…" – ela disse, a sua voz começou agressiva, mas para o final ficou mais suave, estava a perder o seu raciocínio. Abanou a cabeça, para clarificar as ideias – "Poderias ter _o tacto_ suficiente, para quando levasses alguém para **o teu quarto** fazeres **pouco barulho ou não sei talvez ires para o quarto dela…**" – ela não conseguiu controlar os seus sentimentos sobre isso e acabou por gritar com ele.

O Syaoran não soube como reagir, por isso deixou-se levar pelos seus instintos. – "E porque razão o faria… Aliás **não tens** nada haver com quem eu levo para o **meu** quarto…"

"Claro que não tenho, mas se isso interfere com o meu descanso, logo claro que tenho… afinal a voz esganiçada dela, não deixa ninguém dormir…" – ela disse – "Pensava que **tinhas melhor gosto** que ela…"

Com cada palavra que diziam, magoava o outro, era como se o clima que tinham vivido nessa manhã, depois de ele lhe ter salvo a vida, tivesse se extinguido.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso… Não sei porque vim atrás de ti…"

"Nem eu… aposto que a Ana, anda à tua procura…" – ela disse – "Oh espera ela hoje vinha pendurada no Pedro… Já se cansou de ti… Não deves ser assim _tão_ bom… de facto deves ser _muito mau_…" – ela sorriu

"Não sabes do que falas… e se calhar… ela está só a aquecer para mais logo…" – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, mas depressa se arrependeu das palavras, ao ver as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da Sakura. Não entendeu o porquê. – "Sakura…" – ele disse dois passos até ela, que ela recuou.

"Não me toques…" – ela disse, não sabendo porquê. Não suportava a ideia de ele ter estado com a Ana.

"Ouve-me…"

"Para quê… A última vez que o fiz tu e eu sabemos o que aconteceu… Não quero…" – o que ela dizia não fazia sentido.

"Eu não estive com ela."

"Não?" – ela perguntou as palavras da Nikki vieram-lhe à cabeça, mas ouvi-las da boca dele pareciam ser mais sinceras. Pareciam ser verdadeiras.

"_Não_… Mas o que isso te importa…" – ele deu dois passos na sua direcção, e ela não recuou o que permitiu que ele estivesse frente a frente com ela.

"Nada…" – a palavra que ela queria ouvir dele, fez todo o sentido para ela. Fez com deixasse de sentir um aperto no peito _"Ninguém tocou no meu Syaoran… Meu desde quando…"_.

"Sakura…" – ao ouvi-lo chamá-la ela levantou os olhos e viu à sua frente, viu-o de perto pela primeira vez em meses, e reparou o quão cansado parecia – "Desculpa…"

"Hã?" – ela não estava a perceber o que estava a acontecer.

"Desculpa por tudo… Eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça quando regressei… quando vi aquela imagem… Não consegui acreditar na tua inocência, nem mesmo com as palavras do Touya." – ele disse, ela ia dizer algo, mas ele levou dois dedos aos seus lábio para a silenciar – "Deixa-me terminar, ou não vou conseguir. Tu sabes que eu não sou bom neste tipo de coisas. Naquele dia quando o Allen veio para Tóquio e foi à tua procura, eu tinha planeado pedir-te desculpas, mas ele intitulou-se como teu noivo, o Touya não reagiu, e eu assumi o pior." – ele continuou, respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego e colocar as suas emoções em ordem – "Depois vi a parte pior, quando ele te tentou… tentou…"

"Forçar…" – ela ofereceu, mesmo com os dedos do Syaoran sobre os seus lábios

"Sim… Eu não sei como me controlei… nem como depois fui tão mesquinho… Quando o que eu mais queria era abarcar-te e proteger-te como te disse que o faria. A partir daquele momento tudo o que tinha lutado contra, para conseguir a tua amizade no primeiro semestre, desmoronou-se à minha frente. Era como se tivesse perdido a oportunidade. Depois surgiu a oportunidade de trabalharmos juntos para reconciliar-mos os nossos primos, mas tu viste logo as minhas verdadeiras intenções." – ele disse, preparando-se para a parte final – "Tu nem imaginas o quão feliz eu fiquei de te ver no primeiro dia de férias, à porta do meu quarto. Principalmente quando não conseguiste mudar de quarto. Apesar de ter vindo para te tentar esquecer, consegui algo mais, consegui ver-te por outro prisma. Tentei falar contigo, mas todas as vezes que o fazia dava errado, aquela situação com a Ana…" – ele sentiu a mudança nela – "foi uma tentativa falhada de ter a tua atenção… Tudo o que fiz nos últimos 7 meses foi errado eu deveria simplesmente ter falado contigo… Desculpa-me…"

"Já acabaste?" – ela perguntou impaciente.

"Sim…" – a maneira como ela falou, ele interpretou como algo negativo.

"Tudo o que precisavas dizer era… _Desculpa_… nada mais… não precisavas de um discurso tão longo…"

"Sério…?" – ela acenou – "Desculpa… desculpa… desculpa… desculpa… desculpa…"

Ele repetiu a palavra enquanto a abraçava, ela deixou-se ser abraçada. Por mais que negassem tinham sentido a falta um do outro. Eles compreendiam-se como outrora ninguém os tinha compreendido.

Durante os minutos que se seguiram a seguir ele não a largou, queria ter a certeza que não passava de mais um sonho, que dentro de momentos o seu despertador não iria tocar.

Naquele momento não existia nada que pudesse estragar, a amizade recém-formada.

Ao regressarem para junto dos seus amigos, levaram o seu tempo, queriam saborear todos os momentos possíveis antes de chegarem, pois sabiam, que os momentos de liberdade e paz iriam terminar. Não tinham ilusões o que tinham que enfrentar pela frente.

**

* * *

**

Com os outros

"Ai… será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou a Nikki ao Mike.

"Não decerto que eles estão bem… possivelmente a resolver as suas diferenças…"

"Sim…" – concordou a Ana, a voz dela não deixava dúvidas da raiva que sentia – "Afinal, a sonsa da Sakura acabou por conseguir o tempo que queria sozinha com ele… Patética…"

"Ana…" – disse a Sara – "Cala-te… Tu só estás mal-humorada, porque ele mandou-te ir dar uma curva…"

"Isso é mentira… ela vai-se contentar com as minhas sobras…"

"Tu és…" – a Nikki não terminou porque viu a Sakura e o Syaoran a aproximarem-se, conseguiu perceber pelos seus sorrisos, que algo tinha mudado.

"Ora… ora… a fuga foi boa…" – disse a Ana, implicando outras coisas.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, todos viram, como a Sakura abraçou o Syaoran e ele correspondeu ao abraço, a maneira como se abraçavam, sugeria intimidade.

"Tu nem fazes ideia…? Afinal de contas… ele correu contigo…" – ela disse – "Ele está numa liga superior à tua… ter-te beijado foi o suficiente para teres o gosto do que não podes ter…"

"O mesmo que tu não podes ter…" – ela disse, só depois se deu conta como o Syaoran a segurava, bem mais próximo, do que a ela quando se beijavam – "**Aaargh**…" – ela gritou e saiu a correr em direcção à pousada.

"Ana… espera…" – disse o Pedro correndo atrás dela.

"Acho que é a última vez que a vamos ver…." – disse a Sakura sentando-se ao lado da Nikki, com o Syaoran ao seu lado.

"Então é verdade?" – perguntou a Nikki curiosa. Aliás os restantes estavam bastante curiosos nunca tinham visto os dois tão brincalhões, nem tão confortáveis ao lado um do outro.

"Nikki… isso é para eu saber…" – disse o Syaoran. – "E para tu nunca descobrires…"

Durante o resto do dia a Nikki tentou constantemente descobrir a verdade sobre o que se tinha passado. Tentou vencê-los pela exaustão, mas não conseguiu… Porém aproveitaram o dia para se divertirem, como ainda não tinham feito.

**

* * *

**

Último dia de férias

Até ao momento da sua reconciliação, os dias demoraram a passar para o Syaoran e a Sakura, pareciam intermináveis. O que os tornava intermináveis era os sentimentos de saudades que sentiam um do outro, os ciúmes, as discussões. Contudo, após se terem reconciliado, e continuado a sua amizade desde o momento que antecedeu às férias do Natal, o tempo passou a correr.

Participaram em bastantes actividades, com o Mike, a Nikki e a Sara, mas o habitual, era serem só eles os dois a passearem na praia ou na vila. Ou ficarem simplesmente sentados à beira-mar a conversarem. Afinal eles tinham que recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ao recuperarem o tempo perdido, voltaram a ter a mesma ligação que outrora tiveram, assim como os sentimentos que reprimiram, durante todo o tempo em que não se falaram e enquanto a sua amizade crescia. Só que desta vez eram mais avassaladores. Mais que uma vez a Sakura não conseguia dormir à noite, para tentar domar os seus sentimentos e impulsos.

O Syaoran por seu lado, só nos seus sonhos conseguia ter o que mais desejava, mas enquanto acordado não poderia agir conforme o seu coração ansiava. Ter a Sakura para além da amizade, era impossível, ele não a podia pressionar, conhecendo a sua história de vida. Contentava-se só com os sonhos.

Nesse último dia que iriam passar somente uns míseros metros um do outro, a Sr.ª Maki, e o seu marido, prepararam uma surpresa para todos os hóspedes – uma festa na praia.

A Sakura estava a preparar-se para ir para a praia quando um furacão entrou no seu quarto derrubando-a pelo caminho.

"**Sakura…"**

"Alguém tirou a matrícula do camião?"

"Não é hora para brincadeiras, levanta-te do chão e despacha-te…"

"Para quê?"

"Compras, pois claro…" – só essa palavra fez a Sakura sentir calafrios a percorrerem-lhe a espinha.

"Para quê?"

"Para a festa de logo… temos que ficar de arrasar…" – a Nikki disse já pensando nos possíveis conjuntos que poderia comprar.

"Festa? Compras?" – ela repetiu não querendo acreditar no seu azar. Juntar essas duas palavras era um pesadelo para ela. _"Porquê eu?"_

"Sim… Anda vi um conjunto que te ficava a matar…"

"Nikki, olha bem para mim… Eu não preciso de roupa para festa. Eu já a tenho…"

"Não podes ir com esses trapos velhos…"

"Trapos velhos…?" – a Sakura olhou para ela com cara de espanto.

"Sim este final de verão precisas algo de novo…" – ela olhou para a Sakura e viu-a no mesmo lugar que esteve outrora – "Anda comigo e já vês."

"E a Sara? Porque não vais com a Sara?" – a Sakura disse relembrando-a da sua prima.

"Como sempre… Ela desapareceu… Mas tu vais comigo não vais?"

"Sabes Nikki eu…" – a Sakura começou a dizer, mas ao olhar a cara triste da Nikki, não conseguiu recusar o convite – "Está bem. Só tenho que…"

**Knock Knock**

Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto.

"Estavas à espera de alguém…?" – perguntou a Nikki já arrastando a Sakura.

"Por acaso sim…"

"Olá Syaoran…"

"Nikki?"

"Sim… olha vou ter que te roubar a Sakura por esta tarde…" – ela disse não dando tempo à Sakura de falar – "Vocês vêem-se mais logo."

"_Desculpa…"_ foi tudo o que a Sakura conseguiu dizer antes de desaparecer nas escadas.

"_Aquela Nikki é doida…"_ – ele pensou para si próprio.

**

* * *

**

Naquela noite

"Syaoran…" – Mike disse distraindo o Syaoran do que estava a olhar, a imensidão do mar.

"Diz?"

"Viste a Nikki?"

"Não desde que ela arrastou a Sakura para fora da pousada no inicio da tarde. A tua namorada não é muito normal pois não?"

"Não é só isso, ela simplesmente não consegue ir a um festa sem estrear algo. Coisas de mulheres…" – ele disse – "Mas a Sara já está aqui."

"Elas foram só as duas…"

"Só as duas? Sem ninguém para parar a Nikki…" – ele disse mais para ele do que para o Syaoran.

"O que se passa?"

"De certo nada… De certeza que elas estão quase a chegar…"

"O que queres dizer?"

"Por vezes a Nikki perde a noção do tempo."

Finalmente o Syaoran percebeu porque o Mike estava tão nervoso – "Queres dizer que elas podem nem vir…?"

"Relaxa… A Nikki avisava-me se faltasse. E decerto que a Sakura não quer perder esta festa por nada."

"Porque dizes isso?"

"Porque elas estão neste momento a vir para aqui…" – o Mike disse olhando para trás do Syaoran.

Ao ouvir isto o Syaoran virou-se para trás, e viu a Sakura, para ele, ela estava simplesmente linda. Ela usava um vestido verde-claro, que mal chegava ao meio da coxa, ao vê-la andar parecia que o vestido flutuava, mas ao observar com atenção ele conseguiu ver que o vestido era bastante justo. O vestido estava suspenso por uma fina tira de tecido branco ao redor do pescoço. Ele poria a sua mão no fogo em como o vestido não tinha costas.

Ela usava umas sandálias brancas que se atavam ao redor da perna. Tinha o cabelo solto tal como ele gostava de ver, apesar de lhe parecer ligeiramente mais curto e ondulado.

"Boa noite…" – ela disse ao se aproximar deles, ela estava ciente que o Syaoran não tirava os olhos dela.

"Boa noite…"

"Sakura ainda não te…" – a Nikki começou a dizer mas viu que tinha companhia e calou-se.

"Nem te atrevas, afasta esse pincel de mim… ou eu vou-lhe dar um melhor uso…" – ela disse.

"Pincel?" – o Syaoran perguntou achando graça ao facto de a Sakura estar a esconder-se atrás dele, para fugir da Nikki.

"Sim… Ela tem um pincel do inferno… Ela está possuída."

"Vá lá Sakura não pode ser assim tão mau…" – o Syaoran disse.

"E não é eu só a quero deixar linda."

"Ela já o é…" – disse o Syaoran.

"Syaoran ela é pior que a Nakuru a ir às compras e a arranjar-se." – a Sakura disse.

"Sério?"

"Sim… Nikki, sério eu adoro-te… mas afasta isso de mim… Não quero que a tua última recordação minha seja…"

"Está bem… Mas última… Não me parece vamos divertirmo-nos nesta festa… todos juntos certo?" – ela disse, olhando para o local onde estava a Sakura momentos antes com o Syaoran.

"Nikki, seremos só eu e tu… Tal como todos os anos."

"Mas eu…"

"Querida acho que foi a última vez que os vimos nestas férias."

**

* * *

**

Com a Sakura e o Syaoran

"Obrigado por me tirares dali…" – ela disse.

"Sempre às ordens _mademoiselle_…"

"Já chega disso. "

"Oh mas estava a ser tão divertido…"

"Olha para mim a rir… Este dia não podia ter corrido pior."

"O que queres dizer?" – ele pensou que ela se estava referir a ele estar ao seu lado.

"È o último dia de férias, eu fui arrastada para as compras, quando o que queria era ter aproveitado o sol… _contigo_." – ela disse a última parte tão baixinho que e mal a ouviu.

"Sério…?"

"Claro o que pensavas que era?"

"Não sei… mas sabes realmente estás muito linda." – ele disse olhando intensamente para ela.

"Oh estás só a dizer isso por dizer…"

"Sério… Sabes acho que não te vou deixar sozinha um único momento…"

"Porquê?"

"Quero estar na presença da pessoa mais linda da festa…" – ele disse olhando intensamente para os olhos dela. Ela corou.

"Danças comigo?"

"Sempre…"

Durante toda a noite, ninguém conseguiu encontrar a Sakura e o Syaoran, sem ser eles mesmos. Divertiram-se naquela última noite, a dançarem e a conversarem, a passearem pela praia. Sem uma única preocupação, tudo podia esperar. O importante era o presente.

Quem os visse à distância pensaria que seriam um casal em fase de lua-de-mel, mas eles não eram um casal.

O fim da noite estava a aproximar-se, mais rápido que todos gostariam, uma vez que no dia seguinte cada um iria retornar a casa.

Porém antes da festa terminar começou a tocar uma música, que foi dedicada a todos os casais presentes na festa.

"Aproveitem bem… pois o Verão está a chegar ao fim…" – disse o DJ

Ao ouvir os primeiros acordes o Syaoran reconheceu a música e olhou para a Sakura.

"Dança comigo?"

"Mas é só para casais?" – ela disse um pouco envergonhada pelo pedido dele.

"A definição de casal pode ser só dois amigos a aproveitarem o tempo…"

"Está bem…" – ela disse pegando na sua mão e começaram a dançar bem juntinhos.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Ao longe a Sr.ª Maki e o seu marido viam-nos a dançar.

"Não te disse que eles se acertavam…?"

"Sim… Mas ainda não estão lá…"

"Dá-lhes tempo… que tal minha querida dançarmos?" – ele disse oferecendo-lhe a sua mão.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Ao ouvir os versos da música a Sakura sentiu o seu coração disparar, pois compreendeu o seu significado, que ia de encontro ao que sentia naquele momento. O que ela não queria era sentir a falta dele, naquela noite.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Discretamente o Syaoran aproximou a Sakura mais de si. Agora dançavam realmente como um casal de namorados.

Se fosse outra pessoa a fazê-lo a Sakura parava de imediato de dançar. _"Isto está correcto… eu pertenço aqui…"_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

O Syaoran sentiu a Sakura a aproximar-se mais dele. Sentiu-a a tremer, interpretou isso como um arrepio de frio.

Muito lentamente a Sakura olhou para ele, e leu nos seus olhos o que lhe ia no coração. Tudo o que tinham passado até ao momento tinha valido a pena se pudessem ficar assim nos braços um do outro.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Ao olhar para baixo o Syaoran viu a tonalidade de verde que adorava, o verde da imensidão do mar, que resplandecia agora no interior dos olhos da Sakura.

"_És linda…"_ – ele pensou para si, porém não se deu conta que o disse suficientemente alto para ela ouvir.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Ao ouvir o que ele disse a Sakura olhou dentro dos seus olhos, e sorriu enquanto corava.

Pela primeira vez a Sakura sentia, de certo modo, um sentimento de pertença, nos braços dele, a olhar para ele. Nada mais existia naquele momento sem ser eles os dois. Podia cair uma bomba, que eles não se iriam dar conta. A única coisa que importava era eles.

O Syaoran não conseguia desviar o olhar dela, e lentamente foi baixando a sua cabeça. A Sakura foi-se colocando em bicos de pés.

Não se tinham dado conta que tinham parado de dançar e que só estavam a ouvir a música e a olhar um para o outro. Muito suavemente, os seus rostos aproximaram-se enquanto fechavam os olhos. Os seus lábios tocaram-se, e trocaram assim o seu primeiro beijo.

Começou por ser algo singelo, só um roçar de lábios, mas esse simples toque despertou algo dentro deles. Talvez tenha sido o ambiente que os rodeava que os levou a aprofundar o beijo, ou talvez os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. O que aconteceu foi que aprofundaram o beijo. Nesse momento já nem a música escutavam, só existia o outro e nada mais.

A Sakura teria caído se não fosse o Syaoran estar a segurá-la, o beijo deixou-a com as pernas bambas.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Começaram a quebrar o beijo quando a música chegou ao fim, abriram os olhos, e olharam um para o outro para ter a certeza que não tinha sido uma ilusão.

"I…" – Syaoran ia começar a dizer depois de recuperar o fôlego quando foi interrompido.

"Finalmente te encontrei…" – disse o Mike e a Nikki – "Interrompemos algo?"

O Syaoran queria dizer que sim, o que ele queria naquele momento era beijá-la outra vez, sem os olhares curiosos de terceiros.

"Não…" – a Sakura respondeu rapidamente – "Eu já estava de saída, foi um dia cansativo. Obrigado por tudo…" – ela disse e começou a caminhar em direcção à pousada.

O Syaoran seguiu-a com o olhar, queria acompanhá-la até ao seu quarto, mas sabia que ela precisava de uns momentos a sós.

"Não me digas que se chatearam outra vez."

"Nikki não sejas idiota, viste as suas caras? Eles não estão chateados… _estão apaixonados_!" – ele disse, a última parte só para ela ouvir.

"Mike, foi um prazer conhecer-te. Agora tenho que ir…" – o Syaoran disse.

"Tão cedo?"

"Sim amanhã tenho que me levantar cedo." – ele disse indo em direcção à pousada.

A Nikki viu-o a fazer o mesmo percurso que a Sakura tinha feito momentos antes.

"Será que os voltaremos a ver?"

"De certo modo acho que o nosso papel na vida deles chegou ao fim…"

"Não importa…" – ela disse beijando-o.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte

Quando o Syaoran saiu do seu quarto pela a última vez reparou que a porta do quarto da Sakura estava entreaberta, pousou a sua mala e abriu a porta do quarto, para ver se conseguia falar com ela.

Mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um bilhete direccionado para ele a dizer: _Boa viagem…_

O Syaoran pegou no bilhete e guardou dentro do bolso.

Estava pronto para regressar a casa.

**

* * *

**

Passada uma semana

Desde o seu retorno a casa, a Tomoyo tem achado a sua prima muito estranha, como se realmente não estivesse ali. Estava feliz e sempre a sorrir.

"Sakura…"

"Diz…"

"Então como foram as férias…"

"Maravilhosas simplesmente maravilhosas…" – a Sakura ainda estava sobre o feitiço do beijo e dos sentimentos que surgiram com esse beijo.

"Conheceste alguém…"

"Sim…"

"Quem?" – a Tomoyo estava curiosa para saber quem tinha conseguido alegrá-la tanto.

"Alguém muito especial…"

Era sempre assim que as suas conversas terminavam. A Tomoyo tentou todas as abordagens para descobrir o que se tinha passado nesse Verão, mas nunca conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão, pois ou eram interrompidas, ou a Sakura simplesmente não lhe dava as respostas.

"Sakura porque não me dizes o que aconteceu?"

"Tomoyo…" – o tom sério que utilizou fez a Tomoyo prestar-lhe toda a atenção – "No momento que te contar tudo o que aconteceu, deixará de ser um sonho para passar a ser um acontecimento, que terei que conseguir lidar e esquecer. Deixa-me curtir a minha felicidade por mais um tempo…"

"Okay…" – ela disse puxando-a para o seu colo – "Conta-me mais sobre esse verão maravilhoso…"

"Foi um dos melhores Verões de sempre." – ela disse com um suspiro

**

* * *

**

Com o Syaoran

Desde que regressou do seu destino misterioso de férias, o Syaoran não saía do seu quarto sem ser para as refeições ou para o seu treino diário, porém havia sempre algo presente as suas feições estavam mais suaves e na maior parte do tempo um sorriso adornava a sua face.

Por várias vezes que o seu primo o apanhava com um olhar distante a olhar pela janela. Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido para aquela transformação ter acontecido em somente dois meses. _"Aposto que está relacionado com a irmã do Touya."_

"Syaoran…"

"…"

"Fala comigo…"

"Não há nada para falar… Só espero que tenhas feito um bom trabalho."

"Trabalho?"

"Sim na empresa…"

"Oh sim… Mas não é disso que eu te quero falar. Como foram as tuas férias."

"Relaxantes…" – ele disse não entrando em detalhes.

"Só relaxantes?"

"Eriol fazemos assim eu não conto tu não perguntas."

"Nem penses. Eu fui submetido a tortura, para poderes ter estas férias. Tu vais-me contar o que aconteceu."

"Nada demais. Relaxei… Conheci pessoas…"

"Que pessoas?"

"Eriol tudo que precisas de saber é que me diverti, as férias foram maravilhosas."

"O que as tornou maravilhosas? Só por acaso não tiveste com a Sa-"

"Eriol. Nem te vou responder a isso…." – o Syaoran disse com um tom sério. _"Não quero falar sobre isso porque tudo vai mudar…"_

"Mas… Eu quero saber, sou o teu melhor amigo."

"Então como meu melhor amigo… ficarás a saber que foi um dos melhores Verões de sempre. Senão um dos melhores."

**

* * *

**

N.a:

As férias chegaram ao fim, e com elas o começo de um novo ano. O que irá acontecer no segundo ano de faculdade.

Espero que tenham todos gostado deste capítulo.

Peço desculpa por só ter postado o capitulo agora, mas ultimo da faculdade é mais trabalhosos do que eu esperava...

Feliz 2010 a todos que tudo lhes corra como esperam.

Musette


End file.
